Fates' Judgement
by Cosmos
Summary: Van was chosen to save Etheria from Succession. But could he sacrifice one innocent soul to fulfill his task, or spare her life and condemn his own?
1. Prologue

Author's note: Since this is the first chapter, I will have a short author's note to give you, reader, some background before you begin.

This is an alternate universe of Escaflowne. This story stands on its own, so you need not know what the Escaflowne anime is really about to understand this story (but knowing would give you a greater sense of the characters, of course). There will probably be some minor mistakes here 'n there that I failed to pick up (despite re-reading and re-editing for the millionth time) so I will apologize in advance for them.

It has been a year since my last story, so I hope I haven't gotten too rusty. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

**

* * *

FATES' JUDGEMENT **

**By Cosmos**

Prologue

The song of death rang loudly across the crimson field like sirens' voices luring the souls of the many dead from their earthly graves, while an ashen coloured miasma swept across the motionless bodies resembling a white sheet of mourning. The pale face of a distant setting sun sent tears of light upon the soldiers that have lost their innocent lives on this tragic day as well as for those who would soon fall in days thereafter.

The light of sunset revealed the raging agony of pain storming within a pair of desolate garnet eyes as they observed the tragedy that befell upon a beloved home and people. The dripping crimson blade of his beautiful weapon pointed dejectedly toward the red earth as he watched the field of battle absentminded that the war still raged dangerously around him.

_In the end, it all comes to this?_

His grief-stricken gaze scanned the horrific horizon upon which each body, each cry of pain, stripped his will to continue the battle where victory no longer held any meaning. Beside him stood a young woman whose expression mirrored the horror burning in his dark eyes.

"Why?" her whisper barely reached his ears amidst the roar of battle. He turned his gaze to her and, upon seeing the look in her eyes, his heart bled even further.

He reached out and held her protectively in his arms while she cried out her misery into the dirtied fabric of his sleeveless red shirt. "I had hoped," he whispered sadly into her ears, "that I would be able to prevent this from happening. I had believed," his grip on her tightened as rebellious tears reached the surface of his mournful eyes, "that I could change our fates. But in the end…"

"Van," she softly whispered his name, "is _this_ the end? Have all our struggles come to this?"

He sighed sadly.

"So this day has finally arrived," she continued in the same lost tone. "She will be free after all."

His brows furrowed with concern and misery.

"No," he spoke determinedly, "she will _never_ be free." Looking down at the beautiful woman, whom has so captured his heart, he continued, "You _will_ live, Hitomi."

She watched his mournful face with great sorrow. Then to her surprise, she noticed his eyes drifted down to the crimson face of his sword. A fearful thought immediately surfaced in her mind. "Van! No!"

* * *

Present… 

I am here again. I should not be surprised. My rebirth means that the trial has already begun…once again. I let out a sigh in a feeble attempt to ease the sorrow my destiny has brought unto me.

A lifetime ago, I had foolishly believed that my own will would free me from these chains that bound me to Fate. I had earnestly believed that any decision I make, was made by me. But now I know; it was never that way. It had never been that way. I have now come to realize that one cannot fight against this mysterious entity, which controls the very fabric of our souls.

Returning my gaze to the dying light of Aurora's last arrow, a frown surfaces to my face. The faint images of a past long desired to be forgotten, but never could, resurfaced again and again in my mind. Its history haunts me day and night while thoughts of the future mock me constantly because I know I will never reach one.

Perhaps, it is best to start my story from the very beginning. I remember clearly the very conversation that fueled the fire from which my destiny was born more than two lifetimes ago…

"It is the Judge," an old man spoke, "who will decide our fate."

"How will this Judge decide our fate?" I asked coldly. "And how does she determine this verdict?"

"She?" a feeble old woman chirped; her blind white eyes gazed at me from beneath half-closed lids. "Why do you assume the Judge to be a 'she'?" She cocked her head to the side in amusement, eager to hear my reply.

"What do you mean?" I asked incredulously, "The Judge has always been known to be a female."

"Ah," the old man raised his shaking, gnarled finger at me, "but we do _not_ know." Pausing, he took his long crooked redwood cane in his hand and poked at a piece of wood from within a fire burning brilliantly in front of him. This caused a few sparks to fly into the cold night air. Surprisingly, when he removed his cane, I could see no charred marks on the wood. Phenomenally, it was unaffected by the intense heat of the lapping flames. Soon after, he continued, "The people have come to visualize the Judge as a woman only because a great prophet had once been able to see her in his dream."

"But it is a dream of the future," another old man sitting beside him spoke up. His blind gaze lay on the fumes of dark clouds escaping the lighted tips of the hungry flames. Then those faded grey spheres turned to me as he continued, "Perhaps one day the Judge will reside in the body of a female, but that day remains to be known. As always, the identity of the person in which the Judge resides will be hidden from the world."

"I can sense your confusion, youngling," the head elder finally spoke. Her fogged vision placed directly on my face. Before I could speak, she continued, "You know that the Judge's life is eternal. No mortal hand can end her existence. No power can end the trial she now dictates. It is through reincarnation that the Judge obtains her immortality, yet into whom she will be reborn will be determined by the hands of fate. Even Goddess Varie, the creator of the Trial, does not know the Judge's mortal identity."

"Then how does one mere mortal prophet come to visualize the Judge's future reincarnation?"

"That we do not know," the head elder replied in a concerned voice. "Our future, it appears, has already been determined."

"It is destiny," one of them whispered.

"It is fate," voiced another.

They soon fell silent, letting the words sink into the minds of those who listened. Immediately, an apprehensive mood settled over us like ancient dust covering statues society had long forgotten. On the curved red clay walls of this small cylindrical hut, our shadows performed eerie dances as the large fire burning at the centre flickered to and fro. Soft crackling of the burning wood resounded unnoticed around me as it gave its life's energy to feed the hungry flames. I could sense my elders study me with their old eyes, whose sights have faded for some and disappeared altogether for others; yet despite their handicap, I knew they could detect my every motion. They seemed to have developed the ability to perceive my emotions before hearing my voice or ever seeing my face. And at this moment, they could sense the blind anger that slowly built up deep within my heart as well as the passionate love I have for my world even before the words escaped my mouth.

"I will find this Chosen child," I proclaimed in a strong voice as cold as the night wind wailing just outside the cotton flap door. I held my gaze steady at the fire. Its chaotic dance reflected in the raging pupils of my eyes as I continued to speak, "I will hunt the Judge down and I will kill her before she is able to pass judgement."

"How?" the elders asked in amusement of my childish act of heroism, but their voices could not hide the fear they had of my determined retaliatory nature. "We have told you the Judge could never be killed by any mortal. Her life is endless."

"No, you are wrong," I argued, holding my tone steady and hard. "As a mortal, she can die. And if I can stop her for one lifetime, then I will. I will continue to fight for every minute, every second, and every breath that I can give to our world." And in a harsh, deadly tone I added, "Goddess Varie will not hold fate against us!"

"Hush, foolish child," they chastised me. "Never forget that the Judge lives among us. In outward appearance, she looks just like any child, adolescent, man, woman, or elder; but when the time of judgement comes, her insignia will reveal who she really is. So never speak harshly of the Goddess, or the Judge will pass her verdict ever sooner!"

One elder, sitting quietly on the far side of the circle, suddenly looked up at me with clear, sky blue eyes. She was the only one of whom age did not rob away her gift of sight. But her eyes were strange, and I could feel it penetrate into the very core of my soul. Finally she spoke.

"Your soul is pure and your heart is good," she began in a steady, gentle voice full of wisdom that reaches far beyond the mortal realm. Then with a slight frown of concern, she continued, "but you will choose to sacrifice an innocent life for the sake of your own cause."

I was stunned into silence.

She continued, all the while her gaze remained on my face, "I sense that you are confused. You love this world and you love its people, but you are unsure of what to do. If you choose to save it, you must shed an innocent's blood. But if you choose to spare the vessel's life, then you will condemn all others to die."

I tightened my fists in frustration against the obvious truth she spoke of. I turned aside to hide the turmoil that I knew revealed itself all too clearly in my eyes.

"It is a difficult decision but one you will have to make." She sighed dolefully. "My dear child, your fate is a long and lonely one, so full of sorrow and pain. And at the end of it all, I fear you shall find no happiness."

All the other elders turned to look at her quizzically. Their gazes begged her to explain the statements she just made. But she spoke no more except for the single tear that escaped from the corner of her eye.

Silence fell over them like an unnatural cloak. For the longest time, no one spoke. Slowly, I broke the silence with a voice wavering in indecision and frustration. "Then you will simply accept this doomed fate, Elder Sora?" I asked her softly, but I could still sense anger beneath the surface of my grief.

"We do not accept it," another elder replied in Sora's place, "but what you want to fight against is a power far too great to be defeated. It is best to live our lives as we are given and change what we are able to change, instead of blindly creating a conflict that will end only in blood and tears. Our people are living happily right now with no more want than a good harvest in the fall and a gentle winter after. Although your intentions are noble, your fervent actions will draw our people into a great miserable battle full of pain and sorrow, where they will become wretched when initially their lives are full."

"For how long?" I asked in a low tone, desperately trying to maintain my emotions and quickly forgetting the words Sora spoke of only minutes before. "For how long do you think their lives will remain full?" They remained silent, unable to reply to a question whose answer was hidden in the dark future beyond the morn.

"You would prefer to live the remaining moments of your lives in a dream," I whispered solemnly, "because that is exactly what we are leading right now. A dream. And like every dream, the time will come when it must end and all awakens. What will you do then?" I turned to gaze directly at them. Although they were blind, I knew they could see me as clearly as if the fog in their eyes was lifted. I said in a determined tone that ended any further arguments, "When the dream ends, there will be greater pain. All will suffer then. Is this the future you are willing to let our people head towards? Or do you have enough courage and heart to change this fate?" Turning away from them, I whispered, "If you will not answer this to Fate, then I will."

I turned swiftly toward the door, not wanting to listen to their ignorance any longer. I irately ripped the flap aside and stepped through, letting it fall silently behind me. I was sick of hearing their excuses. At the time, there was nothing they said that could have deterred me from heading onto a path I had chosen.

Walking with deliberate steps, I remember heading in the direction of the temple of Gaia where I stood gazing solemnly at the great stone statue of the Goddess. It was a mere stone figure carved by a skilled sculptor who saw her in his dream, yet the beautiful stone figure was so life-like I had believed it to be real. I was looking toward her for comfort and for guidance. I remember seeing her kind face once in a dream, crowned with thin silver willow leaves. She was dressed in a plain but elegant gown consisting of the mighty ocean waves. Her hair resembled the subtle morning mists and her eyes were as clear and calm as a dawning sky. At the time, I had passed the vision merely as a child's dream, but I later realized it was more than that.

Cloaked in the full darkness of a moonless night, I continued to stare at the statue while the hateful words about the great trial whirled in my mind not allowing me to forget. Even now, I can still clearly recall the last words my elders have spoken to me.

"We are now living through the ordeal of a great trial," they told me, "where the defendant is the very world; where the evidences are our own actions; and where the verdict will determine the future of all life."

Being young and rash, I was easily angered by the injustice Goddess Varie has inflicted upon us. The numerous lives in this world was to be determined by one individual alone, ordained by the three Lady Fates! I could not stand to accept such prejudice. My fate was my own to determine. My life was my own to live. My destiny was my own to create.

I would accept no other to lead me, let alone determine the future of my very existence.

Alas, that thought and the actions that followed have cost me so much. And now I stand here to reminisce the very events that have led me to where I am now…all that I have lost…and all that I am determined to regain once again.

* * *

Next: Chapter 1: "The Chosen" 

Cosmos 2004


	2. Chapter 1: The Chosen

Background:

Vocabulary used/created:

                          kira  is pronounced "Kee-ra"

                          carmus is pronounced "Kar-muss"

                          Ilonian is pronounced "eye-lone-ee-in"

                          gilder is pronounced "gill-der"

                          Etheria is pronounced "eth-ear-ree-a"

                          Laureth is pronounced "lure-rith"

                         Orius is pronounced "oh-rye-us"

                         Alantia is pronounced "ah-lon-shia"

                         sakura = cherry blossoms

Time:  

       The story evolves around two different types of time, that in Etheria and that in the mortal world (basically our world)

       All you need to really know is that in Etheria, time passes much slower than in the mortal (our) world.  Also, Etherians refer to years, months, days, etc. in a different term (you'll see when you reach that point).

       For those who want the details:       

              ~ Etherians will refer to our years as revolutions (i.e. two mortal revolutions (or simply revolutions) = 2 years)

              ~ Etherian "turns" = 100 years

              ~ Etherian "passing" is equivalent to 2 days

      (Complicated enough?  ^_~;)

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos** (ml_eclipse@hotmail.com)

Chapter 1:  The Chosen 

We may call ourselves mortals and they may call themselves Gods but nature does not distinguish such boundaries of which we create to divide ourselves.  All souls, be it mortals' or Etherians', are one and the same; for it is known that all life is born from a single garden cradled among the stars of the dark sky called the Garden of Light.  From here, Fate will determine the forms our souls shall take, but what becomes of our heart will depend on the very decisions we make in life.

It was in this dark velvet sky that I found myself awakening to.  I remember drifting off to sleep at the feet of Gaia's statue then upon awakening I found myself lying on a bed of stars with the endless vacuum of space yawning before me.  Looking around on all sides, I could see millions upon millions of tiny twinkling light extending as far as the eyes could see.  Nevertheless, in a place like this, it was hard to judge the distance of anything.  I could see neither the ground, the sky, nor the distant horizon if there was one.  I could not feel any wind, any sun or any physical perceptions of depth in this strange place.  All movements in nature, all existence seemed to have come to a standstill at this point in-between space and time.  I was deep in contemplation of my new circumstance when a soft voice spoke from behind me.  Greatly startled, I quickly spun around to face this unexpected intruder.

To my astonishment, as I turned, I was confronted with a drastic change in scenery.  I was no longer in a dark abyss surrounded by stars, but I found myself standing on a tall, grass-covered mountain ledge overlooking a valley covered in mists and grey clouds.  I remember seeing a solitary figure standing a short distance away from me silhouetted against the giant, fiery red face of the late setting sun.  The figure was draped in a dark cloak woven with the materials of the mighty sky, in which I could see the stars shimmering in an array of spattered crystals across its face.  Her features were hidden in the shadows of twilight, but her strong, unnaturally bright azure eyes gazed out at me from beneath the darkness of her cloak.

I needed not see her face nor hear her voice to know whom I was facing.  The soft rosy hue of the dying light etched out her figure like a statue being carved by the skilled hands of a sculptor.  The magnificent curvatures of her brilliant hair flowed and ebbed like the tides upon the dark fabric shore of her cloak; and when she spoke, her voice was soft but it carried a tone of authority, which made me cower with respect.

"I have been watching you closely mortal," she spoke.  "But before I say any further, I would like to ask you one question."

I remained in silent awe.

"Why?" she whispered the single word.

"Why?" I repeated in bewilderment.  "I do not understand."

In the same soft tone, Gaia explained, "Often mortals come to me to ask for a plentiful harvest, for true love, for a healthy and long life; you come to me with both grief and anger in your heart, making a vow, not for yourself, but for the world.  Tell me young mortal, do you truly understand what it is that you just did this night? Do you know of the great burden you are about to place upon yourself?"

Without hesitation, I replied, "I know not of the burden this path will bring me, and I am not a God to truly understand the meaning of fate and destiny.  But I do know of one thing; what is in my heart.  And it tells me to protect this world and all who lives in it.  Because it is this world that I love more than anything else."

"I see," she said, "You are willing to sacrifice _everything_ to save your world?"

"I am willing," I replied in a determined tone, "even if the sacrifice is my very life."

"Hmm," Gaia sighed solemnly, "it is not simply one's own life that makes such a feat difficult."

I stared at her in bewilderment expecting for some explanation to follow but to my surprise she did not give one.  Instead she said, "Your intention is very noble, mortal, but intentions alone are not enough to win this battle.  You see, Varie has an equally good intention and she is as much devoted to her belief as you."

I was taken aback by her comment.  "I do not agree with you.  Goddess Varie's intention is anything but good.  " I yelled at the cloaked figure with anger, "She seeks the destruction of millions of lives! How can there be any good in that?"

The figure's eyes quickly darkened with disproval.  "Hold your fury, young mortal!" she reprimanded.  "Rash conclusions stem only from ignorance.  You do not have any knowledge of the wisdom behind Varie's decision.  Her reasons for creating the Judge go much deeper than any mortal understanding."

She paused for a moment.  I could feel her intense gaze upon me, analysing every inch of my face, every flicker of my eyes, every thought that flowed through my mind.  She was judging me.  But why?

I remained silent as she continued to speak.

"One cannot always determine whether an action is good or bad based simply on our emotions and our own perception.  The reasons behind every decision must be judged before any conclusions are to be drawn from it."

The figure sank back into silence once again.  And again, I could feel her intense gaze on my heart and soul.

Soon, she broke the stillness and said, "Despite your ignorance, I must admit you are different from the rest of your kind."

"What do you mean?"

"A strange aura surrounds you as such I have never before seen," she paused briefly before continuing.  "You have still to answer my first question, young mortal.  Why have you chosen this path? Surely you know it will only lead you to misery."

"Yes, I know," I whispered, lowering my gaze to the flowing hem of her cloak.

"Then why?" She was determined to know my most secretive thought.

"Why?" I repeated her question absentmindedly, drifting off to the innermost regions of my mind.  Deep within the chambers of my thoughts I recall an ominous dream I had several years ago.

[dream]

All around me was nothing but darkness.  An endless vacuum of silence surrounded me on all sides.  Then, at a distance, I noticed the silhouette of a figure standing motionless, watching me and judging me.  I could not see its features but I soon realized it was beckoning me closer.  Great waves of sorrow gripped my heart while I stood staring at the dark face, strangely entranced by it.  Suddenly, a rush of air swept violently out of the darkness, encircling me like a tornado.  Instinctively, I covered my face to protect myself from the razor sharp wind raging around me.  Slowly, I struggled to turn my head in order to peer through the maddening twister at the dark figure.  I noticed the individual remained as it was, undisturbed by the chaos howling around it.  Then, to my utter surprise, a large pair of black wings unfolded from behind the individual's back and the environment around us immediately returned to a standstill, completely silent.

Enthralled by the strange fold of events, I cried out, "Who are you?" But the dark figure did not reply.  Instead, the faceless stranger spoke only one word, one name that forever gripped my heart in fear.

"Judge."

[end dream]

"Why?" I repeated again.  "Because I want to know…if what I saw in my dream was…"

"I see," the Goddess interrupted.  "And so you intend to stop the Fates.  You believe that by going against providence, you will be able to prevent destiny from occurring."

"I have to try," I said.  Looking back up at her, I continued, "I will not allow it to occur.  I will not become the instrument of Fates, to be used and toyed with as they please."  I ran a hand through my hair, showing clearly my frustration.

The figure shook her head sadly, "Alas, young mortal, there are things in this world that neither you nor I could ever understand; there are rules that govern both your world and mine that are beyond our perception.  And your destiny may very well be one of them."

"My destiny?" I looked at her in bafflement.  Feeling a combination of frustration, anger and hopelessness boiling to the surface, I whispered in a defying tone, "Whatever it was that I saw…be it fictional, be it reality, or be it a prophecy, I will never succumb to its dark desires.  My future does not lie within those dark winds of that haunting dream.  My future lies within the very palms of these hands."

"Very well," said Gaia.  "If you are willing to fight for your world then your judgement must be made free of any emotions of vengeance, jealousy, hatred, and greed.  That is mortal's frailty.  You must decide with a clear conscience and a determined mind.  That is your liberty.  Do you understand?"

Suddenly, the figure stepped closer and the shadows retreated away to reveal a most beautiful face framed with magnificent ocean waves of deep blue hair.  "You must be very prudent in your resolve," she advised, "because one decision alone can bring either tragedy or harmony to the world."  Her pale cerulean eyes looked down at me with such sympathy that I could not bear to watch.  "You know," Gaia spoke softly, "I have once witnessed the birth of another pre-determined fate; that which will bring much sorrow and burden, not to the world, but to one true heart."

"One true heart…?" I repeated unconsciously.  "What do you mea--?" I was about to ask her but to my surprise, she was gone.  I stood there alone on that strangely ethereal cliff.  Her words remained a mystery in my mind, one that would not be known until much later.

Then, barely audible to my ears, I heard a soft familiar voice whispered in the wind, "Worry not of what was, but fear of what will be.  Upon the face of the morrow's dawn, a new life this world shall see."

"Sor…Sora?"

I did not understand the meaning of those words, but then I was not given time to contemplate on them.  Immediately after the last word of this strange enchantment was spoken, my eyelids began to feel heavy and my mind began to drift off into the unknown.  Just before I fell into the subconscious, I remember having a strange sensation, as if my soul had decided to leave me.

She was watching from a distance.  All that happened to me.  And she continued to watch as my body slumped heavily onto the cold stone at her alter beneath the moonless night.  "We will meet again, young mortal," she whispered in an ominously sad voice, "but our next encounter will be very different…so very different."  The faint light of a sun now peering above the horizon caught small droplets of water emerging from the corner of her eyes. 

"You know it had already been decided, Gaia," a chorus of three voices spoke from behind her.

"Hmmm," Gaia sighed sadly, reminiscing that solemn conversation she had with her sister over 20 turns ago, "if only these mortals knew what is truly at stake here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 turns ago…

A tall slender form gazed out the window in solitude.  Her long ebony hair flowed to the ground behind her like a shimmering cascade of dark water, flanked on either side by large magnificent wings the colour of newly fallen snow kissed by a full moon.  From behind her, a figure stepped into the pale light radiating from the celestial bodies outside the window.

In a low voice, the figure spoke, "Are you still thinking about the prophecy, sister?"

Giving an almost inaudible sigh, her sister replied as she continued to gaze out the window, "I can never seem to get the seer's words out of my mind.  While I sleep, while I wake, I would hear her voice chanting those portentous words: _'One soul, one mind, resides two hearts which the Fates shall design_…__

_'One path will lead to peace, but the other will end in destruction,' _spoke an old woman.  Her face marred by time, and her sight stolen by age; yet, her mind's vision extended beyond the boundaries of time and space.  Her gnarled, bony fingers wrapped tighter around the delicate silver strand of a strange necklace from which hung a beautiful red, tear-shaped stone.  The gem glittered blindingly bright as it swung back and forth in her shaking hand by its own free will.  It's rhythmic beat foretold of the future that awaited them all.

Surrounded on all sides by intense, anticipating eyes, the old seer continued to chant her hypnotic vision depicted by the stone in her hand: '_The fear within one soul will create an eternal trial tainted with blood, tears, and pain.  A young fate cursed by a Goddess is haunted by visions of darkness and of light.  However, the final judgement will fall into the hands whose heart is torn between two worlds._

_The end will lead to infinity but Infinity will signal the end.'_

"It is still hard to believe that with our great knowledge and power," a short pause ensued, "we could not escape the dark nature that lay within our hearts.  How our world has changed, sister."

"Varie," her sister whispered, "why do you try to defy what the Fates have already determined? You know this day will come eventually.  All great powers must come to an end so that new ones can begin."

"But the mortals do not have the wisdoms we do," Varie argued.  "Look at our world, sister! Look at what it has become."

Gaia gazed past her sister into a dark world full of corruption and death.  Where once beautiful life resided, now laid a wasteland of pitiful, sorrow-filled people.

"Even with our greatness, we could not avoid the catastrophe that has now befallen Etheria," Varie continued, her voice growing softer as tears constrained her throat and mouth from speaking.  "I love our world, dear sister.  I miss how the emerald green leaves of the Kira trees used to rustle in the soft warm breeze of a midsummer's twilight.  I miss hearing the sincere laughter of our people.  Where did it all go, sister? Why did it leave us with this dark and dismal future?"

"You must not give up on our people so easily, Varie," Gaia said in a harsh tone.  "The future is not yet here.  There is much that can still be done.  You must be hopeful."

"No," Varie said with a shake of her head, "I am only facing the reality.  One cannot live on dreams and hopes.  They depict a false vision when reality shows what is truly there."

"You must not do this," Gaia warned. "You are breaking the greatest law of fate by changing destiny.  You know that all life's fate is pre-determined when it was created.  You cannot change what is inevitable."

"It is inevitable," Varie whispered in an emotionless tone, "but as the ruler of Etheria, I have my responsibility to protect this world.  And I vow that I will never let this darkness spread to anywhere else.  If the fates of all worlds is to come to a miserable end as this," she spread her hand toward the dark horizon, "then I will fight to change it."

"Do you think by creating this trial, you can stop providence? That you can change the very fate that has created the fabric of this universe?"

Varie turned away from her sister as she spoke in a voice full of great strength but with much sorrow, "The trial will determine the hearts of mortals.  In order for them to take their rightful positions here, their souls must be clear and untainted.  But I fear, their hearts are much too weak to lead.  They will easily be swayed by the darkness.  They will never…the mortals will not come to govern the celestial heavens.  Infinity will find the darkness in their hearts.  They may be able to hide it from themselves, but they cannot hide it from judgement."

"There is both chaos and harmony in all hearts," her twin sister said, "be it a Goddess or a mortal, a man or a woman.  I believe that even in the heart of chaos itself there is harmony.  You should trust in the mortal's wisdom to choose what is right for the goodness of the world."

"No," her sister argued stubbornly, "I will not wait for the end to come.  If they are not the ones, then I will eliminate their existence, and, in doing so, I will ensure the survival of this world.  When we too shall leave, I will be assured that what we leave behind will be an everlasting peace that could never be destroyed."

"If nothing I say will persuade you to stop this madness," Gaia whispered sadly, "then permit me one request."

Her sister turned around in surprise.  Her dark maroon eyes focused on Gaia with a questioning look.  "What is your request, dear sister?"

With slow, deliberate steps, Gaia approached the window to gaze up at the dark exterior surrounding them.  Her sad blue eyes fell on a celestial body of swirling white clouds and large masses of blue oceans.  Then returning her gaze back to her sister, said in a calm quiet tone, "Let the mortals choose their own fate.  If they possess the hearts to become our successors, then their own decisions will lead them to such a destiny…but should their souls be dark and their intentions cruel, then their own will shall lead them to destruction…and your eternal peace will then be attained."

Varie remained quiet for a moment.  Her ruling seemed cruelly unjust, especially if you were a mortal.  It was neither out of want nor out of hatred that controlled her actions and her thoughts.  It was her love for her world and her people that has driven her to come to such a harsh resolution.  A time of change, when one old era must end so that another could begin anew, could be a great trial on an old heart whose love lay within the passing tides of history.

Varie turned to look out across her kingdom.  In her mind's eye, she could still picture the emerald green canopies of enchanting forests, where once teeming with wildlife as rare as a solar eclipse, all of which have long since vanished as a result of the recklessness of her kingdom's arrogant actions.  Believing that their world, with all its power, could never be destroyed, her people became ignorant of the destruction they laid upon the land and on each other.  With growing hunger for greater power and wealth, her people became divided and wars erupted within the land bringing with it much pain and suffering.  She had desperately tried to stop her people, but there was only so much that one lone person could do, even one who was crowned.  Peace could not come about if the people would not listen.  It was this picture of ruin she saw in her kingdom that caused her to fearfully believe the mortals would head in the same destructive path.

Varie gazed out at the freckles of stars glittering across the massive dark sphere above her head to a hidden area deep within her courtyard's enchanting garden, the last remaining place of peace in her kingdom.  This picturesque view seemed tranquil and calm but the dark window frame of deep red oak and the shadows of the night gave it a foreboding appearance.  Her sombre gaze fell on a single structure left standing protected on all sides by the deadly, poisonous silver carmus leaves and its long spear-like thorns.  This Etherian construction remained as the last edifice standing, linking the present with the past.  It represented the great cultural and intellectual powers of her once beautiful kingdom.  This last symbol of Etheria's dying legacy was a massive fountain carved out of gilder trees by the ancient hands of skilled Ilonian craftsman.  The golden grains of the exotic wood glittered in the earthlight like precious gems encased in dark grey stone.  Pristine water spew out of the fountain's crystal mouth in a dazzling spectacle of glittering droplets that cascaded down the sides like the fabric of a silk dress.

"So let it be," Varie spoke again in a voice that carefully concealed any emotions of grief laid deep within her heart.  As she watched each crystal bead of water fall silently to the pool below she made her decree with her hand clenched tightly, "In twenty-five turns, a child chosen by the Fates will be born, but whose destiny will be determined by me.  A burning symbol of infinite burden will be laid upon the infant's forehead.  While it sleeps the mortals have nothing to fear, but the awakening of Infinity will bring with it the final judgement that will determine the fate of all.  This is my trial to all mortals."  She turned to look straight into her sisters solemn eyes as she continued, "Their decisions will determine their fate."

Hidden within the palm of her hand, a strange maroon crystal began to glow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awakening from her thoughts, Gaia noticed that the rising star has long since faded away.  Realizing that all the pieces of destiny were now in-place, she decided to return to Laurith, the great palace of Etheria.

In her leaving, she whispered for all the stars to hear the ominous words spoken long ago, "The end will lead to infinity but Infinity will signal the end.  So child of mortal heart, the final judgement will rest in your hands now."

=============================================================

Next:  Chapter 2:  "Life"

Cosmos 2004


	3. Chapter 2: Life

Background:

Vocabulary used/created:

                          kira  is pronounced "Kee-ra"

                          carmus is pronounced "Kar-muss"

                          Ilonian is pronounced "eye-lone-ee-in"

                          gilder is pronounced "gill-der"

                          Etheria is pronounced "eth-ear-ree-a"

                          Laureth is pronounced "lure-rith"

                         Orius is pronounced "oh-rye-us"

                         Alantia is pronounced "ah-lon-shia"

                         sakura = cherry blossoms

Time:  

       The story evolves around two different types of time, that in Etheria and that in the mortal world (basically our world).  All you need to really know is that in Etheria, time passes much slower than in the mortal (our) world.  Also, Etherians refer to years, months, days, etc. in a different term (you'll see when you reach that point).

       For those who want the details:       

              ~ Etherians will refer to our years as revolutions (i.e. two mortal revolutions (or simply revolutions) = 2 years)

              ~ Etherian "turns" = 100 years

              ~ Etherian "passing" is equivalent to 2 days

      (Complicated enough?  ^_~;)

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos** (ml_eclipse@hotmail.com)

Chapter 2:  Life

It was five turns ago when the young man left his world to enter the path of the destiny he chose.  Now all instruments for this battle against fate and destiny are in position.  The battlefield is ready.  The world is waiting for the beginning of the end.  All mortals watch and remember…

The early rays of a dawning sun crept silently into the dark room.  Its long encroaching fingers stretched ever closer to a large canopy bed situated at the centre.  Tugging at the hem of the mauve silk sheets, the rays of light slowly made its way up to the occupant sleeping soundly above.  At the pace of a great snail, the light crept up the side and slid across the bed's face like a snake stalking its victim.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, the dawn touched her eyelids in a gentle caress, which soon caused her to faintly stir, ruffling the smooth sheets even further.  Rapid, flickering movements beneath the lid could soon be seen as the occupant of the room slowly woke up.  As she moved her body around, the light could make out a small dark bundle on the other side of the bed.  Curious, the light approached it with care.  Surprisingly, the darkness retreated to reveal a small child of only two revs old, sleeping soundly beside his mother.  The intense rays of dawn brought about a cry of irritation as the infant was awakened.  A sigh escaped his mother's lips as she turned around to comfort her son, her body shielding him from the dawn.

"Hush, my darling," she whispered in a warm and gentle voice, full of love and care.  "Do not cry.  Do not cry at the dawn or you will ruin the day.  Smile always for the twilight is long coming."  She whispered the ominous words into his ears, unaware of the picture these words painted of her son's future.

Hearing the calm, loving voice of his mother, the child soon stopped crying and fell back into a deep slumber.  A small smile lay comfortingly on his soft pink lips.

His mother continued to watch him with sad maroon eyes as she spoke, "if only your father could have met you before he passed away.  Only one more month, if he could have held on for only one more month then you would have had the chance to meet him.  Oh, my dearest son," tears crept into her eyes and slid down her cheeks to fall silently onto the soft sheets below, "you do not know how much you look like him.  Even as a baby, I can see his strength in you."  Turning her gaze away, she looked out the window and said, "How I love you, my son, but I regret of your birth.  To be born into a world that now crumbles all around you.  You deserve so much more than what I can give you now.  You should have come into the world when Etheria was at her greatest.  When the land was strong and hopeful.  Instead, you have chosen to arrive when our kingdom is dying and a great trial now begun on Earth."

The silent room soaked up all her somber words.  In return, it gave her a cold stillness that lay heavily on her soul.  The dawn could do nothing to remove the shadows that remained at every corner of the room.  Alas, there could be no happiness here.  All thoughts of joy were masked by the miseries of a cursed fate.

A soft knocking on the grand red oak doors sliced through the stillness of the room like a sharp blade.  It startled her.  Quickly she said, "Who is it?"

"It is me, dear sister," came the reply on the other side.  "There is urgent news I must inform you about."

"Please come in, Gaia," she said.

Gaia opened the door quietly and entered.  Her soft blue eyes gave a quick flicker to the sleeping baby beside her sister, before settling on the woman gazing at her in anxiousness.

"What news do you bring?"

"Varie," Gaia said hesitantly, "I have just received…a very dire piece of information from Orius."  She paused for a brief moment, gathering her strength before continuing, "Infinity…she is…she is dead."

Gaia watched as her sister's eyes widened with shock, but as quickly as it came, the surprise soon passed and Varie's pupils narrowed with anger.  "How?" was her only response to the incredibly disturbing news.

"She did not die of any ailment.  She was killed," Gaia said.  "It appears that the mortals know about her"

"How could this be?" Varie said angrily, but her voice was very well kept under control.  "Infinity's existence should not have been known, let alone the particular person in which she resides in.  Tell me, Gaia, how was it that the mortals come to know of the trial? More importantly, with what dark magic did they use to discover Infinity's mortal identity? A knowledge even I do not have."

"Apparently, the mortals have great powers that we failed to account for," Gaia responded.  "A small group of mortal sorcerers with unnatural powers unlike any of their kind somehow tapped into the lines of fate.  They now know of the trial you have set for them and they know that Infinity holds the key to it all.  They have formed a small group of warriors to fight against you and Infinity.  They call themselves The Hunter."

"The Hunter," Varie said, her tone becoming deadly cold.  Taking her dark maroon eyes off her sister's solemn gaze, she glanced out the window at the brightly lit sky, but the dark anger building up inside of her overshadowed the beauty of the coming dawn.  In her eyes, she could only see the dark clouds that brew mere time's length ahead of her.  A future bathed in blood and a fate burdened by sorrow awaited her, but she was resolved to change what the Fates have set for this world.  In her mind, she blamed the devastation befallen Etheria on providence.  As a result, she had agreed with her sister to create a trial (in defiance of the Three Fates), whereby the destiny of an individual would be determined by the person's very decision.  However, the trial would accumulate all mortal decisions to determine the very future of both worlds.  Fate would be prevented to have any hand in the destiny of this world.

"I have heard of them," Varie said in a contemplating voice, "The first time their stained name was mentioned to me was over three turns ago, only five turns after the trial's initiation with the birth of the chosen child."  A pause interrupted for a brief moment before she continued with an edge in her tone, "Do they know they are simply delaying the inevitable?"

"You should not be angered by their actions," Gaia said in a calm voice.  "Instead you should rejoice."

"Rejoice?" Varie cried out in surprise.  "What reasons are there for me to rejoice about?"

"As you have said, it is their decisions that will determine their fate.  Seeing that they have the courage to fight gives me hope in the purity of the mortal heart."

"It is in their nature to fight," Varie said.  "War and pain are born of mortal hearts.  Their desire to overpower that which they find greater than themselves is an innate part of their existence."

"It is true the will to fight is part of their nature," Gaia said, her voice remained ever so calm, "but it is also true that they would sacrifice their very existence to protect what they truly love."

Varie remained silent.

Gaia continued, "The love of a mortal heart is a great force to be dealt with."  She paused for a brief moment to let the words sink in.  Immediately, silence took the opportunity to invade the scene.  The room filled up with a heavy atmosphere full of conflict, which waged an unseen war within these two hearts.  The suffocating tension was finally broken when she spoke again, "The mortals will continually hunt Infinity down and kill her before the end of the Trial approaches, which is the time when she will give out her judgement.  The love for their world is much too great for your trial to run its full course."

"Is it love, sister," Varie asked in a low contemptuous voice, "or is it fear?"  She paused briefly before continuing, "If their hearts are true then they have nothing to fear of my trial.  Their determination to stop it only proves that they have much to hide.  They know what end they have created for themselves, and they fear it.  They are afraid of the truth because the truth is what Infinity will judge."

Gaia watched her sister with great concern.  She could not decipher Varie's cold expression.  Nonetheless, the intensity of her sister's gaze told Gaia that she was now more determined than ever to see this to the end.  What Varie said next confirmed this assumption.

"They will not stop the Trial," she said decidedly.  "Infinity will be reborn again in eighteen turns.  But this time, I will see to it the Trial continues to the very end," then she added, "and this battle will be held on equal grounds."

Varie's last words worried her sister greatly.  Her unmoving stance gave Gaia little to act upon.  At this point, Gaia knew it was a hopeless struggle to prevent the arrival of the dark future awaiting them in the distant horizon.  But like her twin, she was unwilling to give up.  There was still one more card to be played, but it would be played with tears and blood.

Suddenly Gaia's gaze shifted from the mother to the son.  Her expression changed to deep sorrow; nonetheless her voice was calm when she asked, "How is Van?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Varie glanced down at her son.  All expressions of anger immediately melted away as she watched her child sleep.  "He is doing just fine.  You know, sister, he has his father's smile, so gentle and kind."

"I have noticed," Gaia said, "but he has his mother's eyes."  Then she added, "as well as her devotion."

Varie looked at her sibling in surprise, but Gaia said no more and quietly stepped out of the room, closing the doors gently behind her.

In the dim hallway whose path was crisscrossed with bars of the intruding dawn, Gaia strolled silently to a balcony a little down the way.  Standing alone facing the new day, she wept silently for the fate of the young mortal she had met only five turns past.  Knowing that a great battle would soon come, she could do little but shed these tears of sorrow for the souls that would soon fall.

On Earth, more than a millennium later, the cry of a newborn would mark the continuation of another arduous journey.  Old and young men with staffs and swords drudged wearily along a path toward one destination and one fate.  A battle that would be fought long and hard both in spirit and in body would once again continue in an endless dance of defiance against destiny.  Yet, unbeknownst to The Hunter, a new player would soon enter the field, one that would end up determining the fate of them all.

On Etheria, another eighteen turns would come and go before the world could witness two silhouettes dancing against the angry face of a setting sun.  Flighty and swift like a frightened deer, their beautiful, fluid motions moved across the dark landscape seemingly too quick for their shadows to keep up.  Clangs of steel against steel rang throughout the deserted courtyard providing the only music to this intense dance of battle.  Sparks of silver let loose from their swords as it clashed with each other, while the shadows hid the ferocity burning in their eyes.

His opponent ducked as he swiped his sword above the rival's head.  Noticing a glint of metal blade flashing toward his midsection, he quickly jumped back to escape the silent attack.  Without a break in his movement, he swiftly spun around with his blade whistling toward his adversary's upper back, while his free hand pinned down the hand holding his opponent's sword.  However, his rival was far too skilled to be defeated so easily.  Before he could react, the other man bent forward causing his blade to once again swipe above his opponent's head harmlessly.  In a quick twist, he felt his challenger freed his hand and then a powerful blow from the hilt of his rival's sword was brought down on his head, which quickly ended the battle.

Kneeling in defeat, he glared up fiercely at the man several turns his senior hovering above him.  His face burned with humility while his hand gripped the hilt of his sword in anger.  Once again, he was defeated by the very person he grew up with most of his life.  Taught by the same swordsmaster, they were both the best-known fighters in Etheria but they were far from being equal.  Ignoring the throbbing in his head caused by the painful blow, he stood up in silence.  His fierce eyes never left his rival's face.

"Are you all right, Van?" his opponent asked.

A short silence ensued before he replied in a clipped tone, "I'm fine."

"Hey, don't take it so hard," the other man said in a friendly voice but arrogance lay just beneath the surface.

"You must predict the other fighter's move a lot faster, Van," an old man said as he approached them.  "You must learn to see the consequences of your actions before it occurs."

Van watched his approaching swordsmaster quietly.  He made no attempts to respond or defend himself.  Instead, he gave a simple bow, turned, and strolled silently away leaving the other two gazing at his retreating back in surprise.

"He tries so hard," the younger man said.  "You should ease up on him a little, Balgus."

The old man shook his head in dismay at the hot temper of the man leaving them.  "That is the problem," Balgus said.  "He tries too hard, focuses too much on the techniques but forgets about his heart.  Sword fighting is not simply technique.  It is the heart and soul that will determine how the battle will end.  If you believe in what it is you are fighting for—if your heart is determined—then the battle will be yours.  Unlike you, Allen, I'm afraid he doesn't put his heart into the fight."

"Hmm," Allen said thoughtfully as he watched the younger man disappear around a bend, "I don't agree."

"What?"

"It is not that he lacks determination, but there seem to be something there that he just doesn't trust."

"Are you saying he doesn't believe in himself? Why, he may not be as good as you now but I have a feeling he will improve quite quickly with a few more years of training.  His skills are far greater than any swordsman around.  He has great potential.  Why, he may even exceed you Allen if you're not careful."

Ignoring the last comment, Allen said, "No, it is not that.  In truth, I am not quite sure what it is.  That boy has such an enigmatic character that even Eos (the old seer) could not understand.  Always silent and brooding, as if there is something in his past that prevents him from—never mind."  Abruptly changing the subject, he said, "Enough about Van's temperament, Balgus, I am starving; let's go find something to eat."

"I'm with you on that," the old man agreed cheerfully.

As the two men left the courtyard, a shadow appeared from behind a tall evergreen.  Having heard everything, the figure whispered in a sad voice, "A free conscience and determined mind, that will be your liberty."

As soon as he stepped into the hallway, an ominous hush quickly spread throughout the building.  Even the heavy velvet curtains, lazily flapping in the warm summer wind on the right side of the long hall, produced no sounds.  It appeared as if someone had pulled him out of the scene and now he was watching everything from the outside like an audience completely captivated by the actors strutting on stage, oblivious to the background changing before them.  There was something here: a piece of news, a flash of the future, or a glimpse of fate.  Whatever it might be, he could feel the apprehensive mood vibrating throughout the building.  Its prickly claws scratched his nerves and jostled his heart into an ever-heightened beat of rhythm.

Suddenly, his mother's voice snapped him out of this strange enchantment.  "Van," she called to him from within a room a little ways down the hall.  It appeared that she was expecting him.

Quickening his pace, and ignoring the strange feeling nagging in the back of his mind, Van responded, "I'm here mother," just as he reached the doorway.

He saw his mother's frail frame etched out by the scarlet rays of the setting sun.  She was standing by a tall Victorian window framed with heavy deep blue silk curtains, gazing solemnly at her kingdom with her back to him.  The pale, grief-written face of her reflection gazed out at her deep within the glass full of pity for the person that stood before it.  With long, quiet strides, he stepped across the dark grey marble floor.  Its polished surface mirrors the sad scene playing out above it.

When his mother made no move to speak, Van took it upon himself to break the tensed atmosphere, "You wanted to see me, mother?"

"Yes, Van," Varie said in a voice that reflected her sad expression; then she fell silent once again.

Deeply concerned about his mother's unusual behaviour, Van stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Mother," he whispered in a low tone, "what is wrong mother?"

"Turns ago, Infinity was once again found and killed by The Hunter," his mother whispered gravely without answering her son's question, "Despite the many millennia passed, the mortals have handed down their knowledge as well as their determination to defeat Infinity and end my trial.  Their continual interference has only confirmed my fear of their ill nature.  Now I am sure their hearts are only full of darkness, which would explain why they are so determined to prevent Infinity from passing judgement.  They wish to hide the truth.

"Van," she whispered, "the mortals must not win this time.  The Trial must be seen to completion for time is running out.  Infinity must pass her judgement by the next 2 mortal revolutions, or all our fighting will be to no avail.  The time is drawing nearer when the next Successor is to be determined.  If what I fear is true, then mortal succession will only lead to the very same end that Etheria now faces."  Varie sighed exhaustedly before continuing, "In all honesty, Van, I'm afraid the mortals might win this time.  If this battle ends in their victory then the peace of our world will end.  The mortals cannot be trusted, not after seeing how they are willing to deny the very truths of their own hearts."

"Then what is there to be done, mother?" Van asked with concern.

"Infinity must be protected from The Hunter until the end of the trial," his mother replied, "but that is where I hesitate."

"Why?"

"The mortal identity of Infinity has been a secret since the beginning of the trial.  Neither the mortals nor any Etherians know of its hidden secret, not even me.  The Three Fates had deemed it thus, so that equality can come from the judgement."

"Then how are we to protect what we do not even know?"

"There is one power that even the Three Fates cannot govern," Varie said.  "The crystal of Alantia has the power to detect Infinity's energy, thereby allowing its master the ability to live outside of fate."

"Live outside of fate?" Van whispered in awe, then continued, "Then we'll use it to find Infinity."

"It is not that easy, Van," his mother cautioned.  "Being the master of Alantia comes with a price."  Varie hesitated before continuing, "The crystal curses its master."

Van stared at his mother in surprise.  "Curse? How?"

His mother answered in a soft whisper, "He will be isolated from his world and home.  With each passing, his existence will slowly be erased.  Any memories of him will forever fade away from the deepest recesses of the minds and hearts of the people he once knew and loved."

Van gasped in shock.  "You mean after a certain time no one will ever remember this person?"

"That is right," Varie said.  "That is Alantia's curse on its bearer.  That is the price its master must pay to live outside of fate.  Because when you live outside of fate, Van, you live outside of people's hearts and memories.  Fate is what binds us all."

After the last spoken word, silence quickly overtook them.  Outside, a deep purple hue fell across the land unnoticed by these two troubled souls.  The very tip of the setting sun could barely be seen peeping above the horizon.  Van allowed his solemn gaze to fall on the weaving brushes just outside the window.  The unique flora shimmered like ocean tides as the cold night wind pushed it from side-to-side, revealing the silver underbelly of the leaves at one moment then flipping it back to the dark green side seconds later.  But the night's beauty went unnoticed by him.  All he could think about was the sudden thought that rose in his mind, and the foreboding feeling which once again became noticeable.  Finally, he understood what he had observed many passings before: his mother's somber disposition, her solitude, and the silent tears she attempted to hide.  All was due to this dilemma.  It appeared that she had finally reached her conclusion.

Giving a sigh of relinquishment, Van ended the heavy silence by stating quietly, "You have chosen _me_ to go didn't you, mother?"

Varie looked up at her son in surprise, but before she was able to answer he continued speaking.

"There is no need to explain," he said.  "I could sense it from the beginning."

While he spoke, tears drifted down Varie's beautiful face.  She turned her face away from her son, as emotions of grief grew unbearable.

"At first, I thought you might have chosen Allen," Van continued in the same forlorn voice, "but I knew he could not make such a sacrifice, not while his sister remains.  Then I thought of Balgus or possibly Gaia, my dear aunt, but he is too set in his ways to accept the change, and Gaia is needed here to help you govern Etheria.  Then there is only myself left to consider.  I am still young with little memories yet formed to attach me to Etheria.  I have no one but you and Gaia.  I am the perfect candidate."

"Van," Varie spoke in a quiet steady tone portraying emotions he could not understand, "you are right.  You are the perfect candidate but not for those reasons.  Something much greater drives me to make this decision."

He quickly turned to give her a questioning look but found that she was staring solemnly out the window.  She was avoiding his gaze.  He watched his mother speak with sorrow growing deep within his heart.  He noticed each and every single tear of pain that escaped her dark maroon eyes but also the steadiness in her tone as she spoke.

"You will find the crystal in the heart of old Etheria," his mother explained.  "With it you can find Infinity.  However, with the knowledge you will soon possess, you are barred from ever returning to Etheria."  A brief pause ensued before she continued, "You may not understand now but one day you will see why I have chosen you to protect Infinity."

"Is it because it's my fate?" he asked sardonically.

Surprised by his comment and the tone at which he spoke, Varie turned quickly to look at her son.  She could sense great turmoil in his heart.  Did he see this as her betrayal of him?

"Van, I would never…" she began but his heavy sigh interrupted her.  He turned toward the door, but made no move to leave.

"I understand," he said quietly.  "I will see to it that the trial runs its full course, mother.  I will succeed in this for you."  Without another word, he quickly left the room.  That was his goodbye.

Varie leaned her forehead against the cold glass as she wept silently for her son.  Looking up, she caught sight of the last rays of the dying sun marking the end of another passing.  "Alas, Lady Dawn," she whispered, "thou shall take one memory from my heart every time thou pass to sleep."  Her low murmur echoed faintly in the dark empty room.

=============================================================

Next:  Chapter 3:  "Quest for Infinity"

Cosmos 2004


	4. Chapter 3: Quest for Infinity

Time:  

       The story evolves around two different types of time, that in Etheria and that in the mortal world (basically our world)

       All you need to really know is that in Etheria, time passes much slower than in the mortal (our) world.  Also, Etherians refer

       to years, months, days, etc. in a different term (you'll see when you reach that point).

       For those who want the details:       

              ~ Etherians will refer to our years as revolutions (i.e. two mortal revolutions (or simply revolutions) = 2 years)

              ~ Etherian "turns" = 100 years

              ~ Etherian "passing" is equivalent to 2 days

      (Complicated enough?  ^_~;)

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos** (ml_eclipse@hotmail.com)

Chapter 3:  Quest for Infinity

A solitary passerby strolled quietly down an empty street.  A flicker of motion quickly caught his eye.  He looked up toward a balcony laid deep within a large yard of a well-fenced middle-class home.  Despite the orange light of the sinking sun, he could only make out the lonely shadow of a girl standing quietly on the balcony overlooking a large wooded park a short distance away.  Had he been able to see her face, he would have noticed the solemn, mysterious gaze in her eyes as she looked at the darkening horizon.

She watched in silent solitude as the wavy face of the setting sun gradually sank beneath the thin line that separated heaven and earth.  A beautifully daunting cloak of midnight blue speckled with the twinkling faces of distant stars soon covered the sky.  Seemingly out of nowhere, the pale silver face of a full moon appeared, shining brilliantly in the new night.  Its faint light eased the darkness from her eyes.  In the distance, she saw a strange light flash across the sky, which she took to be a falling star.

Yellow specks of light soon flickered to life, highlighting a small path leading deep into the heart of the park.  A sudden cold night wind brushed by her, making her shiver despite the long-sleeve shirt and pants she has on.  Her steady gaze shifted from the now undeterminable horizon to the bright face of the silver moon.  A heavy foreboding feeling suddenly fell over her.  Its tight grip firmly attached to the forefront of her mind.  Her brows furrowed together in deep thought at the bewilderingly strange emotion she now felt pulsing in the pit of her stomach.  The magnificent moon floating magically in the night sky suddenly became suspicious in her eyes.  Its seemingly innocent face looking down at her appeared to hide a knowing smile.  Suddenly the wind was no longer silent and cold but flickered to life with millions of voices speaking to her simultaneously.  Their echoing whispers brought fear into her heart while their words painted a future that was beyond her comprehension.

Her hand impulsively rose to grip tightly on the decorative iron railings as the vision opening to her mind's eyes overpowered her consciousness.  As quickly as it came, the voices soon disappeared along with the wind; yet, their words remained to haunt her dreams.

The night silence soon became broken with her pounding heart and the short quick breaths she took as her pulses increased in fear.  Her hold on the railings remained equally as tight with knuckles gleaming white beneath the faint light of the haunting moon.  Her thoughts were all jumbled together with the wind's prophetic words and her own.  Staring blankly at the brightly lit city a good distance away, she saw nothing except the very shadows of massive wings outlining the tall form of an individual hidden deep in darkness waiting for her.

Suddenly, her mother's voice called to her from within the house.  At this moment when she felt isolated by the vision's strange power and by fear, the familiar sound of her mother's voice gave her the strength to regain control of her mind.  Struggling hard to calm her heart, she whispered aloud her surprise, "What had just happened there? It seemed like…it seemed like I was suddenly forced into a waking nightmare.  And…and what was it that I just saw? Wings? Black wings?"

Her mother called to her again.

After a moment's silence, she decided to think nothing of it.  _Probably just my imagination_, she thought.  "I'm coming, Mom," she answered and quickly left the balcony but not before a disturbing thought passed through her mind, _Or was it a vision?_

Had she stayed longer, she would have noticed the moon darkened for a few seconds when it became eclipsed by large dark wings.  The soft silky feathers around the edge shone with the colour of silvery snow as it caught the pale light of the full moon.  The tips of many feathers undulated along the surfaces as powerful wind currents passed overtop.  The massive, majestic wings flapped almost silently through the cold night air, taking its owner to an isolated region deep within the park's forest.

His eyes darted quickly from place-to-place as he came in for a landing.  With all the heightened senses of a well-trained warrior, there was little that would pass his notice.  Despite that, he took special care to go to the mortal world under the cover of night.  This would allow him some time to use his wings to search for Infinity a lot faster.

Failing to detect anything suspicious, he permitted his feet to touch the ground silently.  With the power of his mind, he willed his beautiful wings to fade away into the still air until the very last silvery feather could no longer be seen.  The power of flight lay within the mind.  It was his will that formed these wings and it would be his will that would call them forth again in times of need.

His dark maroon eyes glanced down toward the object held within his hand.  Its smooth crystal surface sparkled brilliantly each time the moonlight fell on it.  A dull dark rosy hue emanated from deep within the gem's heart indicating that Infinity resided only within the vicinity but not somewhere close.  His brow furrowed together with disappointment.  _Nothing_, he thought, _throughout my entire flight Alantia hasn't been able to detect anything more._  Looking out across the dully-lit park path, he shrugged his discontentment away.  _I shouldn't be surprised_, he thought.  _The Three Fates are very determined to keep Infinity's mortal identity a secret.  Well, the night is still young…_

Eyes burning with determination, he stepped onto a dirt path leading out the park.  His movements were like that of a hunting cat, sleek, silent, and poised to strike at any sudden danger.  With attention fully focused on the difficult task ahead, Van set out into the lonely mortal night to hunt for the one cursed with the sign of infinity.

Much later, an arrow of light pierced through the heart of a heavy morning mist, immediately severing the mist's torso of tiny water droplets into fragments of earthly clouds.  Unstoppable, it whistled past dew-ensnared petals of cherry blossoms, which drooped in defeat under the weight of the pearl-like water droplets.

The arrow swiftly ate up the distance between itself and its target sitting on an old weather-battered wooden bench.  Unaware of the approaching danger, the slumped figure clothed in a long black coat (underneath which could be seen a thin blood-red shirt and light brown pants) continued to slumber.  A curious glint of something golden peeped out from beneath the soft black leather, but the arrow continued on its course without distraction.  Its aim was incredibly true.

Suddenly, without warning, the silent weapon struck its target right in the eye.  Shocked into wakefulness by the abrupt burst of blinding rosy-tinted light, Van jolted upright with his right hand instinctively on the decorative hilt of his magnificent sword.  His mind fully alert, his body poised to move, and his eyes swiftly scanning the scene before him; not a trace of sleep could be seen in his sharp features.

The warm face of the waking sun met his gaze with laughter and joy, greatly contrasting the graveness in his eyes.  Above him, the birds crowded the beautiful clear blue sky when his sudden movement frightened them into flight.  Seeing that there was really no danger threatening him, Van gradually loosened his grip on his sword.  Now with muscles fully relaxed, he fell back onto the bench with a heavy sigh.  As if sensing that the danger was over, the natural scene around him also calmed as the birds returned to the branches of nearby trees whereby a chorus of chirps and whistles soon roared into life; yet the beautiful chorus fell on deaf ears.

He ran his hand through his hair with fatigue clearly written on his handsome face.  He had searched all night into the early hours of dawn hoping that Alantia could pick up any traces of Infinity's powers, but his exhaustive search through more than half of the large city proved to be fruitless.

All he obtained were perplexed stares and glares at his attire from the mortal inhabitants of this strange kingdom, but the looks increased when they noticed the extraordinarily strange sword hanging at his side with its gold-decorated hilt and dark blue leather sheath emblazoned with exquisitely-complex designs.  Knowing that he must somehow blend in if he wanted to remain undetected by The Hunter, he had spent some precious time searching for something to disguise himself and most importantly to hide his weapon.  Fortunately, he discovered a long black leather coat left unattended by its owner on a chair just outside a café.  Walking casually by, he swiftly snatched it up and escaped into a dark alleyway.  He had then continued his search with his sword securely hidden under the long jacket.  However, unexpected danger was waiting for him around the corner as he had found out.

~~~~~~~~

Previous night…

Before he was able to hide his sword, its beauty—and obvious value—enchanted some pairs of greedy eyes from a group of thugs.  Having followed his every move, they laid a trap for him just a few blocks down an empty street.

Just as he was about to reach a deserted intersection, a tall shadowy figure ran across his path into a dark alley between two tall old brick buildings.  Immediately his eyes narrowed with suspicion.  The stranger's long purposeful strides, slightly bent form, and sneaky glance, all indicated that this person did not cross his path for no apparent reason.  Van knew it was deliberately set to capture his attention—and possibly himself.

However, despite being fully aware of the potential danger lurking around the corner, Van decided to follow the lure without actually taking the bait.  He casually strolled along, making it seem like he was following the stranger; yet, just as he stepped into the dark alley, Van took a slight detour.  Silent as a stalking cat, he leaped onto a set of old rusty steel ladder hanging a short distance above the ground on a wall of a broken-down warehouse.  Using the darkness to his advantage, Van's unexpected change in direction went unnoticed by the bungling thieves still waiting for him deeper into the alley.

Taking one step at a time, Van climbed higher toward the top of the building.  Once he reached the flat roof, Van snuck along the edge, peeping over the side from time-to-time to scan the scene below.

Soon enough, he spotted the small group of men crouching in two's and three's along the shadowy walls of the alley ready to pounce on him had he fallen for their trap.  The group of men were composed of various ages.  From what he could see, the youngest might be around thirteen and the oldest wearing a green bandanna on his head appeared to be in his late twenties.

With the assumption that these men were The Hunter, Van found it surprising of the ease at which he was able to sneak by them undetected.  Supposedly some of these men were powerful mortal sorcerers; yet they could not even detect one solitary Etherian soldier?  _Humph!_ Van thought arrogantly, _Either I am mistaken and these men are not The Hunter, or I have greatly overestimated my foolish adversaries._  Taking off his coat and shirt, Van willed his wings to appear.  Immediately, the soft feathers formed beneath the skin on his back and soon pierced through small, unseen slits between his shoulder blades.  Large white wings unfurled into the cold night air like the mast of a grand ship.  Unsheathing his sword, Van thought, _Let's see how good these fools are._  With one powerful flap, he was airborne.  Gliding silently down the side of the old building careful to always remain hidden within the shadows, Van landed quietly on the dirty, foul-smelling ground below.

His wings quickly faded into the night, leaving the bare form of a young warrior behind hidden in the shadows.  In his hand, the deadly steel blade burned through the darkness as its sharp face bathed in a single beam of pale moonlight.

"Waiting for me?" Van said in a satirical tone.  The sound of his voice startled the thieves and they spun around to face this unexpected foe.

At first, they were unable to see the stranger but as he took a slow step into the pale lights of the full moon, their confused expressions melted into recognition.  However, upon spying his lean well-muscled body, they mistakenly assumed that he was a weak adversary undeserving of their fighting skills.

"You're a fool, boy," one of the thugs jeered at him.  "You shoulda' hightailed outta' here while ya' could."

"Ya'," his comrade snickered, "b'cause now we a' gonna make rat meat outta ya'.  Ain't that right boys?"  He looked over his shoulder at the other six men, who were roaring with malicious laughter.

Un-intimidated, Van stood his ground with attention fully focused on the bigger, older men slowly surrounding him on all sides.  His dark maroon eyes flickered to each man while his mind noted his opponents' positions predicted their strengths and possible moves of attack, and weapons held dangerously in their hands.  The soft sound of worn leather rubbing against the hard metal hilt of a sword alerted the men to the dangerous weapon held in his hand.

The men stared at the ancient sword with glowing green eyes.  Chuckling avariciously, the man with dark brown hair wearing a forest-green bandanna on his head stepped forward and demanded Van to hand over his sword.  Judging by the man's commanding disposition, Van assumed him to be the leader of this group.

With a dangerous glare, Van replied coolly, "Why don't you come and get it from me?"

Laughing again, the older man said, "You're a big'a bas—rd then I thought.  Hey, I'm feelin' generous ta'day.  So I'll tell ya' what.  Hand me that sword o' ya' and I'll tell my men here not ta' beat ya' up too much."

Van remained silent.

"Look Rad!" a younger man yelled, "Your scarin' him outta' his booties.  He's so scared he can't talk."  A roar of snickers quickly filled the dark alley.

Their foolish words, their taunting gestures, and their bad smelling breath greatly aggravated him.  _I am wasting precious times with these fools_, Van thought.  _It is obvious these idiots cannot be The Hunters._

"Like I said," Van repeated, "Come get my sword if you can, but I warn you it will not be easy."  A smirk appeared on his face.

"Son-of-a-bi—!" Rad swore as he charged angrily at Van with a large dagger held treacherously in one hand, poised like a spring ready to wreak havoc on his foe.

With a quick shuffle of his feet, Van sidestepped to avoid the attack, and Rad found himself stabbing the empty air where his foe once occupied.  At the same time, Van drew his sword through the air.  The blade whistled dangerously through Rad's dark hair.  The attack was so quick that the onlookers could scarcely follow the whole event with their eyes.  Within a minute, it was all over.  The other men watched as their leader stood looking at Van's hand with such intense fear that made them all nervous of the stranger.  Rad stared in terror at his green bandanna lying helplessly in Van's open palm.  He also noticed a few locks of dark hair resting in his opponent's hand.

"M-ma-man," Rad stuttered, "Ya' damn fast!"

"Humph," Van grunted, "if you don't want to end up like your bandanna, I suggest you get out of my way."

Rad frowned.  This mysterious guy is far more skilled than he had judged.  An attack against him would most likely end in serious casualties—for both.  Realizing that he greatly underestimated this young stranger, Rad decided not to risk his men in attacking.  _A sword is not worth my friends' lives, _Rad thought.__

"Sure thing," Rad said in a now calm voice.  "Come on guys! Let's get tha' hell outta' here!"

His men looked at him in shock.  They have known him for so long to know that he never gave up a fight this easily.  They hesitated to follow his order.

Angry at their foolishness, Rad snapped, "Don't make me repeat myself!"

Quickly the whole group scrambled away without further incident.  Rad might have been a thief, but he was no fool to confront someone many times more skilled than himself.  As he ran, Rad looked back at the young man still standing with his sword brandished dangerously in his well-trained hands.  _Who the hell was that guy?_ he thought.  _And where did he learn to fight like that?_ A small smile of admiration appeared unnoticed on his face before he disappeared around a bend.

Van waited a few moments after the last traces of the thugs disappeared around the corner before re-sheathing his sword.  He threw the bandanna to the side as he strolled silently out the alley.  Along the way, Van noticed large, dirty brown rats scurrying about the open garbage bins lining the alley.  Squeaks and hisses filled the night as these poor creatures fought over tiny, spoiled scraps of morsels.  Just as he was about to step out on to the empty street, a large rodent crossed his path.  Looking down, he saw with great surprise that the rat was staring straight up at him.  A small squeak escaped its mouth before it quickly scuttled away.  An unexpected thought invaded his mind as he watched the rat retreat into the dark, dingy world it called home.  _A beautiful soul resides in that body of fur and claw…but does anyone see it?_

~~~~~~~

Present time…morning…

The sounds of approaching footsteps quickly snapped him out of his reverie.  Pulling his jacket securely over his sword, Van stood up and walked silently away.  Stepping out onto a busy morning street, he found himself quickly being swamped by people bustling along toward work.  Desperate for a quiet, secluded place to think, Van searched around the area for such a place.  Fortunately, he spotted a small terrace overlooking the ocean that appeared to be deserted.  Jostling his way through the thick crowd of people, Van quickly took refuge on the terrace built on a rock ledge overlooking a mass of clear blue water.  The cool, salty wind felt wonderfully refreshing against his face.  He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.  He turned his back to the busy street and all it's inattentive inhabitants.  The soft, lulling sound of the calm waves hitting the rocky face below provided him the tranquility he has so long been starving for.

From the corners of his eyes, he could make out a blurry figure approaching his left.  Feeling exhausted and overwhelmed by the amount of people now surging through the streets, Van paid no particular attention to this approaching person; he kept his gaze on the far horizon.  The figure also stopped by the terrace for a brief moment's peace from the hustle-and-bustle on the streets.  Van could hear a small depressing sigh escape into the wind before quiet footsteps behind him indicated that the person was now moving on.

In the midst of his thoughts, Van dropped his gaze to the cool crystal residing in the palm of his hand.  What he saw shocked him into a frantic rush of adrenaline.  The once dull rosy crystal was now burning brightly with a deep rose-pink colour.  Alantia has sensed the presence of Infinity! And the power is very close.

Van immediately spun around looking wildly about the crowd of people walking pass him.  Looking over to his left, his eyes caught a brief glimpse of a slender figure disappearing into the thick crowd a short distance away.  He could only make out the faint colour of brown fabric fluttering in-between the bodies of people.

Frowning, Van glanced down at the crystal again in the hopes that it would indicate to him the direction this person was heading.  Surprisingly, Alantia has lost the signal and now pulsed with the same dull rosy hue.  Frustrated, Van slammed his fist on the railing with a loud bang.  This brought a few surprising stares and raised eyebrows from the crowd.  Ignoring them, he turned to look out at the ocean once again.  Soaking in the peacefulness of the scene before his eyes, Van slowly regained control of his anger.  Once he was able to calm his emotions enough to permit him to think clearly, Van replayed the scene in his mind.  He carefully analyzed every detail of the memory, from the faintest sound to the smallest of movements.  _When exactly did Alantia detect Infinity?_ Van thought, _Perhaps the person just passed by me on the street while I had my back turned.  Or…_

He frowned as he delved deeper into the last moments of the incident.  Then his brows slowly rose as his eyes enlarge with excitement.  He remembered that immediately after he spun around to look for the person carrying the power, the same figure he had noticed standing beside him on the rocky terrace had just passed by him.  By the time he looked in the direction this person was heading, only a small section of the back could be seen for a brief second before the person was completely engulfed into the crowd, but it was long enough for him to notice that the person was wearing a white shirt and a strange pair of brown pants that seemed to have pleats around the upper thigh.  Now that he thought about it, it must have been quite a large pair of pants because it appeared to be fluttering in the wind.  This did not make sense.

Feeling frustration once again boiling to the surface, Van decided to dwell on the matter no further.  He quickly submerged into the crowd and headed in the same easterly direction he last noticed the figure had gone.  Along the way, he paid particular attention to all the people wearing brown pants and white shirts.  However, most of them were much taller than the person he had faintly glimpsed moments before.  He soon found himself drifting toward the inside edge of the sidewalk where he ended up stopping to lean against a tall iron gate to ponder further on the small clue he was able to gain toward Infinity's mortal identity.  Deep in concentration, he was unaware of the strange glances young mortals were giving him as they passed by heading for school.

A quiet whisper caught his ears as one of the female students spoke to her friend when they passed in front of him, "What do you think he is doing, Keri?"

Her friend shrugged as she answered, "Who knows.  By the way he is dressed, I'd say he is certainly not planning to attend school today."  The two girls giggled as they looked at the long black coat he was wearing.

Hearing their voices so close, he glanced up at them.  His eyes immediately focused on the girl named Keri.  Seeing his handsome face looking intently at her, Keri nervously blushed and quickly pulled her friend along through the gate.  However, his attention was not on her but on what she was wearing: a white shirt and a short pleated brown skirt.  _So_, he thought, _it wasn't a brown pair of pants I saw but a brown skirt.  Then the Fates have chosen a girl to be the bringer of Infinity._  Turning around, he silently watched some students filter into a huge four-story ashen-grey coloured building.  A few other students dawdled around the shades of the many trees dotting the school landscape.  He noticed large glistening windows dotted the face of the building with two large pallid doors guarding the main entrance, where the students were heading.  The midmorning sunlight glinting off a metal plaque caught his attention.  He glanced to the other side of the gate where, upon a grey column, a sign was placed indicating the name of the building.  He read the name in a low whisper, "Lady Providence High School."__

Glancing down at the brightly burning crystal hidden in his hand, a smirk slowly appeared on his face as Van thought, _How ironic._

=============================================================

Next:  Chapter 4:  "The Hunt has Begun"

Cosmos 2004


	5. Chapter 4: The Hunt has Begun

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos** (ml_eclipse@hotmail.com)

Chapter 4: The Hunt has Begun

The sun had long slipped beneath the horizon while a sliver of the moon now hung high in the sky, but a mysteriously faint light could be visible somewhere along the distant in the direction of a deserted shoreline.  As well, a low chanting could be heard diffusing into the chilly night air.  The hypnotic sound travelled through the still atmosphere like a snake weaving stealthily in a jungle of skyscrapers and urban homes.  Slowly spreading throughout the region, the repetitive rhythm of chants and soft drumming lulled the people of this city into a deep and dreamless slumber.

The mysterious sounds soon reached his ears as he sat resting on a wooden bench alone in the dark park.  Immediately, the peculiarity of the tone and rhythm caught his attention.  Van glanced around the area in an attempt to determine the direction from which the sound was coming from, but the nature of the noise made this task extremely difficult.  With every passing second, Van found it harder to remain conscious.  His vision began to blur as his eyelids grew heavier and his body ached to rest.  Shaking his head in bewilderment, Van drew upon his strength to remain awake.  At first he was completely baffled by the strange way his body was behaving.  He didn't think he was that tired.  Frowning, Van quickly realized that the sound he was hearing was not at all what he had thought.  This monotonous repetition of drums and chanting was actually a strong spell for sleep.  However, the amount of energy put into such an enchantment at this great of a scale meant that the enchanter must be very well-trained and extremely powerful.  Even one of Etherian blood, like he, found it hard to defy the dark power.  Only with the greatest concentration and strength was Van able to remain conscious.

Struggling to his feet, Van called upon his wings to form and lift him higher into the sky.  At the greater elevation, Van was able to see a ring of faint orange-yellow light hovering close to the ground a good distance away.  Leaving his coat behind on the bench, Van flew toward the mysterious light.

The enchantment was strong.  Van sensed he was losing more and more of his consciousness to this dark power.  His wings felt extremely heavy and the mere weight of his body became a great burden.  Floundering about the night sky like an injured bird, Van struggled to remain awake and in the air.  He must quickly find the source of this power before he, too, succumbed to its dark hold; what lay waiting beyond the unconscious mind was something he would rather not find out.

It was strange, though.  He couldn't understand why a sorcerer would cast such a powerful spell when a much simpler one would have worked equally well.  The mortals were not strong enough to oppose even the least powerful enchantment, so why waste such precious amounts of energy?

_Could it be,_ Van suddenly thought, _that the intention was not aimed at the mortals at all but at another greater power?_  His eyes widened with the idea that perhaps the real target of this enchantment was really Infinity herself!  _That's it!_ he thought, _Only a spell this powerful could have any effect on Infinity._  But the question remained: what was the purpose for casting this particular spell?

Van soon realized he was nearing the source of this power when he was able to make out the faint silhouettes of tall, cloaked figures standing around a great bonfire bursting with phenomenal blue flames.  He decided to climb higher into the sky, using its great face to hide his form.  However, he should have known that a great sorcerer's vision lay not in his eyes but in the strength of his mind.  As soon as Van spotted them, he had also given away his position.  The current rhythm of chants and drumbeats immediately changed to a more heightened pulse resounding greater urgency of the new situation.

Van immediately noticed the sudden change despite the subtleness of the transition.  Knowing that his presence was detected, Van climbed even higher into the sky to avoid any possible attacks but, most importantly, to hide his wings.  He must never permit any mortal to know of his true bloodline as an Etherian.  Not only would that jeopardize his secret mission but it would put his very life at risk by making him an even brighter target.  Despite their great powers, Van knew the sorcerers could never discover his hidden strength unless he willed it to be known.

Unexpectedly, Van realized that the sounds have completely stopped and the great blue flames were now mere embers, remnants of a once great fire.  Frowning with concern, Van drifted over to a distant treetop and swooped into its protective foliage.  Once his wings dissipated into the thin night air, Van swung down from the lowest branch in one fluid motion and landed silently on a soft carpet of green below.  He casually made his way toward a visible pile of glowing red embers left behind by the sorcerers.  He did not bother to hide in the shadows at this point because he knew these men were long gone from the area.  Using their great powers, they vanished into the flames, which hid a gateway leading to any location of their choosing.

Van stood watching the dying ember with grave eyes.  The power he witnessed this night brought unwanted fear into his heart.  If a mere sleeping spell could be this powerful, then he dread to imagine what greater powers were hidden beneath those dark cloaks.

He was so focused on the night's event that he did not notice the darkness had long past.  Now, the comforting yellow face of dawn slowly appeared over the horizon.  Its warm radiant heat comforted his cold body but in his eyes—whose gaze remained on the lifeless cinders—swirled emotions darkened by the gravity of the moment.  His lips parted to utter one odious name to the new dawn, "The Hunter."

The mid-morning sun later found Van dressed in mortal school uniform with brown pants and a white shirt.  Around his neck hung a dark maroon coloured tie with its long tail flapping senselessly in the cool sea breeze.  His solemn gaze lay thoughtfully on the distant horizon as he stood upon the same terrace he had sensed Infinity two days before.  This rocky ledge has become a place of sanctuary for him.  Positioned a good distance from the busy streets, it hid him from the darting glances of passing pedestrians giving him the chance to think undisturbed.

The instant he knew that the girl—in whom Infinity resided—went to this mortal scholar building, Van immediately planned the next step toward fulfilling his mission. By the end of yesterday, Van was officially enrolled under a false address and history but in all the illegitimate documentations, his name was real.

Now he stood in the midst of a calm morning sea—not to think or to plan—but simply to rest his tired soul.  He knew this journey was far from being over; in fact, it really has just begun.  Since last night's indirect encounter with The Hunter, Van realized that they were very close to discovering Infinity.  That he could not allow to happen.  His mother had chosen him to guard Infinity until the end of the trial and that was what he was determined to do at all costs.

His gaze shifted to the sun.  Judging by its position in the beautiful clear sky, Van guessed it to be close to seven in the morning.  He decided to head toward the building now to be his school.  Just as he was about to step onto the street a girl brushed by him.  His eyes flickered from the ground to the person only to catch a fleeting smile and hear a cry of apology before she disappeared into a sea of bodies.  He was quick to notice, however, her uniform that indicated she was from his school.  A slight frown appeared on his face when he felt a strange foreboding feeling suddenly jolt through his body.  _That girl,_ he thought.  _She was the very same person who…Damn! I couldn't catch her face.  I should have been paying more attention._  Frustrated with himself for having missed such an opportunity, Van sulked the rest of the way to school.

With hands in his pocket, Van stood silently staring at the multitudes of curious gazes from the students sitting before him.  To the side, he could hear the teacher's frilly voice introduce him to his classmates.

"I am pleased to introduce to you all a new transfer student," she was saying.  "This is Van Fanel.  He just moved into our area a few days ago.  Now he will be joining us for the rest of the year."

While his teacher spoke, Van felt in his pocket for the smooth face of Alantia hoping that it would signal Infinity's presence in this room, but the gems surface felt cold and lifeless.  _She is not here_, he thought with great disappointment.  Realizing his teacher was now talking to him, Van returned his attention to the situation at hand only to catch the last remnants of a sentence.

"—seat behind Arent Lillius," his teacher was saying.

His gaze followed the direction her extended palm was pointing at to see an empty seat by the windows behind a light ash-grey coloured hair boy much bigger than he was.  With a slight nod, Van strolled down an isle of curious glances before taking his seat at the very back.  Before he could be comfortably seated, however, the same grey hair boy turned around to snicker, "You sure have a weird name.  Fanel, where the hell did your parents get the idea for that name?"

"Where you got yours," Van replied icily.

"What?" his neighbour puffed up with anger.  "Why you arrogant—."

"Hey," another boy in a row to Van's right protested, "leave him alone, will you Arent? If you haven't been listening, his name is Van; Fanel is his last name, idiot."

"Stay out of this track star!"

Ignoring Arent's comment, the boy spoke to Van, "Don't listen to him.  He's always looking for trouble."

"He should be more careful then," Van said in a cool tone, "because he just might find it one day."  The boy looked at him with slight confusion.

"All right everyone," his teacher interrupted them, "open your calculus books.  We will start the third chapter today."

Their conversation quickly came to a halt as everyone turned their attention to the intimidating text lying on the desks in front of them.  As the day drew on, Van came to realize the great degree of knowledge the mortals have gained through the millennia.  Although what he encountered was only the tip of a great iceberg, it was enough to indicate that the mortals could almost rival Etherians.  However, through all the facts and figures, Van could see that the mortals failed to comprehend the deeper meaning of their world as a living breathing essence with a soul and a life.  Van could see clearly that mortal eruditions were merely calculations, theories, and facts explaining the mechanical nature of the world with very little of it attempting to explain the greater philosophical questions, which held the real knowledge about life's existence.  Perhaps this side of knowledge was still beyond mortal understanding—thus beyond their explanation—or else they were merely denying the part of reality which they could not explain.

A loud thunderous sound marked the end of another school day.  Van grabbed his books and began heading toward the door.  Just as he stepped into the hall, a great force slammed into him causing his books to fly haphazardly onto the floor.  He remained standing, relatively unaffected by the impact, but the other person lay brawling on the hard floor.  Glancing down, he immediately recognized the same apologetic smile he glimpsed briefly this morning, but there was something else accompanying the smile that he failed to notice earlier; a pair of mysterious emerald-green eyes gazed intently at him from below with shock clearly visible in them.

"I-I am so sorry," she was saying as she folded her legs beneath her and began to reach for her large blue duffle bag lying beside his feet.  "I didn't mean to run into you like that.  It was my fault."

"Apparently," he replied nonchalantly as he bent down to recover his books.  From the corner of his eyes, he noticed her startling gaze on him.  His silent and cold nature struck her as being quite uncivil but the strange look in his eyes intrigued her.  After picking up his books, Van stood up and began to walk away in the opposite direction.  In all the disarray, he has completely forgotten Alantia, which remained hidden in the depths of his pockets.

"Well," the young girl mumbled to herself irritably, "the least you can do is say something civil.  The nerve of that guy…!"

"Hey Hitomi!" the boy who defended Van against Arent cried as he came rushing out of the classroom.  "Are you okay?" He held out his hand toward her, offering to help her up.

Hitomi accepted his offer. "I'm fine Amano, thank you," she replied in a distant voice.  With his hand supporting her, Hitomi clambered to her feet.  All the while, her bewildered gaze remained on the strange boy slowly strolling away from them.

Amano noticed the look on Hitomi's face; however, he made no comments about it.  Instead, he asked again, "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes, Amano," she replied, this time turning her attention to him, "I'm fine but I won't remain so if I don't get to the track in time.  Yukari will make sushi out of me if I am late for practice again.  I'll see you later, Amano."  With that, she sprinted down the hall leaving Amano to watch her retreating back.

Further down the hall, something white caught her attention.  Looking toward a corner to her left, Hitomi noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor.  Decreasing to a slow jog, she went over to look.  The writing indicated that it was someone's homework.  She picked it up and shoved it into her bag.  _I'll bring it to the lost-and-found later_, she thought.  Then she made a mad dash toward the tracks.

Amano encountered Van again at a bench near the gate entrance in the schoolyard.  Van was sitting alone at one of the wooden picnic tables dotting the large area.  His book was open but his attention seemed to be resting on a large group of girls chatting by the gate.  Strolling up to Van, Amano said humorously, "Got an interest in the ladies already, I see."

Amano's voice had an immediate effect.  Van snapped his attention to the taller man approaching him.  Van remained silent but his gaze was far from being friendly.  Ignoring the cold glare he received for his comment, Amano continued in the same amused voice, "Hey, I'm going to see the girls' track meet right now.  Do you want to join me?"

Van hesitated.  He was about to turn down the offer but quickly realized the significance of Amano's invitation.  _A girls' track meet, huh?_ Van thought, _That can be just the place I may end up finding Infinity._  Van replied in a flat tone, "Sure, why not?"

Along the way, Amano said "I don't think I had the chance to introduce myself back in the classroom.  My name is Amano Susumu."  He stopped and took a courteous bow before continuing, "It's nice to meet you.  For a while, I was afraid I'd have to end up sitting alone in the back this entire school year.  Having your company would be a great relief."  He bowed again.

Van looked at him queerly.  "Have you lost something?"

At first Amano simply looked at Van with surprised eyes, but then he said in a friendly voice, "Oh, I see.  You must be from out of the country then.  Well, here, we greet each other by bowing.  Like this."  He started bobbing up and down.

With a slightly raised eyebrow, Van watched him with amusement.  _Strange mortal ritual,_ he thought.

"So," Amano said as he stopped his demonstration, "how do the people from your country greet each other?"

Van hesitated for a moment but decided it wouldn't hurt to show this mortal the right way to greet another person.  "There are two ways my people—," he abruptly stopped in mid-sentence.  _My people?_ The words raced through his mind._  You have been banished from ever returning to Etheria remember Van? Every memory connected to me will soon be completely erased from all their minds.  I will simply be nothing more than a wandering shadow, which no one can remember. _

"Hey, is something wrong?" Amano asked with concern by Van's silence.

"Huh?" Van snapped out of his reverie, "No, it is nothing.  Anyway, I was saying: where I come from there are two ways to greet each other.  One is reserved for the royal family and the other salutation is for common usage."

Amano asked, "Your country has a monarchy? That is interesting.  So, how do you salute your King?"

"My fa—," Van immediately stopped.  Instead, he replied, "The King had passed away a long time ago.  Right now, Queen Varie guards the country."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Amano said sympathetically.

"It is—," Van suddenly stopped.  Amano noticed something in the distance was strongly holding Van's attention.  Following the other man's gaze, Amano spotted two girls chatting in the distance.  One girl, with short sandy-coloured hair in a pair of running shorts and a white T-shirt, was doing some stretching exercises with her back turned to them.  Her redheaded friend, however, immediately spotted the young men approaching them.  She waved furiously with a bright smile upon her lips.

"Amano!" she called out.  "Hey! How are you?"

Upon hearing her friend's voice calling out the familiar name, Hitomi immediately stopped to look around.  Upon seeing the shoulder-length brown hair young man quickly approaching them, she smiled cheerfully, but her smile quickly vanished when she noticed the person accompanying him.  Once again, a strange feeling rose inside of her.  Suddenly an image flashed quickly through her mind of a pair of massive shadows trailing behind this stranger's silhouette.  _It seemed almost like a pair of…_

"Hi Yukari.  Hey Hitomi, I hope you had made it to the meet on time." Amano's voice pierced into her mind causing the image to dissipate like the ripples on a clear lake surface.

"Yeah," she said slowly, "I did, just barely."

"Well, I'd like to introduce you two to a new friend and classmate of mine," Amano said.  "This is Van Fanel."  Turning to Van, he said, "Van, this is Yukari Uchida and Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Hi," Yukari said cheerfully.

Hitomi bowed politely while saying, "Nice to meet you, Van."

He only gave a slight nod in response before turning away.  Hitomi frowned at his arrogance.  _The least he could do is reply_.

They soon heard the coach said, "All right, everyone onto the track.  We will start now."

"Good luck, Hitomi," her friends said.

"Thanks," she replied before her attention turned to Van.  He remained silent with his attention focused on the girls heading toward the tracks.  _Strange guy,_ she thought.  She soon left them to head toward the starting line.  All the while, she felt his dark gaze burning her back.  Ignoring the nervous feeling running through her heart, Hitomi focused her mind on the race at hand.  This practice would determine the final group of girls that would represent the school in the coming city championship race.  She was determined to be one of the racers in that group, and one of the best.

He watched the group of girls lining up at the starting line with serious eyes.  In his hand, Alantia burned brightly signalling that Infinity was here.  His eyes analyzed every girl standing in this field, from the racers to Hitomi's friend.  However, he had already narrowed the field down to two possible candidates, Yukari or Hitomi.  When he first approached the racetrack, Van noticed Alantia immediately became activated, but as soon as he approached Amano's two friends Alantia began to burn even brighter with power.  Considering this dramatic change, Van knew Infinity must reside in one of the two girls.  But which one?

Van glanced over to observe Yukari.  He noticed she was in deep conversation with Amano.  _Could she be the one? _he questioned.  O_r is it her friend?_ He looked over to the short hair girl poised to jump out of the starting line at the slightest signal.  Her face revealed the level of her focus but her eyes showed the degree of her determination.

Suddenly, a loud bang rang through the air and the girls burst out into a mad one hundred meter dash.  Van kept his eyes on her through the whole duration of the race.  He noticed Hitomi quickly surpassing the other racers to gain the lead.  Her legs were pumping hard under her as she pushed herself to run faster.  Her lead quickly lengthened.  About a quarter way remained to the finish line, he could see fatigue setting in.  Perspiration drifted down her face soaking her shirt and dampening her hair, but the strong determination and intense focus remained in her eyes, undeterred by the agonizing pain she must have felt in her hardworking legs.

Within minutes, the race was over.  Van could hear Amano and Yukari cheering madly for their friend as she dashed through the finish line alone, leaving the other racers a good distance behind.  A small smile rose on Van's lips.  _Quite a determined girl_.  While he watched Yukari give Hitomi a victory hug, his faint smile vanished and a sombre look fell over his face as he thought, _While they are together_ _I cannot determine the possessor of Infinity.  _Quietly, he turned to leave.  _It doesn't matter.  A better opportunity will lend itself soon enough._  In their excitement, his departure went unnoticed_._

The sorrowful light of a setting sun illuminated his doleful features as he sat alone on a wooden bench.  In a nearby tree, hidden within an entanglement of green foliage and stiff branches, hung the school uniform he wore this morning.  His drawers were now the branches of a tree and his home has become a simple bench in a lonely park.  What a dramatic change fate has dealt him.  He was now the prince as well as the pauper.  No…he was no longer a prince was he? As soon as Etheria forgets him, he would be nothing.  No one.  A shadow to wonder endlessly upon a foreign land with no name, no past, and no future much like a restless spirit that could never find its peaceful sleep.

As Van sat contemplating on his cursed fate, another soul was searching for him.  In her hands held the piece of paper she found earlier during school.

"Darn it," she was saying, "if I had remembered about this paper I would have given it to him when I met him."

"Well, you could have saved us both the trouble if you had listened to me earlier and simply dropped it off at the lost-and-found in school," her friend spoke up beside her.

"I know," Hitomi sighed, "but he will need it tonight, Yukari.  If I had just handed this into the lost-in-found he wouldn't have his homework before tomorrow and…," she looked at the printing, "it is due tomorrow."  Giving a tired sigh, Hitomi drudged on.  "Oh, well, if it were me, I would appreciate having someone return my homework should they find it."  Looking at a small piece of paper upon which scribbled an address, she said, "The secretary has written here that his address is 4235 Roland Place."  Her eyes flickered from street sign to street sign, from house to house but she was still far from the address she was looking for.  Suddenly she stopped.  In front of her stood a large gate with thick black iron bars, but it was the sign on a concrete column to her right that surprised her.  The sign read: "4235 Roland Place?" Hitomi gasped.  "But that can't be right…this is…this is Oceanside Park."  Looking down at the piece of paper again, she carefully analyzed the writing.  "I must have read it wrong.  Let's see, the secretary has here…4…2…3…5…Roland Place…" her voice trailed off into silence as she stood looking through the gate with confusion.

"There must have been some mistake," Yukari whispered in equal confusion.

"Maybe his house is on the other side," Hitomi said.  She decided to follow the dirt path through the park, accompanied by her friend.

The sun has sunken midway below the horizon before Hitomi finally spotted him.  At first he was nothing more than a silhouette hunched over on a wooden bench with the angry face of a setting sun etching out his featureless form in blurry, wavy lines like a dark reflection upon the disturbed surface of a lake.  As she came closer, Hitomi noticed the figure to be a young man about her age with black hair that fell beautifully over his eyes hiding them from her view.  Due to the sunlight emitted directly in the background, his face remained obscured in shadows.  It was not until she was a few meters from him did she finally recognize the sad, solemn features that made his handsome face so distinct.  Sitting forlornly on the bench watching the distant horizon as the sun set, she saw such anguish in his eyes as if he was watching his very own death in that darkening horizon.

"He seems so…," but she could not find the words to describe the scene she saw before her eyes or the feelings that rose in her heart.  Was it pity? Sympathy? Sorrow? Perhaps it was all or none of those emotions.  But Hitomi knew that she had never before seen such a sad and hopeless expression as the one she now saw on his face.

"Well," Yukari said, "are you just going to stand there staring at him or are you going to give him back his paper?"

"I," Hitomi suddenly felt nervous, "I don't know.  Maybe you were right; we should have dropped it off at the lost-and-found."

"Oh, no!" her friend said, "I will not go all the way back to school having searched all around town for him. Come on Hitomi, just give him the paper so we can go home."  Yukari gave her friend a gentle shove.  "I'll wait here for you."  Quickly, Yukari whipped out a novel from her bag and engrossed herself in its enchanting tale while she waited for her friend.

"All right, Yukari," Hitomi commented lightly as she strolled away, "but I won't take that long."

As she approached the solitary figure, Hitomi hesitantly asked, "Van?"

Her voice startled him.  Impulsively, he whipped out his sword and pointed its deadly tip directly at her throat.  Hitomi stood completely still with fear-filled eyes falling silently on his.  For a brief moment that seemed like an eternity filled with anxiety and fear, the two stood facing each other; their motionless forms carved dark silhouettes into the red face of the dying sun. 

Gasping in surprise as he soon recognized the pale face before him, Van immediately loosened his grip on the sword and allowed the blade to drift to the ground between them—yet he did not re-sheath the blade.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I've come looking for you."

"Why?" asked he through narrowed eyes.

"Well," she stammered, her eyes still on the glistening blade between them, "I…I found this."  She stuck her hand out with the paper flapping gently in the evening breeze.  "Your homework.  You dropped it in the hall on your way out this morning.  It is due tomorrow so I thought you might want it."

He glanced down at the paper in her hand.  _This is why she came searching for me?_ he thought.  _Simply to return a worthless piece of paper?_

"Well, here," she motioned for him to take the paper, "take it.  I must head home now."

He looked back at her, analysing the sincere expression in her deep green eyes.  Re-sheathing his sword, Van reached out and took the paper from her.  As his hand neared hers, a sudden explosion of images in her mind sent her reeling back in surprise: A cry of pain resounded in her ears, a rain of blood from the sky soaked all the land, tears of sorrow tore at her heart.  She closed her eyes in a frantic attempt to shut all these horrid visions from her mind but to no avail as they kept surging faster and more forceful into her head.  As she thought she would soon lose herself in all this, something soft and gentle brushed by her hands snapping her out of the dark visions and thus saving her from complete oblivion.  Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the dark silhouette of a massive pair of wings spread protectively before her.  Unexpectedly, a soft voice whispered close to her ears words she could not understand, "_The end will lead to infinity but Infinity will signal the end…_"

"Hey," a strong voice called out to her from outside the visions, "are you all right?"

She suddenly felt strong hands grabbed her arms, "Hitomi! What is wrong?!"

Abruptly, the solemn face of that strange boy broke through the images and woke her from the depth of the nightmare.

"Wha—?" she mumbled, staring blankly into his eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked again apparently concerned.

"Ye-yes," she replied in a voice still at lost by the passing event, "I'm fine now.  What just happened?"

"I don't know," he responded in a hidden tone with his gaze still on her face.  "You seemed to have fazed out a moment there, as if your mind was not here."

"I see," she said, raising a hand to her forehead.  "I guess I'm more tired than I had initially thought.  All that running must took a lot out of me today."  She glanced up at the trees dotting the nearby hill and noticed Yukari was dozing off at its base, oblivious to the event that had just unfolded mere seconds ago.  "I better head home to rest.  I will see you tomorrow at school, Van.  Goodbye."

As she turned to leave, she heard him call out, "Wait."  Turning around slowly, Hitomi found him staring at a beautiful stone shining brilliantly with rosy light.  She stood silently waiting for an explanation of why he called her back but he gave her none.

"Could it be possible?" she heard him whisper to the stone.  "Could this simple mortal be the key to all this?"  She saw him glanced up at her with an undeterminable expression on his face.  "All the fates of both worlds rest in…in her hands?"

"What are you talking about, Van?" Hitomi asked bewilderingly.  "Look, Yukari is waiting for me.  I have to go."  She rushed off.  The look he was giving her was very unnerving.  _What the world was he rambling off about? Strange boy,_ she thought_._

"Yukari?" Van suddenly glanced toward the trees where Hitomi was heading and noticed the slumbering form resting there.  _Damnit! I should have guessed her friend might accompany her._

"Argh!" Van yelled out his frustration as soon as the girls were out of sight, slamming his fist on the back of the wooden bench in aggravation, "Yukari might have been the influence causing Alantia to react and not Hitomi."

As the sun sank below the horizon, Van looked over at the deserted shoreline, remembering his first encounter with The Hunter.  "The opportunity better lend itself soon or it might be too late."

Just then, Van felt an unexpected chill run up his spine.  Nature around him suddenly became completely still and silent.  Something was wrong; something was very wrong.  Jumping to his feet with his hand on the hilt of his sword, Van glanced about him with ears alert to the faintest sounds, and senses honed in to the slightest changes.  He could feel it; there was definitely something in the atmosphere that was not there before.  A strange vibration of power that could barely be detected was all around him.

"The Hunter," Van growled.  "They are searching again."  _But there is something different in their powers this time,_ Van thought as feelings of dread draped over his frantic heart, "It can't be.  They couldn't have possibly—"

A cry for help suddenly exploded into his mind.  The unseen power shook his entire being, forcing him to taking a step back in shock.  Growling with rage, his hand on the hilt tightened forcefully as he ran swiftly in the direction he could sense the power was radiating most strongly.

As he ran, he let out the words he had so long feared, "They have found her! The Hunter has found Infinity!"

=============================================================

Next:  Chapter 5:  "Cursed Souls"

Cosmos 2004


	6. Chapter 5: Cursed Souls

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos** (ml_eclipse@hotmail.com)

Chapter 5:  Cursed Souls

The tall dark trunks of massive trees passed by him in a blur of shadows as the pale face of a half-moon followed him in the heavens.  With eyes burning fiercely of anger and a heart trapped in fear and anxiety, he raced across the dim landscape as silent and as swift as a hunting wolf.  The carpet of grass absorbed the noise of his footsteps as well as hid his tracks.  It would have been much faster had he been able to fly but he did not want to risk revealing his hidden secret.  The danger of that would be too great.

As he got closer, Van could sense the ever-heightened strength of this new power as it struggled against a darker force.  Trapped and chained, in his mind's eye he could see the images this power was sending to him at a fast and frantic pace.  He knew not how but he could see everything this individual was seeing.  He could feel everything this person was feeling.  He could sense the panic, the pain, the fear, and the desperation as this great force fought to be free.

He was running incredibly fast with his feet barely touching the ground before it stepped again but even at this swift pace, it felt an eternity before he could see anything that indicated he was nearing his destination.  Nonetheless, what seemed hours of constant running soon ended in a small clearing surrounded on all sides by thick foliage deep in the centre of the park.  A spectral of pale grey-blue light flooded the entire area whereby a ring of men cloaked in dark brown robes stood at the light's boundaries; their lips constantly chanting a powerful spell to overwhelm their captive held at the heart of the sphere of power.

Fortunate for Van, in all their concentration, these men did not detect his presence as he crouched behind a thick brush of wild roses.  With the naked blade of his sword blazoning dangerously by his side, Van quickly took in the scene of battle.  There were seven men forming the centre ring; they were most likely the sorcerers.  Another seven stood guard around them with weapons brandished and ready for any possible attack.  By the sharp looks in their eyes and the way they held their weapon, Van knew these men were very skilled fighters.  It seemed almost impossible to penetrate these soldiers to attack the heart.

Looking beyond The Hunter, he could faintly make out a slender form through the sphere of light.  Strange rings of dark blue stars were floating swiftly around the captive, like chains to withhold its prisoner.  The limpness of this individual's position floating at the centre of the sphere told Van that he must act quickly.

He had no other alternative but to make a direct offensive.  In a burst of rage and speed, Van leaped out of the brushes and quickly finished off his first opponent with a mad swipe of his sharp blade.  Hearing an attacker from behind, Van swiftly turned around with his sword held out defensively in front of him to block the incoming attack toward his chest.  Using all his strength, he shoved his attackers sword to one side then quickly duck to avoid another one aiming at his head from behind.  At the same time, Van crouched down, swiped his feet in a circle and knocked the two attackers off balance.  Using his fist on one and the hilt of his sword on the other, he knocked them both unconscious.  And, without skipping a beat, he quickly jumped over the two bodies and flipped over the sorcerers' heads to land squarely at the centre of the ring of power.  The imprisoned individual was now only an arm's length from his reach.

A few sorcerers immediately broke off from the others and began to chant a powerful spell against him.  Instantly, Van felt the full strength of their powers slam into his body forcing him to fall onto his knees in pain.  The three sorcerers smiled when they saw him falter, but their victory was short lived.  Being a descendent of Etheria, and especially of the royal family, Van, too, held phenomenal powers of his own, which he now called upon to defend himself against the dark forces trying desperately to overpower him.  A crimson aura appeared surrounding his being, shielding him from the sorcerers' dark magic.  However, Van quickly realized he must act fast.  His strength alone could not withstand their combined powers for any great length of time.  This was only a temporary shield he managed to create to buy him some time.  A brief glance at the power, which surrounded the prisoner, told Van that it was much too strong to simply slice through.  However, he noticed that it took at least four of the seven sorcerers to maintain this prison.  With narrowed eyes, Van chose his target.

His next move came unexpected to the sorcerers.  Without warning, Van struck out his sword at the nearest cloaked figure and ran him through.  Their ring of power immediately dissipated, and without the energy to hold the figure aloft, the prisoner began to fall quickly to the ground.  Not allowing the sorcerers any time to react, Van swiftly dashed over to catch the falling individual, swung her over his shoulder, and retreated into the woods to be hidden by the darkness of night.  Behind him, he could hear the outraged cries of his foes as they struggled after him.  Despite that, Van kept his focus in front of him and his legs pumping beneath him.  He knew there was no way to outrun them but there was another mean of escape.  However, he must try to distance himself from his enemies as much as possible in order to apply this alternate mode of retreat.  As soon as he sensed that he was well hidden from his opponents' views, Van shifted the individual to rest in both of his arms in front of him while simultaneously calling forth his wings.  With a strong flap of his majestic wings, Van and his companion were immediately airborne.  Silently and stealthily, Van flew higher into the sky in the hopes that the dark grey clouds above would conceal their presence from the sorcerers long enough to make their escape.

Higher and higher they flew.  Briefly, Van glanced down to look at the girl lying limply in his arms.  He gazed at her with expressionless eyes as he thought, _So it is you._  He could sense her soft breathing but he knew he must find shelter for her soon.  She has grown quite weak.  Frowning, Van thought, _What did they do to her?_ His hold on her tightened as he glanced up at the approaching heavenly body of mist, _Don't worry.  You're all right now.  I am here to protect you._

Like an ethereal picture seen only within a dream, Van and his companion burst through the clouds in a splash of silver feathers and soft grey mists.  The unhindered radiance of a quarter moon fell fully on them now, bathing their entire bodies in its luxuriously pale light.  Using the clouds as cover, Van and his companion remained above the sea of mists while they made their escape.  Although the clouds hid their presence for the time being, Van knew this shelter was only momentary, because after twenty minutes into flight, his wings already felt stiff from the cold temperature usually found in high atmospheric air.  As well, the jets of wind at this particularly high altitude were extremely strong, forcing him to use all his strength to simply maintain aloft and not drift off course to plummet to the distant grown below.  Fortunately for Van, it was not long before the earthbound sorcerers were left far behind.  Only when he could no longer sense his foes' intruding powers did Van begin his search for a place to land.  Now floating beneath the clouds, Van soon noticed the flat top of his school quickly approaching them.  Not knowing where else to go, he decided it would have to do for the time being.  Swiftly, he dove down from above to make a silent landing upon the hard gravel top.

He gingerly placed the unconscious girl down and noticed, with concern, her shivering body and sweat-covered face.  She has grown far weaker than he originally thought, and having her lie here on the open rooftop with the sweeping, chilly night wind was not helping her at all.  Without hesitation, he took off his red, sleeveless shirt to cover her frail body.  In the rush, he had left his black coat behind on the bench.  It would have been better to cover her with that than his shirt, but this would have to do for now.

He stood up and strolled over to the ledge overlooking the track field below.  With alert eyes, Van scanned the distant horizon to ensure that they were not followed here.  Seeing and hearing nothing but darkness and silence, he turned back to the girl satisfied that they were now safe from The Hunter.  He sat cross-legged next to her and watched her gravely, noticing every sigh, every sweat, and every flicker of pain passing through her feverish body.  Frowning, he thought, _Where can I take her? I can't take her back to the park; that's where The Hunter will be waiting.  But I have nowhere else to take her.  If we were on Etheria, I could take her back to my palace and…no.  I must stop thinking of such nonsense.  My only place now is that weather-beaten wooden bench._  Giving a tired sigh, Van lowered his gaze to the ground beside her clenched hands; instantly, he noticed the edge of a piece of paper peeping out of her shirt pocket.  He reached over and pulled it out.  Unfolding the small note, he read silently: _Amano Susumu…3421 Leisure Avenue._  Surprised, he thought, _Why does she have his address in her pocket?_ Glancing back at her, his brows furrowed with concern.  _It is the only other place.  _Gathering her in his arms, he strolled carefully to the edge of the rooftop and jumped off.  Immediately, their two bodies began to descend as gravity took hold.  Soon enough, however, a pair of large silver wings unfurled from his back and slowed their descent.  Silently, they flew through the darkness as he took her to the one person he knew she would surely be safe and cared for…Amano.

Searching for a particular address at night proved to be extremely difficult, especially when one was unfamiliar with the city itself.  Nonetheless, Van did manage to find her friend's house within a relatively short period of time.  He flew up to the gate of a large beige manor set atop a low hill a short distance away.  Van took in the scene with pain-filled eyes.  A large, beautiful Roman-style fountain bubbled tranquilly a short distance from his left with delicate stone carvings of nymphs and Pegasus rested upon its large mouth.  A smooth reddish-orange stone driveway led from the gate to the majestic manor, surrounded by a thick carpet of green grass with bushes cut into many amusing forms of various animals.  Pale yellow light could be seen through heavy velvet curtains adorning the numerous large windows cut into the face of the house, which indicated that it was currently being occupied.  For a brief moment, he forgot about the burden lying within his arms.  All he saw were reminders of what he once had and now lost.  Here was someone who has a home, a family, a past, and a future.  In comparison, he has nothing but a heavy burden placed upon a cursed fate.

Lost within his own grievances, Van did not sense the soft stirring of the individual he carried until her soft, painful murmur awakened him from his sorrows.  Looking down at her, he remembered his promise to his mother and the fate he accepted.  With a quick flap of his wings, Van carried the unconscious girl to the front doorsteps of the manor.  Placing her carefully down on the cold ground, he reached out to pull his shirt higher up her shoulders to keep her as warm as possible.  His hand unintentionally brushed against her chin, which caused her to suddenly awaken.  Her eyes slowly flicker open for a brief second to notice someone hovering above her.  She barely made out a fuzzy face with dark maroon eyes and ebony hair, but another wave of pain soon overcame her.  Quickly, she slipped back beneath the tides of darkness.

Busily wrapping her carefully in his shirt, Van failed to notice her brief awakening.  When he did look up, she had already fallen unconsciousness once again.  "You'll be safe here," he stated quietly.  Turning his back to her, he raised a pointed finger and rang the doorbell.  Upon hearing footsteps coming down the long hallway toward the door, Van flew off in a flutter of feathers and wind.  "I promise I'll protect you," were words he left behind as darkness engulfed his fleeing form.

Immediately after he left, the front doors opened to reveal the tall frame of a well-built young man.  With the light behind him, his face could not be discerned but the sound of his shocked voice was enough to convey the distress he felt upon seeing the bundle left on his front steps.

"My God! Hitomi!"

=============================================================

Next:  Chapter 6:  "Façade"

Cosmos 2004


	7. Chapter 6: Facade

I'd like to thank Caerne, Rose and Myst Lady for their reviews for this story, and for letting me know that someone _is_ reading after all.  And thanks Caerne for your constructive criticisms and supportive comments.

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos** (ml_eclipse@hotmail.com)

Chapter 6:  Façade

Something was out there.  Something unnatural.  Something powerful.  Something she feared.  Although she saw nothing but infinite darkness, she constantly sensed a strong aura only a short distance away, which continually reminded her she was not alone here.

Who was it?

She did not hear any spoken words but she knew it was beckoning her to come closer.  She felt an uncontrollable desire to run toward this unseen individual, to embrace this phenomenal power and to become something…someone…to become it.

Her mind was swimming with fear, and this fear was the only thing now protecting her from this power waiting just beyond the blackness of this empty void.  She knew deep within her heart that once this fear, this last barrier, was torn down everything she knew and loved would be in danger.  What awaited her mere choices ahead was to be her destiny and the destruction of so many.

A single tear slipped from her soft green eyes.  It slid down her cheek helplessly following the pull of gravity much like she now followed the will of fate.  Alas, the fates of so many now fell heavily on the burdened shoulders of a few.  Was it not always that the sacrifices of those few individuals be the gift to all others? This was something repeated over and over throughout history and time.  And it should again repeat at the end of time.

She wished to fight it.  This was not a destiny she wanted, but she was not given a chance to decide her own future.  Providence has chosen her to be the vessel, the harbinger of darkness, and in return she was a prisoner of fate.

Finally realizing what was awaiting her in the distant dark boundaries of her mind and her future, she fell to her knees crying in quiet hopeless sobs.  There was nothing she could do.  One could not run away from one's destiny.  She was born into this fate and she would die fulfilling it.  _Are there no means of escaping this awful future?_ she thought.  _Is my life to be determined solely by providence, where my own will is simply a meaningless cry in the darkness?_ Silent, endless streams of tears drifted down her lovely face.  Looking about her, she found only the darkness to be her companion.  In the end, there was no one here to help her.  But just as that last thought came across her mind, she felt a soft, warm breeze brush by her.  Looking up, she saw a rain of shadowy feathers fall softly, silently from the dark sky, covering the entire ground upon which she sat.  She picked up a feather nearest to her and immediately felt a strange warmth spread through her heart.  A small feeling of hope returned to her, but along with this renewed sense of strength the feather also brought with it a great sense of sorrow as such she has never before felt.  Her eyes softened as she looked ahead of her while numerous dark feathers fell all around her.  She looked ahead of her and realized with mixed emotions that she did not lead this destiny alone.

Closing her eyes, she smiled sadly.  Should she rejoice with the knowledge that she shared this cursed fate with another? Or should she be saddened by the thought that someone else would also be hurt by this very same fate? She did not want anyone else to feel what she now felt.  She did not want anyone else be weighed down with her burden.

_If it were to be then let it be me alone._

"Hitomi," a weak voice was suddenly heard calling her name, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked around in surprise but all she could discern was pure night.

"Hitomi!" The voice now became more urgent.

She frowned in frustration.  This voice…it sounded so familiar.  Where was it coming from? Who was calling to her?

"Hitomi wake up," the mysterious voice cried out again.  "Wake up Hitomi! You must wake up!"

She looked frantically around.  The voice seemed to be coming from all directions.  Its tone heightened with greater urgency as time passed on, but she remained where she was as if her legs would not obey her.  She tried to move but found herself unable to even budge an inch from where she sat.  A heavy weight seemed to ride on her body that prevented her from moving.  She screamed out but no sound escaped her mouth; only in her mind was she able to hear what her mouth refused to say.  Realizing she was trapped in this darkness, she began to panic.  She pounded the featureless ground with her fists as tears streamed down her face.  She did not want to remain here for the rest of her life.  She did not want to die alone here in this haunting darkness.  _Whatever my fate may be, _she thought, _I will fight it with all my heart.  I will not let this horrific future come true._

_Someone_..._anyone_..._please_..._help me._

Then, as if to answer her plea for help, a strong voice whispered to her from within the darkness of her mind.  "You are all right now," he spoke.

Startled, she looked up to see the silhouette of a young man, whose face was hidden by the darkness, standing in the distance.  The very same individual she had envisioned only days before on the balcony of her home.

"I promise," whispered he, as a large pair of white wings unfurled from his back enveloping her in its soft embrace, "I'll protect you."  But upon touching her, his wings dramatically changed to pitch black.

*****

"Huh!" Hitomi jerked up in bed, throwing the cool silk sheets aside in a great mess.  With wide eyes, she looked about her, unable to recognize any of the objects adorning the extremely large and elegant room.

"Hitomi are you all right?" someone to her right whispered with great concern.

Upon hearing her name, Hitomi turned around to confront a pair of beautiful blue eyes.  At first, she failed to recognize the owner of this pair of eyes but as panic slowly ebbed away, the identity of this individual soon came to her.

"A-Amano," Hitomi stuttered in surprise, "what…what are you doing here?"

Amano smiled gently as he answered, "Well, I live here."

"You," her eyes widened, "live here? Then I must be…but how did I…why did I…"  In her confusion and excitement she failed to complete a single sentence.

Amano kindly answered her unfinished questions.  "Yes, Hitomi, you're at my place.  This is the guest bedroom.

"You know, you're a bit early for my party, Hitomi," Amano added to lighten the mood but the look on Hitomi's face made him continue in a more sullen tone, "I don't know how you got to my front door at ten at night or why but I just know that I found you lying wrapped in a thin red shirt, shivering and sweating with fever on the steps of my front door."  Placing a concerned hand on top of hers, he asked, "Hitomi, may I ask what happened to you? How did you get so sick and why were you out so late?"

Hitomi took her hand away nervously while keeping her gaze on the soft blue sheets clutched in her other hand.  The room suddenly felt overly warm.  "I-I don't remember.  All I can recall was my walk from school with Yukari through Oceanside Park."

"Why were you and Yukari walking through the park? Your way home doesn't go through there."

"I know," Hitomi said.  "We were looking for Van to return the school assignment he lost."

"Did you manage to find him?"

"Yes, and we left right after I gave him the paper but then…," Hitomi paused.

"But then what, Hitomi?" Amano urged her to continue as he noticed her lengthy silence.

"But then," Hitomi hesitated, "we came across a group of strange men with brown cloaks walking by us.  I remember turning around to look at them because I have never seen these people around here before, but as I turned to look, they were gone.  I figured they probably turned onto some path around a bend."

"Did they attack you?" Amano asked with concern.

Hitomi shook her head unsurely and replied slowly, "I…I don't know.  I can't remember."  Suddenly, her head snapped up and her eyes fell directly on Amano's.

"Yukari!" Hitomi shouted.  "Is she all right? Oh, Amano, is she here?!"

"No," Amano said, his face became gravely concerned, "you were alone when I found you."

"Then we must," said Hitomi as she began to get off the bed, "find her.  I must know if she is all right."

"Hold on," Amano placed a hand on her shoulders and gently forced her back down, "you are not going anywhere until the doctor arrives to give you a full check-up."

"I feel find," Hitomi sighed in frustration, "I just…"

Amano interrupted her by saying, "It doesn't matter what you feel; I still want the doctor to take a look at you, again.  You had quite a fever last night, Hitomi, and you've been asleep for almost 34 hours.  Until he gives you a good bill of health, you are not going to leave this bed, okay?" Amano continued speaking as he walked toward the door, "I will call Yukari's place to see if she returned safely.  I'll tell you how she's doing when I return.  But first, I must give your parents a call as well.  They will be glad to know that you've finally awakened."  As he stepped out he added, "I will have George bring you some lunch.  I'm sure you are probably ravenous having slept so long without supper and breakfast."  With that, Amano closed the door behind him gently.

Hitomi sat alone in the grand room listening to the dying sound of his footsteps down the long hallway.  Her mind was swimming with multitudes of questions regarding her current circumstance, but she knew they were questions only she could answer.  Yet, she has no recollection of any of the events that occurred last evening.  How did she get here? Why was she lying unconscious at Amano's front steps so late at night? What happened yesterday?

But the most important question quickly rose to the forefront of her mind when she spotted the red shirt Amano mentioned earlier, folded neatly over a beautiful oak chair beside a writing table just a little ways across the room.  Who was the owner of this shirt? Whoever it was must have been the one that saved her last night.  But saved her from what?

"Ugh!" cried Hitomi as she threw the sheets aside in frustration.  Standing up, she moved away from the bed and toward the opened doorway leading to a large majestic balcony overlooking the manor's grand rose garden.  The rose garden was created in the shape of parentheses surrounding a beautiful path laid of light maroon coloured stones.  A tall arch made of red cherry wood covered with white rose vines acted as a roof over the path.  Strings of white roses hung down from the arch along the walkway creating a serene and romantic atmosphere.  The stone path led directly to a small forest inhabited by large redwood trees towering above the green carpet floor some distance from the manor.  Even at this time of day, the thick foliage of the forest canopy kept the lower regions of the forest cool enough to create a thin body of mist hovering a short distance above the moss covered ground.  The beautiful scenery took her breath away.  For a brief moment, Hitomi forgot about her worries and unanswered questions.

But the peace was not meant to last long.  Unexpectedly, a large, dark shadow quickly moved over the garden to disappear on the other side.  Startled, Hitomi looked up into the sky but she failed to see anything.  Brows furrowed in bewilderment, she glanced down at the garden again but the shadow was nowhere to be found.  Hitomi snapped her attention to a nearby tree when a noisy rustle was heard from it.  A small flock of beautiful grey-blue doves broke into flight from the tree's canopy, sending out a shower of feathers like the white blossoms of a dandelion disturbed by a summer breeze.  The sight was breathtaking, yet mysterious at the same time.  _Something must have disturbed these birds_, Hitomi thought.  Not at all distracted by the burst of life around her, Hitomi kept her attention on the tree.  With narrowed eyes and furrowed brows, she concentrated hard on the large shadow seen through the small openings between the branches.  Slowly she was able to make out a shape from the featureless silhouette.  _Leaves? No_..._hair_..._dark, silky hair waving in the wind_..._covering_..._a pair of_…a_ pair of_…, Hitomi thought as she leaned over the railing to get a better view.  Her heart began to beat faster as she slowly realized what she was staring at.  She thought in surprise, A_ pair of eyes?_..._fiery crimson eyes_.

Then a soft silver feather floated down in front of her face from among the many all around her.  Momentarily distracted, she reached out to catch it with an open hand.  Hitomi glanced down at the magnificently large feather and was struck in awe by its unnatural beauty.  _This can't be a feather from the doves,_ she thought.  _It is much too large_..._and too beautiful._  Quickly, she glanced back up at the tree, but Hitomi immediately noticed that the pair of eyes was gone.  _Was I dreaming?_ she thought, _Or did I really see what I thought I saw?_

"Miss?" someone called to her from behind.

Startled, Hitomi gasped loudly and whirled around with the feather clasped tightly in her hand.

"I am terribly sorry, Miss Kanzaki," the butler quickly spluttered the words.  "I did not mean to startle you.  I initially knocked but you didn't reply; so I thought I'd just enter and leave the tray in your room."

Placing a hand over her heart, she smiled and answered, "Oh, that's all right.  I was just admiring the garden and I failed to hear you coming."

Smiling, the tall, thin-looking old man placed a large tray of food on the round balcony table.  "I hope you will find these to your taste, Miss," he said.  "Please enjoy your lunch."

"Yes, I'm sure I will like them.  Thank you."

Nodding, he stepped out of the room.  Hitomi glanced down at the tray filled with delectable choices of dishes and an elegant tea set with a cup already filled with the fragrant, delicious liquid.  Usually, Hitomi would have sat down to lunch immediately, but food was not on her mind at the moment.  Glancing back over at the tree again, her thoughts floated over to her friend.  _Amano is sure taking his time, _she thought.  _I hope Yukari is all right._

"Oh, please," she whispered aloud with her hands clasped together as if in prayer, "let Yukari be well.  Let Amano return with good news about her."

Just then, as if on cue, a soft knock came from within the room and Amano's voice was heard through the thick dark wood.  "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Hitomi responded as she stepped back into the room, "please come in Amano."

Hitomi watched as Amano opened the door and stepped through with a smile on his face.  She sighed in relief; this was indication enough that everything was fine with Yukari.  Hitomi smiled in return as she asked, "I guess from the look on your face Yukari is well?"

"Yes," Amano replied, "she is perfectly fine.  But the strange thing was she said she had been at home all evening yesterday."

"What?!" exclaimed Hitomi, who was thoroughly shocked by such a queer turn-of-event.  "She was home all evening?"

"Yes," nodded Amano.  "Yukari said that you both headed straight for home immediately after leaving school, and that she remained in her house all evening and night of yesterday."

"But that can't be," Hitomi said, staring blankly at the floor with wide eyes.  "I remember clearly we were looking for Van to return his assignment after school.  Are you sure that is what she said?"

"Positive," Amano said confidently.  "Unless I need a new phone or my hearing checked."

"Oh Amano, I don't mean it that way.  I just thought maybe you misheard what she was saying."

"No, that was what she told me over the phone."  Amano quickly noticed the distraught look on her face and became quite concerned over her well-being.  "Maybe you had a spout of amnesia or something.  Perhaps you slipped and bumped your head somewhere."

"Amnesia happens when you forget things," Hitomi said in a shaken voice, "not create fictional events that you recall later."  Shaking her head rapidly, she cried, "No! I was sure we went to the park looking for Van.  I don't know why Yukari doesn't remember but I was sure what I recall happened yesterday is true."

"Perhaps you should lie down and rest a bit until the doctor comes to take a look at you.  I'm sure it is probably nothing too serious.  I mean I forget things sometimes, too."

"No," Hitomi cried, "I did not forget.  I know it happened.  I know it was real.

"Look," she said as she ran over to the red shirt on the chair.  Holding it up in her hands she said, "This shirt…this shirt is not mine.  If I had headed directly home from school then where did I get this shirt, and why was I lying in front of your house?"

"I don't know.  Maybe you were sleep walking, or maybe—."

"I don't sleepwalk," Hitomi interrupted him with anger in her tone.  "Why don't you believe me? I know what I remember is true."

"I do believe you but--."

"No, you don't believe me.  You are probably thinking that I'm being hysterical right now, making up things that never happened."

"No," Amano was quick to object, "I am not thinking that at all.  Hitomi, perhaps you should rest more before we try to figure this out.  It may probably make more sense later on."

"I wish it will make sense later, but I know it won't."  Hitomi sighed defeatedly as she slumped into the chair.  Leaning her face on her hand while still holding onto the red shirt with the other, she said in a quiet tone, "Perhaps I am loosing it.  Maybe you are right after all.  Perhaps what I remember is simply not real.  Maybe I'm confusing my dreams with my reality."

"You're probably just overly exhausted," Amano said comfortingly.  "Exhaustion can do that to you."

Hitomi simply sighed.  _But it seemed so real.  The park, walking with Yukari, meeting Van_..._Van, _she thought.

"It's Van," Hitomi suddenly cried out.  "If we can find Van then he will tell you what happened yesterday; that we did meet and I returned his assignment.  He is the proof that I am not being disillusional."

"Well," Amano hesitated.

"Please Amano," Hitomi pleaded, "please ask him."

Running a hand through his shoulder-length chestnut hair, he turned to look at Hitomi's imploring gaze and said, "All right.  We will ask Van, but the problem is: I don't know where to find him.  I don't know where he lives."

Placing a thoughtful hand to her chin, Hitomi replied slowly, "I have a feeling I know where he will be."

****

"The park?!" Amano exclaimed loudly as he walked beside Hitomi toward Oceanside Park.  "Why do you think he will be at the park?"

"Because that was where we found him last time," Hitomi asserted.

"We?"

"Yukari and I," Hitomi replied in a steady tone.  Turning quickly to Amano, she said in a clipped tone, "And don't say that I was hallucinating.  I know what I remember is true.  I am certain of that now more than ever."

Amano remained silent.  From her tone, he knew she was not to be trifled with at the moment.  Instead, he kept his mouth closed and followed her silently.

Hitomi walked briskly through the streets; her attention was fully placed ahead of her with all the hustle-and-bustle of a mid-afternoon passing by unnoticed.  Quickly enough, the scene changed from a noisy energetic atmosphere of the city to a gentle serenity of Nature's beauty.  A carpet of green grass silenced their footsteps as they strolled steadily through the park; bars of sunlight filtering through the canopy of leaves overhead brightened their path through the shades of trees.

Amano suddenly realized that Hitomi had stopped a short distance ahead of him.  Breaking out into a slow jog, he soon caught up with her.  Without a word, he followed her gaze to an old weather-beaten wooden bench resting beneath the shade of a large oak tree some distance off the worn path.  But what surprised him was the occupant of this bench.  Seeking the silent comfort of nature, the occupant sat with his head rested on the hard back of the bench.  Seemingly unaware of the two watching him, the young man continued to relax beneath the cool shade with an expressionless face and eyes closed, hiding the sorrows of his soul beneath its dark lids.

With a smile of satisfaction to have found him, Hitomi strolled over with Amano following closely behind.  Beneath the closed lids, movement of the eyes could be seen glancing secretively toward the approaching visitors.  He was expecting them.

Now standing a only a foot from him, Hitomi cleared her throat and said tentatively, "Van?…Uh…We're sorry to disturb you but there is something extremely important we need to ask you; more importantly, that I need to ask you."

Upon hearing her last phrase, his eyes opened slowly with its beautiful crimson orbs resting fully on her emerald gaze.  The direct, steady look of his gaze unnerved her a bit but she maintained her friendly countenance.  Amano gave a friendly salute when he noticed Van glancing over his way; in an act of civility, Van returned the gesture with only a simple nod.  Instead, he held his face in its expressionless mask while returning his gaze back on Hitomi.

Speaking in an apathetic tone, he said, "What is it you would like to ask me?"

"Well," Hitomi began hesitantly, "this may…this may seem strange but I was wondering if you could explain to Amano here that we met yesterday."

Van only responded with a slight raised of an eyebrow.  The young man's lack of emotional reaction became quite vexing to Hitomi.  Putting one hand on her hip, she stood straight up and said in a steady tone, "My friend here," she gestured to Amano, "doesn't believe me when I tell him that I went looking for you yesterday to return your homework, and I did find you."

"And?"

"And," she scowled, "if you could be so kind as to tell him that what I said is true.  I am not making this up."

"Why does he need me to corroborate this story of yours? Doesn't he believe you?"

"Story?" Hitomi fumed.  "It was not a story!"

Seeing anger slowly rising within her, Amano quickly stepped in by saying, "I do believe her, but, you see, she said that Yukari came with her yesterday.  However, when I contacted Yukari she said she had stayed home all evening."

_Really?_ Van thought.

"So can you explain to us what happened yesterday so that this mystery may finally be solved?"

"Sure," said Van, indifferently.  "We didn't meet yesterday."

"What?!" Hitomi cried out in surprise.

"You mean Hitomi didn't return your homework yesterday?"

"Of course not," replied Van, "I had my homework with me the whole time."

"So you never came across Hitomi and Yukari here, yesterday?"

"No," Van replied flatly.  His composure remained perfectly calm and confident.

Hitomi, on the other hand, was flabbergasted by all that now conspired among them.  Van's reply was far from being the one she had expected him to say.  How could she be wrong? She didn't have amnesia.  She wasn't hallucinating.  What she remembered was true.  She knew it to be true.  It wasn't a story.  It was true.

Looking straight at him, Hitomi quickly noticed the veil of shadows hiding the light of recognition deep within his eyes.  She could see right through his façade.  He knew the truth; the same truth that she was now refused from being acknowledged.  Her brows scrunched together in confusion and frustration.  Her hands, which still held onto the red shirt she took from the chair, began to tremble.  Van's gaze gave a quick flicker to her hands.  His pupils dilated upon seeing his shirt held within her tight grip.

"Liar!" Hitomi screamed the word.

Van quickly snapped his attention to look directly into her eyes.  He noticed the tears that were rapidly brewing up from within them.  Her expression was that of utter devastation.  He watched her with empathy.  Knowing the truth, himself, Van could not help but felt compassion for the young girl.  Her life would never be the same now.  However, it was not to be helped.  Far more than the truth is at stake here.  The lives of so many weigh in the balance with every decision he made, and hers as well.

"Liar," she continued to insult him but her voice has now become quiet.  It no longer held any fight to its tone.  "Why?" asked Hitomi in a broken voice.  "Why are you doing this to me?"

He did not respond, but he did not turn his gaze away.  Instead, he held her attention with his eyes, almost like he was trying to comfort her.  Puzzled by the strange look deep within the garnet gaze of this enigmatic young man, Hitomi became silent.  Her attention was still upon his emotionless face.  Within her look, he could still see the question, the bewilderment, and the anger.  As if reading her very thought, he could hear her utter: _I will find out the truth_, in a steady and persevering tone_._  With a frown, he knew plainly that her character was not without will and independence, which all would end up making his task the more difficult.  He had determined not to expose too much of the knowledge of the events that were unfolding.  It was best if she remained ignorant to these unnatural occurrences, which a mortal such as herself, could never possibly comprehend.  And he did not have the time or the patience to give any such explanations.

*****

Hitomi had several times declined the offer of a ride home but several times the offer was remade after it was refused.  Amano insisted that he see her home, because he reasoned that she has not fully recovered her health to undergo such exercise.  Her home was at least an hour's walk away, he had argued, and at such a time in the evening, there was also a concern for her security, which was something that had been obviously breached several nights before.

Unbeknownst to her dear friend was the fact that she had decided to return to the park, again, to find Van.  She was determined to strangle the truth out of him, figuratively speaking, but should it reach such extremity, she would not hesitate to take it to literal terms.  However, her friend was more on the stubborn side than Hitomi had thought.  In the end, her refusals fell on deaf ears; and, in her exhausted state, she decided to end this tiresome argument by finally accepting the offer home.

As it was, Hitomi was found to be staring silently out the tinted window of a sleek black limousine, gazing impassively at the sceneries flying swiftly passed her eyes.  For a brief moment, she turned her gaze inward to the empty, beige leather seats around her, then briefly at the suited driver seated in front, before returning her attention to the environment outside her window once again.  A ride in such a luxurious vehicle would have certainly brought excitement to many people but she was far from being thrilled.  She quickly found that excitement was not to be the emotion one felt when there was no company to share it with.  It was strange how certain emotions could be endured alone within one's heart while others must be shared among acquaintances for it to be enjoyed.  It was not long into the journey home that Hitomi realized her initial excitement had quickly been replaced by a great yearning for some companionship, especially at a time such as this when her heart was most troubling to her.

Her friend was not to be blamed for the loneliness that now crept upon her heart.  Amano had decided to drive her home himself but, not more than five minutes before their departure, an unexpected phone call of urgent matter called him reluctantly away.  With deep regret and many apologies upon his part, Amano bid Hitomi goodnight and swiftly disappeared into his father's office with the door silently closing behind him.  Alas, her delivery home was left in the care of his driver, Zeph, whom she found to be quite pleasant in demeanor and openly honest.

However, at this moment when feelings could not be understood and events made undecipherable, Hitomi yearned for another heart that would comprehend her bewildered and utterly vexing state of mind.  She needed someone to calmly remind her what was real and what was not, because since the events of this afternoon, she began to doubt her mind and everything it perceived.

As the vehicle finally neared its destination, Hitomi also approached a decisive conclusion to her dilemmas.  She has decided that there was only one person she knew who might have the answers to her questions, but whether he would be cooperative in disclosing the information was another matter altogether.  So far, Hitomi judged Van to be quite an arrogant and heartless individual, who observed the world through a pair of indifferent eyes and a cool countenance.  However, the sad hue of shaded crimson shrouding his beautiful gaze gave an impression that contradicted the pompous personality he portrayed publicly.  In light of this view, Hitomi saw a kind-hearted young man whose heart carried an incredibly heavy burden and whose soul knew sufferings that were beyond imaginable.

_Such an enigmatic character_, Hitomi thought with much agitation.  _To attempt to decipher his thoughts and intentions would be similar in attempting to walk across a dark room unabated._  Giving a desolate sigh, Hitomi gave into her seemingly hopeless decision to seek Van out and demand from him the truth, which she believed with great certainty involved her and the event that unfolded several nights before.

As they came to a gradual halt in front of her house, Hitomi slowly got out of the vehicle, after having the door opened for her by the driver, something which he insisted on doing; she graciously thanked him and bid him a goodnight.  Once the salutations were properly made on both sides, the vehicle moved off and left her standing on the sidewalk alone.  Hitomi turned to give a long look at her home; she was very much tempted to ignore the sea of questions rolling around her head and give into the yearning to finally settle back to her old familiar surroundings once more.

Her house was a good-size, middleclass home with four large windows: two at ground level and two on the upper floor, all of which faced the street she know stood on.  (Several, less important, windows decorated the other faces of the building.)  An elegant oak door with an ornate glass window occupying the upper half stood at the end of a fine stone-laid walkway weaving through a medium-size front lawn with its twin sakura trees standing on either side.  The face of her house was built of a dark maroon colored brick that gave a touch of Victorian-style elegance to an otherwise modern architecture.

Hitomi noticed that several windows were lit, indicating the presence of its inhabitants.  Despite the knowledge that her parents were anxiously awaiting her return, she decided, perhaps against her better judgement, to head directly to the park where she sensed she would find Van.  Hitomi had already noticed the peculiarity in the fact that Van would, quite often, be present at the park; never once did she see him head for or even mention his home.  It almost seemed as if the weather-beaten wooden bench, he so often found occupying, to be the sole property of what might be the only home to him.  But that was impossible.  No, such thoughts were absurd; of course he has a house.

_Perhaps he simply enjoyed an evening stroll through the woods more often than not_, Hitomi reasoned with herself.  _No matter, it is off to the park I go._

Hitomi had not walked more than ten minutes when a strange sensation overcame her.  It was one of those subtle feelings of fear that the mind usually forged when one was caught alone in the dark.  A trembling feeling that gripped the heart motionless and a cold chill run across the back of one's neck, making the hair on one's back to rise.  A strange and powerful tug on the back of her mind warned her she was not alone.  Listening to these innate advices of caution her body was telling her, Hitomi quickly looked behind her in the hopes to catch her stalker unaware, and thus catch him in the act of following her.  But she failed to glimpse any human presence behind her.  There was no frightfully dark individual slinking along the shadows; neither was there any noise to indicate such an individual was present and was now retreating quickly away.  Somewhat relieved by this finding, Hitomi turned around and continued on her way, but it was not long before the very same dreadful feeling of being followed was once again upon her.  This time the sensation was ten-fold stronger.  Gripped with inexplicable fear, Hitomi tried to remain calm and levelheaded.  Breaking out in a panic run would not help her if indeed she was being followed, and it certainly would not help her if she was not.

While she searched speedily for a way to determine if she was indeed being followed, Hitomi continued her steady pace; her gait remained unchanged should any disturbances on her part might alert the stalker into hiding again or initiate an attack.  The soft thumping of the soles of her running shoe on the dark pavement were the only sounds that reached her ears in this isolated area of the road.  Or was it? With her brows scrunched together in thought, Hitomi decided to chance it and execute her plan.  Still maintaining her steady gait, Hitomi counted to three and, suddenly, momentarily stopped her foot in mid-air.  Her action was carried out with the greatest of care and subtlety that, had the individual following her not been diligent, he would certainly have failed to notice the slightest of change in the beat of her footsteps at that brief moment.

Fortunately for Hitomi, her stalker failed to notice her action in time to prevent his own foot from hitting the cold pavement.  The sound of a third footstep rang clearly to the two listeners like a bell-toll from Big Ben.  Realizing his presence has been betrayed, the follower immediately dashed for the shadows to hide his identity but not before Hitomi noticed, when she quickly glanced back, the silent fluttering of a long, dark coat disappearing into a nearby hedge on someone's property.

Now uncontrollable fear held Hitomi in a vice-like grip and, for one second, she was unable to move.  Her face was horridly pale, and her brilliant green eyes have lost all luster as she gazed in the direction she saw the individual disappeared to.  Now was the time to run.  Suddenly jerked awake by adrenalin, Hitomi's body spun around and her legs carried her quickly away down the road toward the more urban areas of the city.  The hidden individual could hear her rapid footsteps vastly disappearing into the cold night air (for it has now become night).  Uttering silent curses under his breath, this individual wasted so time in chasing after her.  His long, black leather coat flapping senselessly behind him, while the soft glint of a golden hilt peeped out at interval from under its cover.

She was faster than he had given her credit for.  Not too long after he lost sight of her dodging around a corner, that he lost her altogether to the many dark and dirty alleys that criss-cross the belly of this ominous city.  Realizing the sudden weakness of his present state, Van quickly concluded that chasing her blindly around the city was a useless waste of time and energy; as well, such uncommon actions would likely alert The Hunter to his presence and intentions.  Instead, he decided it best to return to the shadows along the building walls and remain there with alert ears to pick up any sounds that might betray her location within the many murky nooks and crannies of the old buildings resting in this area of the metropolis.  Having listened intently for well over five minutes, Van reluctantly acknowledged the fact that he had lost her.  With a fist clenched in rage, he began to remove himself from the wall and started to head toward her home once again, because he knew she must return there sooner or later.  In the end, she could not escape him.

However, before he had the chance to move more than five steps, a desolate cry for help rapidly diffused through the silence to reach his ears, which stopped him in his tracks.  He immediately recognized the voice uttering the plea.  With eyes full of dread, Van quickly focused his attention in the direction at which he perceived the sound had emanated.  He lost no time in pinpointing the exact location of the cry before breaking out in a full run toward that very direction, while his hand instinctively rose to the hilt of his sword where it remained until he reached his destination.  It did not take him long to reach the dismal area of the city where she had hid until some unexpected visitors appeared, literally, out of the very dark air that occupied the region.  Their frightening appearance caused her to take immediate flight while crying out madly for outside assistance.  Upon gaining his destination, Van immediately noticed his red shirt—which she had clung to during their meeting this afternoon without the realization that it belonged to him—lying unclaimed on the filthy ground with not a trace of her to be found anywhere.

=============================================================

Next:  Chapter 7:  "Ties of Red"

Cosmos 2004


	8. Chapter 7: Ties of Red

Thanks to Caerne for editing this chapter.

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos** (ml_eclipse@hotmail.com)

Chapter 7:  Ties of Red

The desperate, heavy breathing of an individual struggling against her fate echoed off the walls of the surrounding buildings, while the horrid sounds of her foes' footsteps could be heard a mere arm's length behind her.  The damp air was filled with great fear tonight, and there was much to be feared.  It was surprising how sudden the surrounding environment could change with a mere flicker of one's emotions.  Only moments before, the night seemed serene but now it has become a most fearful entity.  The atmosphere was thick with dread and pain that it caught in her throat, preventing her from inhaling the precious air to which brought life.

Hitomi continued to flee from the coming death.  She ignored the angry squeals of horridly large rats, in much distress of being stepped upon, scuttling across her path as they dashed for the safety of their dank and dark tunnels beneath the forgotten warehouses.  Darkness upon darkness passed by her eyes as she ran frantically down the alley, unsure of her direction, but only with the knowledge that she must continue to maintain her distance from her enemies.  If she were to slow down death would immediately befall upon her.

Her screams had long been forgotten and her mouth now opened only to fill her burning lungs with the foul but much needed air.  Her fortune of being an excellent track runner had certainly assisted her, but even so, her legs began to ache as the muscles contorted painfully in exhaustion.  Realizing the deteriorating state of her body with much apprehension, she looked wildly about for any means of escape: a ladder, an opened door, or an unguarded window.  Unfortunately, to her faint heart, there was no where she could flee; and, for worse, she found herself soon at the very end of her frantic flight as the cold, unyielding face of a filthy brick wall quickly appeared before her through the gloom of a most tragic night.

She slowed down most reluctantly and turned to face her enemies with trembling eyes fraught with fear and hopelessness.  Before her stood seven men wielding large swords with slender blades that alone would instil fear into any heart.  Like the daunting eyes of unnatural creatures in nightmares, the gazes of these men were cruel and unforgiving.  She could feel their complete hatred seething through their hearts, polluting the already foul night air.  She did not understand this hatred, or its dark origin.  One of the men, shrouded in a dark brown cloak of heavy fabric—and whose face was hidden by a large hood—stepped forward with his sword swaying tauntingly in his right hand.  Stopping a mere foot in front of her, he pulled away the hood and pushed back the heavy cloak to reveal a young man more than five years her senior with short, light aqua-green hair and piercing crimson eyes (reminiscent of another she recalled observing) focused intensely upon her pale face.  His dark outfit was strikingly peculiar; it consisted of materials that looked foreign to her with a dark blue leather band from which hung the tan-coloured scabbard for his sword.

The stranger made no attempts at formalities: no questions, no hesitations, and no gestures of any kind that might infer his intentions.  He simply rested the deadly blade of his sword upon her sweat-covered cheek while his dark gaze remained steadily on her frightened face.  With the slightest narrowing of his fiery eyes, he spoke in a low, harsh tone that brought chills of fear spiralling up her stiff back.

"So this is the one," he remarked, his voice almost inhuman.  "Such a frail creature," he continued in the same, lifeless tone, "that one would think incapable of harbouring such a demonic power."  Allowing the blade of his sword to bite slowly through her skin and watching her flinch in pain, he spoke again, "The blood of many souls such as she have stained my hands, and many more will come.  But the power must remain asleep, and if death is the only elixir of sleep, then let her drink it to the full."

Raising his sword high in the air as his grip on the hilt tightened, he brought it back down with great ferocity to end the miserable life of his poor victim.  But his action was abruptly stopped as the loud clang of an interposing blade halted his sword mere inches above her head.  Greatly surprised, he turned his crimson gaze upon the face of a younger man, whose features immediately struck him with a great familiarity.  His opponent took his momentary weakness to grab the girl and fade back into the shadows from which he came.  His actions were so swift that none of his foes were able to react immediate enough to stop his escape with their prey.  Still holding his gaze to the very space this young man stood, he recalled with much anxiety the familiar maroon eyes, which glared at him only seconds before.

"My Lord," one of his soldiers ventured to speak to him, "my Lord, are you all right?"  Failing to hear a response, the young soldier continued in a low, humbled tone, "I am sorry, my Lord.  We have failed you.  We have allowed them to escape."

Finally finding his voice once again, he whispered in an astonished tone, "He can't be.  He can't still be alive."

***********

She could vaguely feel his presence incredibly close beside her as they hid silently in a large room on the second floor of an old abandoned warehouse only a few meters from their enemies.  His slow, quiet, controlled breathing diffused through the tense atmosphere to reach her alert ears.  His back was to her as he peered cautiously through a dusty, broken window at the group of darkly cloaked men searching wildly below.  She felt utterly exhausted by the long chase, and the shear turmoil of fear wreaking havoc in her heart was enough to drain the remaining ounces of strength from her feeble body.  Droplets of sweat and blood coursed down the side of her face without interruption; she was simply too weak to raise even her own hand to stop their flow.

Slowly opening her heavy eyelids, Hitomi mutedly took in the scene while her mind, despite her extreme state of exhaustion, actively processed all the information gathered only minutes before.  Her inquisitive gaze fell upon the dark form of her saviour, whose face was turned away from her.  She quickly noticed he was wearing a long, black leather coat and dark brown shoes which were slightly opened above the ankles.  His pants were that of a soft pale tan fabric and, underneath the coat, he wore a white, open collared shirt that had become utterly soiled as to give a false brown appearance.  Large patches of perspiration stained the back of the shirt.  During her eyes' arbitrary wondering, they soon fell upon a beautifully crafted scabbard from which a golden hilt was clearly seen protruding from the top.  An unnaturally thin leather band held the sword in place by its master's side.  Upon catching sight of the fearsome weapon, which immediately reminded her of the horrific incident in the alley, Hitomi was snapped awake by fear and quickly jumped to her feet to again flee from these nightmarish events.

Her movements instantly alerted her companion, who swiftly caught her around the waist with a strong arm and pulled her down to him while his other hand wrapped around her mouth to stifle the cry that began to escape from her lips.  With her back forced tight against his chest, the stranger bent close to her ears and whispered words of caution.

"If you have any desire to live," he breathed in a harsh tone, "you will take care not to make any sudden movements that may alert our enemies to our location."

She breathed heavily into his palm, as fearful tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks.  He felt the warm liquid dripped silently across the back of his hand, which remained upon her lips to silence any sounds she might foolishly attempt to make.  Despite his decision to abandon his emotions on Etheria, he could not help but feel a tinge of compassion for this frightened creature.  She was bound, after all, to this cursed fate.  Much like he.

He again spoke quietly into her ears.

"Do not fear me," whispered he in a gentler tone, "for I am here to help you.  You may not understand but I ask that you trust me."

He fell silent; his grip on her remained strong and unyielding.  He tried to get a sense of her reaction to his words through her body language, but he could not attain any significant response.  However, he did notice that she relaxed slightly and her breathing was not as rapid as before.  Sensing that she had calmed down a bit, he began to loosen his grip.  Nonetheless, he still kept a hand across her mouth until he could determine with confidence that she would not cry out and endanger them both.  Again, he spoke in the same quiet, cold tone.

"I will let go of you, Hitomi, if you will assure me that you will not try to run or scream."

Upon hearing her name escape from these strange lips, Hitomi immediately stiffened again in fear.  He could instantly feel this change in her.  Quickly, he assured her of his intentions.

"Do not worry," whispered he.  "No harm will come to you; I give you my word.  But I must have your compliance to not make any foolish attempts to escape or cry out, do you understand?"

She stiffly nodded in acquiescence.

"All right," he said as he slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth, "but the instant you attempt to cry out, I will not hesitate to take drastic actions."

"I won't," she stuttered once he freed her lips, "I won't scream."

"For both of our sakes, I hope you will not."

"Who," Hitomi whispered as she felt his gentle breath on the back of her neck, "who are you? And why did you help me?"

He did not respond but instead turned her slowly around to face him.  Her bright emerald eyes instantly widened in surprise upon sight of his face, dully lit by the pale moonlight drifting at an angle through the broken window an inch above his head.  She quickly, however, recovered her calm countenance when this new knowledge confirmed her old suspicions.

He watched her silent reaction with much interest.  He did not fail to notice her calm expression washing over her face after only a mere second of shock, which conveyed to him that she might have suspected more than he believed.

"You do not seem all that surprise," he commented, "or the shocked look on your face would not have waned so quickly."

"No I am not," Hitomi replied in a calm voice, all traces of fear have now fled upon sight of him, "because I have suspected you to be involved in this somehow.  After the answer you gave me earlier in the park, along with that strange look, have led me to believe that you knew more about the strange occurrence of last night than you have acknowledged."

His eyes widened slightly with surprise while a faint light of admiration flickered quickly by them.  A small, satirical smile rose to the surface of his lips when he spoke.

"Very quick of you to have predicted as much," he admitted but his countenance, as well as his tone, rapidly changed when next he said, "but great knowledge can sometimes bring with it much danger and pain."

She remained silent.

"I advise," he continued in the same voice, "that you restrain that inquisitive mind of yours lest it should lead you into a world you would wish not to have entered."

She responded this time with much irritation, "It was not my inquisitive mind, as you so kindly put it, Van, that have led me into this situation."

"Are you certain of that?" he countered with a slight narrowing of his eyes.

He did not expect this opposition from her.  A woman had never spoken to him in this way before, and he was not in the mood to have one do so right now.

With a scowl, he said in a clipped voice, "If you had not decided to wander on your own after your friend had sent you home, you would not be in this pathetic situation."

"You…?" Hitomi started, "so it was you who followed me from my house."

"Since my discovery, I have been following your every move," Van acknowledged.  "It is my mission to protect you from The Hunter."

"The Hunters?" she questioned in a baffled tone, her attention immediately diverted from the mystery of his "discovery".

He turned his back to her once again as he snuck another peek through the dust and mildew covered glass.  She barely made out his voice from the edge of the window as he explained,

"Correction, they are known singularly as The Hunter.  The men you encountered in the alley, and who are searching for you still, are only half of this force.  They will not rest," he turned to give her a most fearfully calm gaze, "until you are dead."

She gasped in shock and fear.  "B-but why?" she said meekly.  "Why do they seek my death? I didn't do anything to them."

Finding that their hidden position remained secure, Van slouched down beside her again resting his muscular arms exhaustively on his knees.  He placed his steady gaze, from which much sorrow could be seen, on her while he spoke.

"It is not what you did, Hitomi," he explained, feelings of pity for the naïve girl surfacing in his heart, "but it is who you are or rather who you will become."

She looked at him with much confusion swimming in her innocent emerald eyes.

"Alas," he sighed, "I have said enough."  She noticed he diverted his attention to the sleeveless red shirt left on the ground by his right side.  He began to tie the thin shirt onto the scabbard of his sword.  She then realized this shirt was the very same one she found left with her when she woke up in Amano's home.  _It must have been his shirt.  But why did I end up with it? Was he the one who_..._?_

"No, you must—," she began but he did not allow her to finish.

"It is best, mortal," said he in an unfriendly tone, "that you remain ignorant of these occurrences until the time comes."

"I will not remain in the dark when my very life is at stake," she argued.

"The more you know the greater will be the danger," he countered, greatly annoyed by her foolishness.

"And am I not in grave danger right now?" she asked angrily.  "These men and memories of their horrid intentions will not disappear so easily, no matter how much I desire it."

He remained silent.

"Tell me," she said in earnest, "why these men are after me! What power was that stranger talking about? I must know."

He hesitated.

"Please," she pleaded, "at least give me a weapon to defend myself."

"A weapon, even one of thought, can be worked both ways," he whispered in a dark tone.

She was very much irritated to see that he would not answer her questions so readily as she had hoped.  If he was so determined to hide this knowledge from her, and from many others, then it certainly gave emphasis to the importance of this piece of information.  However the desire to know of this truth, she would plead no further; her pride simply forbade it.

"If you will not disclose to me the information that concerns me, then I will not ask any further."  She gazed directly into his eyes challengingly as she spoke,  "But do not think that I fear you, Van, because I do not.  You may prevent me from knowing the truth now, but I will eventually learn of it, one way or another."

"Hah, hah," he gave a wry laughter, purposefully keeping his voice low such that only she could hear him.  He leaned closer to her face, until their noses were a mere inch apart.  She could feel his warm breath upon her trembling lips.  His wonderfully strange scent of a field enveloped her senses and brought phenomenal tranquility to her apprehensive heart.  But the heavy curtain of great sorrow shrouding his dark crimson eyes signified to her of many grievances that he had experienced during his sojourn through life.  She could sense his lips part and the cold words, which escaped between them, drifted gradually to her ears.

"I will give you one advice now," he said in a frosty tone, "and one alone.  If you do not want to be hurt any more than you are then you will not search for this truth."

Undeterred, she looked straight into his eyes and said, "But you know, as well as I, that this truth of which you try to hide from me, is interwoven with my fate."

He fell back in surprise.  But before he was able to respond, a cry from the outside attracted his attention.  He quickly glanced over the windowpane to view a group of fourteen men, all cloaked in the very same outfit that distinguished The Hunter, running through the warehouse door.  Their thundering footsteps were soon heard rumbling up the weak staircase leading directly into the room in which they now hid.  Van quickly noticed a large bonfire of phenomenal blue flame stirring into life just beneath the window.  _Damn!_ he thought, _they have called upon the sorcerers._  Frowning with concern and anger, he turned to grab Hitomi by the arm and pulled her to her feet along with him.  Glancing quickly around for a means of escape, Van noticed a small opening in the ceiling, which led to the rooftop.  Without a word, he ran toward the opening, which was large enough for them to barely squeeze through, dragging Hitomi behind him.  His actions were quick and precise.  He left her no time to even utter a word.

Bending down, he placed his hands together and commanded in a low tone, "Quickly, jump up to that opening there in the ceiling."

Without hesitation, she placed her foot into his hands and he boosted her up through the opening.  Once she made it through safely, he leaped easily up, caught the edges of the opening and pulled himself through.  He felt, with much surprise, her small hands grab his left arm to aid him up.  Without any expression of gratitude or a glance at her, he went swiftly to the edge of the building and peered over the side cautiously.  He found, to his distress, a rather steep drop to the dangerously distant concrete pavement below.  Of course, if it was he alone then overcoming such height was of no consequence at all.  However, with her present, he could not risk revealing his secret inheritance, despite the obvious threat quickly arriving up those stairways to the room below them.  With a darkened expression, Van's quick eyes scanned his immediate surrounding for any apparatuses, any structures, or any openings that might provide a means of escape.  Soon enough, his thorough scrutiny was rewarded with the sight of a rather thick rope affixed at one end to a flimsy wooden pole jutting out the side of the warehouse, with its other end attached to a strong iron bar bolted to the side of a neighboring building.

"Van! They're coming!" cried Hitomi, fearfully glancing toward the opening from which they just escaped through, and that now harboured the groping hands of their enemies as they attempt to squeeze through the rather narrow hole; their bulky armors made this quite a difficult feat.

Without further loss of time, Van turned around to grab Hitomi by the wrist and dragged her toward the edge of the building where the rope was hanging.  Bending over the edge, Van grabbed the end of the rope nearest to them while pulling out his blade.  He sliced easily through the line to free this end.  Twisting a few lengths of the line around his left hand and tightening his grip, he turned to reach for Hitomi while yelling, 

"Grab a hold and hang on!"

Instinctively following his instructions, Hitomi placed both her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as she felt his strong arm wrap itself tightly around her waist, pulling her body close to his.  With a leap, he flung them both over the edge.  Their intermingled body swung heavily across the yawning distance between the buildings while the angry cries of their foes were left to wash over the edge.

Hitomi's grip on him tightened as she, unintentionally, caught sight of the dangerous pavement far below them.  Their body twisted midway through the air, such that her back was now facing the wall of the incoming building; she could not see the large, thick pane of glass vastly approaching them at a dangerous speed.  He, however, saw it soon enough.  She could feel the muscles in his body tightened as he desperately forced the rope to twist such that _his_ back now faced the window to absorb the full force of the impact.  She immediately realized his intention when she came into view of the object approaching them.

Into her ear, she could hear him yell through the humming noise of the wind, "Get ready!"

She pulled herself even closer to him, bracing for the inevitable impact.  In her mind, a thought rushed through: _Please, don't let him get hurt._

A tremendous rumble exploded throughout the dark city as their bodies slammed into the large, thick glass window, immediately shattering the translucent wall into multitudes of razor-sharp shards flying haphazardly down the dark alley and into the empty room.  Upon impact, she instantly saw a splash of red spread across the face of the window; she heard a muffled cry escaped from closed lips, which stubbornly refused to admit to pain.

Once their body swung safely beyond the edge into the empty, dust-covered room, Van let go of the rope.  They fell heavily onto the floor covered with shards of glass.  Opening her eyes, she quickly looked about her and noticed that she was lying on top of Van.  He had manipulated their fall such that his body would take the harsh impact of the ground leaving her unharmed.  But to the horrors of her eyes, Hitomi quickly noticed the bloodstains freckled across the immediate surrounding and on his body.  She quickly got off of him while calling out his name.

"Van?" she whispered in fear.  "Van, are you all right?"

Upon hearing her voice, he quickly opened his eyes.  Realizing that they were still in great danger, he wasted no time as he struggled to get to his feet.  The incredible pain burning through his back and left side was almost unbearable.  Every contortion of his muscles only deepened his wounds and caused greater amounts of blood to ooze out of the cuts.

"Van, you must not move," Hitomi said.  "You're badly hurt."

"We must…escape," he struggled to say.  He managed to get his feet under him only to collapse to his knees again in physical pain.  Grinding his teeth together in anger and pure determination, Van finally gained his footing with some help from Hitomi.

"Quickly, Hitomi," he whispered to her through tight lips, which were desperately withholding cries of pain surging through his throat, "Take the ladder on the other side of the building, just through that window."  He raised his shaking hand and pointed to the far opening across the large empty room.

"All right," she said.  She began to move forward and pulled him along with her, but to her surprise, he resisted.

"No," he said in frustration, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I am helping you get there," she said in irritation.  "What do you think?"

Shaking his head, he spoke in a stronger tone, "No, weren't you listening? I said for _you_ to take the ladder and escape."

"But what about you?"

"I can hold them back to give you some time to get out."

"No," Hitomi turned to look into his eyes with a determined expression.  "I am not leaving you here like this.  They'll kill you."

For a split second, her kindness silenced him, and he could only look at her earnest expression in surprise.  However, anger at her foolishness soon replaced what he momentarily felt.

"I will only slow you down," he said with a shake of his head, rage building up inside.

"Look there must be—."

Unexpectedly, he broke free of her grip on his arm and began to step away.

"Van," called Hitomi as she began to reach for him, "don't be foolish."

But her advancement was immediately halted when he suddenly pulled out his sword and pointed the deadly tip directly at her.  He glared at her with such a cold and heartless expression that she felt fear awakening in her heart.  Her trepidation of him only heightened further when she heard the emotionless tone he now used.

"Get out of here now," he growled, "or I will kill you myself."

Recoiling back in surprise by this sudden change in him, she whispered his name meekly, "Van…?"

"Go!" He roared as he whipped the blade toward the direction of the window.

"Huh!" she started, and quickly ran toward the opening without further hesitation.

He watched her in silence as she found her footing on the thin beams of the ladder.  Soon she disappeared from the window and he heard the clanging of her footsteps down the vertical ladder hanging on the outside wall of the warehouse.  He let out a sigh of relief knowing that there was no way for The Hunter to reach her now, because there were no entrances leading into that particular alley from this side of the city, with the exception of the window Hitomi escaped through.  But that window was barred—by him.

He turned around to face the coming enemies alone with sword in hand.  A swirl of wind raced toward him from the shattered window, blowing back the ebony coat from his body, revealing drops of crimson sweat coursing down his tattered torso, almost completely dying his white shirt in red.  His ability to stand now came solely from his determination to protect her.  With the injuries he sustained, Van could feel his strength trickle out of his body with each drop of blood.  If he was to fulfill his mission then he must act now.  There was not a chance for him to defeat the many foes heading his way via a mere swordfight.  Their numbers were great, their strength greater, and their will to kill Infinity unstoppable.

Clenching his hand tightly around the hilt of his sword, Van closed his eyes and concentrated all of the remaining strength in his body towards the strange metal blade.  A river of energy could be seen rushing from every corner of his body toward one focal point, the blade of his sword.  Suddenly, a shadow fell over his eyes, which caused him to immediately open them.  Before him stood the very same man that almost killed Hitomi back in the alley.  His blazing crimson eyes shone brightly beneath the dark cover of his hooded cloak.  Van narrowed his eyes with hatred but remained focused on his task in channelling his energy to his sword.  His foe had already noticed his activities but did not take any immediate actions to stop him.  The stranger simply stood before him with that intent, analytical stare.  As if he was judging him.

_What is he up to?_ Van thought.

Unexpectedly, this man flipped his hood back to reveal his face, which was quite handsomely sculptured with intelligent eyes.  His short aquamarine hair moved slightly in the cold wind sweeping in through the shattered window behind him.  With a calm countenance and the same mournful gaze, the stranger took a steady step forward.  His sword remained sheathed.

Van immediately reacted by tightening his muscles in preparation for an attack.  But the strange did not launch at him, did not unsheathe his sword, and he did not take another step forward.

Quietly, the man before him spoke in a low, almost gentle voice, "Don't you recognize me?"

Van's eyebrows immediately shot up.  _Recognize him?_

With a slightly saddened expression, the man said, "You don't know who I am do you?" Then almost as if he was speaking to himself without any further awareness of Van's presence, he continued, "Could I be wrong? That he is not the same person? But…but all this time he couldn't have possibly…yet…"  Returning his gaze on Van, continued, "Yet, he looks so much like him.  What other explanation could there be but that he stands before me.

"You are…," the stranger said to him, "you must be…Escaflowne."

The strange name fell on unfamiliar ears, and the stranger could clearly see this.  But before another word could be said, the thundering of footsteps soon brought the other hunters to flank behind their leader.  From outside, a strange wall of metallic blue light began to flood into the room; it was the powers of the sorcerers.

However, they were all too late because his transfer of power was complete.  Van held up the sword at an angle in front of him while a cold, deadly smile rose to his pale lips.  "You will not get Infinity this time," he said in a low tone.

Immediately, he swiped his sword rapidly through the air, sending out slivers of energy that he built up in the blade moments before.  The energy sliced through everything it contacted like a hot knife through butter.  The structural integrity of the building soon began to collapse as support beams of the warehouse came crashing down upon them all.  Through the falling debris and smokes of dust, two men stood staring at each other while all others were yelling and escaping from the crumbing building.  During the brief gaze, the image of a long lost memory flickered to life in one of the men's mind.  Van's eyes widened in surprise as a strange emotion momentarily encroached upon his being, the emotion of recognition.  _He,_ Van thought in both astonishment and bewilderment, _looks familiar.  But that is impossible._

Suddenly, their gaze was broken as one of the stranger's soldiers grabbed his arm and pulled his leader from the falling debris.  The Hunter managed to escape from the building, leaving the young man in there alone.  From the outside, the stranger watched in silence as the entire structure collapsed before his eyes, sealing the young warrior's fate within its destructive belly.

=============================================================

Next:  Chapter 8:  "Misperception"

Cosmos 2004


	9. Chapter 8: Misperception

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos** (ml_eclipse@hotmail.com)

Chapter 8:  Misperception

The wind combed through her short sandy coloured hair as she ran away from the danger that sought her life, leaving behind a young stranger to make a last stand against the foe.  Her mind was plagued with guilt, knowing that perhaps she had left him to die alone.  But he had refused her help.  He was the one who forced her to run as she now ran.  Despite fear of these strange men hunting her, and fear of him, she soon realized in her heart that she wanted no harm to befall on him; besides, he was the one who saved her life.

Soon, she slowed down to a hesitant jog, and then halted altogether.  Whatever might be, whatever threat awaited, she could not allow anyone to die for her—not like this.  With firm resolution, she spun around and raced quickly back to the warehouse, where a great confrontation was playing out.  Just as she reached within view of the building, she saw flashes of light through the window she climbed down only minutes before; then she heard terrible groans and rumbles with wood and brick rubbing against each other as the building's infrastructure plummeted to the distant ground, dragging any unfortunate souls that remained within its belly along with it to oblivion.

It was but an instant; yet it felt as if all eternity was playing out before her eyes.  The horrific image reflected off her glistening pupils as fear and anguish flooded her shocked body like an unstoppable hurricane.  _No, I'm too late!_

"VAAANNNN!!!!!" she screamed while tears coursed unnoticed down her pale cheeks.

Contrasted against the purple face of an awakening horizon was the silhouette of a solitary individual rummaging through massive mounds of debris, remnants of a once sturdy building.  With blistering hands (the result of long hours of pulling and hauling away rough pieces of wood and brick), Hitomi picked her way through the destruction toward the heart of the chaos in hopes that she might still find him alive.  Despite her incredible exhaustion of both mind and body, she continued her purpose with abiding determination.  Finally, after shoving away a large remnant of a concrete wall, she noticed something crimson through a small opening further within the depths of the wreckage.  Reaching in with one hand, she stretched with all her might to reach the object that caught her attention.  Her fingertips brushed against a soft fabric that felt all too familiar.  After a slight struggle, she managed to grab hold of a small tip of the object and pulled it out.  She gasped in shock at the item she rescued from within the rubble.

It was a shirt; a sleeveless red shirt all smouldered in dust and blood and torn to bare recognition…but she knew…it was his.

Tears slipped down her grief stricken face as she held the piece of clothing tight to her chest, and with eyes squeezed shut, struggled alone against the intense emotional chaos now ravaging her heart.

While the earthbound mortal cried her tears of anguish, high above her, a short distance away—within the cover of clouds slowly painted by the colours of early morn—an angel struggled against the rising subconscious to maintain flight.  His life rained down from his wounds upon the mortal world.

Knowing his body would soon give up on him, Van frantically searched for an area to take refuge, all the while struggling to keep his vision clear and focused.  However, all the places he flew over were either too exposed or too dark to provide secure coverage.  With each wing beat, pain wrought havoc on his shattered body and mind.  Suddenly, the air current shifted.  The sky quickly became distant.  The ground rushed up to meet his inevitably disastrous plummet.  Van desperately resisted the pull of gravity, and that of death, but to no avail.  Before he realized it, all became dark; he lost all senses of his surroundings and all visions of the world.  In this oblivion, he could feel his mind floating weightlessly in a vacuum devoid of pain, grief, and desire.  Perhaps, finally, he has reached his fate.

On the ground, beside a large human-made pond, a group of ruffians gathered around a small fire.  The light of the flames danced merrily on their somber faces to reveal men of youthful age ranging from thirteen to late twenties.  The oldest man wore a familiar green bandanna around his short dark brown hair.  Within the heart of the fire laid a small aluminum pot, which was overly dented and terribly scratched from excessive use.  Each man had a haggard, mournful expression that did not at all reminisce the cruel sinister looks of skilled thieves one would imagine stalking the city's shadows.  Instead, uncertainty seemed to have dimmed their spirits.  They were at loss for purpose in this life.  Born into a world that quickly grew tired of them, struggling to survive in a society that rejected them, one wondered what hopes they had in their hearts that drove them to live each day.

"Hey, Landen," the man wearing the bandanna broke the silence, "is the sludge done yet?"

An adolescent of about eighteen stood up and began to approach the fire.  He crouched down at its edge and looked into the small pot.  Noticing that the soup was boiling profusely, he replied, "Guess so."  Just as he was about to reach out with an old dirty glove he found somewhere in a nearby refuse, a loud splash erupted from the pond.

All their attentions were immediately focused on the body of water, whose surface now rippled violently by the force that disrupted its calm face.

"What the hell?!" someone cried out.

"Stay put," one of the older men ordered.

"But Rad."

"Look," Rad said again as he slowly approached the water's edge, "I said don't come any closer.  It might be dangerous."

"Then why are you getting closer?" a boy of thirteen questioned innocently.

"Mmmrrr," Rad growled at the youngster.

Turning around, he narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see what large object had fallen into their pond.  Suddenly, he caught sight of a hand reaching out of the water before sinking beneath the surface once again.  Without allowing himself a moment's hesitation, Rad quickly pulled off his shoes and jumped in.

"Rad?! What are you doing?" one of his companions shouted alarmingly.

They watched the dying ripples of the pond's surface in great apprehension.  Their stomachs twisted into knots as they waited for their leader to resurface, while the minute-hand ticked by five minutes.

"Man! I can't stand this.  I'm going in after him," Landen cried out as he began to run toward the pond, simultaneously removing his shoes.  But before he was able to remove the second shoe, Rad erupted from the surface of the water dragging with him another individual whose features were indiscernible in the lavender hue of early morning.  Pulling with all his strength, Rad hauled the unconscious stranger toward the shore and out of the water.

Resting on his knees, he gave a curious glance over to the silent form of the person he just rescued lying motionless beside him.  The stranger's face was turned toward the ground.

"Who is he?" the thirteen year-old asked curiously as he approached the motionless form.

"Hey, don't get too close Arik," an older man cautioned him.  "He may still be alive."

"Naw," Arik said, waving aside the caution.  "No one could have survived such a fall.  He is probably dead."  Arik bent down to grab the stranger by the shoulder and turned him over onto his back.  The distant light of the fire quickly lapped at his face to reveal a familiar foe they faced once before.

"What the—" Arik cried out in surprise, as he took a step back.  He could hear the other men around him gasped, equally surprised at their finding.

With a frown, Rad said, "It's him."

"Yeah," another man vigilantly approached, "he's that guy with the sword we tried to steal.  You better get away from him Arik."

"Aw, don't worry Theo," Arik replied in a slightly uneasy tone as he tried to regain his composure.  "Look," he poked the motionless stranger in the arm, "he's as dead as a doorknob."  Turning around, he gave his friend a comical grin.

Suddenly, he felt something grab his wrist.  Before he realized what was happening, the sky and earth exchanged places as he found himself flying through the air to land heavily (and painfully) on his back on the other side of the stranger.

"Augh!" Arik gasped in pain with the wind knocked out of him.  Turning around, he saw the stranger glare at him with deadly garnet eyes.  Quickly forgetting the soreness of his back, the young adolescent scrambled backward in an attempt to distance himself from this dangerous warrior.

The group of men watched in a widening circle as Van struggled desperately to gather his feet under him.  He could barely make out these men through blurry visions of fatigue, but he was determine not to die lying down.  In his exhaustion he failed to sense Rad's presence to his left.  Reaching out a hand stained with his own blood, Van grasped the hilt of his sword and painfully pulled it out of its scabbard.

None of the men moved; even Rad remained in his silent position watching the admirable strength and determination this stranger was showing in his struggle to survive.  With the brightening skyline behind him, Van's image did not portray that of a great and fierce warrior; instead, the pale features of his face, the somber lines of his lips, the lifeless expression of his dying eyes, all conveyed the picture of a solitary individual who has fought a long and lonely battle against fate, and who would die with that loneliness and sorrow for which he was imprisoned.  Rad watched this young man's movement with great sympathy, noticing each painful, strenuous movement the stranger made to pull out his weapon.

_He refuses to die_, Rad thought in amazement and sympathy.  _Even as death pulls at his soul, he refuses to let go of this world.  Such spirit.  Such will._

"You," Van struggled to speak even as his strength began to wane, "you…will not…defeat me."  He took a staggering step forward but then collapsed onto one knee in exhaustion.  Instinctively, he planted the blade of his magnificent sword into the hard earth to support his failing body from completely crumbling to the ground.  From the wounds on his arm flowed life's river as it coursed down his hand onto the silver face of Etheria's royal sword.  Through the shadows of his dark bangs falling over his eyes, he spoke in a tone that conveyed strength, despite his physical deterioration.

"Do not think I will die so easily," Van whispered.  "I will fight…I will fight…" He could feel himself fading fast, "I will fight…until the end." He collapsed into complete darkness.

A minute's hand passed in silence before anyone dared to move.  The small group of men stared at the fallen soldier in awe and confusion.  Slowly, Rad approached Van's motionless form and gave him a gentle nudge with his foot to see if the stranger was still conscious.  With no apparent response, Rad bent down to place two fingers on the young man's neck to detect for any pulse.

"So," Arik spoke up at a distance, "is he dead now?"

With a concerned frown, Rad replied, "No, he's just unconscious."

"Then we should get out of here before he wakes up again."

"No," spoke Rad, "if we leave him here like this he will surely die."

"Yeah, well if he wakes up _we_ will surely die!" Arik cried.

"You idiot!" Landen slapped him in the back of the head.  "You sound like such a wimp you know?"

"Hey, lay off Landen! I don't see you standing near him."

"Enough you two!" Rad said.  "He is seriously injured and we know we can't leave him like this.  It is only right that we try to save his life."  Turning toward another man with short midnight blue hair standing silently near Landen, Rad commanded, "Arius, grab a pale of water and boil it on the fire.  Theo, you grab some cloths hanging by the far tree and put those in with the water."

"Why?" Theo asked bewilderingly.

"To disinfect the fabric before we can use it to clean his wounds."

Nodding, Theo quickly followed Arius back to their camp.  Turning toward the two men nearest to him, Rad said, "Sythe, Cade, come help me with him will yah?"

"Sure thing."

With Rad and Sythe supporting Van on both sides and Cade carrying his legs, the three oldest men lifted his body up and carried him toward the fire.

As they approached the main campfire, Rad called out to Arik, "Hey, get a blanket down close to the fire will you, Arik? So that we can set him down."  As Arik ran ahead he heard Rad add, "And be quick about it.  This guy isn't as light as he looks."

Arik responded without turning around, "I'm not surprise since he's as tall as you."

The men set Van down gently onto a well-worn blanket laid near the warm flames of the open fire.  With the pale of water boiling nearby, Rad and the others went to work mending the deep wounds on his back and chest using the few resources they had on hand.

It would be the late afternoon sun that Van found himself awakening to.  At first, all he could see were a mosaic of colours moving back and forth above him.  He closed his eyes momentarily to allow the throbbing in his head to subside before opening them again.  His vision finally cleared after much blinking, and what he saw startled him.  He was surrounded on all sides by the very men he encountered on his first night to the mortal world, but he quickly noticed that most of the men paid him little attention as they went about their business.  Nonetheless, all his training caused him to immediately react by reaching for his sword, but to his horror it was not there.

"Looking for this?" someone spoke to him from the right.

Snapping his attention to the owner of the voice, Van glared with narrowed eyes at Rad standing before him with the sheathed sword in his right hand.

Smirking, he said, "A nice piece of metal you have here."

Van remained silent.

Rad continued, unaffected by Van's lack of response, "Yup, excellent craftsmanship, if I do say so myself.  I have never before seen such a weapon before."  He turned the sword around in his hand as he analyzed the intricate details on the scabbard, which covered the naked blade within.  Finally resting his eyes on the pure gold hilt of the sword, Rad could not resist the urge to test his grip on the blade.

Van watched with angry eyes as Rad tainted his sword by gripping the hilt and pulling out the beautiful, shining cold blade from its scabbard.  The young Etherian could feel rage burning throughout his body like a high fever.  _How dare this mortal hold the royal sword of Etheria!_

Van attempted to get up and fight for the return of his sword, but his shattered body remained unwilling to obey his command.  _Damn this weak body!_ Van thought in frustration.  _If I'm not this injured, this fool will surely not be standing right now, let alone hold my treasured sword!_

Ignoring the fiery pair of eyes watching him, Rad kept his attention on the blade in front of him.  Taking swipes at the empty air, Rad listened with much excitement to the high-pitch sound the blade made as it cut cleanly through the still air.  Finally, after appeasing his desire to take this magnificent sword for a test run, he returned the blade back into its shelter.  Then he returned his attention to the young man staring fiercely at him with deadly garnet eyes.

Chuckling lightly, Rad said, "Hey, don't take it so harshly, I was only seeing how good the blade was."

"Humph," Van scoffed.  "I'm sure you were just seeing how much it would fetch for you on the market."

Rad frowned in slight irritation.  "Look, we saved your life here.  I would appreciate it if you could show more gratitude."

He threw Van's sword to him, which Van easily caught.  This gesture was rather unexpected.  Just then Van noticed something different about this man that he failed to detect earlier.  He voiced his surprise, "You sound different.  You are not speaking in that strange tongue I heard the first time we met."

"Hmm?" Rad raised a perplexed eyebrow and then said with a light laugh, "Oh, you mean the garbled speech? Well, we only use that to intimidate those we try to rob.  It is amusing to see how people become scared of their own imagination.  It worked well with most of the people we try to steal from, with the exception of you."

Ignoring the last addition, Van queried, "What do you mean?"

Rad explained, "We see what we want to see; we understand what we want to hear.  In people's mind, even the most open one, there are predetermined images of each other.  Appearance and character go hand-in-hand in these deceptive pictures.  A dirty, ragged individual would instantly be assumed ill-mannered and witless, condemned to his fate because of his own foolish actions.  While a well-preened individual would be highly esteemed, assumed to be trustworthy and responsible.  Realistically, the characters can easily be reversed while the appearances remain unchanged.  In an attempt to avoid the development of violence, we use these false images to disperse our victim's will to fight.  Victim, I hate to use that word.  It sounds so harsh."  Here Rad paused to look deeply into Van's eyes.  At length, he continued, "We steal out of necessity, not out of want.  You may think this reason is an excuse to hide our criminal act, but should you know our lives' circumstances, you will realize it is the truth.

Van spoke, "I should still believe it to be an excuse.  If one is willing, there is always a way to earn an honest living."

 "Perhaps and perhaps not.  Had a child grown up on his parent's foundation, then there would be a way to earn an honest living; but if the child was orphaned at the age of three then what opportunity could this child afford to gain work and get paid.  Of course, not everyone is fated to live as we do.  There are those who voluntarily choose the dark path.  But we are not them."

This time, Van kept his silence.  Whether Rad had convinced him of their innocence was uncertain, but undoubtedly Van was affected by what had passed between them.

Rad continued, "Your sword would have fetched us enough money on the market to feed us for an entire week, perhaps even longer.  Seeing that you were alone we had assumed you would be an easy target."  Giving Van a friendly smirk, Rad added, "But it seemed that we greatly underestimated your…abilities."  Suddenly realizing that had yet to introduce himself, he said,  "By the way, my name is Rad Edison."

He crouched beside Van and extended a hand, which Van only glanced briefly with suspicion before he spoke.

"I'm Van Fanel," he said without taking the other man's hand.

Undeterred by the cold gesture, Rad shrugged and withdrew his hand but remained where he was.  Giving the younger man a long gaze, Rad suddenly asked seriously, "What happened to you last night?"

Van narrowed his eyes and looked away while grumbling out, "Nothing of interest."

"I see."  Standing back up again, Rad looked down and said, "Whatever it was, I'd say it was a hell of a battle for you to sustain such degrees of injuries.  Anyway, it will take you at least five days to completely heal."

Van smirked as he thought, _Give me one and I'll be out of here._

"But it will probably be even longer if we don't get you better medical attention," Rad continued, oblivious to the expression on the younger man's face.  "We will ask Angerona to drop by here later.  She'll be able to help you."

Van looked up curiously.  "Angerona?"

"Yeah, she's the doctor at the city's main hospital.  She spends most of her evenings after work here to see to people like us."

"Like us?"

Rad gave Van a solemn gaze as he responded, "Those everyone else has forgotten."

He watched gravely as the older man departed, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  Van turned his head aside to look at the crystalline pond a few meters away.  "Angerona," he whispered to himself.  "That name…"

=============================================================

Not a very eventful chapter, I admit, but things will begin to pick up after this.

Info:

Name Angerona is pronounced "ann-jer-roe-na"  (mythologically, she is the Roman Goddess of death and silence)

7 Orphans introduced here:  

            Rad (leader; age: 29 years)

            Sythe (age: 25 years) = pronounced "Sigh-th"

            Cade (age: 22 years)

            Landen (age: 18 years)

            Arius (age: 15 years)

            Theo (age: 15 years)

            Arik (age: 13 years)

=============================================================

Next:  Chapter 9:  "Angerona"

Cosmos 2004


	10. Chapter 9: Angerona

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos** (ml_eclipse@hotmail.com)

Chapter 9:  Angerona

The dismal colours of infant twilight greeted his eyes once again as he sat alone beneath an old crooked tree at the edge of the campfire.  His somber gaze laid unmoving on the dancing flames while his thoughts coursed through the many events that greatly affected his life, turning it literally upside down.

He was born a Prince.  The heir to the throne of the greatest empire this universe had ever known.  The Kingdom of Etheria was the sole guardian of all life that exists in this galaxy.  And its awesome power ran thickly in his blood, the blood of a royal Etherian guardian.  _But it would all end soon_, he thought in melancholy, _if I cannot accomplish my task._

Turning his gaze upon the seven young men crowding around the fire, Van could not help but feel a slight resentment toward them.  _Here they sit and chat away as if all is well, while I suffer knowing that my kingdom and my people will be eradicated for them to succeed.  How could the Fates choose these simpletons over us?  They are nothing_..._they are_...

But he stopped.  _What am I saying,_ Van thought dismally.  _It is not right to blame them.  They have done nothing.  _Giving a silent sigh, he looked up toward the heavens where he knew hidden behind the flickering stars was his home.  _Why? Why must there be destruction before there is peace? Why must my kingdom die for another to rise?_  Van returned his attention to the fire once again and thought with greater determination, _Infinity shall rise.  I will make sure of it; then the judgement can be passed.  It is our last hope_..._it is Etheria's last hope to live._

Rad watched Van closely from across the fire.  He noticed the multitudes of emotions flickering through the young man's intent gaze as he struggled with his pains and his duties.  All the while, his face remained solemn and impassive.  Rad's eyes flickered to the sword Van held within the crook of his arm.  A subtle frown appeared upon his face as he wondered, _Who could this young stranger be? I have never met anyone like him before.  There is no one here who has such swordsmanship, and his sword--from the looks and feels of it--is a very valuable piece of weapon and a very powerful one at that_..._just like its master._  Returning his gaze back on the young soldier, Rad continued his train of thought.  _There is something unnatural about this boy.  For one thing, his body heals relatively quickly from the looks of it.  Just a few hours before he couldn't move his arms; now he is sitting up and walking about without noticeable physical pain.  He either hides his suffering extremely well or he is not human._

Suddenly, the young man under scrutiny looked up to catch Rad's observant gaze.  He glared darkly, almost challengingly from across the fire.  Rad decided not to take up the contest and looked away.  _He also has a mighty temper to go with his fighting skills._

Rad looked across the sky toward the distant horizon where the last rays of the dying sun could still be seen.  It was time.  Angerona should be arriving here any minute now.  Giving a quick glance at the young man again, Rad whispered to himself, "I hope she can handle this flame."

Van, too, noticed the coming of night.  Giving his arms and legs a slight stretch, he estimated he had allowed his body enough time to heal.  It was time for him to move on.  He wished not to stay among these strangers any longer.  Their presences have made him uneasy and their nervous or glowering glances did nothing to help ease his irritation.  Grabbing a hold on the rough bark of the tree trunk, Van pulled himself up and began to walk away from the group of men.  But he was not allowed any more than five steps before he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Van," Rad hollered roughly, "where'd you think your going?"

"Anywhere I please," he curtly replied.

"You would be foolish to head out on your own under your physical condition," Cade spoke up from beside Rad.  "Whoever attacked you last night may just return to finish you off and, with your wounds still fresh, you will be easy prey to them."

Van did not reply.

"Join us for a little while longer, Van," Arius offered kindly.  "We may not be much company to someone like you but I assure you, as long as you're with us, no harm will fall upon you…at least not on you alone."

Van turned around with a surprise expression.  "You would extend such kindness to a complete stranger like me?" he asked incredulously.

"Ah," Rad drawled as he took his seat by the fire again, "you're no longer a stranger to us, young man."  He gave Van a steady gaze as he said, "We know of your strength."

Van cocked an eyebrow in response to the last comment.  Turning around, he continued to walk on as he said back, "Then you know best to stay out of my way."

"Is this how one responds to kindness?" a strong feminine voice suddenly invaded the late evening atmosphere.

Van stopped in his track.  From behind, he heard Theo call out the newcomer's name.

"Angerona, you're finally here."

Van spun around to meet this doctor Rad told him about earlier.  His distrustful gaze fell upon a fine-looking, middle-age woman with long midnight blue hair tied neatly behind her head in a loose bun.  She wore a dark grey hospital's uniform, which indicated that she headed immediately here after her shift.  She looked just like every other mortal, but there was one thing odd about her that stood out to Van.  Her eyes.

Within those unnaturally dark pupils with its grey swirls, sparked a hidden power Van could faintly sense escaping.  Her gaze upon him was intent and strong.  It held such strength of wisdom that Van suddenly questioned the origins of this person.  No mortal could hold such a fierce yet gentle expression within a simple gaze.  There was more to this Angerona then meets the eye.  And he wished to know what.

"Well?" Angerona said again in a light, friendly tone.

Van frowned.  "Well what?"

"You did not answer me."

Van gave her an astonished expression.  She had expected him to respond?

"Hmph," he huffed as he began to walk away.  "I don't have to answer to anyone."

"Ah, but you will have to answer to your own fate."

He froze in his tracks.  "What?!" he barely whispered in shock as he spun around to face her.

"If you go off in that condition," Angerona spoke calmly, almost sternly, "you will surely seal your fate."

He listened with disbelief.  _She couldn't possibly_...

Angerona turned toward Theo as she continued; "Leaving an open wound unattended to is simply inviting a serious infection.  And once infection sets in, it is extremely difficult to treat even with proper medication and facilities."

Van began to calm down as he thought, _She must have been referring to my condition._

"But how did you know about my wounds?"

"Rad told me," she replied simply.  "You must have been in some fight to be that injured."

"What did you do?" she asked him in a humorous tone, "Kidnapped someone's girlfriend?"

Van smirked.  "Far from it.  My prize holds much greater value."

Angerona stopped her physical inspection of Theo and turned to look at Van.  Her gaze gripped his heart with anxiety.  The words that soon rang in his mind further enhanced his uneasiness around this strange woman.

"You don't know how valuable," the unspoken comment sounded in his head.

He suddenly felt his hands shake with inexplicable fear.  His face became pale as beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead.

Rad watched the exchange between these two individuals with wonder.  Strangers only moments before, yet Angerona's words seemed to have such a strong effect on this young man.  He was a headstrong and audacious individual from what Rad could conclude within the short period of time he observed this man but these simple, common words from Angerona appeared to have impacted Van's character quite strongly.  Was there some underlying meaning to this whole conversation?

"It is best," Angerona spoke in a soft mysterious tone, "that you let me tend to your wounds before the night is over."  Then she added, "It will be of your interest to agree with me, Van Slanzar de Fanel."

He was flabbergasted.  She called him by his full Etherian name, but how could she have known?! Despite his shocked state of mind, Van made no reply.  Instead, he simply nodded in acquiescence.

Regardless of her acknowledgement that his wounds were very serious, Van was the last patient Angerona attended to that night.  Watching her give physical examinations of the other men, Van wondered whether she purposefully placed him last on her list of patients.  But why?

Sythe was the very last person Angerona tended to before Van.  Once he was cared for and the correct prescription written out, she finally turned her full attention to the silent young man sitting at the edge of the hill watching her with suspicion.  As she walked over to him with her stethoscope held loosely in her left hand, she heard Rad call out to her.

"Angie," he said in a friendly tone, "it is getting a bit late, so the boys and I will head out for a little while.  Do you think you can handle him alone?"

Smiling kindly, Angerona turned around and responded, "I've survived Arik; I think can handle Van quite well."

"Hey!" Arik cried out indignantly.  "I resent that implication."

Rad acquiesced.  "All right.  We will be back within three hours."  Just as he was about to turn, Rad added, "Oh Van…"

The young man looked up.

"…if you want to find us later, just go to the large lake by the west edge of Cummerson Forest."

"Why are you guys going to a lake at this hour of the night?" Van asked in bewilderment.

With a sly wink, Rad said, "Fishin'."

As the group of men strolled away, Arius came up to Rad and asked in a low voice, "Do you think he'll come?"

Rad shrugged.  "I wouldn't hold my breath for it, kid"

As the young men disappeared into the dark city, Angerona returned her attention to the lone individual sitting atop the small hill close to the edge of the pond.  His back was to her, but she could sense his apprehensive and wary mood.  Just as she reached him, she heard him speak.

"Everything went according to plan, didn't it?"

She raised an eyebrow at his question.  _He is a most astute young man_..._but I should not have expected otherwise._

"Yes, I believe it is."

"Is?" Van questioned.  But she did not respond.

Van was not one to beat-around-the-bush.  He went straight to the point.  "How did you know my real name?"

Angerona sat down beside him with a thoughtful expression on her kind face.  "I know more about you then you do yourself."

Van stood up in shock and anger.  He looked down at her with narrowed eyes as he said, "Who are you?! You are no common mortal.  I demand to know who you are?"

Angerona paid no heed to his outburst.  Her serene gaze remained on the star-speckled horizon as she replied, "I believe you are intelligent enough to answer that yourself, Van."  Then she turned her gaze upward to the heavens as she continued, "Such a beautiful night isn't it?"

Van remained silent as he towered above her.

"It is such a pity that anyone would want to break the beautiful silence of this night.  I wish it could be so quiet and peaceful like this for always but sometimes Van," her voice softened to the point that it sounded almost mournful, "there are things we desire, things we love, that we can never have.  Such as this night."

"What are you implying?" Van asked suspiciously as he took his seat once again.

She did not reply immediately.  Instead, Angerona quietly picked up a nearby pebble and threw it into the lake.  The calm surface was suddenly disturbed by an outbreak of small ripples across the clear face.  "You must understand Van," Angerona spoke, ignoring his question, "that we are all connected to one another.  There are no fates but only one fate.  Just like the face of this pond; a single ripple in the thread of fate will create many more down the line until all are affected.  What we decide not only affects our own lives but others connected to us as well.  There will come a time in everyone's lives where we must sacrifice our own heart for the sake of existence itself; so that we may prevent the first wave from occurring thereby saving all others the chaos it will eventually create."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because that time will come…and soon."  She turned to face him.  Her face was solemn and sympathetic.  "When that day comes, Van, remember my words."

She quietly stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait," Van called out to her.  She stopped but did not turn around.  "What about…what about my wounds?"

A smile appeared on her face.  "Your wounds have healed, Etherian."  Then she left.

He watched incredulously as her retreating figure seemed to fade into the dark fabric of the night.  She had left him in a state of complete chaos.  He soon found himself alone with his storm of thoughts and millions of unanswered questions.  How could this brief encounter, with an almost complete stranger, cause such uproar in him? His meeting her forced him to rethink his decisions and his actions.  It would later compel him to understand his past, analyse his present, and predict his future.

He returned his gaze to the place where she sat only moments before.  Frowning, he unconsciously spoke aloud, "Lady Fate…?"

=============================================================

This was a rather short chapter, but the next chapter will more than make up for it.

Next:  Chapter 10:  "Unexpected Company"

Cosmos 2004


	11. Chapter 10: Unexpected Company

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos** (ml_eclipse@hotmail.com)

Chapter 10:  Unexpected Company  

She had known him for only a brief period of time, only that one night when he saved her life in fact; yet now his absence seemed to create such a void in her soul that she found it difficult to fill.  It might simply be guilt…the guilt of knowing that he died because of her.

Hitomi's grip on the red fabric tightened as the surge of sorrow resurfaced in her soul once again.  Her vision began to blur with the escape of translucent tears over the brim of her sad eyes.  She looked down at the torn piece of clothing she held in her hand, regretfully.  This was all that remained of him.  This piece of shredded fabric soaked in his blood was all that she could retrieve from the destruction of last night.  Unable to withhold her sorrow, Hitomi allowed her grief to pour freely while her hands continued to mend the torn fabric.  Her blurry vision and shaking hands were making this task extremely difficult but she carried on with every stroke of the needle and every stitch of the thread.

Once in a while, she would put the needle down and glance through her heavily curtained bedroom window.  Since early this morning, after her difficult struggle to reach her home, Hitomi had hidden herself within the safety of her bedroom.  Although things seemed peaceful and safe now, she remained on constant alert to the slightest disturbances.  The fear of being found was all too great upon her mind, and this time there would be no one to help her.

Her family was suspicious of her actions, naturally.  Her mother immediately enquired into the sudden change of behaviour but Hitomi concealed her actions with a white lie; that she was feeling unwell.  It was a reasonable excuse and her mother queried no more.

So here she was, trapped within the confines of her room and the loneliness and fear dwelling in her heart.

After inspecting the window and the outside scene it framed, Hitomi returned to her difficult task once again.  She remained hard at work for several hours until a subtle noise outside caught her ears.  Immediately she stiffened with fear as her unsteady gaze fell upon the window.  Over the next minute she heard nothing more.  Perhaps it was only her imagination.

There it was again.

It was a low rumbling sound, pounding out a strange rhythm every few seconds.  Hitomi listened harder.  It was the sound of a leather drum, and it was beating out an unfamiliar song whose slow, constant pace began to merge into a dizzying drone in Hitomi's mind.

She dropped the needle and clutched the side of her head with one hand as a sudden wave of nausea overcame her.

"What is wrong with me?" she thought aloud unsuspectingly.  "Am I getting sick from too much anxiety?"

While she sat there trying to determine her body's strange reaction, the drumbeats began to heighten in rhythm and the sounds became stronger as it converged in her room.  Despite her weakening state, Hitomi still had enough wit about her to notice the change in pitch.  It did not pass her notice that the sound was increasing in decibels until her room appeared to be the core of the unusual instrument itself.  Suddenly an image flashed swiftly through her mind of pale blue flames and dark hooded faces.  Shocked by the unexpected revelation, Hitomi realized what was happening to her.  It must be The Hunter.  This must be some kind of trick they are using to capture her.

Grabbing her work, Hitomi stuffed it into a blue duffel bag by her side and immediately exited her room.  In the hall, the kitchen, the living room, the monotonous rhythm chased her relentlessly as she struggled to escape.  Upon reaching the living room, Hitomi gasped in shock and fear when the unconscious forms of her family appeared before her sprawled on the soft carpeted floor.  Immediately, without a second thought of her situation, Hitomi stooped down beside her mother, who was nearest to her, and reached out to touch her face with a shaky hand.  Her skin felt warm and the gentle caresses of her breath upon Hitomi's hand assured her mother's good health.  Looking about her toward the other members of her family, her father and younger brother, she sighed inwardly with relief to see that they too have fallen into a deep slumber and nothing more.  Stroking her mother's cheek with gentle care, Hitomi realized that she could no longer remain here.  Her presence would endanger her family even further.  With firm resolve, Hitomi stood up and ran out the back door.

Hugging close to the shadows, she slinked along the empty roads making her way to the only place she knew that could possibly offer her means of concealment, while simultaneously isolating her from other people so they too would not fall victim to her cursed fate like her family.  Hitomi moved quickly despite concern of being discovered.  She must reach the place before daybreak while the infant night could still provide her protection from sharp eyes.  It took her over three hours to finally reach her destination.  She saw with relief the ebony silhouettes of massive trees as they appeared into view a short distance away.  Running silently, Hitomi escaped to the safety of this ancient forest while the sliver moon cast its faint light upon an advancing group of heavily cloaked men following steadfastly behind her.

------------------------------------------------------

There were low murmurs in the near distant behind the thickets hiding a small worn path leading to an undisturbed crystalline lake situated at the west edge of Cummerson Forest.  The faint sounds were easily detected by his well-trained senses as Van quietly approached the open area.  He did not really understand why he decided to come here but something within his soul wanted to reach out for this newfound companionship.  Having spent almost a month alone in the old central park day-after-day and night-after-night began to take a toll on his emotional state.  Although a maverick at heart, Van could not deny the fact that loneliness was a poor companion to beget with.  Initially, he focused all his attention on the mission at hand, which was to protect Infinity, but now he felt uncertain of the reason that had fueled his actions.  _Did the mortals deserve this fate we are condemning them to?_ he thought while he strolled toward the lake.  _It cannot be fair to say that they should forfeit their lives for us_..._but then we could not surrender ours either._  A frown of frustration appeared on his young face as his heart and soul battled between the reasons, the feelings, and the knowledge of what was right and what should be.  _Perhaps, _he thought, _I should leave Infinity be.  S__hould the time come for Judgement then Infinity will somehow escape the hands of The Hunter, but if now is not the occasion then she will die by their hands.  Yet_..._either way_..._she will forfeit her life_..._unknowingly_.

He could not forget the solemn emerald eyes, which gazed at him in anguish that night when they hid together within the abandoned warehouse.  There was so much innocence and such reflection of fear that drowned within those pools of green.  Here he was thinking of Infinity, the power of judgement, but he had forgotten that behind that power was an innocent soul…one with beautiful green eyes and a gentle heart.  Simply calling this power Infinity was injustice in its own right because this power possessed another name…Hitomi.

He could clearly recall seeing the concern she evidently felt for him shown on her face when he told her to escape.  Despite knowledge that death was vastly approaching, she had refused to leave him for fear of his life.  Such kindness conflicted with the image his mother painted of these mortals.  Surely if one rock could house such a gem as Hitomi then at least a few more existed somewhere deeper within the mountain from whence the rock originated.  Before Van realized what was occurring, the dark picture his mother had shown him began to fade.  And it became fainter still upon the encounter of a very recent event that just now unfolded before his eyes.

Van had arrived at the shore of an isolated lake hidden within the thick bodies of ancient evergreens.  Yet, floundering about its clear waters were seven young men with flimsy spears poised awkwardly over their heads as they cast their inexperienced eyes over the dark surface.  Suddenly a flash of silver beneath the water sparked a rush of adrenalin as one of the men quickly shot his spear at the target but the force of his throw also caused him to become greatly imbalanced.  Along with his weapon came his body, head first, into the cold dark waters.  An uproar of laughter soon reverberated throughout the silent forest as his friends obtained their amusement at his expense.

"Hey now, Sythe," Cade cried out with mirth, "if you can't even catch those fish with a sharp spear, do you think you would be able to catch them with your teeth?"

Coughing obsessively with water, Sythe growled out a response.

"So," Theo chimed in, "what does fresh sushi taste like?"

The last comment tipped the glass and Sythe turned on Theo, who happened to foolishly stand near him while making the comment, and dunked the poor boy's head into the water.  However, Theo was a rather agile lad, and he quickly twisted his leg such that it knocked both he and Sythe off balance as they came crashing mightily into the water.  A wrestling match immediately ensued as the two, unfairly matched opponents, tried again and again to dunk the other into the cold body of the lake.

"All right you idiots," Rad finally cried out humorously, "you're scaring our dinner away."

Sythe and Theo soon dropped the dispute.  Sythe was the first to regain his feet as he turned to offer a friendly hand to Theo, who was ten years his junior.  While pulling the youngling out of the water, Sythe happened to look over the shorter man's head to discover the presence of an individual he did not expect to see again.

He cried out in surprise, "Well, well, looky who we have here."

Upon hearing his comment, the other men immediately turned to see who the newcomer was.  They were all equally surprise, especially the eldest, Rad.  He had not expected Van to join them here in the forest.  Knowing the brooding, solitary nature of this stranger, he would think Van to have immediately departed once they were gone.  He had extended the invitation out of civility and not expecting it to be answered.  But he was somehow glad that Van was now here.  Much like the other men in his group, he knew what it was like to traverse this cold plane of existence alone.  It was an experience he did not want to go through again, and one which he would never wish upon any soul.  Ever since they found one another, this group of men became very close.  They considered each other as brothers, where Rad and Sythe, being the two eldest, watched over their siblings with a high degree of protective ferocity and loyalty.

Throwing Van an extra homemade spear he held in his hand, Rad invited him to join them in the night's hunt.  "Hope you know how to use that," he cried out, "because we need all the fish we can get."

"Why is that?" Van asked curiously.

"Silverback season is almost over," Rad replied, half-distracted by a faint shimmer an arms throw in front of him.

Van glanced down at the flimsy weapon in his hand.  He quickly realized that this so-called spear was nothing more than a thin, weak metal bar to which a dull blade was tied unskilfully to one end.  Holding the object in his hand, Van tested out its strength and found, with disgust, the way the bar flops to and fro with the movement of his arm.  _You can't catch a leaf with this let alone a fish, _he thought.

"Well?" Cade called to him, "Are you going to help or stand there catching mosquitoes?"

Van scowled.  The other men were surprise to see Van throw away the spear they gave him but their astonishment was shortly replaced with awe when the young man drew his magnificent sword from its scabbard.  Without a word or glance, Van quickly pulled off his shirt and waded into the bitterly cold water.  Despite himself, Van took a sharp intake of air when the chilly liquid touched his bare feet.  However, his expression remained calm and rigid as usual.

Honing all his ability as a soldier, Van took a strike position where he remained still and silent as a statue.  The water surrounding his lower thigh remained calm as if only the wind and shadows were there.  His stealthy behaviour soon created an envelope of rigid silence that encompassed all those around him.  No one dared to move as if afraid to shatter this fragile glass-like moment.  The other men watched his swift moving garnet eyes as they followed their prey swimming innocently beneath the undisturbed surface.  Suddenly an explosive splash broke the silence as Van swiftly jabbed the sharp blade of his sword into the dark face of the lake.  Its smooth and deadly edge cut through the water without much resistance.  Feeling a dragging force swaggering the full body of his sword, Van smirked with triumph as he pulled a large silverback from the water with the razor tip of his sword pierced cleanly through its body.

The other men gaped at his success with both shock and envy.  Of course the silent moment of surprise could not last long before Arik wailed, "Not fair! He has a sword, damnit!"

-------------------------------------------------------

A lonely shadow slinked through the immense forest immersed in an atmosphere of fear and apprehension.  The solitary figure would jump at the slightest sound: a twig snapping underfoot, the hoot or howl of unseen animals, or even the eerie whispers of the night wind.  In-between the bars of shadows cast by the wide ancient trunks of the old forest, a flood of pale moonlight would weave through the forest floor to catch this individual's pale and mournful face.  Her dull green eyes, once so full of spirit and laughter, glowed magnificently each time the faint moon caught their gazes.

With dark pupils dilated in fear, she glanced wildly around each time an unknown sound would catch her ears.  With each three or four steps, she would give a wary glance behind, expecting to see dark shadows following her.  Yet each time she saw nothing but utter darkness and emptiness.  Her hands clutched tightly on the strap of her bag as she searched desperately for a place to hide.  Fatigue was slowly overcoming her mind and, with the addition of fear and anxiety, she felt her body would soon give way to the demand of sheer exhaustion.  Nevertheless, each time she would slow down to rest there would be a strange uneasy silence falling over the atmosphere as an unidentifiable troubled feeling swept through her heart, urging her to continue moving while warning of the death that followed unseen behind her.

Had her eyes not been dried of its tears she shed earlier for the young man that saved her life, she would be shedding them now in loneliness and depression.  During her emotional turmoil, she would recall the familiar and friendly faces of her family, her friends, especially the two she deeply cared about, Yukari and Amano.  Her face became even more sullen when she thought of Amano.  He was one year her senior but he was a close friend of hers since junior high.  They were both the best runners on their track teams and it seemed that single commonality created a special feeling she attached to his person.  Whether it was love, she had yet to determine.

Then her thoughts shifted to him.  The young stranger she met only three days earlier but whom made such an unexpected impact upon her heart and soul.  It was strange.  It felt as if she missed his presence more than anyone else she loved.  Her brows furrowed in bewilderment.  A sad sigh escaped into the night to be captured within the body of a passing breeze.  Perhaps it was his great sacrifice for her that captivated her heart so much.  She felt all the gratification a person could ever feel for her hero, but within that emotion something greater was slowly growing as well.

She recalled coming face-to-face with his garnet gaze so full of spirit and perseverance buried beneath all the burdens of sorrow and loneliness he must have carried within his heart.  His solemn, enigmatic character greatly intrigued her but greater still was an inner compassion and gentleness she could sense behind his cold mask.

A rebel breeze blew coldly at her body, and she wrapped one hand around her waist as she whispered in loneliness, "I wish you're with me now."

----------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" he gasped in surprise as a faint voice whispered in his mind but as quick as it came, the voice disappeared before he could catch the words it was saying.

"Hey, something wrong?" asked someone nearby.

Van immediately snapped out if his thoughts as he faced the individual.  He replied solemnly, "No."

Cade studied the young man for a moment before he shrugged his shoulder helplessly and continued on with his work skewering the freshly caught fish with small twigs they collected from a nearby tree.  Once done, he stabbed the twigs into the belly of the smouldering fire with the fish sticking above its flaming face.  Before long, the luscious smell of roasting fish began to invade the atmosphere, cruelly tantalizing the nostrils of these hungry young men gathered around the small flames.

"Oh! I am sooooo huungaarry!" Arik wailed as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"Be patient Arik," Landen chastised.  "The fish will soon be done."

"Well," Cade said without much attention to anyone, "thanks to Van we actually have something to eat."

"Hey," Theo chimed, "I caught one as well."

"Yeah a minnow," said Sythe, "and one that got trapped within your shirt when you fell into the water."

"So? At least I caught one Mr….Mr….," Theo frowned in concentration as he tried to come up with an insulting name, "Mr…I-took-a-nose-dive-to-catch-a-fish."

"Whah?" Landen cried out in disbelief before he doubled over in uncontrollable laughter.  "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Yeah! That was a good one!" he cried out sarcastically while holding his stomach as laughter erupted from his mouth again.

"Humph!" Theo mumbled angrily, "At least I caught something."

Van stood up and strolled over to the fish cooking over the flames.  Reaching one hand quickly in to grab one fish, Van said casually while juggling the hot food between his palms, "At least the boy was able to catch something."  Taking his seat by Cade once again, Van began to eat his meal without further attention to the others.  His comment collected him seven astonished gazes but he ignored them.  A considerate comment like that was the least they expected from a rebel like him.  Theo gave him an appreciative grin before he went in to grab a fish for himself.

They ate their meals in silence, but their minds were far from being silent.  While Van was on a completely different line of thought, the other seven were pretty much considering the same subject.  They all wondered about Van and his history.  Although they guessed that he could not be any older than eighteen, they speculated about his past, who he truly was, and how he came to be the warrior they saw before them.  Surely, this youth must hold some great position in an army somewhere for him to have such fighting skills but he appeared to be so young.  However, the one thing that truly befuddled their minds was the fact that he carried a sword, which was something no one ever does nowadays.

Arius could no longer withhold his curiosity.  No more than ten minutes into their meals before he voiced his inquisitiveness.

"Hey Van," he began hesitantly, "when did you…uh…when did you learn how to use a sword like that?"

Van remained silent with his attention still upon his meal.  For a few moments, Arius was afraid he would not receive any reply from the young man.  However, his fear was soon proven false when he heard Van's solemn voice spoke up from across the fire.

"When I was a child," came the clipped response.

Arius remained silent, hoping Van took it as an indication to continue.  But he didn't.  Arius took a bolder step and asked further.  "Where'd you learn it? How did you come to have such a magnificent sword? I mean I have never seen such a thing before."

Arius again waited for the response but this time Van took a lot longer to reply.  Arius noticed that his face had become grimmer and sadder.  Regretting to have caused such pains to his companion, Arius was about to voice an apology but was interrupted by Van.

"My swordsmaster is a man named Balgus," Van began slowly as memories of a life he once led surged into his mind.  "He is the best in all of Eth…he is the very best.  He taught me to fight ever since I was able to hold a sword.  But swordsmanship was not all he taught me.  There was so much to the discipline that I learned from him, and I am forever grateful to him."

"Sounds like he is a good man," Rad joined in.

Van nodded while his gaze remained on the fire, the half-eaten fish in his hand long forgotten.  Within the reddish-orange flames, Van saw his Etheria.  He reminisced the beauty of his Kingdom's sunrise, and how his mother would always watch the event unfold in the highest tower of Laurith.  Her beautiful white wings bathed in the rosy light while her long ebony hair waved freely in the soft gentle wind.

"Were you his only student?" someone's question sliced through his memory.

"No," Van replied, reluctantly returning to his present situation.  His voice became slightly harder.  "He has one other student."  Then he added in a lower tone with a slight competitive edge, "One far greater than me."

Sythe and Rad immediately noticed the change in Van's voice when this second student was mentioned.  They knew there must be some ongoing rivalry between these two.  However, what surprised them was Van's acknowledgement of this student's superiority and, with prior observation of Van's obvious skills, gave indication that this other swordsman must be excellent indeed.

"Tell me Van," Rad said seriously, "I can tell you're not from around here, so what purpose brought you to Allaria?"

Van's eyes darkened and the image of the raging flames reflected clearly within its crimson face.  "I have been given a task," Van replied coldly, "which I must complete…here."  And that was all he would tell them.

"So was getting beaten up to death part of that task?" Cade asked referring to the night they found him.

Van frowned.  "I've encountered some…resistance."

"I see."

Van soon wondered why he was answering these questions at all.  These mortals need not know what his purpose in their city was.  _I have become too unguarded lately,_ Van thought with concern.  _I must be more wary of what I say from now on._  From that point on, Van did not respond to any more questions; and he left the men wondering why he had become reclusive again, or why he opened up in the first place.

"Hey Van," Arius spoke kindly, "if you ever find yourself in a pinch again, you're always welcome to come to us."

Van looked up at the young man, whom he guessed to be three years his junior, with a surprised look.  "Why would you want to help me?" Van asked warily.

"Well, why not?" Arius countered.

Van remained silent.

Arius spoke, "I've never known what a home is like and I have never had anyone who really cared for me before I joined Rad's group.  Oh, I've been with other people but they were not the kind of crowd anyone would like to encounter.  Before I met Rad and the others, I've been a washed up mess, always wandering aimlessly around the streets, most of the time going hungry.  Although I still don't have a place to stay, at least I have a family now."  Arius looked up at Van and said, "So I know what it is like to fight alone; that's why if I could help you I would.  Fate has been kind to me lately and I want to thank her by helping another."

_Fate,_ Van thought solemnly.  "What about your parents?"

Arius' face became very sad.  "My mother passed away giving birth to me.  My father did not take her loss well and, out of grief, he joined her not long thereafter.  So, honestly, I never knew my parents.  I can't even remember what their faces looked like, or what their voices would have sounded like."

_And you still consider Fate to be kind to you, Arius?_ Van thought.  _Your heart is too gentle for your own good._

"I was sent to several foster homes," Arius continued, "but it had never felt like home.  They were they and I was I.  That was how it had always been in those places."

"You feel as if you have awaken from a long sleep," Landen added.  "You fell asleep knowing one world and when you wake you find yourself in someone else's.  Your world had moved on without you, and now you have no place in it.  That's why I ran away from my foster home.  I wanted to find my world once again, find things I was familiar with."

"I wonder sometimes," Arius said quietly, "what my life would have been like had my parents been alive.  I'd probably live in a three-bedroom home with a large yard and a dog.  I have always wanted a dog.  Each morning, I'd wake up to their voices, have breakfast with them, say goodbye and go to school, and later say hello again."

"Arius' history is pretty much all our histories," Rad said.  "We're all outcasts of society, with neither home nor future.  We did not choose to lead a life like this but we were fated to be born into one; so we make due with what we have.  But we do not take our poor fate as an excuse to behave unkindly.  It is quite unfortunate that many others do."

Van listened with interest while within his soul a storm of confliction raged.  And the dark image of these mortals became fainter still.

Despite their kindness, or should it be said because of their kind hearts, that Van decided it was time for him to leave.  The souls of these men were already burdened with their own grievances; he would not allow them to be entangled in his cursed fate as well.  Van stood up silently and walked away without a word.

Landen called out in surprise, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I have unfinished business I must attend to," Van replied without a glance back.

"Wait," Arius implored, "maybe we can—"

But Van interrupted him.  "You have enough troubles in your life as it is."  Van added in a kinder tone, "I do not want to burden you further with mine."

"But—"

"Believe me," Van said firmly, "you would not wish to walk on this path of mine."  Then he left.  They watched in silence as his receding form became engulfed in the dark mists of the night.

"I feel sorry for him," Arik voiced his sympathy.

"Yeah," Landen agreed, "I think there is a lot more happening then he let on."

"A lone soul," Rad said solemnly, "fighting to find his purpose.  It is a sad battle indeed."

Arius remained silent.  As they began to return to their unfinished meal, a scream pierced through the night air to reach their unsuspecting ears.  The young men immediately dropped their food and jumped to their feet.

"What the world was that?" Landen cried out in shock.

"Sounds like trouble," Sythe warned.

"Come on," Rad called as he ran in the direction the sound emanated from, "if someone is in trouble we have to help."

The other men agreed and followed closely behind him.  Cade drowned out the fire before he too took off after his companions.

Van was not far away when he heard the cry for help but he also sensed much more then a simple scream.  Immediately after the horrific sound reached his ears, a great surge of power slammed into his body, much like the one he felt on the night he first encountered The Hunter's sorcerers.  Fleeting images of dark tree trunks rushed by his mind while strong emotions of fear zapped through his nerves.  He quickly realized this was not his emotion he now felt but that of Infinity's vessel, Hitomi.

Without further hesitation, Van willed his wings to sprout tearing his stained white shirt in the process.  With a mighty flap of his magnificent white wings, he was airborne and flying swiftly toward the one he was supposed to protect.  All the while, he cursed himself for being so careless not to check up on the girl's condition and whereabouts.  He had assumed The Hunter would not reorganize quickly enough to begin their search for Infinity so soon but obviously it was a grave miscalculation on his part.  However, there was one thing that truly puzzled him.  _Why is she here?_

It did not take Van long to find her.  The incredible release of power from within her body was easy for him to follow.  As he neared his destination, Van folded his wings and landed silently on a cushion of leaf litter and moss blanketing the dark forest floor.  Quickly he rushed through the bars of shadows and pale moonlight toward her.  From what he could see through her eyes, she was on the run.  Panic and fear flooded every inch of her body, and all this he sensed clearly as if her emotions were his own.  A small voice deep within the recess of his mind questioned this strange connection he evidently had with her, but during this time of heightened rage, he failed to notice it.

Suddenly, through the darkness, he saw her lithe form running maddeningly through the forest.  The bars of light fell over her pale, fear-stricken face revealing crimson liquid that oozed out of the many scratches on her cheeks, which she received from the sharp brushes and lower branches of the forest undergrowth.  Seeing her in obvious pain and terror, Van felt great guilt for leaving her alone.  Damnit! He was supposed to protect her!

Trying to calm his raging heart, Van regained control of his anger and channelled it to greater use by enforcing his determination to protect her from The Hunter.  Realizing she was heading straight in his direction, Van ducked behind a tree and grabbed her just as she passed him.  Letting out a shriek of terror, she began to fight against his hold, pounding on his chest weakly with her small fists and all the while begging loudly for him to release her.

"Hitomi!" he called her name.  He watched as she immediately stopped upon hearing his voice.  Slowly, almost fearfully, she opened her eyes and raised her gaze up to his face.

_Is it_..._?_ she thought fearfully, expecting her hope to vanish immediately upon sight of an unfamiliar face.  But much to her relief and immeasurable joy, the pale moonlight revealed the face she had unknowingly come to care so deeply for.  His beautiful, solemn maroon eyes gazed down at her with concern.

"Hitomi are you—?" he started to ask but she prevented him from finishing by embracing him with arms gladly wrapped around his neck.  Her overjoyed face buried in his chest as she shed tears of happiness.  His eyes widened in surprise to this unexpected reaction.

"Van!" cried she into his chest, "You're alive! You're alive!"

He gazed down at the innocent and fragile form holding onto him.  An overwhelming emotion of affection suddenly overcame him.  Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her protectively in his tight embrace.  With eyes closed and a tender grin upon his lips, he rested his cheek on top of her head as he felt her warm tears drift down the bare skin of his chest.

Hushing her comfortingly, he whispered, "Everything is going to be all right, Hitomi.  I'm here now."

Her muffled cry continued to reach his ears.

"Please forgive me," Van whispered, "I shouldn't have left you alone."

He felt her head shake against his chest in disagreement.  Then her gentle voice caressed his ears, as she said, "No, there's no reason to ask for forgiveness, Van.  I am only…I am only glad you're here with me; that you are still alive and well.  I was so afraid," tears began to form in her eyes again as she lifted her gaze to look at him, "I was so afraid I had lost you back there."

He listened to the words, and the voice, that spread unfamiliar warmth throughout his heart.  A surge of indescribable emotions flooded his soul; and this single, beautiful individual he now held protectively in his arms created it all.  He observed her sad, yet thankful eyes filled with crystalline tears, which she shed for him.  It surprised him: her actions, her sincere concern for him, and her evident care for him.  He, a complete stranger.  _She would cry_, thought Van, _for me._  He raised a hand and wiped away a tear from her lower eyelid with his callous thumb._  But if she knew_..._if she knew Etheria's blood, her enemy's blood, flows through my veins_..._would she still shed these tears for me?_

"Come," he said solemnly, "we must get out of here.  They are not far behind."

She acquiesced.  He pointed the direction, about one o'clock in front of them and told her to run as quickly as she can, always keeping to the shadows and the moon to her right.  He followed close behind her in order to keep himself between her and the dangerous enemies that were chasing after them.  He soon noticed as they set out in the direction he indicated that she was carrying a large duffel bag with her.  His brows constricted with curiosity.  _How long has she been out here? Was she prepared for this all along? _

No matter how fast they moved their relentless foes seemed to travel even faster.  He watched her silently from behind.  He had seen her run once before and he quickly realized she was not running at the peak of her condition.  Of course she would be tired from the horrific chase prior to meeting him, but he guessed she could not have run for more than twenty minutes before he caught up with her. And twenty minutes should not make a top runner like her tire so easily as she appeared to be now.  In fact, her pace seemed to slow down with each passing minute and her breathing became rather laborious.  He watched with concerned eyes as his mind raced to solve to this mystery.

Then he heard it.

A slow, constant beating of enchanted drums sounding faintly through the silent forest night.  _The sorcerers_, he growled inaudibly.  _They're placing a powerful spell on her.  Damn them!_ No sooner had he realized this that he saw Hitomi collapse exhaustively onto the damp forest floor.  Rushing quickly to her side, he asked, "Hitomi? Are you all right?"

"Van, I," Hitomi struggled to speak but her mind felt muddled and incomprehensive to anything her eyes were perceiving, "I can't go on.  I feel so…so strange…so tired."  She began to lull off to sleep.

"No Hitomi!" he yelled while forcefully shaking her.  "You must remain conscious.  If you allow yourself to sleep then you will fall into the sorcerers' enchantment."

"Sorcerer?" she mumbled incoherently.

Shaking her again, he cried angrily, "Stay awake for me Hitomi! I need you to stay awake.  You must resist the pull of sleep.  Hitomi!"

"I will…try Van."  He could see her frown as she struggled to remain conscious.  "But it is…so strong.  Van, I…"

_She is right.  This enchantment is much too strong, even for her._  He bent down and gathered her in his arms as he began to channel some of his strength to her weak body.  The powers that flowed through his veins, which have warded off the sorcerers' spell for him, would also help her as well but in doing this, he was taking a rather large risk.  Since most of his strength would have been transferred to her he would be considerably weaker, and should they be caught then his ability to fight would greatly be diminished.  But the risk of having her fall under the spell outweighed all else.  He would not lose her to these men.

With the transfer of power still in progress, Van stood up with Hitomi cradled in his strong arms and continued on.  The dark scenery flying by them seemed endless, and the silent night appeared to be timeless.  He quickly forgot how long they were travelling, or at what time of night they were presently occupying.  Had it been minutes? Hours? Was it almost dawn? He could not tell.  Everything remained as still and as dark as ever.

He had ceased the transfer of his energy to Hitomi about twenty minutes ago once he noticed that she had regained relative consciousness and was able to ward off the enchantment on her own.  Yet he still carried her in his arms because with her weak state she would only slow them down.  It was perhaps another hour or so before they reached a large clearing located deep in the central region of the immense forest.  He observed the grand expanse of short grass and wildflowers with concern.  It would take them at least twenty minutes to traverse this large meadow under the condition they were travelling.  He frowned in irritation.  He hated to be exposed for so long, especially when his enemies were much closer then he had anticipated, but apparently this was the shortest route to the other side of the forest.  He had to chance it.

Shifting Hitomi's body in his arms, Van set out across the meadow.  For a while, it appeared that they might make it across without any problems but, of course, life was never that simple.  Just as he cleared nearly two-thirds of the clearing, a rush of wind flew out from the side they were just at and trapped them within its chaotic belly.  Hitomi let out a cry of fear while Van growled with ferocity.  Placing Hitomi down, he unsheathed his sword and slashed through the dark twister with his powerful blade.  The power of Etheria easily dissipated the strong enchantment.  Quickly, a ring of cloaked men appeared at the perimeter of the meadow surrounding them on all sides.  Immense blue flames burst into life behind each man, whose faces were hidden beneath the heavy fabric of their dark brown hood.  At first their lips were moving but then they stopped, and Van could no longer hear the dull drumbeats that had assailed them the past hours.  Released from the enchantment, Hitomi quickly regained her strength and she stood up close to Van.  His unsheathed sword revealed the dangerous blade burning angrily at those whom awakened it.  Van stood close to Hitomi with one arm stretched back slightly in his attempt to shield her shivering body behind him.

The once dark forest was now alighted in eerie blue as the sorcerers' flames, the source of all their powers, burned viscously behind them.  Then to Van's grave concern, another troop of men appeared, led by a familiar foe.  Van turned around and narrowed his eyes with rage.  His garnet pupils burned with a flame of their own as he scanned his surrounding and accessed the dire predicament.

"Van…?" a meek whisper reached his ears from behind.  Instinctively, he stretched his arm back further and pulled her close to him in an attempt to comfort her.

"Well," the commander spoke impassively, "it appears you managed to survive our last encounter."

Van replied with the narrowing of his cold eyes.

"All we want is the girl," the man spoke again.  "We have no quarrel with you."

"Ah but you do," said Van, "because the girl is mine.  And I will fight for her."

Hitomi was taken aback by Van's strong words but she remained silent.

"What is your name?"

"What interest is it to you?" Van questioned edgily.  He observed the solemn, unmoving features of his foe's face with suspicion.

The other, much older man, casually replied, "I simply wish to know the name of my foolhardy opponent.  Is there any harm in that?"

Ignoring his slight, Van responded cautiously, "That would depend on your intention.  Names can hold much value when there is great power to be sought of it."

His enemy finally smiled, not one of joy but one of respect.  This young man he faced guarded himself well.  Indeed Van was correct to suspect there to be a specific intention behind the query for his identity.  However, the intention did not stem from dark designs; it was one created by a mournful heart that had suffered a great loss within a turbulent past.  For a moment, neither spoke.  Van watched his enemy with ever heightened caution while the older stranger observed him through solemn crimson eyes that somehow reminded Hitomi so much of Van's.

Hitomi gave her surrounding a quick assessment.  She saw that they were blocked off on all sides.  There were absolutely no openings for them to escape.  Her face paled and any hopes she held quickly dissipated upon this awful knowledge.  She realized the outlook of surviving this situation was bleak for the both of them, and she suspected Van knew this as well; yet he remained ever defiant and valiant in the face of imminent death.  Standing behind him, Hitomi could not see his face but she knew he would not reveal any fear he might have to his enemies.  She knew from the short time she has been with him that Van was not one to back down so easily.  He held so much pride and honour; he would not surrender even to save his own life.  But she could not allow him to die for her again.  She knew what she must do despite the fear that raged within her pounding heart.

Slowly Hitomi took determined steps forward as she announced, "Leave him be; I am the one you want."

"Hitomi!" Van yelled both in anger and surprise.  "What the hell are you doing?!" He irately grabbed her arm and jerked her back, forcing her to face him.  "Have you gone insane?!"

"Van," said she, "I can bargain with them.  If I surrender they will let you go free."

"And you believe these bast—rds will keep their word?"

"I have to," she said sadly.  "I can't allow for both of us to die.  Van—."

He interrupted her, infuriated by the foolishness he was hearing coming from her lips.  "They do not want you as a prisoner, Hitomi.  They want to kill you, or have you forgotten?"

"I have not forgotten."

He was taken aback by her calm reply.  _Why is she doing this?_ he thought angrily.  _Is she such a fool to give her life away like this?_ What Hitomi said next took Van by complete surprise and her evident intention overwhelmed every sinew of his heart.

"I don't want you to die for me, Van," she whispered in a tearful tone.  "I cannot live through all that horror again."

"Hitomi…"

The commander of The Hunter intently watched the two with eyes neither filled with hate nor joy.  He observed Van's facial expression with much gravity.  He could clearly see hidden beneath the rough, cold exterior that Van cared deeply for this girl whether he realized that or not.  And apparently the feeling was mutual.  _But love is such a strange thing,_ the stranger thought.  _No one in love, notice when it takes hold and grows roots until it is too late, after the seed has become a full-grown tree.  It is like a poison that seeps through one's veins unaware until the whole body will eventually be overcome by it.  Apparently the sapling has begun to grow within these two hearts, but there will be many factors that will challenge its survival.  It is unfortunate that I will be one of them._

"I am sorry to see," the stranger's voice diverted their attention to him once again, "that things have become overly complicated, more than I would have liked.  But I have a duty to carry out and I will not permit any hindrance to my completing the task at hand."

Van glared at his foe silently but his grip on Hitomi's hand involuntarily tightened.

"Give me the girl," the stranger demanded in a tone that now became fiercer, "and I will allow you to live…Van."

Van's eyes widened in surprise but it quickly dawned on him that his name might have been overheard.  He said with a smirk, "So now that you've discovered my name, what would be yours?"

The stranger grinned and said, "It is Folken.  Folken Strategos."

Van's brow constricted in confusion.  _Where have I heard that name before?_

=============================================================

Author's note:

Since this was a rather long chapter, I won't update for the next two weeks.  Basically, I'm just trying to buy myself time to actually start and finish the third part of Chapter 11.  Things have become extremely busy for me but rest assured that I will complete this story.  Honestly, I am anxious to know how this story will end as well, despite the fact that I am writing it myself. ^_~;

Next:  Chapter 11: Battle at Cummerson Forest

                  Part I:  "Cornered"

Cosmos 2004


	12. Chapter 11 Part 1: Cornered

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos** (ml_eclipse@hotmail.com)

Chapter 11: Battle at Cummerson Forest

            Part I:  Cornered

They were alone against Fate.  Their weary souls screamed out for them to stop but they refused.  It was their will; it was their hope; it was their love that pushed them forward despite the anguish and the devastation that laid waste to the path of their ultimate destiny.  Yet they knew not why? Why these tears? Why this pain? Why this fate?

Van remained ever defiant despite the closeness of death.  No longer was he fighting to protect her for his mother and no longer was he fighting for Etheria.  Van now fought to protect an innocent soul against a fate that had so cruelly taken his life.  He had never truly understood why there was so much sorrow in this world.  At first he believed it to be the consequence of people's own selfish and foolish decisions that forced them on a path filled with so much pain, but now he felt uncertain.  True, much of the people's grievances stem from the very choices they make—be it wise or not—but one's own fortune also plays a critical role in shaping the future.  And it was this Van was determined to end.  But can he? Can he change the very thing that shaped his own destiny?

Giving a side-glance to the naïve girl standing close to him, Van thought, _If I cannot change mine, I must change hers._  Giving a loud battle cry, he launched at the unsuspecting Folken with the blade of his sword directed against his foe's unprotected neck.  However, Folken was very well aware of Van's intention, and so he blocked the sudden attack with ease.  His black steel blade clashed with Van's golden sword sending dangerous sparks flying all around them.  Van's attacks were unrelenting as he took skilful swipes at his opponent without any hint of slowing down.  All his training had enabled him to size up his opponents very well, and Van knew Folken was an extremely skilled fighter.  Thus, he kept on the offensive to force his enemy to constantly be defending his attacks.  Should he slow down, Folken would immediately take hold of the battle and turn it upon him.  Nonetheless, this strategy came not without risks.  By constantly barraging his opponent with blows, blows that would be extremely deadly should it get through, Van was using up his strength rather quickly.  He growled in rage when he saw all his attacks were simply deflected off.  He was unable to break through Folken's excellent defenses.

In his frustration, Van mistakenly left a slight opening, which Folken immediately seized.  While Van held his sword to the side, ready to swing it back again, Folken did a swift turn bringing his sword all the way around to graze Van's unprotected side.  Drawing his sword back to block Van's incoming attack, Folken gazed impassively pass the bloodstained face of his blade toward Van's fiery eyes.

"Van!" Hitomi could not help but cry out with fear when she saw the trail of dark, red liquid drift down the side of his bare chest.  But Van did not hear her cry, as he was so immersed in this red field of battle.  Even the pain of his wound was not felt.  All Van focused on was his opponent dancing so aggravatingly near his sword, and yet go unscathed by its deadly face.

Although The Hunter were merciless in completing their task, they were not without honour.  Realizing that this battle was fought between these two archrivals, none of the other soldier's dared to intervene.  They have also decided to leave Hitomi be until the battle came to an end.  There was much in this battle besides the obvious.  This was a fight between two ideals and the outcome would have tremendous impact upon the very event that would inevitably unfold in the near future.

The clashing of their powerful swords rang loudly through the dark forest, reaching alert ears of men racing nearer toward the field of battle.  With each sound indicating an ongoing struggle, their paces quickened as they hurried to the possible aid of unknown victims.  The passing bars of faint moonlight picked up on a green fabric tied to the head of one of the leading men.  His forest-green eyes flashed alertly as he scanned the dark scenery before him.  A foreboding feeling rose in his heart accompanied by an instinctive sense of fear of what lay ahead for them once they reached the area from which these strange sounds were emanating.

Van quickly ducked away from the dark blade that whistled through the air toward his head.  While in a tuck position, Van lashed out at his opponent's legs but missed when the other man jumped away.  Folken took a stab at Van's midsection but the younger man swerved out of reach.  Van immediately did a full turn back and slammed his elbow hard into Folken's vulnerable ribcage, forcing the air out of his lungs.  He watched as Folken staggered back in surprise then, seizing this short moment of exposure of his enemy, Van spun around and slashed his opponent across the front chest drawing blood in the process.  A blow for a blow.  Breathing heavily, both men took a step back to size up the other's condition.  They were both equally exhausted and equally wounded.

Hitomi watched in horror while the ground immediately below them began to discolour.  The land changed from soiled brown to blood red as the life of these two men rained down to stain its innocent face in a crimson curse.  The mesmerizing terror that unfolded before her gaze captured all her attention in a hazy blur in which reality and fantasy were indistinguishable.  The horrendous clang of their battling swords awakened her from this shocked state.

"Stop! Please stop!" She cried in vain because the ears for which these words were meant have been deafened by the rage roaring within his heart.

Van defended himself from a deadly blow sent by his adversary that would have relieved him of his left arm had he been only seconds late to react.  Van swung at his opponent's head with his sword, but Folken dove to escape this deadly attack with ease.  The dangerous blade whistled over his head taking a few strands of aqua-coloured hair with it.  Without breaking his smooth motion, Folken immediately seized the opportunity to attack.  He agilely turned around and slammed his elbow into Van's lower back.  The forceful blow sent Van staggering forward as the sharp pain ripped through his body.  Folken took this opportunity to send his dark sword toward his unprotected enemy but he apparently underestimated his foe.  While trying to regain his balance, Van noticed the fatal blade screaming toward him from the periphery of his view.  Immediately he changed his body's position to convert the energy of his imbalance into one of equilibrium.  Shoving off, Van did a back flip over his adversary's head just as Folken's dark blade stabbed the space his heart occupied just milliseconds earlier.  The young man did a slight twist in mid-air to face his opponent on the way down; Van slashed his sword along the length of his rivals undefended back evoking a cry of dire pain.  Folken stumbled forward in an attempt to distance himself from his evidently skilful adversary.

Folken could feel the sticky liquid quickly soak the back of his uniform as it dripped down the legs of his pants.  Bleeding both in front and on the back, he knew he could not continue this fight much longer.  Gazing at the heavily breathing young man standing before him with his sword placed protectively across the space between them, Folken noticed that Van was in no better shape than he but the fire of determination within those young garnet eyes continued to burn ever strong.  Folken realized that it was sheer resolve to protect the girl which gave his opponent the strength to continue this fight even as his life bled from his deep wound.

Folken frowned in anger.  _I did not come here to kill unnecessarily, _he thought.  He narrowed his eyes in restrained rage before he shouted to the sorcerers, "Seize the girl!"

"No!" Van cried out as he spun around toward Hitomi.  Suddenly he saw seven beams of dark blue light racing toward her from the cloaked men surrounding them.  Forgetting Folken, Van tried to get to her before the enchanted light could imprison her.  Immediately after she saw the sorcerers' attack, Hitomi attempted to escape but her legs refused to obey her command.  She stood rooted to the ground as if forced to stand and wait for her verdict by the men who sought her life.

"Hitomi, move it!" Van shouted.

"I can't!" she cried in fear, "I can't move.  Van! Van, please help me!"

Anguish and rage scorched his racing heart as Van ran toward her but, at the rate the enchanted lights were travelling, he knew he would not reach her in time.  As his legs manipulated his body closer to her, his mind worked feverishly to come up with a plan that might save her.  Then it dawned on him.

Reaching with one hand, he tightly grasped the lower part of his blade, which remained clean of his enemy's blood.  Pulling the sharp steel through his palm, he made a shallow cut across his hand to draw his own blood thereby empowering his sword with the very liquid that housed his greatest power.  His brows constricted slightly as the new wound added more pain to his overly exhausted body.  Gripping the hilt of his sword with the other hand, Van swung his arm mightily as he threw his enchanted weapon toward Hitomi, now being slowly choked by the vines of light that have wrapped tightly around her fragile frame.

All the while, he continued to run to her.

The bloodied face of his blade swung in an arc through the tense atmosphere.  Its face twinkled with crimson as it cut cleanly through the air toward the one it was intended to protect.  The sword pierced the ground only inches from Hitomi's feet and immediately the entire sword began to glow with a strange pale blue light.  From the blade, a quarter into the earth, diffused power of the very same hue as it flowed from the sword into the soil surrounding Hitomi.  Her pain-stricken eyes were closed as she fought against the dark power that trapped her.  Hitomi gasped in surprise when she felt a strange energy touched her feet and slowly rise up her body.  At first she expected nothing but pain from this new power; yet to her surprise, this phenomenal energy was warm and soothing like a thick blanket slowly wrapping itself around her.  The tightness of the coils of light soon loosened when this protective power enveloped her in its comforting embrace.  Hitomi suddenly sensed the essence of this energy, this strength.  _Van?_ A brief image flickered through her mind of an individual with beautiful white wings folded over his head, hiding his face.  In her mind, she reached a hand toward the beautiful silver feathers but quickly withdrew in surprise when her subtle touch caused them to become pitch black.  _Why?_ she asked in a mournful tone.

"Hitomi!" Van's voice pierced through the dark image and brought her back to reality.  She opened her eyes to see a face she had come to rely on so much.

"Van," she sighed in relief.

After a quick overview of her physique, Van relaxed a bit with the comfort of knowing that she was all right.  Turning around, he grabbed the gold hilt of his sword and pulled it out of the ground.  Gripping the sword tightly with one hand while the other held Hitomi protectively against his body, Van assessed their situation with concern.  Considering his current physical condition and the sheer number of his enemies (of which there were over twenty), Van realized with a heavy heart that they would not make it out alive.

"Why don't you spare yourself further agony, Van, and hand over the girl," said Folken.  "I give you my word that I will spare your life if you do."

"Humph," Van scoffed, "and if you do uphold your word, I still won't give you Hitomi."

"Foolish boy," Folken chastised.  "You would so hastily throw away your own existence merely for a girl."

"But we both know," Van said with narrowing eyes, "that she is more than a mere girl, don't we?"

Hitomi looked at Van in confusion but he did not notice.  Folken frowned in annoyance.

"Do not involve yourself in something you do not understand, Van.  This conflict does not involve you."

"Don't be so sure," Van responded coldly.  "I, too, have a mission.  That is to protect Infinity.  And protect her I will."

_Infinity?_ Hitomi thought in bewilderment.  _Who is he referring to? Surely it can't be me?_

_So you know_, Folken thought with a somber frown.  _But why are you protecting what you once swore to kill, Van?_

Everyone remained silent while Van's last statement echoed throughout their tiresome minds.  This journey had become so long and so full of pain that all now present only desired for its end, but as long as the objective remained standing they could not rest.  A burdensome silence rained down upon these worn souls, as the night appeared even darker and more sinister.  Here in the middle of this once pristine meadow protected by ancient trees, resided individuals with conflicting intentions of which were neither virtuous nor wicked.  One fought for freedom from Fate's imprisonment while the others fought for mere survival of that imprisonment.

Van gave his surrounding a quick scan once again before deciding that the only route of escape was up.  He knew that to reveal his heritage would mean greater danger to Hitomi and him but it was a risk he had to take if they were to get out of this alive.  Looking down at the frightened girl taking refuge within his strong embrace, Van's stern expression softened.  _Don't worry, Hitomi,_ he thought, _I won't let them take you._  He again returned his gaze to his enemy.

"Hmm?" Hitomi whispered in surprise.  She looked up at Van but his attention was occupied.  _I thought I heard him say something._  Just then, he spoke aloud.

"Hitomi," he said while his attention remained ahead, "hold on tight to me."

"But…"

"Just do as I say, Hitomi," Van whispered harshly.  "We are getting out of here."

She was about to ask, 'How?' but decided against it.  Silently, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Tighter Hitomi," he ordered.

Her grip strengthened.  Unexpectedly, Hitomi could feel Van's muscles tense-up while his upper back constricted strangely.  _What is he doing?_ she wondered.  Van's brow knotted in concentration as he commanded his wings to form and release.  He could feel the soft feathers immediately form beneath the skin of his back and the force they exerted upon the hidden slit between his shoulder blades.  Just when he was about to release them, an unexpected commotion rose in the near distance from behind.  They both spun around to see what all the uproar was about.  Van's expression was pure shock when he saw the small group of men attacking the thin line of hunters that covered that side of the meadow.  Caught off guard, the five hunters were easily defeated while the others unsuccessfully ran to their aid.

"Van!" a man with green bandanna shouted to them, "Hurry, this way!"

"Van?" Hitomi breathed while her grip on him tightened further.

"Come on Hitomi," he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the stranger.  Hitomi ran uneasily beside him as they raced across the meadow toward a small opening this group of strangers kindly created for them.  As she ran pass, Hitomi gave a quick, fearful glance at the fallen bodies of The Hunter littering the dark forest floor.  Van let go of Hitomi's hand and halted in mid-stride just as they stepped into the dark cover of the forest's thick undergrowth.  Gripping his sword tightly, he spun around to face the ensuing foe while barking out his order to Hitomi to continue on running.

"No Van," Hitomi stubbornly refused.  "I will not leave you again."

"Hitomi—," he growled but she interrupted him.

"I don't care what threats you throw at me; I will not leave you."

Van's furious expression softened slightly as he gave a soft sigh of irritation at the girl's imprudent obstinacy.

"Foolish girl," he whispered edgily but his voice held a certain gentleness that was barely detectable.

"Come on, Van," one of the strangers called out from ahead.  "Don't be a fool; you can't fight all those men by yourself.  Let us distance ourselves from them as much as we can.  Come on, what are you two waiting for?"

Van's brows constricted in annoyance knowing what Sythe said was most sensible.  He re-sheathed his sword and followed the others with Hitomi running easily beside him.  Without turning to him, she said, "So who is the fool?"

Van growled in response as his pace quickened.  Nevertheless, he noticed that she kept apace with him quite easily.

Hitomi stepped closer to him and whispered, "Van…"

He glanced down at her.  His dark expression noticed the concerned look in her eyes.

"…you should see to your wound."  She frowned as her gaze fell upon a rather deep gash on the left side of his lower chest, which still bled slowly.

"There is no time," he stated squarely before moving on ahead.  Hitomi's gaze remained on him but her expression had become so sad.  They ran for as long as their legs could go but exhaustion soon revoked them of this significant luxury.  After several straight hours of running, they began to slow down to a walk.

Looking behind him, Van stated plainly, "We will not escape them."

"Sure we will," Rad said confidently as he glanced over at Van.  "We know this forest like the backs of our hands.  They will not be able to follow us so easily."

"Don't be so sure," Van cautioned.  "You don't know these men.  They are elite soldiers and sorcerers of the mortal world."

"Mortal world?" Cade asked in-between heavy intakes of breath.

Van frowned when he realized he inadvertently let loose some undesired information to these individuals.  "Rad, you and the others should have not involved yourselves in this," he spoke quickly to divert their attention.

"No way," Arius spoke up from behind them.  Van glanced back at him.  His young, innocent light blue eyes steadily returned Van's gaze.  "I told you that if you ever needed help, we are here to aid you."

Van frowned.  "You don't know what you have just gotten yourselves into."

Hitomi listened to their conversions silently, hidden from the other men by Van's body.  Curiosity peaked, she whispered, "Who are these men, Van?"

Her voice immediately drew their attention to her presence among the small group.  Arik voiced, "Hey, who's the pretty girl, Van? Is she part of the task you had talked about?"

Hitomi's cheeks instantly reddened at the inference.  She thanked the stars that it was too dark for any of them to see.

Van, however, replied nonchalantly, "Yes.  She is part of my mission."

"Man," Landen sighed, "I wish someone would lay such a mission on my shoulders."

This time Hitomi was offended by the direction in which this conversation was heading.  "My name is Hitomi," she said in irritation, "and I do not appreciate being referred to as some kind of an objective in someone's mission.  If you do not have anything kind to say then don't speak at all."

Van watched her enraged expression with slight amusement.  _She has quite a spirit_, he thought.

"Then what are you doing here?" Landen asked.  "Why were those men after you?"

Arik whispered aside to Landen, "Maybe a jealous boyfriend."  He smirked.

"I heard that," Hitomi fumed then her expression suddenly became solemn and sad.  "I wish it was as simple as that," she sighed.

"Why _were_ those men after you, Hitomi?" Rad asked curiously, noting the fallen expression on the girl's face.

"Why don't you ask him?" She pointed to Van.

Rad referred his attention, and his question, to the young man standing quietly aside.  Van, however, remained silent with a solemn air.  Rad was about to press his question but Hitomi interfered.

"Don't even waste your breath asking.  I've tried."

Rad and Cade observed Van thoughtfully.  The look in the younger man's eyes and the steadfastness of his lips confirmed Hitomi's word of advice.  Van would not answer.

Silence fell over them as the group continued their fast pace through the forest toward the Northwestern region, where a labyrinth of caves weaving through the enormous body of an ancient mountain would provide them some means to hide.  Not caring much for the ominous silence, Arik suddenly introduced himself to Hitomi, which sparked a domino effect of introductions from the rest of the group.  Van left Hitomi to chat with Landen and Arik as he sought out Rad.

Walking up to the older man, and Sythe who happened to be standing nearby, Van asked, "How much farther before we reach these caves you speak of?"

"At the rate we're travelling," Rad said with a frown, "not until dawn, I'm afraid."

"We can't go much faster," Sythe said as he gave Van a glance.  "Especially considering the conditions you two are in."  Then he added, "You should take care of that wound of yours, Van."

"Hmmm," sighed Van solemnly.  He glanced back at Hitomi with concern evident in his dark eyes.  Despite her lively appearance as she conversed with the two adolescence, Van could clearly see fatigue within her dull eyes.  The crusted streaks of blood on her cheeks stood out against her pale skin like face painting.  His own wound remained relatively fresh but he had no time to care for it now.  Fortunately, it had stopped bleeding.

"You care for her a lot, don't you?" Rad asked unexpectedly.

For the first time, Van was caught off guard.  He glanced in surprise at Rad for a brief moment while he struggled to come up with a response. In the end, he simply walked away without a reply.

The two older men watched his receding back knowingly.

=============================================================

Author's note:

Thanks for being patient with me.  That extra time gave me the chance to complete the third part of Chapter 11 and more than half of Chapter 12.  A little warning to Dilandau fans in the upcoming chapters.  In this story, I have removed his psychotic, reasonless side.  He still has that slight edge of chaos to him but not the way he was portrayed in the movie or television series.  I had to change him in order to have him fit properly into my story.  However, I believe that the Dilandau I portray here is not far off from the character in Escaflowne; it is just minus the insensible psychosis.  However, I do hope you'll continue to read my story and enjoy the rest of it.  Thanks to all who have given this story a review(s) and for the continual support.

Next:  Chapter 11:  "Battle at Cummerson Forest"

                  Part II:  "Passage to the Skies"

Cosmos 2004


	13. Chapter 11 Pt 2: Passage to the Skies

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos** (mleclipsehotmail.com)

Chapter 11:  Battle at Cummerson Forest

Part II: Passage to the Skies

How long had it been…in this place where everything appeared the same?  The forest sentinels stood silently all around them, breaking the faint curtain of moonlight here-and-there with their immense trunks while the night wind played serenely with their leaves, rustling it softly high above the weary travellers.  The atmosphere remained as dark as night itself, and the moon kept a vigil watch on their every move regardless of where they might be.

They kept a constant pace, never once stopping to rest; yet it seemed they hardly moved at all.  Wherever he looked, the scenery appeared to be the same as the last.  He began to doubt whether these men truly knew where they were going.  Perhaps it was a mistake to follow them.  They were only travelling in circles with the enemy approaching quickly from behind.  Van frowned deep in thought.  Another encounter with The Hunter would mean death for them all.  He alone could not protect everyone, and he knew none of these men would stand a chance in a direct battle against the elite forces of The Hunter.  The best bet would be for Hitomi and him to leave.  The Hunter would have no inclination to pursue these men if their main objective was not there.  _But Hitomi_..., Van thought as he glanced over at her.  She had become quite silent for the past few hours.  Even the exercise of speaking became too exhausting for her.  Her feet were dragging on the ground ceaselessly and her arms flapped limply by her side.  Yet, not once did she complained or voiced her fatigue.  Van frowned in concern.  _She has to rest soon or she will not make it._  Then unexpectedly, Hitomi tripped on a hidden stone and tumbled forward.  She gasped in surprise as she reached out with her hands to protect herself from the ascending ground but, to her surprise and utter relief, a pair of strong arms immediately intercepted her descent.  Breathing heavily from the sudden adrenalin rush, Hitomi looked up into beautiful garnet eyes gazing worriedly down at her.

"Are you all right, Hitomi?" Van whispered softly as he steadied her to her feet.

"I'm fine," Hitomi barely responded.  Her voice was heavy with exhaustion.

"No you're not."  Van let out a sigh as he glanced aside at the ground.  His brows knitted together deep in thought.  He juggled between the decisions to stop and allow her some rest or continue on in order to maintain their slowly diminishing distance from their pursuing foe.

She watched him tenderly but her expression was solemn and sorrowful.  She had caused so much pain to him and the others.  Had it not been for her, they would not be in this mess.  Nevertheless, Hitomi knew better than to blame herself.  It would not do her, or them, any good to wallow in her pity.  She must keep her wits about her and try to find a solution to their dilemma.

She noticed his hands remained on her arms to steady her in case she might fall again.  Being so close to him, she took this moment to analyse his facial features while he was occupied with his thoughts.  Although it was dark, the pale moonlight that fell across his face revealed his profile clearly to her.  He was handsome; that she had to admit.  Although his physical beauty might not equal some men she knew or have seen, he had something that these other men clearly lacked.  Van's features carried a stateliness that captured one's attention and enhanced his physical characteristics, making him more handsome.  One might say he had a certain look of refinement to match his roguish appearance.  A contradiction but with him it was a harmonious combination.  _Perhaps his regal appearance stemmed from his very personality,_ she thought.

Sensing that he was under her observation, Van immediately returned his attention to her.  Her soft emerald gaze slightly startled him for some strange reason but of course he did not reveal this sense of uncertainty to her.  Despite his steady gaze upon her doleful face, Hitomi did not turn away although she coyly lowered her eyes.

Van continued to gaze at her a second longer before he said, "We will stop here."

She immediately looked up at him quizzically but the expression on his composed face was indiscernible.  He continued in a solemn voice, "There is a river nearby.  We can refresh ourselves there."

"But how do you…" she began but he interrupted her.

"I can hear it."

Rad gave an exhausted sigh.  "Hmm, perhaps it would be wise to take a short rest," he acquiesced.  "But we should continue soon after."

"Which way is this river, Van," Theo asked.

"I can't hear anything," said Arik with an irritated frown.

Cade looked at him and asked, "Are you sure there is a river nearby Van?"

Looking in a westerly direction, Van responded angrily, "If you would stop making such a ruckus you would hear it too."

The anger in his voice immediately hushed the other men.  Soon enough, once silence settled comfortably in the atmosphere, the faint but undeniable sound of a small brook was heard.  Theo, Arik, and Arius simultaneously let out a cry of delight before they dashed ahead of the older men toward the source of the wonderful sound.

"Hey wait up!" Landen shouted as he ran after the other three.

Rad let out a light laughter as he commented, "Young kids…it amazes me how they always manage to be so light-hearted despite everything."

"What else can they do?" Cade asked.

"Come on," Sythe said as he followed the young boys.  The other two men soon accompanied him.

Van watched them silently before his attention was captured by Hitomi's voice.

"Shall we head there as well?"

He looked down at her pale face thoughtfully.  Nodding, he offered his left arm to her for support as they both headed for the stream.

It was a beautiful area.  The clear water sparkled like millions of diamonds beneath the pale light of the celestial moon.  Tall blades of jade-coloured grass rustled softly in the gentle breeze alongside a pebble-covered shore.  The small exposed area flanked on all sides by short brushes and medium-size Poplar were immersed in the tranquil sound of the bubbling brook as it made its way southward.  Van and Hitomi stepped into the moonlit area to find Arius, Theo, and Arik wading around joyously in the shallow stream while Cade and Landen took small sips of the pristine water by the river's edge.  Van glanced over to the side to find Rad and Sythe carrying on a relaxing conversation beneath a Poplar tree.  Van knew Hitomi needed to be somewhere quiet to rest.  Giving the area a quick scan, he chose to lead Hitomi over to tranquil spot a little ways from the others, especially away from the three younglings pouncing noisily around in the water.  As tired as she was, Hitomi paid little attention to where he was leading her.  She only noticed the warmth of his body close to her as she clung onto his arm exhaustively.  Unravelling his arm from her gentle grip, he held onto her hand as she slumped tiredly down onto the soft bed of thick grass that grew on this side of the clearing.  Van pulled her gently back and placed her bag beneath her head as a pillow.  Once she settled down, her eyelids immediately felt incredibly heavy as they drooped over her emerald pupils, but just as she was about to fall asleep Hitomi felt a gentle breeze by her side as Van stood up.  She instantly opened her eyes and held out her hand to him with panic clearly written on her face as she spoke.

"Van, you're not leaving me here alone?"

Van took her hand as he bent back down to her.  He gave her a comforting smile as he said, while placing her hand back to her side, "Don't worry, I'll be nearby."  His gaze became affectionate when he noticed the expression of fear on her face.  He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand gently as he said, "You won't be alone, Hitomi. You have my word."  She gradually calmed down from his reassurance.  "Now try to get some sleep.  You won't have much time to do so."

Hitomi nodded and closed her eyes.  Due to her physical state, sleep instantly rushed in and claimed her.  The gentle sound of her breathing soon informed him she had fallen asleep.  He watched her serene face a little while longer before he stood up and strolled silently to a large flat rock extruding over the river's edge.  He lowered himself into a cross-legged sitting position as he gazed out at the dark forest watching him from across the river.  Usually he would take this moment to strategize his next move, but right now he felt too exhausted to think of anything.  He closed his eyes and dosed of into a light sleep in the position he was in with his hand placed guardedly over the hilt of his sword.

Although sleep usually offered a mean to escape reality, Van soon found that this was not to be the case for him.  When he closed his eyes to one world, he opened them to another.

[dream]

A horrific field of death spread before his shocked eyes.  The once emerald land now lay scorched and bare like the lifeless bodies that littered its marred face.  The image of an immense crimson sun wavered blindingly while casting its tears of light upon the dark and dismal miasma, which now crept silently over the innumerable bodies of mournful soldiers like a white blanket over the dead.

The unimaginable horror of seeing this image of death choked the scream that rose into his throat.  He clenched his hands tightly while his eyes squinted shut in an attempt to block this horrendous picture from his mind.  _What happened?_ he thought.  _Why have all these men died? What kind of a battle was this?_

"A battle against fate," an unexpected voice intruded into his mind.

"What?" Van spun around to face this intruder but to his surprise he encountered no one.  The image of the dismal battlefield quickly faded away to reveal a canvas of stars against a pitch-black background.  "Who are you?" Van growled in rage.  "What is it that you want?"

"It is not what I want," the hidden voice spoke again, "but what you will eventually decide."

"I decide?" Van said confusedly.  "Speak something that makes sense.  What is it that you want from me?"

From within the curtains of stars, the silhouette of an individual emerged.  From this person's stature Van guessed to be a young male.  Instinctively, Van reached for his sword but to his dismay the weapon was not there.

"No weapon can help you here," the individual spoke again.  "Such actions cannot solve your dilemma."

"Who are you?" Van asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"I am what we are," the individual answered.  Suddenly, a pair of magnificent black wings unfolded from the stranger's back, which initiated a gust of wild winds that blew against Van, who now struggled to keep his position.

"Judgement will soon pass," the individual spoke as he faded away from Van's view.

"No!" Van yelled as he reached a hand toward the stranger.

[end dream]

While she slept, Hitomi could not help but notice heavy breathing coming from below her feet.  Her eyes flickered rapidly beneath her lids while her brows tightened in concentration.  _What is that sound?_ she wondered.  It had been over twenty minutes before this strange subtle noise awakened her from a well-rested slumber.  Beautiful bright green pupils appeared from beneath a slowly rising curtain to encounter a dark lavender sky speckled with the vast faces of numerous stars.  Hitomi laid there a moment to allow the heavy blanket of sleep to drift off her but all the while she continued to listen curiously to the quiet rapid breathing emanating somewhere below her.  Lifting her head slightly, Hitomi looked down the length of her body to see a figure sitting on a rock outcrop by the edge of the river a little ways from her feet.  The slightly forward slouching posture indicated that he was asleep.  Sitting up silently, Hitomi crawled slowly toward Van's sleeping form, taking care to avoid making any noise that would wake him.  She knew he was extremely exhausted despite his attempt to hide his sufferings from her.  As she crept closer, the sound increased in volume.  Once she reached his side, Hitomi turned to look at him curiously.  She would have loved to say that the expression on his face was serene while he slept, but he wasn't.  In fact, there was such a pained look on his handsome face that caused her to gasp in surprise.  Even in sleep, Van could not find peace.

She watched him sadly.  His brows were knitted together as he struggled with the flood of emotions that overwhelmed every fibre of his being.  His eyes moved rapidly beneath tightly closed lids while he watched horrific images unfold before his gaze.  Van's chest heaved up and down with his laborious breathing as he struggled against something Hitomi could only guessed.  Hitomi lifted a gentle hand toward his cheek to wipe away the beads of perspiration escaping down his face, but before she was able to do so Van suddenly reached out with his left hand and grabbed her wrist painfully.  His garnet eyes snapped open with a fierce glare directed at her.  Instinctively, Hitomi retrieved her hand and shifted slightly away from him in fear.

"No!" Van cried out angrily but his furious expression immediately dispersed when sleep faded to reveal the frightened individual sitting in front of him.  "Hitomi?!" he gasped in surprise.

Hitomi looked up at him with uncertain eyes while she held her bruised wrist with one hand.  He immediately felt guilty for what he unknowingly did.  With a softened composure, he apologized to her in a regretful voice.

"Hitomi, I'm sorry.  I didn't…"

"It is alright, Van," she said with an assuring smile.  "You were dreaming; you couldn't have realized what you did."

"Yeah," Van sighed as he looked at the flowing water, "…dreaming."

Looking at him curiously, she edged closer and asked, "What did you dream about? Your expression suggested it wasn't a very good dream."

"No," he whispered with concern as he recalled what he saw, "it wasn't good at all."

"Maybe you would like to tell me about it.  It may help."

He shook his head in the negative.  "No," was all he said.

Giving a disappointed sigh, Hitomi dropped her hands to her lap while her concerned gaze remained on his face.  _You keep so many secrets, Van, _she thought sadly.  After a moment, she turned her attention toward the tranquil brook flowing right at their fingertips.  Within the ensuing silence that overcame them both, Hitomi's thoughts drifted to all that had happened in the past three days.  For such a short period of time, the events that had unfolded forever changed their lives.  Their hearts have now become heavy with much sorrow, and their minds now raced with so many unanswered questions.  And always there was the disturbing thought of what lay ahead for them all.

From the side, Van silently studied her face while attempting to guess what she might be thinking at this moment.  At first, he did not consider her to be beautiful but as he came to know her, he now found her to be the loveliest woman he ever met.  Van was uncertain at which point during their trip together that his view of her changed.  Perhaps what opened his heart to her was the sincere concern she had for a stranger (for him), or the considerate manner of which she showed to the orphans.  Van had immediately noticed she held no prejudice against the social position of these men.  Despite their looks, she treated them with equal respect and compassion as if she was speaking to a group of fine gentlemen.  Hitomi's beauty, he now realized, did not come from her physique but it flowed freely from within her like a river of compassion.  And so it was this aspect in her character that gradually secured his respect and affection.

He reached out and wrapped her injured wrist within a gentle hand, startling her in the process.  She turned to look at him questioningly but he made no offer to explain his action.  Instead, he pulled her hand down toward the cool water and immersed her bruised wrist beneath the gentle waves of the river.  Reaching down with his other hand, he gently rubbed her wrist.

"The water will help ease the bruising," he said in a tone subtly tainted with regret.  She watched his actions quietly, warmed by the kindness he presently showed her.  After a brief moment, Van let go of her hand, which she retrieved back to her side, and then he did another unexpected thing.  He raised a wet hand to her cheeks and began to wipe away the bloodstains that have encrusted on her smooth skin.  Hitomi allowed him to wipe away the stains because she was too surprised by his actions to react, but also she felt very comforted being so near him.  Sadly though, she watched his gentle expression slowly change into one so troubled.  The pain he evidently felt created much anguish in her.  She wanted to help him, to erase all those grievances he carried within his heart, but she did not know how to go about doing so.  Instead, she did what instinctively came to mind; she embraced him.

Van immediately stiffened when her arms reached out and wrapped themselves around his neck and her head rested on his right shoulder.  "Hitomi?" he whispered uncertainly.

"You always," she whispered into the crook of his neck, "you always look so sad, Van.  I want to help you but this is all I can do.  I'm sorry."

Sighing tenderly, Van timidly returned her embrace as he enclosed her smaller form within his strong arms.  "Don't be," he whispered back warmly.  A brief window of serenity opened to him at this moment, and he decided to seize it immediately before it closed on him again.  He closed his eyes and rested the side of his head against hers affectionately.  The warmth of her kindness flowed ceaselessly into his soul as they sat there within each other's arms unaware of the curious eyes that watched them a short distance away.

Words could never describe the emotions that flowed between these two innocent hearts as they held each other within a world only they could enter.  The closest description would to say their hearts felt at peace and loved.  Fulfilled and aching longing to forever remain this way were also among those feelings that flooded their soul at this very moment.  After a while, Hitomi's eyes opened to notice the wound in his side that still remained to be attended to.  Cursing herself for being so inattentive, Hitomi detached herself from his embrace and turned her attention to his wound.  She examined it closer to assess the extent of his injury.

"It's alright, Hitomi," Van said gently.

"No, Van," she said as she looked at him in a disquiet manner.  "We have to get that wound of yours attended to properly.  Here."  She rushed off toward her bag, which remained in the spot where she slept.  He watched as she rummaged around in the large carrier looking for the towel she smartly packed along.  Returning, Hitomi carried with her a large blue towel, an antiseptic bottle, and a white T-shirt.  Dropping back down beside him, she ordered, "Now turn to your side."

He silently obeyed.  With a frown, Hitomi immediately went to work.  She dipped the towel in the cool water before using it to wipe away the old and fresh blood around the deep gash.  Van watched her every move with quiet eyes.  Her actions were gentle as she carefully cleaned the wound before applying the antiseptic.  Looking up into his eyes, she said softly, "This will sting a bit, Van."

"That's fine," he replied nonchalantly.  She carefully poured a small portion of the bottle along his wound, which began to bubble in reaction to the applied chemical.  His eyes immediately snapped shut in pain but his lips remained unmoving.  Once the pain subsided, Van opened his eyes and looked across the river deep in contemplation.  So many thoughts were flying through his mind: about his home, about the enemy, about his mission, about their fates…and about her.  He glanced down briefly to find Hitomi tearing apart the white shirt she retrieved from her bag.  He frowned apologetically.

"You needn't ruin your shirt for me," he said.

She smiled kindly.  "Don't worry, Van," said Hitomi.  "I have many more in the bag.  Besides, what else can I use to bandage your wound with, hmm? Here."  She held out the end of a strip of fabric to him.  Van gave her a quizzical look.

Letting out a subtle laughter, Hitomi said, "Take the end and wrap the fabric around your body.  I'll hold the fabric in position on your wound while you do so."  While he took the piece of cloth, she continued, "I certainly can't wrap the cloth around you, you know."

"Why not?"

Her attention snapped to his face.  Hitomi remained silent while she analysed his composed features.  _Is he implying_..._?_

"Don't tell me you're shy of me already," he said with a smile.

"Of course I am; I hardly know you," she replied honestly, which drew out a quiet chuckle from him.  Her face brightened upon hearing his laughter.  It was the most beautiful sound, and one so rare.

"After throwing yourself into my arms, you are now shy?"

Crossing her arms, Hitomi feigned irritation.  "I did not throw myself into your arms.  I was just…I just wanted to comfort you."

"Comfort me?" Van said with a slight raise of the eyebrow while the teasing smile remained on his lips.  "Now that's something."

"Now what are you implying, Van? I saw how sad you were and I…I…"  His smile was becoming too alluring.  "Augh!" She raised her hand in the air in an annoyed gesture.  "You _know_ what I mean."

He decided to play ignorant.  "No, I really don't.  Care to explain?"

"What has gotten into you, Van?" she asked while trying to suppress a giggle.  "Why are you acting so crazy all of a sudden?"

He fell silent for a moment with a wistful expression on his face before replying in a more somber voice, "You said so yourself…I looked too sad."

"Oh, and irritating me has made you feel more cheerful?"

He smiled.

"Cruel, cruel man," said she.  "And why have you made me your target?"

"Do you see anyone else nearby?"

"Of course there are.  There's Rad and—." Hitomi stopped when she noticed how isolated they were.  Rad and the others were sitting some distance farther down the riverbank.  Turning to him, she coyly looked away and left her sentence unfinished.

He watched her gentle nature with a quiet smile.  Standing up, he held out a hand to her.  "Come on," said Van, "it is time we move on."  She acquiesced and took his hand.

They have now walked another five hours before Van heard Rad announced their arrival.  _Finally._  Van gave a glance back to the dark woods that hid the trail they have just passed.  _They are not far behind_, he thought gravely.  "Let us keep moving," he told the others.

Rad nodded silently when he saw the apprehensive look on Van's face.  Leading the way, Rad continued ahead down a narrow trail descending into a small clearing from which the thunderous sounds of falling water could be heard.  Above them, the lavender hue of the dark sky began to lighten.

About midway down, the trail suddenly took a sharp turn left along a very steep ridge.  By now, the sky had brightened enough for them to see the small clearing situated around the base of a magnificent waterfall right below them.  The view was breathtaking.  The same clear, crisp water sparkled brilliantly with the rays of the dawning sun peering over the distant horizon, which could be viewed through a narrow passage between the walls of the surrounding rock cliffs.  A small inlet harboured the falling water around the base of the fall before feeding into the mouth of a small stream on the opposite side.  Smooth faces of huge boulders lined the shore around the fall before giving way to luscious carpets of vivid green grass carpeting the entire clearing.  Here-and-there patches of brilliantly painted wildflowers popped up within the sea of green.

"It's beautiful," Hitomi breathed.

Van watched the enchanting scenery with melancholy eyes.  This place reminded him too much of Etheria.  He turned silently away and walked on ahead.  Hitomi noticed his sad expression.

"Van?" she whispered.

It was now an hour past the full rise of the morning sun.  The trek down the steep trail took much longer than Van had anticipated.  This certainly had cost them vital time and distance from their pursuers.  Standing now at the monstrous base of the massive fall, Van turned to Rad and questioned, "So where are these caves you mentioned before? I see nothing but a wall of rocks and water.

Rad smiled as he said, "It is not what you can see, but what you cannot."  Van looked at the fall in bewilderment.  _What does he mean?_ Then he slowly understood.

"I see," he thought aloud.  Rad looked over at him with a respectful grin.  Slowly, the group made their way around the sheet of falling water and into a massive cave hidden behind.  From this main entry, Van immediately noticed four different passages on the opposite side, which led deeper into the belly of the mountain.

"It has been a long time since we're here again," Arik spoke up from beside him.  Van turned to look at the child.  His spirited forest-green eyes sparkled with excitement as he gazed desirously into the dark passages.  Turning to Van, he continued animatedly, "I've always liked to explore these tunnels.  There are such fascinating caves within filled with life and treasure you couldn't imagine.  I would often think myself a famous explorer or a great hero tramping into the cave of a fierce dragon."

Van smiled at the child's enthusiasm.  Arik returned his attention to the passages when Arius joined them.

"Each passage leads to a different area of the forest," said Arius in a calm voice, "but only one leads to the skies."

"To the skies?" Van asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Theo chimed in from behind them, "the skies."  Van turned his attention to the fifteen year-old.  His brown eyes were sparkling with the same excitement that danced in Arik's eyes.  He was pointing up.

Arius laughed heartily at the look on Van's puzzled face.  "It means that it is the only passage which leads to the very top of this mountain," he kindly explained.  "It's a shortcut to the other side of the forest.  Since it leads straight up, we call it the Passage to the Skies."

"And that is the one we're taking," Rad said as he walked over to them.  "There are tunnels and side passages throughout this labyrinth, so I suggest we all stay close together.  We don't want to lose anyone in here, and we don't want to get lost ourselves."

"Here," Sythe threw Van part of a rope.

"What is this for?"

"Tie it around yourself because you won't be able to see anything once we step into the passages."

"Then how do we know in which direction we are going?"

"Rad has the entire passage mapped out in his head," Cade said.  "He had taught himself to navigate it in the dark."

"He is the one who discovered it after all," Landen said

Van noticed the single coil of rope he was holding was looped around the bodies of all the other men, tying them together like a chain.  He nodded silently.  Before he tied it to himself, Van walked over to Hitomi and wrapped his arms around her waist, to her utter surprise, to loop the rope around her body and tied it tightly in front of her.  Taking half of the remaining cord, he in turn tied it around himself.  Looking deep within her startled eyes, he said gently, "This will keep you near me."

Turning around, he handed the end to Arius.  Without wasting anymore time, they began to head toward the passages.  Rad led the way as he stepped through the mouth of the passage farthest right.  The others followed silently behind him.  Immediately, they were enclosed in utter darkness.  Hitomi involuntarily let out a gasp of surprise and fear when the wall of blackness hit her.  It was as if someone suddenly placed a blindfold over her eyes.  Nothing, not even her very hand held right in front of her could be seen.  Sensing the anxiety rising in her heart, Van whispered to her comfortingly, "Don't worry, Hitomi.  I'm right behind you."

"Try not to think about the darkness," Arius' kind voice drifted to her ears, "Perhaps you should think about the window located approximately halfway through the passage."

"Window?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Arius, "it's a rock ledge overlying the waterfall where the rock wall have broken away.  It gives you a wonderful view of the entire area and the forest beyond.  If you keep your mind on this, the darkness won't seem so enclosing."

"Thanks Arius," Hitomi whispered gratefully.  "I will do that."

Arius' kind-hearted gesture to Hitomi did not go unnoticed by the young man walking in front of him.  His open and honest words gave her much needed comfort, and that, Van was thankful for.  It was these little things; these little gestures of kindness, which have brought about the doubt in his mother's words against the mortals that Van now found himself confronted with.  _Can't_ _we coincide?_ Van thought sadly.  _Why has fate pitted us against each other?_

---------------------------------------------------------

Exhausted murmurs and heavy breathing subtly echoed through the dark night all around him.  Scanning the good numbers of men placed under his command with solemn light-crimson eyes, he frowned with concern upon seeing the utter exhaustion on their sweat-covered faces.  Much as his foes were struggling, for which he was certain, he realized that his men were growing weary as well.  The rate at which they pursued their prey was rigorous and demanding.  He knew they could not keep up this pace for much longer, but they could not allow Infinity to evade their grasp again.  The battle had dragged on far too long, and they were now all desiring to see its end.  Yet, for what they believed in, for whom they were fighting for, knowing these reasons gave them enough strength to fight a million battles.

He looked up sadly at the brightening sky with its starry face fading beneath the veil of dawn.  It was not in their desires to kill the vessel for she was innocent, if not for the power she was cursed to harbour.  The awakening of Infinity would mean the death of them all.  They have earnestly believed this since the day mortals learned of the Trial.  So in order to prevent that horrid day from coming, The Hunter was formed.  It was the idea of one young man over two millennia ago to fight against the Fates and Goddess Varie in order to preserve the lives of their beloved world.

He looked down at the moss-covered terrain with mournful eyes.  His short silver hair caught the early lights and shone brilliantly.  _Yet, he did not live to see the birth of his ideal_, he thought solemnly.  _Now, Folken leads The Hunter seeking to fulfill the last wish of his dearly loved brother._  _But now, _a frown of annoyance and bewilderment washed over his face as he continued in contemplation, _he believes that his brother still lives.  But that is impossible.  The sorcerers of Leftlet gave only thirty men the power of the pendant to live outside of fate and time.  His brother had mysteriously passed away long before then, but had he lived for some miracle, he would surely be dead by now for it has been two millennia we've traversed this world._

He returned his attention ahead of him as he continued on this wearisome pursuit.  He recalled the last time he spoke to Folken, nearly twenty-four hours ago.

[flashback]

"Are you insane, Folken?" he cried, incredulously.  "He is _not_ your brother! Your brother had long deceased."

Folken did not stir from the bed he lay after the surgery to stitch up the wounds Van inflicted upon him during the battle.  He kept his emotionless eyes on the grey canvas tent top.  "Dilandau," he said in a low and steady tone, "he _is _my brother."

"Augh!" Dilandau cried out in frustration at the sheer insanity he was hearing from a man, a leader, he had come to admire and respect.

"I know it seems impossible," Folken continued, "but he is my brother; although I don't know how or why he is here."

"It has been two thousand years, Folken," Dilandau said exasperatedly.  "No one lives that long without the power of Leftlet."

"I know."

Dilandau watched the older man with much sympathy.  He knew how dear Escaflowne was to Folken but to seek his younger brother in another completely unrelated individual was something Dilandau could not understand.  Yet, for the sake of his friend, he was willing to drop this painful subject for now.  Besides, there were more urgent matters to be discussed.

Changing the subject, Dilandau said, "You won't be able to lead the troops under your current condition.  So I will take twenty men with me to hunt the girl down."

Folken turned his gaze to Dilandau.  He nodded solemnly.  "Do what you must," he said painfully, "to stop her."

Dilandau gave him a quizzical expression.  Folken turned away as he responded to the unasked question, "Infinity's defeat is the most important objective now.  We must stop her…at all costs."

[end flashback]

He kept his gaze focused on the dark path ahead, but in his mind, many thoughts were racing and many unanswered questions kept surfacing.  Giving a sigh, he thought grievously, _What _will_ be the cost at the end of all this?_

=============================================================

Author's note:

For those of you wondering who Escaflowne is, ever since the name was mentioned in Chapter 7, well now you know. 

And for those who are more perceptive, you might have probably figured out how this name connects in with the chapters posted so far.

Next:  Chapter 11: Battle at Cummerson Forest

                  Part III:  "Innocence Lost"

Cosmos 2004


	14. Chapter 11 Pt 3: Innocence Lost

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos**

Chapter 11:  Battle at Cummerson Forest

           Part III: Innocence Lost

Alas, it is inevitable that I should come to this.  I know the risks of travelling down these paths of memory—the pains it will rekindle—but I must accept them.  I know I can never run from my fate, and I will never win against it.  All I can do is try to understand it.

We had been walking through those disturbingly dark tunnels for more than four hours.  The silence, the darkness, the damp and intrusive enclosure of those rough stonewalls began to break through our barriers of sanity.  They had been hacking away at our endurances since the very beginning, and soon those lifeless entities would enter the very core of all our souls; thus driving us mad.  Rad knew this.  Sythe did as well.  And I…I was not fearful.  The darkness could not attack one that was like its own.  I have lived with these shadows since the days of my births.  My destiny, my fate, it is my darkness…

"I don't remember the passage being this long," Arik said a short distance ahead.  The uneasiness in his young voice could not be mistaken.  The fear growing inside him was also a reflection of the anxiety in all their souls.

"Stay calm, Arik," the sound of Cade's composed tone assured the young boy.  "We'll reach the window soon."

"Arik," a gentle feminine voice was suddenly heard behind them.  "I haven't asked you how you found this place.  So why don't you tell me now how you and your friends discovered these tunnels?"

"Well," Arik began with nervousness still in his youthful tone, "it was serendipitous that we found these passages.  You see, I sort of got lost and stumbled onto the waterfall where…" As his attention became distracted by the recollection of a happier time, he soon forgot about the silence and the darkness.  Such is the mind of a young child.  The lively sound of his voice along with the joyful tale he told soon brought to ease all their minds by diverting their concentrations from the danger within and without.

A smile crept to his lips, unseen through the blackness of the lightless passage.  _Hitomi,_ Van thought, _you asked that question intentionally, didn't you? Your gentleness never ceases to amaze me._  He looked through the darkness, seeing nothing of course but sensing everything.  He could feel her presence close to him.  Surprisingly, her essence felt like a ray of sunshine; a breath of fresh air that lightened his spirit and sprung hope into the shadows of his heart.  He frowned.  Why was he feeling this way?

_Am I, _Van thought with concern, _in love with her_? That simple thought brought such a rush of emotions, a flood of warmth, an influx of turmoil in his heart, which all confirmed what he feared.

Van sighed.  _Hitomi, what have you done to me?_

He was glad for the darkness, which hid the joy and the fear battling within his burdened soul.  He felt contentment, of course, for knowing he love her, but he also felt anguish for loving her.  This novel emotion that unfolded within his heart without his consciousness had certainly made things gravely difficult for him.  Now two conflicting doors opened before him when before there was only one.  He was faced with the promise he made to his mother and also the one he made to Hitomi.  Van knew full well what the consequence would be with the awakening of Infinity.  Succession.  One of two worlds would cease to exist; one of two peoples would die; and certainly one innocent soul would forfeit her life regardless of the final outcome of Judgement.

_And here I am,_ Van thought disgustedly, _acting as Death himself, leading the very woman I love to her demise._  A solitary tear crept to the lower lid of his eye.  He was indeed thankful for this darkness.

Would he sacrifice the lives of so many for the one he cherished above all else? Or would he see his mission, and his promise, to the bitter end?  Van would soon realize his heart could never be at peace while these two questions remained ever present in his future.

Van clenched his fists and screamed his frustration in silence.  _Why?_ he thought in aggravation.  _Why have I given my heart to her so easily, so quickly, and so unreservedly?_ _At what point did I fall to this weakness? _Van ran his hand through his unruly hair in agitation.  He knew the answer.  _When I acknowledged it to be so._ 

All the while, this inner battle went unnoticed and unseen within the enclosing darkness of these passages.

_No, _Van thought resolutely, _I am a Prince of Etheria first and foremost.  My obligations to the survival of my people's future must be my only focus.  I must set aside these weak emotions_…_and see this to the end.  Hitomi, I am_…_I am sorry.  It is fortunate that you do not know and do not feel the same.  This is one pain only I must endure._

"Look," Rad's voice reached his ears.  "Ahead."

They looked toward the front and, to their immensurable joy, saw the welcoming beams of noon perforate through the wall of darkness.  Increasing their paces, they quickly approached a large opening in the passage wall where years of erosion had caused the rock face to crumble away.  Beneath their feet, and the rock slab they stood on, the raging waters of the fall gushed forth from an opening deep within the face of the magnificent mountain.  The breathtaking scenery spread out before their eyes like a painting.  The soft mist from the waterfall framed the image of grey stonewalls on one side and a splendid forest on the other with the sparkling river fading into the distant horizon from which hung the brilliant sun.  It all felt like a dream, but a dream soon to be turned into a nightmare.

A strange whistling sound suddenly caught Van's sensitive ears.  He knew instantly that only one thing could make such a sound, a flying arrow.  He yelled to the others, "Get down!"  But his warning came too late.  Fortunately, the arrow missed its mark and glinted off the rock face mere centimeters from Cade's face.  Van spun around in the direction from whence the arrow came.  His well-trained eyes immediately caught sight of an archer hidden within the brushes at the water's edge below them.  He narrowed his eyes in anger.  _They were closer then I calculated,_ he thought.  _Damn them!_  Then his acute observation picked up the presence of an individual he never noticed before.  A new Hunter.  These two men locked eyes briefly before the man turned aside to give orders to his men.  However, within that fleeting exchange, Van caught sight of something quite confusing.  He saw within that Hunter a soul full of chaos and confliction, yet orderly at the same time.  Brash emotions livened with the hunger for battle was well balanced and controlled by unbreakable loyalty and determination.  Van's brow creased with worry.  Here was a man to look out for.

"Van, watch out!"  But the warning came too late.  He spun around only to feel the deadly face of a sharp arrow gaze the flesh of his upper left arm.  Letting out a yell of pain, he instinctively grabbed his arm.  _Fool!_ He cursed himself for allowing his attention to be diverted.  Apparently, The Hunter had completely surrounded the entire area below.  Arrows were now let loose from all directions toward the small exposed group.  In the suddenness of the attack, they were caught completely off guard and were now in disarray.  Van knew if he did not act immediately their futures would end here.

"Rad!" he yelled, "Lead the group on, quickly! We must get out of this opening and back into the passages!"

Rad nodded.  He turned around and led the band across the narrow rock slab, which stretched the width of the raging fall.  The restricted space of the bridge compounded with the net of flying arrows made their progress across dreadfully slow.  Since the rope bound them to each other, their passage across had to be in the order to which they tied themselves.  This meant Arius would be the last to cross.  But Van never intended to leave him behind.

"Arius!" he cried out to the adolescent, "When we cross, stay low to the rock and try to go as quickly as you can.  Pay attention to your footing and not the arrows.  I will cover you as well as I can."  As he said this, Van pulled out his sword.

"But how—."  Arius was about to ask when suddenly an arrow whizzed toward them.  Van immediately chopped the incoming arrow in half with his sword.  His amazingly swift reflex left the young lad speechless.  The older man turned to him with a scowl as he barked out, "Let's go!"

They stepped onto the narrow rock slab simultaneously with Arius just slightly behind Van.  By now, most of the others had made it across and were safely hidden within the dark passage.  Van looked ahead and noticed, to his distress, Hitomi was only two-thirds across.  Her progress was hindered due to the other men before her.  From the side, Van saw two arrows flying swiftly toward her.  Taking several quick steps forward, he reached out with the blade of his sword and diced the arrows just before they reached her.  She turned around with a horrific look in her eyes but quickly regained her composure and continued on.  Despite the situation, Van could not help but admire her strength and courage.  However, when Van went to save Hitomi, he left his back dangerously exposed.  In this moment of battle, the slightest weakness was quickly seized.

"Take aim," Dilandau ordered an archer near him.  "Eliminate the Judge's Guardian."

The archer complied as he drew back the string of his bow.  He narrowed his eyes and took careful aim, pointing the deadly tip of his arrow right at Van's exposed back.  At this distance, concealed by the thick foliages, while his prey was preoccupied and exposed, The Hunter knew he could not miss.  The arrow would fly straight and true.  Taking one last moment to measure his target, the archer released the taut string and listened excitedly to its vibration near his ear.  The archer's eyes grew wider and wider as his weapon rapidly ate up the distance between it and the target.  Yes, the arrow would meet its mark indeed.  Then suddenly, unexpectedly, Dilandau watched as someone intercepted the path between his soldier's arrow and the target.

He saw it coming from the periphery of his view, the fearsome metallic glint of its sharp face flying silently toward Van.  While shouting out a warning, he instinctively raced toward his friend in an attempt to block the weapon's deadly path.  But in doing so, he made himself its victim.

Upon hearing the warning, Van spun around in time only to see the pain-stricken face of the youth before him at the very edge of the rock slab, the arrow lodged solidly within his shoulder.  Then everything became still and silent in Van's mind.  Although the arrows were still flying and their friends' shocked cry rang loudly through the atmosphere, all Van could focus on was the distressed expression in his young companion's aqua-blue eyes.  So full of laughter before, these gentle windows now held only fear and pain.  And it seemed, all their pains were directed at him.

Then the scene resumed.

Van watched in horror as his companion gradually slipped over the edge and down the waterfall.

"Aarrriiuuus!!!" he cried as he reached out a desperate hand toward the youth.  But Arius was gone.

The rope between them hissed as the length of its body was dragged down over the edge along with Arius.  Van immediately grabbed the line with both hands.  He gritted his teeth in pain when the slithering cord burned into his palms, but he did not let go.  His grip, in fact, tightened even further.  Van braced himself for the weight soon to be laid upon the line; yet, despite his preparation he still found himself dragged halfway over the edge of the rock bridge.  Regardless of his precarious situation, Van kept his hold on the line.

He looked down through pain-filled eyes to see Arius dangling dangerously just above the fall.  The thin cord was the only thing standing between life and certain death in the tumultuous water far below.

"Arius," he managed to call out between tightly clenched teeth.  "Can you climb back up?"

"I will try," Arius responded weakly.  His shirt was soaked with blood.  Arius grabbed the cord and began to heft himself up, but the pain was too much for him when he took hold of the rope with his injured arm.  Crying out in agony, he let go of his lifeline and fell back down.  The force of his second fall pulled Van even further over the edge.

"Van! Arius!" Hitomi cried out fearfully.

Upon hearing her voice, Van turned his head and shouted, "Keep going, Hitomi!"

"But—."

"Go!"

Realizing that she was of little help to them both, Hitomi acquiesced reluctantly.  However, the length of cord between Van and herself only permitted her to reach the very edge of the other side but not into the passage where the walls could provide shelter from the arrows.  Van noticed this.

_Damn!_ he thought.  _I must get Arius quickly._

Biting back the pain in his palms, Van strained hard to haul Arius up, one hand after another.  The rope soon became soaked with the blood that oozed between his grips.  Slowly, agonizingly slow, Arius began to ascend closer and closer.  All the while Van struggled to dodge the arrows that continued to fly toward them.

"Hang on Arius," Van said as he looked down at the lad.  He could clearly see how much blood the adolescent had lost.  _You saved my life, Arius,_ he thought, _and I _will_ save yours._

Unexpectedly, a familiar voice whispered deep within his mind: "_Sometimes Van, there are things we desire, things we love, that we can never have._"

_What?!_

Just then, a rogue arrow flew straight toward them.  Van watched in horror as the arrow struck Arius from behind, piercing him through the heart.  In reflex, Arius raised his eyes up toward him while his body went stiff in pain and death.  Feeling utterly helpless, and completely hopeless, all he could do was hold onto the rope and watched as his companion die.  Van saw the pain that washed over his eyes and the darkness that finally claimed them.

"Arius," he whispered in devastation.  Holding back the grief that threatened to overcome him, Van continued to tow Arius up.  He was determined to save his companion, one way or another.  _If I am unable to save your life,_ Van thought, _then I will save your mortal body._  However, even this final, honourable intention was thwarted by fate.

While he strained to retrieve Arius' body, another arrow flew by and severed the rope between them.  Van stumbled back by the sudden release.  He quickly regained his balance and rushed to the edge again.

"NOO!" he yelled as he witnessed Arius' limp body plummet from the extreme height down the fall to disappear into the mists and foams of the raging rapids below.  His grip on the edge tightened as absolute fury boiled to the surface of his entire soul.  Droplets of blood oozed from between his fingers and descended down the fall.  He suddenly snapped his gaze toward the silver-haired Hunter standing below.  Within this cold garnet glare, Van vowed vengeance.

Dilandau watched the whole event unfold with an expressionless face.  _How unfortunate,_ he thought regretfully.  Then he caught sight of Van's enraged eyes.  He returned the fierce look with a calm gaze, undeterred by the hatred burning within his opponent's glare.  _There should be no anger or hatred,_ he thought to Van.  _Casualties are an inevitable part of any battle, and grief comes as a result of it._

He then frowned sternly.  "You know what needs to be done," he spoke aloud, "if you wish to end further bloodshed."  Dilandau observed the young man retreat back into the darkness of the mountain along with the girl.  _So that is your answer,_ he thought.  _Admirable but foolish._  Turning back to his men, he ordered in a tired voice, "Let us move on."

He lingered by the edge of the river while his soldiers gathered their things to begin the arduous pursuit once again.  Looking out across the mist-covered water, Dilandau contemplated on the tragic event that unfolded on this sad morning.  His thoughts of the present soon led to questions of the future.  Shortly, however, he was interrupted by the sound of his men with their gears trudging on ahead.  He returned his gaze to the raging rapids once again.  After awhile, Dilandau removed the beautiful red rose pinned to his uniform and threw it into the river before walking silently away.

-------------------------------------------------

Hitomi looked worriedly over to Van.  The mysterious orange light of a small fire danced chaotically on his somber face.  Ever since they lost Arius this morning, the atmosphere within the group had been silent and sad.  But no one took it harder than Van.  He had not spoken a single word during their five-hour trek through the passage, and even after they emerged.  Hitomi tried to speak to him once but the cold, soulless stare so full of hatred and anger made her retreat in fear.  But she would not withdraw from him any further.

Van needed her.  Although he would never admit it, she knew he needed comfort and protection from the sorrows and horrors in his heart.  Presently she was sitting beside him, observing his gloomy eyes gazing absently into the raging flames, whose fury reflected his own crimson pupils.  Van and she were the only ones still awake.  The other men had fallen asleep some hours ago having drowned their hearts in their tears.  Van, however, did not cry.  Perhaps that was what made his grief all the greater.

Determined to help him, Hitomi reached out with one hand and took hold of his.  Startled, Van looked down at her.  His soul quickly became immersed in her gentle emerald eyes.  Her gaze was full of compassion and concern.  For a brief moment, Van felt his heart lighten but the thought of this morning's tragedy quickly darkened it again.  Turning roughly away, he tried to remove his hand from hers but he found, to his surprise, unable to do so.  Her grip on his hand remained strong.  She would not allow him to be lost in his misery.

"Van," she whispered, her voice was soft and gentle but sad: "You mustn't do this to yourself.  You tried to save Arius; you did all that could be done."

"Was it all?" he asked edgily.  "He saved my life, Hitomi, but I…I couldn't even save his.  I couldn't even hold onto his body when I had already lost his soul.  He was only fifteen, Hitomi.  How could I have let him die so young?"

She laid her head on his shoulder sadly.  Tears crept to her eyes but Hitomi withheld them.  She must be strong for him.

"You cannot protect everyone alone, Van," she whispered.  "Our destinies are our own; you can never protect any of us from it."

Van was startled into silence.

"Perhaps it was fated that Arius should meet us…and to die at that fall.  Or perhaps it was truly a fault of ours.  These questions would always haunt you and me, but they could never be answered."

"Then what would you have me do? Forget what had happened? Ignore this pain and guilt?"

She sighed sadly.  "Never ignore what your heart feels, Van, but do not allow your misery to control your fate."  She fell silent, and Van could not think of a response to her comments.  After a long period of peace between them, although their souls were far from tranquility, Hitomi spoke again.

"If there was to be blame, then it should be on me."

Van was about to speak but her continuance barred his doing so.  "Arius did not die because you failed to save him.  He died because he was caught up in my fate.  Had it not been for me, The Hunter would not have attacked him, or any of them."  She gestured to the men sleeping around the fire.

"Hitomi—," Van attempted to console her while regretting his own selfish feelings.

"Don't Van," Hitomi interrupted him gently, knowing what he was about to say.  "Do not try to deny for me what has befallen us all.  If I continually excuse myself from all this wretchedness then I would be crueller than those who are hunting me."  She paused briefly before continuing with a sad smile.  "I am not blaming myself, entirely, if that is what you fear, Van.  But I cannot go without knowing that I am a part of this tragedy.  I do regret, however, to ever come across you and the others."

"Hitomi."

She looked up into his eyes.  Her expression was so captivating, so beautiful, that Van began to fear for the safety of his heart's resolution.

"I care for you so much, Van."  He stared at her in surprise.  "And for the others, too," she added.  He felt the sudden leap in his soul take a downfall.  "I don't want to see anyone else die because of their involvement with me."

"You _are_ blaming yourself."

"No," she said, "I am acknowledging my responsibility.  I told you, Van, I will not hide behind a reason or an excuse.  In order for me to truly understand this cursed fate, I must accept my part in it."

_Hitomi_, he thought as he gazed down at her mournful face.  Despite her grievances, her eyes continued to hold the brilliance and strength that he had come to greatly admire in this woman.  He caressed her cheek gently with the back of one hand.  _Why must you make my task all the more difficult?_  Her startled eyes quickly sought out his.

As he thought of the responsibility his mother had entrusted to him, Van whispered aloud absentmindedly, "I don't know if I can…"

"Van?" Hitomi was confused by his gesture and the words he just spoke.

"Nothing," he shook his head solemnly.  _I must remove myself from her presence before I completely succumb to her enchantment._  He stood up abruptly and turned to look at her again.  His expression was unlike any one she had ever seen on his face.  The coldness and aloofness were completely replaced with expressions of grief and affection.  His character was ever changing, and it had greatly confused her.

Turning away, he said softly, "Try to get some sleep, Hitomi.  Our journey is not over yet."

"But Van, where are you going?"

"There is something I must do."

"Let me come with you, Van."

"No," he said as he glanced back at her.  "I must do this alone.  Don't worry; I will return shortly.  You will be safe with these men."

"Van?" Hitomi whispered as she watched his receding back disappear into the night.  "Why must you always leave?"  She sat there in hesitation.  Part of her wanted to follow him but another part cautioned her to stay where it was safe.  In the end, something in her heart bade her to be with him.  Standing up quickly, Hitomi followed him.

She walked for about five minutes hoping to catch up to him but he was nowhere in sight.  She had lost time in her hesitation and now he was too far ahead for her to follow.  Very much disappointed, Hitomi was about to turn back when a soft rustle to her left caught her attention.  At first, she feared it might be The Hunter but listening silently for a minute more she began to think otherwise.  If it were they then she would have been attacked by now.  Curious, Hitomi followed the sound.

She found herself entering a very small clearing deep within the woods.  Everything was completely dark, preventing her from seeing the individual nearby.  He did not notice her presence either.  However, ever slowly, the faint edge of the splendid celestial body revealed itself from behind the drifting clouds, casting down a curtain of pale light.

Suddenly, Hitomi heard a strange sound.  She immediately looked in the direction from whence it came.  As the curtain of moonlight raced across the forest, it revealed a splash of white some distance from where she stood.  Hitomi was in awe of the sight but the celestial light was too dim to allow her to distinguish any details.  Adrenalin rushing, she watched as the speckle of white began to drift up into the dark sky.  Hitomi immediately raced over to the white object escaping into the heavens.  However, the unusual entity disappeared behind the clouds just as she reached the spot it occupied only moments before.

Breathing heavily, Hitomi kept her eyes to the sky in the hopes that she might catch sight of it again but to no avail.  It was gone.  _What was that?_ she thought bewilderingly.  Hitomi turned around and began to head back in disappointment.  Just as she was about to leave, something silvery by her feet caught her attention.  Bending down, she picked up a large, beautiful, snowy-white feather.  Its soft frills tickled her palm gently.  Hitomi gazed at it in wonder.  It was the same as the one she saw at Amano's home days before.  She fell into deep contemplation as she returned her gaze back to the dark sky hiding the owner of this magnificent feather.

Flying swiftly on a current of wind, Van headed toward the waterfall.  Beneath him, the dark earth passed by in a blur of shadows while above him the grey clouds followed close behind.  He kept his eyes ahead but his mind was preoccupied with many thoughts, all of which converged on one individual, Hitomi.

Van thought back to what Hitomi told him just before he left.  She was unlike any woman he had ever met.  Despite all that she went through, all that she witnessed, Hitomi still remained as gentle and strong as ever.  There were no signs of hatred or anger in her voice when she spoke except sorrow.  She did not fall into the trap of self-pity nor did she distance herself from her miseries in order to escape its pains.  She acknowledged them full-heartedly just as she accepted her responsibility in all this.  But what he found most admirable in Hitomi was the fact that she courageously faced her destiny in order to understand and overcome it.  Recalling how he felt and acted, Van could not deny how much greater Hitomi was to him.  Shortly, his thoughts were interrupted upon sight of the mountain.

It did not take him long to reach the waterfall, the very last place Arius saw in this world.  Gliding down low over the water's surface, Van began his search for the body of an individual he had come to regard dearly.  Following the length of the river, Van's observant eyes scanned the entire area quickly.  He knew Arius' body would drift to the shore somewhere downstream.  He just had to keep searching.  The night was still young; there was time.

Van's perseverance was soon rewarded when he caught sight of the adolescence's lifeless body upon the bank continually being pounded by the rapid waves of the rushing river.  Landing silently by the shore, he bent down and pulled his lifeless companion from the cold water.  Turning him over, Van noticed that Arius' eyes were still open.  The spark of life was completely gone, replaced by the fathomless look of death.  Reaching out with one hand, Van pulled Arius' lids down over his eyes.  Wordlessly, he heaved the heavy body over his shoulder and walked back upstream to a beautiful little clearing he noticed on his way here.  There he buried Arius and so kept his promise of saving him.  Van stood mutely beside the grave for some moments.  So many things went through his mind; so many thoughts he wished to speak aloud.  However, he knew there was nothing he could say that would ease these feelings of loss and grief.   In the end, all he whispered were these simple words:

"When we meet again, I will ask for your forgiveness.  But, until then, I will keep my silence as you will always keep yours."

Van fell silent again.  He was now able to lay Arius to rest; there was nothing more for him to do here.  Slowly, he turned and was about to walk away when something floating by the shore caught his eyes.  Van strolled over and bent down to pick up a red rose, still fresh and undamaged despite being in the turbulent water for so long.  Wondering how this flower could have fallen into the river, Van took it back to the grave.  Dropping to one knee, he planted the blossom on Arius' grave.  He then stood up and left.

Behind him, a soft breeze swept across the small clearing, stirring up silent pieces of forest debris.  Amidst this mysterious night wind a gentle voice whispered, "Thank you, Van."

=============================================================

Author's note:

Well, that concludes Chapter 11 but they are not out of the forest just yet.  I'm afraid I don't have chapter 12 completed yet, but I will get it done in two weeks.  Considering that this may be a trend (and the fact that my spare time has become increasingly far and few in-between), I have changed my posting of new chapters to every two weeks, instead of every week.  Hopefully that will give me enough time to catch up with my writing.  Sorry, but please do be patient with me.  I would like to write faster but I want each chapter I post to be written to the best of my capability, and that needs time with editing and re-editing.  You can't imagine how many times and how many things I have changed with the chapters that have been posted.  Writing about fate is very much like fate itself; it's always changing and unpredictable.

And thanks always to those who reviewed this story.  I very much appreciate your comments; they are a part of my inspiration.  Thank you!

Next:  Chapter 12:  "The Unexpected"

Cosmos 2004


	15. Chapter 12: The Unexpected

Info (words I used in this chapter):

Alternation = season

Eos pronounced = "ee-oes"

Neiro = pronounced "near-roe"…the meaning of which will be explained in the story.

"Erithros ayla omness maira." = phrase is pronounced as follows "ee-writh-rose ae-lah-um-ness mare-ah"]…this phrase is found near the end of the chapter.  Meaning? Well, it's an incantation I made up in a language I made up .

(author's notes at bottom; basically my apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out.)

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos**

Chapter 12:  The Unexpected

The dawning sun cast the silhouette of a beautiful rose-coloured pendant upon the far wall.  Its shadowy path drifted to and fro across the many faces of Etheria's high court.  Golden rays of sunlight reflected off polished marble floors, and elegant décor adorned throughout this splendid room.  Adding further to the exquisiteness of this place were beautiful carvings of magnificent white dragons curling up ashen-coloured stone columns aligned along the length of this immense room.  Fine, translucent curtains of pale blue danced by grand windows opened to catch the softly scented wind of early summer morning.  The beauty of this room was beyond mortal imagination but all this splendour went unnoticed by its many occupants, whose attentions were held by the mesmerizing rhythm of the enchanted pendant, an item that foretold the arrival of Succession.

Amidst the glory and beauty of this magnificent room, situated on the second tower of Laurith, sat an old feeble woman.  Her haggard, wrinkled face and ugly expression greatly contrasted the loveliness all around her, from Etheria's proud Royal Court to that of the palace's fine area.  Despite her lack of beauty, for which time had stolen, her presence fitted well with the grandeur of her surroundings.  Though old, she carried herself with an air of dignity that even those around her could not deny.  Indeed, she had every right to be proud for she held the highest position among them, even beyond that of the Queen.  Her words were held with the utmost respect because they bespoke of the fate of all Etheria.  In her mangled hand, she held the greatest power, the power to foresee the future.  Although sightless, she was their medium into destiny.  The simple jewel hanging on a thin, delicate strand of silver acted as her eyes and its rhythm voiced the dark events that would soon unfold.

This was the first day of another new Alternation, when the spring rotation leads into the warmth of summer.  On this day, the tradition of the Royal Court was to seek the old seer for advice into the coming turn.  However, lately their intention for seeing the oracle was to gain insight into Succession and the fate of their world.  They knew that every one-millionth turn, the universe would see to a change of Guardianship.  Destiny would choose one world and its people to succeed the previous rulers.  What decided these events of Succession was a mystery, but one thing was for certain that in the end only one people remained alive.  There could never be two worlds and two rulers.  Thus, Succession was the evolution of the Universe's destiny.  The people of Etheria knew their time was coming.  However, things were different this time.  This time, those who would be succeeded chose to challenge their fates.  They were determined to be the decider of destiny instead of allowing the Fates to decide theirs.

"Proceed Eos," Varie directed.

The old woman nodded.  The mysterious pendant in her hand began to swing again as it foretold of a bloody event to unfold within the skirts of Etheria.  There were instant murmurs of fear and surprise but these whispers were quickly hushed.

Eos continued, "I see that Succession will come before the next Alternation.  However, prior to its arrival, a dark wind shall blow over Etheria with the coming of the Judge and judgement."  She paused for a moment as she analysed the images rushing toward her at a frantic pace.  Her hands began to shake but she remained calm.

"A heart presently struggles to understand its destiny while another resists it.  The threads of fate are now humming to the heartbeat of one soul trapped between the past and the present.  The final outcome will be in the hand of this One, whose inevitable decision will either awaken or quail the powers of judgement."  The old seer then shut her eyes as she enclosed the glowing pendant in the palm of her hand.  Its powerful magic pierced through the cracks between her fingers like spears of light.  With a sad sigh, Eos spoke again a familiar phrase that described their fates had they been able to decipher it:  "The end will lead to infinity but Infinity will signal the end."  Exhaling exhaustedly, she concluded, "And that is all I see."

"Thank you Eos," Varie said quietly as she began to remove herself from the room.  Her court and Gaia followed suit.  Soon enough, the room was empty save for one individual.  Its hollow body echoed with the silence that quickly flooded in.

Eos turned her blind eyes to the warmth of incoming sunlight with the magical pendant still grasped tightly within the palm of her shaking hand.  Frowning, she made her thoughts known to the empty room.

"A new event has unfolded that we fell to foresee, " she thought aloud, "which will greatly complicate things.  Ah, sisters, I fear destiny is no longer in our hands."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The land was still covered in a blanket of darkness as he flew swiftly back to her.  All the while, he was occupied with only one thought.  Van frowned.  He could not stop thinking about her, nor could he deafen her voice from his mind.  He realized back in those dark passages how he had fallen for Hitomi but it was only at this moment, when her presence could not be removed from his thoughts, did he know how deeply he had fallen.  It was futile to deny what his heart had so solidly embrace, and it was equally impossible to ignore the woes this love would bring.

_I would be selfish to acknowledge my feelings to her_, Van thought, _knowing how much pain it will bring to both of us should she feel the same_…_or how much anguish it will cause me should she not._  Van sighed depressingly.  _But I can no longer refute the fact that I have come to greatly admire and cherish her.  Hitomi, if only fate would permit me to tell you how much I love you._

However, knowing that he loved her only brought him more grievances and a much greater dilemma.  How was he to protect her? If Infinity was to awaken then Hitomi would die.  But to stop Infinity was to kill Hitomi.  Either way, Hitomi's destiny would end only in her death.  He looked at the dark horizon as if it was the very future approaching him.   In anguish, Van flew higher and higher into the sky as if to escape the burden of his fate and his love.  Bursting through the clouds, Van screamed out his agony.

At this moment, he was a sight to behold with his massive white wings fully opened behind him above a sea of pallid clouds.  Perspiration glistened on his muscular chest like jewels.  As the rush of rage subsided, his feelings were overtaken by despair.  He folded his wings around his body like a silver cocoon hanging among the stars and bathed in the pale light of a half moon.  Gradually, he began to descend with increasing speed away from the heavens and back to Earth.

"Hitomi," Van whispered as tears escape from his closed eyes and drifted in a silver stream upon the wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hitomi," a strange voice whispered to her.

Her brows furrowed as a disturbing dream slowly took hold.

"Hitomi."  The eerie whisper was heard again.

"It's you," she stated.  "What is it that you want from me?" she called out to the darkness.  She could hear her question echo throughout the murky void but no reply came back.  For a few moments, Hitomi heard nothing but the rapid beating of her own heart.  A cold chill ran down her back as fear crept into her mind.  She looked wildly about to gather in her surrounding, but there was only a wall of pitch-blackness all around her.  The sky was a shade of hazy grey and the ground was a bottomless pit of emptiness.  Being alone was bad but being alone in oblivion was far worse; this abysmal atmosphere continually restrained the palpitation of her heart.  Her emotions felt faint and her memories seemed so distant.  The soothing silence, the tranquil darkness, and the weightless feeling of detachment enticed Hitomi to leave behind all her pains.  This invisible power seemed to lure her into a false sense of peace.  Hitomi knew that if she stayed here any longer she would lose her soul.

Clutching her head, she screamed, "Leave me alone!"

This time the bodiless entity responded.  The faceless voice spoke in a louder tone, "You and I are one, Hitomi.  There is nowhere you go that I cannot follow because I am you."

"No you are not! I am not this darkness.  I do not have this hatred."

"Do not jest yourself," the entity snapped.  "The hate you feel stems from your own emotion against me.  You hate me because you fear me, Hitomi.  However, you know there is no escape from your destiny.  In due time you will become me as I shall become you."

"Never!" Hitomi hissed angrily.  "I will never allow you to awaken."

"You are powerless to stop the events of fate."

"Then I will die trying."

"You _will_ die, Hitomi," the entity stated candidly.  "And with your death I will be born."  Suddenly, Hitomi felt herself being drawn up away from this darkness back to the world of the conscious.  However, before she reached the surface of her dreams, she heard the voice whisper faintly, "The future is inevitable."

Tears escaped her eyes as she looked down upon the lightless world of her nightmare.  A single droplet of her sorrow fell upon the dark ground, which immediately faded to reveal a barren wasteland illuminated by the fiery red face of a setting sun.  Standing alone upon this earth was a single individual with beautiful white wings fanned out behind him.  The shadows cast by the sun hid his face but for some strange reason Hitomi felt that she knew him.  He lifted his face up to her.  She sensed that he was telling her something but no audible sound reached her ears as she continued to climb higher, away from her dream.  This individual then drew out his sword, which glistened beautifully in the horrendous light of the dying day.  He turned around and began to walk steadily into the fiery celestial face.  Hitomi noticed, to her horror, that his wings had now become pitch-black.  He had chosen to face his fate when he turned to face the crimson sun.

Hitomi jerked up from her place beside the warm fire.  Breathing heavily, she looked about as if searching for that individual in the hopes to stop him but to her disappointment, and perhaps relief, she did not find him.  Soft snoring reached her ears from across the fire.  Rad and the others were still asleep.

The moon was still high and the night was young but she could not go back to sleep.  Sighing sadly, Hitomi decided to take a stroll nearby.  The thoughts and images of the nightmare continued to haunt her.  Although it was merely a dream, Hitomi knew it foretold of what was to come.  Furthermore, she was greatly bewildered by the continual presence of that individual in her dreams.  Every time she felt completely lost, he would appear.  Who was he? And what role did he play in her fate?  Yet, the one thing that really troubled her was the sight of his wings or rather the colour of his wings.  White at one moment then black the next.  _What could it mean?_ she thought puzzlingly.  Then a thought came to her as she pulled out the silvery feather she found earlier.  Analysing the mysterious object in her hand, she thought, _Could this be one of his?_  Looking up at the sky she continued to think, _But that would mean_…_he is real._

------------------------------------------------

"You requested to see me, Lady Gaia?" a male voice spoke up from behind her.

Turning around, Gaia replied calmly, "Yes."

The individual remained quiet, waiting for her to continue.   "You are aware of the Trial?" she asked slowly.

He nodded.

"Then you know what is happening in the mortal world right now."

"I do."

Sighing sadly, she said as she turned to face the window, "Infinity will need assistance in the events to come.  The Hunter has become too numerous and too powerful; it is futile to fight alone."

"Is that why you have summoned me?" the young man asked.

After a short period of silence, Gaia said, "I would like you to go to the mortal world and protect Infinity until the day destiny will unfold.  I know it will not be long."

The visitor was puzzled.  "I thought you did not agree with Lady Varie's Trial."

"I don't."

"Then why protect Infinity? Would the Trial not end if Infinity died?"

"The Trial will never end," Gaia returned her solemn gaze on him, "not until judgement is passed."  She fell silent as her thoughts drifted to one certain individual.  Her expression suddenly became so sad that the young man could not help but feel sympathy for her.  After a moment's pause, she continued, "I will protect Infinity because Varie is my sister.  Despite the disagreement between us, I will always be by her side…no matter the consequence."

He remained silent.  She could see obvious confusion within his azure eyes.  Apparently something was troubling him greatly

"Alright," he said slowly, "but how do I find Infinity? No one knows the vessel's mortal identity because the Fates have hidden it."

"I know."

He gave her a long shocked look.  "How?!"

She kept quiet.

"Very well," he sighed, "then tell me…who?"

She told him.  He nodded, slightly surprise that it happened to be a girl but not completely unexpected.  However, after having received this knowledge, he did not immediately turn to leave.  She remained silent with her gaze upon his handsome face.  _He will soon ask,_ she thought perceptively.  Soon enough, he voiced his puzzlement.

"This meeting is not about Infinity is it?"

She smiled.

Giving her a suspicious look, he asked warily, "Tell me what it is that you truly summoned me here for?"

Returning her attention to the beautiful scenery framed by the grand red oak windowpane, Gaia began to explain her true intention; in doing so, she revealed a dark secret, which the Fates had been guarding since the naissance of the Trial.

"So you see," Gaia concluded, "there can never be a trial without judgement…and the trial can never end without its advent."

The young man took a step back, completely stunned by the information just conveyed to him.  Looking down at the well-polished wooden floor, he spoke in a shocked voice, "How could this be possible? All this time—what we believed we knew about the Trial—it was only half the truth?"

Looking back up at her as she turned to face him, the visitor spoke again, "So that is the real reason why you have called for me."

"Now that you know the whole truth," Gaia said quietly, "will you still help me?"

He gave her a strong expressive look before asking, "Does he know?"

She shook her head.  "But time will unveil the truth to him." 

"What happens then?" he asked worriedly.

Looking directly into his eyes, she said, "Fates' Judgement must then decide..."

A knock on the door interrupted her.

"Yes?" she called out.

"A vital message for you, Lady Gaia."

Her brows furrowed in sudden distress.  Her heart told her the news would not be a pleasant one.

Turning to the young man, she said urgently, "I fear time will wait for us no longer.  You must depart for the mortal world at once.  From the powers emitted, you will have no trouble locating them."

Giving her a swift bow, the young man left through another door.  However, before he shut it behind him, he heard Gaia whisper to herself, "Dear child, do not leave us yet."

(While the mysterious conversation was carried out in Etheria, many hours had passed in the mortal world and many events had already played out.)

The rain pelted them without mercy; each descending droplet felt like the prick of a needle on her tearstained cheeks.  She looked upon his still face with ever heightening distress.

"Van! Wake up Van! Open your eyes!" she cried while she shook him roughly, hoping to bring him back to consciousness.  "This can't be happening," she whispered in a torn voice as his skin began to feel cold beneath her gentle touch.  "Van," Hitomi said poignantly as she bent down toward his face, "don't leave me."

Earlier…

As she was about to step into the faint light of the small campfire, Hitomi heard the muffled sobbing of a small child hidden somewhere in a nearby bush.  Curious as well as anxious to come to the youngling's aid, she walked slowly toward the source of the sound.  Carefully and quietly, Hitomi came upon a large shrub a short distance from their camp.  She lifted a heavy branch nearest to her to discover Arik hidden away deep within the heart of the bush.  Alerted to her presence, the boy turned around with a grief-stricken face soiled by dirt and tears.  His dark green eyes portrayed a distraught soul, harbouring a heart shattered by Fates' cruelty.

"Arik?" Hitomi gasped in surprise.  "What are you doing here?"

"Hi-Hitomi," the young boy struggled to speak in-between sobs and hiccups.  "I miss him." Another tide of tears swept across his face.  "I miss him so much."  He flung himself into Hitomi's comforting arms as a cry of misery escaped between his trembling lips.  She held him protectively as she would hold her own little brother.  Rocking back and forth slowly, she quieted him affectionately while he soaked her shirt with his innocent tears and filled her ears with his anguish.

"Why did he have to go, Hitomi?" Arik sobbed.  "Why did Arius have to leave us?"

"Oh Arik," she said in a gentle, compassionate tone.  "He has not left you.  As long as you keep him in your memories and your heart, he would always be with you."

"I will always remember him," the young boy said in a calmer voice, "but it will not be the same.  I will not be able to see him…hear him…talk to him…not ever."

Hitomi remained silent.

"It's all his fault," she suddenly heard Arik whisper angrily.

"Who Arik?"

"Van."

She immediately released the young boy in surprise and looked questioningly into his eyes in the hopes that she had mistakenly heard the accusation.  But what she saw broke her heart.

He repeated his allegation: "It's all Van's fault that Arius is dead!"

"No Arik," Hitomi said gently but firmly.  "Van is not to blame."

"Yes he is!" Arik exclaimed irately.  "He is the warrior; it is his responsibility to protect others.  But he didn't.  He didn't try hard enough."

Hitomi looked at the young boy sadly.  The heart of a child is so vulnerable to darkness because it does not understand.  So when grief and despair became unbearable it would metamorphose into blind anger and hatred.  However, Hitomi knew Arik's heart was not like this, and she would not allow him to become this.

"Listen to me Arik," she spoke sternly.  Grasping both his shoulders, Hitomi forced the young boy to look directly into her eyes.  "Van _is_ a soldier, but he is only one.  Alone, he could not have protected us all.  However, he did try with all his heart; that is more than we could ever ask of a stranger."

Arik looked at Hitomi in surprise when she called Van a stranger.  Observing the young boy for a moment longer, she released her grip and sat down beside him.  Giving a despondent sigh, Hitomi looked up toward the distant stars twinkling between the branches of the bush.  Soon she spoke again, more to herself than to Arik.

"I have forgotten I know Van for only a few days; yet it seemed like I have known him for a lifetime."  Giving Arik a brief glance before returning her attention back to the dark sky, Hitomi continued, "You know Arik, you are not the first person to blame Van for Arius' death."

Arik looked at her astonishingly.  "Who else blames him?"

"Van," she replied sadly.  Arik's eyes widened in surprise.  "Yes, he blames himself for the same reasons you blame him.  The guilt he feels has been devouring his soul for the past hours, and I'm afraid it may consume all of him if he cannot find a way to forgive himself."  Turning to the young boy, Hitomi continued, "You must realize, Arik, that the responsibility to protect others comes with a heavy price, repentance; the guilt which follows when a warrior realizes he failed in his mission.  It is a far worse punishment than even death."

"I didn't know," the young child whispered, "that he feels that way.  He always seemed so…"  He paused, at lost for the right word to describe his thought.

"Impassive?"

Arik nodded.

Hitomi smiled gently.  "What you see, Arik, is his soldier's face."

"Soldier's face?"

"Yes, the expressionless mask he wears in order to hide his true feelings from others."

"Doesn't it get lonely to always hide?"

Hitomi's expression became very solemn.  "It gets very lonely."

Suddenly, soft rustling nearby captured their attention.  Hitomi instinctively wrapped her arms around the young boy to protect him from the unseen danger.  She could feel Arik tremble in fear.  She pulled him tighter toward her.  Both their eyes strained to see through the thick foliages in the direction they perceived the sound.

The rustling continued louder and louder, after which footsteps on dry leaves could be heard approaching.

"Hitomi," Arik whispered frightfully.

"Shh, it's okay," Hitomi comforted him.  "I won't let anything happen to you."

Just as she spoke, the shadow of a tall male figure stepped into the open.  As the curtain of moonlight drifted over the land, it revealed a familiar and welcoming face.

"Amano?"

Arik looked at Hitomi confusedly.

"It's all right Arik," Hitomi said joyously.  "He is a friend."

Standing up, Hitomi revealed their presence.  "Amano!" she cried out with relief.  "I'm so glad to see you!"

Amano's facial expression was pure surprise and much happiness as well as relief to have finally found her.  "Hitomi!" he exclaimed.  "Thank goodness you're alive!"

He ran toward her and embraced her.  His action was so sudden and so unexpected that she stood there dumbfounded.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he whispered into her hair, "I have searched everywhere for you for the past forty-eight hours.  I thought…we all thought…oh, Hitomi, you don't know how relieve I am to have finally found you.  I thought I had lost you forever."

"Amano," she said emotionally, deeply touched by his sincere concern for her.  Just then a faint sound caught her ears.  She looked over his shoulder and, to her alarm, saw Van emerged from within the shadows in time to witness a most undesirable scene.

Hitomi saw a myriad of emotions swiftly flash across his handsome face before one settled in his eyes.  He narrowed his gaze in obvious anger but the actions that followed betrayed not his inner turmoil.

"Amano," he said flatly, "what are you doing here?"

Letting go of Hitomi, Amano turned around to greet Van with a confused expression.  "Van?" A brief pause ensued before he continued, "I should be asking you that question."

Van made no gesture to respond.  His coldness did not go unnoticed by Amano.  Giving the other man a suspicious look, Amano said carefully, "I have just told Hitomi that I have been searching for her for the past two days, ever since I got news of her kidnapping from her family."  His voice held a hint of accusation.  Van narrowed his eyes in offense.

"Kidnapping?" Hitomi asked in surprise but she kept her eyes on Van.  His attention, however, was attached to his unknowing rival.

"Yes." Amano continued, "Apparently, someone gassed your family to sleep and when your parents woke up, they found you missing.  They immediately alerted authority and me."  Turning to her, he grasped both her shoulders affectionately while saying, "I enlisted the help of every authority personnel I could find within my power to search for you.  The entire city was combed through as well as a large section of the forest but nothing came up.  Everyone was becoming quite despondent; some even thought you might already be dead."  Looking deep into her eyes, he said, "But I have never given up hope of finding you."

"Amano," she said hesitantly.  His obvious affection for her warmed her heart but it also created incomprehensible disturbances that were greatly troubling.  "Their belief might have been correct.  I would have truly been killed had it not been for Van."

Amano turned to look at the brooding young man questioningly.  But Van remained silent.  Turning to Hitomi, he said, "What do you mean? You must tell me what is going on.  Why are you here in this forest…and with Van?"  Looking over her shoulder he added, "And who is that boy?"

"It's a long story," Hitomi sighed exhaustedly.

"And one which we have no time for," Van spoke coolly.  "Hitomi," he said in an emotionless tone, "we must continue on."

She nodded silently.  Amano looked from one to the other quizzically.  He felt there was something that passed between these two but he could not identify it.   "You are not going anywhere Hitomi," he said sternly.  "Your parents are worried sick about you.  They want you to return home."

"I can't Amano," she said sadly.

"What?" Amano said aghast.  "Hitomi, I—."

She interrupted him: "I can't go back home, Amano.  I will endanger my family if I do.  Please understand."

"No, I don't understand.  What danger? What is happening to you?"

"We have no time for this foolishness," Van said aggravatingly.  His patience, and control, was wearing thin.  "I saw them on my way back here.  They are not far behind.  We must leave now."

"Who?"

She acquiesced.  Leaving Amano, Hitomi began to walk toward Van but her action was stopped when Amano captured her hand.  She looked back at him in surprise.

"Fine.  But I'm coming as well."

"Amano," Hitomi began to argue but he interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear your objections, Hitomi.  If you won't allow me to accompany you then I will follow at a distance."

Hitomi frowned worriedly.  This was one more life she would endanger, and one she held dear to her heart.  Hitomi glanced over to Van for help, but he refused to meet her gaze.  A strange, aching feeling crept into her heart upon seeing this strange cold behaviour toward her.

"It is much too dangerous, Amano."  She shook her head sadly.  "I will not have you be involved in this as well.  Life had already been lost.  I will not allow anyone else to be endangered as well."

"Then what about them?" He gestured to Van and Arik.

Hitomi looked at Arik then to Van.  Her sad gaze, this time, was unavoidable.  Van observed her doleful expression with calm, indecipherable eyes.  He noticed the questions hidden within those beautiful green spheres but he wilfully ignored them.  At the moment, the jealousy polluting his heart had overtaken his sense of mind.  Resigning to her anguish and confusion, Hitomi looked away as she answered, "It is too late for them…as it is for me."

Upon hearing her solemn words, Van's gaze intensified.  A subtle frown appeared on his face but it went unnoticed.

Returning her attention to Amano, she continued, "But you have a chance to escape this cursed fate, Amano.  Please forget me and go home."

"But what about your parents?"

"Tell them…," Hitomi became silent as her gaze fell to the dark ground.  For a moment, she could not find the courage to say what had been occupying her mind for so long.  The nightmare haunting her fleetingly appeared in her mind.  Around them, the cold night wind howled like a lost soul seeking deliverance.  Hitomi glanced up at the pale moon briefly, hoping to find comfort in its gentle light.  Finally, she continued in a quiet whisper, "Tell them that I am dead."

Van's attention immediately snapped to her face.  Unconsciously, he took a step toward her but refrained himself from going any further.  However, his gaze never left her face, and the more he looked at her the more his affection grew despite the turmoil in his heart.

"Why are you saying this?" Amano ran his hand through his hair irately, clearly bewildered by her disturbing behaviour.  Turning to her in slight anger, he demanded, "Tell me Hitomi, what the hell is going on?!"

"I wish I can," she cried as her hands began to shake by her side, "but I really don't know.  I just don't know."

Van could watch her suffer no more.  Any feelings of anger or jealousy immediately vanished upon sight of her distress.  However, just as he was about reach out to comfort Hitomi, Amano stepped in and held her instead.  Van immediately recoiled.  He witnessed the scene with a devastated heart.  For a minute, he stood mutely aside in surprise and uncertainty.  Sadly, he decided to retreat silently back into the shadows of the forest.  Arik followed quietly behind him.

Looking over Amano's shoulder, Hitomi saw Van leave.  Pulling herself out of his gentle hold, she stepped quickly in Van's direction but her progress was hindered again by the man behind her.

"Hitomi, let me stay with you," he pleaded.

Hitomi gazed at Amano's concerned face for a brief moment before looking in the direction to which Van disappeared.  Withholding tears that threatened to reveal her pain, Hitomi remained silent.  The expression on her face, however, did not go unnoticed by the young man standing beside her.

Van kept walking headlong into the night, heedless of where he was going.  Burdened by the heaviness in his heart and the turmoil in his soul, he paid little attention to the signs of danger that constantly flickered within his well-trained senses.  He had completely forgotten the danger he saw approaching them earlier.

Then an unexpected, innocent voice spoke up from behind him.  "Why are you running away, Van?"

He stopped.  Silence enveloped them for the briefest moment before it was interrupted again.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?"

He turned around with an angry scowl at Arik.  "Leave me alone, Arik.  This is not the time to rile me."

"I will not leave," the young boy said stubbornly.  His stance further reaffirmed his statement.  "I am simply asking you why you're running away?"

"And what would you mean by asking me such an absurd question? There is nothing for me to run away from."

"There is," Arik replied.  His eyes, Van found in astonishment, suddenly held a light of wisdom that extended beyond his youthful face.  "You're running away from Hitomi."

Van was stunned.

"I just don't understand why you didn't fight for her back there?," Arik continued while his gaze fell sadly to the dark ground, "I know you care about her, even though you try to hide it."

Van kept silent.

Arik continued without restraint, such was a child's innocence and sincerity: "My mother told me once, before she passed away three years ago, that if you truly love something you must fight for it.  Nothing is given to you on a silver platter."  Turning to Van, he asked openly, "You love Hitomi, don't you?"

Van was caught completely off guard.  Scratching his head nervously, he stuttered a response,  "Well, I…I…I care for her."

A slow smile spread across the boy's face.  "You love Hitomi."

"Oh, and how would you know?" The young man huffed.  "You're too young to understand."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be stammering and acting nervous like you are now."

"Smart-aleck kid," Van mumbled under his breath.

"Hitomi would have fought for you."

Arik's statement immediately captured the young man's full attention.  The boy continued hesitantly, "I…I told Hitomi that it was your fault Arius died."

Van listened in disbelief.

"I'm sorry!" Arik immediately blurted out, tears glistened in his eyes.  "I know I was wrong for accusing you.  I know it wasn't your fault; I was just too upset and…"

"It's all right, Arik," Van said gently as he placed a comforting hand on the boy's shaking shoulder, calming the young lad down.

"I'm sorry Van.  Please, please don't be angry."

Smiling, Van replied in a quiet voice, "I am not at all angry."

Arik looked up into the man's eyes.  At first fearing to find resentment there, he was surprised to see only compassion…and a great sadness.  Hitomi was right.  Van had been wearing a soldier's mask, and now that the mask was briefly lifted he saw who this person truly was.

Removing his hand from the boy's shoulder, Van took a step back and gazed broodingly at the stars.  After a quiet moment, he asked the young lad beside him, "Do you really think she would have fought for me?"

"I know she would."  Arik asked, "Van?"

"Yes?"

"You would fight for Hitomi, too, wouldn't you?"

Without a second's hesitation, Van immediately replied, "I would die for her."

Suddenly, out of the hollow night came a scream, which immediately filled the darkness with fear and anxiety.  Arik spun around in terror.

"Hitomi," the words barely escaped Van's paled lips.

Arik began to turn back but a strong hand restrained him from doing so.  Looking up questioningly at the young man, he heard Van cry out fleetingly before running ahead: "Stay here."

Arik knew better then to listen to a good advice.  He immediately followed a short distance behind.

While he ran with his heart fluttering like a frightened bird within the cages of his chest, mysterious images flooded through his mind, threatening to overcome his own vision.  Van had lately become suspicious of a strange connection that possibly linked his mind with Hitomi's.  The images, the emotions, all that she felt he could feel as well.  And now, the rush of terror, the cold sweat of pain, and the agony of sorrow burned through his heart as they raged in hers.  He caught fleeting images of strangulating green vines creeping up her arms, then felt them restrict mercilessly around her slender neck.  He could sense her struggle to breathe and feel her life slowly leave her.  However, during all this, Van saw something he did not expect.  In his mind, he saw her reach out…calling desperately…for him.

"Hitomi!!!" he cried as a pair of magnificent white wings burst through his back to light up the dull, dark night.  With a mighty flap, he was airborne, unknowingly leaving a very bewildered young boy behind.  Flying with the swiftness of a diving falcon, Van raced against time to save the one he loved.  He was like a pure white light streaking across the face of night.  The earth and stars were a simple blur of colours against a black background.  The only clear image in his vision was that of Hitomi.  He must reach her.  He must save her.

His anxious eyes soon caught sight of a small clearing surrounded on all sides by chaotic flames of blue magic.  To his distress, he saw a figure, completely entangled in sinewy vines standing several feet apart from another entanglement of green.  Van knew Hitomi was trapped in one of those deadly cocoons, and he knew just which one.  Setting aside all cautions to hide his uncommon heritage, Van dove directly into the ring of fire with his sword unsheathed.

The Hunter's attention was focused on the girl and her companion within the ring of magic; that Van's sudden appearance from the sky took them by complete surprise, and the presence of his wings sent them reeling in shock.  The sorcerers frowned.  They had not expected to directly confront an Etherian.  Had they also known Van's status, a frown would not have sufficed for the greatest powers of Etheria were harboured within its Royal bloodline.

Rad and the other men quickly approached the clearing as well, following Arik.  They arrived in time to witness a phenomenal sight.  Through the walls of blue flames, these men saw Van quickly land with large, magnificent silvery-white wings fully spread out against the velvet night.  The golden face of his sword flashed ferociously in the light of the flames.

Van wasted no time in freeing Hitomi with a single swipe of his sharp blade, releasing her from the strangulating vines.  Coughing excessively, Hitomi clung onto him for support while failing to notice the white wings hovering above her; that is until her feet began to lift off from the ground.  Sensing something strange was occurring, she looked over Van's shoulder and gasped in disbelief.  She wanted to turn and look into Van's eyes in search for answers to questions that now flooded her mind, but his grip inhibited her from doing so.  He did not want to see what he feared might be in her eyes.  She then noticed the increasingly high altitude they were gaining and her grip on him tightened instinctively.

Van placed his lips near her ear and whispered softly, "Trust me," —a hint of sadness was in his voice.

Just two simple words, they were; yet two words that made all the difference between them.  Hitomi slowly closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.  She had always trusted him.  Van held her tight as he took her away to safety.  Suddenly, he felt her stiffen in his arms.  Then he heard her voice near his ears, filled with fear and anxiety, call out a name that once again caused the wound in his heart to bleed.

"Amano!" she cried.  "Van, where is Amano? You freed him too didn't you?"

"He was captured?"  _So that other cocoon must have been Amano,_ Van thought with concern.

"Oh, Van," she said worriedly, "Amano was right beside me.  Those vines trapped him as well.  We must go back to save him."

"That is out of the question," he said roughly.  "I will not endanger you by going back."

"Please Van," she pleaded.  "I cannot have another innocent life be taken away because of me."

This time, he turned to look directly into her saddened eyes.  What he witnessed there would always haunt his tormented soul.  _She will not live if another life is lost,_ he thought sadly.  _Her innocence and light will forever be shadowed by sorrow._

Letting out a sigh, he acquiesced reluctantly.  "I will only free him from the vines," Van said grimly while his eyes looked straight ahead.  "The rest will be up to him."

"Thank you, Van," Hitomi said with relief as she held him close, tears drifting unseen from her cheeks.

Not responding to her show of gratitude, Van simply said, "Hang on tight."

Van made a sharp turnaround and flew back toward the enemy.  As they approached the ring of flame, Hitomi felt his grip tightened while the muscles on his chest constricted, causing his wings to fold around them.  Immediately, they went into a steep dive.  His wings protected her from the sharp blades of the passing wind.  As they drew near the ground, he opened his wings in time to prevent them from crashing. 

Van extended his sword as they drifted by Amano and sliced through the vines restraining the other man.  Giving a brief glance back, he noticed Amano watching their retreat just before escaping through a weak area of the wall of fire.  Everyone was safe.  Looking ahead, he concentrated on getting Hitomi to safety by widening the distance between them and The Hunter.  However, before he could fly high enough to escape all their means of attack, he felt a sharp pain pierce through his side.  Withholding a cry of agony as a strange burning sensation quickly spread from the unseen wound, Van struggled to reach the protection of a distant hill.

Hitomi could feel Van's muscle tighten strangely beneath her touch.  She glanced over at him and quickly noticed a mask of sweat and pain covered his face.  Something was terribly wrong.

"Van?"

He did not respond.  Focusing all his attention and remaining strength to maintain flight, Van struggled to carry them both to safety.  Just as they reached the edge of the tall hill, his strength gave out and they began to plummet to the unforgiving ground below.  Gripping him tightly in fear (for them both), Hitomi screamed his name, "Van! We're falling!"

It was enough to bring him momentarily to consciousness in order to open his wings and slowed their fall to a hard landing.  Rolling wildly along the length of the rough hill, they came to a stop just at the edge of a calm lake.  Hitomi opened her eyes to find herself sprawled out on soft green grass weaving gently in the night wind.  She struggled to sit up despite the waves of nausea.  Groaning slightly from the scratches and bruises, Hitomi managed to get to her knees before searching wildly around for Van.

She looked to her left.  He was not there.

She looked to her right.  He was not there.

She spun around toward the lake and cried out in alarm at the sight before her.  Van was there, lying on his face at the water's edge.  His ebony hair flowed and ebbed with the waves stirred up by the wind.  Van's beautiful back was painted with scratches and bruises from the landing, while his face was soiled with mud from the lake.  His wings were gone.  The water on his left side was slowly becoming adulterated from the oozing crimson liquid that silently escaped through the wound.

Stumbling hastily to her feet, Hitomi rushed over to him and pulled him from the water.  Turning him over so his head rested on her lap, she called out his name in urgent distress.

"Van?! Van, can you hear me?" No response.  Tears quickly rose to her emerald eyes.  "No, please no," she whispered as dark storm clouds gathered above.  "Van don't do this to me.  Don't be the one to leave me."

As tears drifted down her cheeks, droplets of heaven's sorrow rained down upon them both.

She felt hopeless.  There was absolutely nothing she could do to save him.  As she held him dearly in her arms, Hitomi could sense his life ebbing slowly from his body.  Rocking mechanically back and forth, she held his head close to her heart while the ruthless rain continued to pierce through their clothes, their skins and their pains.  If she was uncertain before, had their been a single tinge of doubt, then there was no questioning now.  She knew as she held him dying in her arms that there was one man she loved, and he was here.  Van.

Splashing sounds of footsteps quickly approached, but she paid no heed to them.  If it was The Hunter, then let them come.  There was no other way she would rather die then to die with him.

However, it was not her foes that emerged from the curtain of rain but her friends.  Rad and the others have been able to track them down after having seen them plummet in the distance.  The group of men was in shock to witness the terrible scene of which the rain unveiled.  Amano observed them in silence.

"Hitomi," Sythe said gently as he stepped toward her while she continued to rock back and forth with Van held gently in her arms.  Upon hearing her name, she looked up at him but her eyes saw nothing, blinded by the pain of her lost and the shadow of her grief.  Sythe gasped in shock when he looked into her eyes.  He had before never seen anyone so distraught as to the point of insanity.

"Hitomi!" Cade yelled to awaken her from the sorrows which now imprisoned her.  "You must snap out of it!"

"Ca-Cade?" she said meekly.  "Van, he's dying.  Please…please help him."  She cried as she placed her face close to Van's, "We must help him! We can't let him die."

Rad kneeled down beside her and took hold of her shoulders gently.  "We will but you must calm down."

Hitomi looked at him for a brief moment, then nodded silently but her hold on Van remained.

"Rad look at this!" Cade exclaimed while he observed Van's wound.  Rad immediately went over and examined the extent of the injury.  He frowned in confusion.

"This is not a deep wound," Rad said in puzzlement, giving a glance back to Van's pale face.

"I agree," Cade said, "but look at this."  He pointed to the strange discolouration surrounding the wound.  "I have never seen skin turning to this colour before.  It is almost black.  And look.  It seems to be spreading, quite quickly too."

"Strange.  What…what did they shoot at him?"

"A Neiro-tip arrow," a strange voice replied from within the shadows.

They immediately spun around to face this unexpected intruder.

Landen, Theo and Sythe instinctively moved to protect Hitomi and Van, while Cade, Rad and Amano stepped forth defensively.  Arik hid behind Theo.

"Who's there?" Rad demanded.

A tall shadow slowly appeared from behind the drapery of water.  Hitomi strained to catch the face of this individual as he emerged from the darkness of the night.  His face was unfamiliar; yet, there was a unique trait to it that she could not help but notice.

The stranger spoke in a low tone, "Van has been poisoned by a dark power."

"Then how do we rid him of this poison?" Sythe questioned cautiously.

He looked away from them and into the sky.  "There is only one place which harbours the antidote to the sorcerer's Neiro poison," he answered.

"Where?" Hitomi asked softly, hopefully.

The stranger looked pass the others and directly into her eyes.  She gazed back at him fearlessly.  He nodded as if assenting to an unspoken agreement.  Letting his gaze fall to Van's ashen-coloured face, he replied, "Home."

"And where is this?" she asked.

The stranger pointed a finger to the dark sky.  They all looked at him as if he was insane.  The young man made no attempt to explain.  Instead, he spoke aloud a strange incantation in a language they could not understand: "Erithros ayla omness maira."

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded above as a large beam of pale blue light shot down at them at an incredible speed.  Before any of them had time to react, they were completely enveloped within this strange column of light, which began to lift them up into the sky.

"Huh!" Hitomi gasped in fear while her grip on Van tightened.  "What is happening?"  Glaring at the stranger, she cried, "Where are you taking us?"

"To Etheria."

She gave him a puzzled look before asking warily, "What is your name?"

For a brief moment, he did not respond.  Instead, he gazed at her face with an imperceptible expression before floating over to them.

"Allen Schezar," he spoke charismatically.  Glancing down at Van, the stranger said in a most solemn voice, "Van, Etheria has called you home."

=============================================================

Author's note:

I am terribly sorry for taking so long to complete this chapter.  I know I said I would get it out in two weeks after the last chapter was posted but there were many events that occurred in my academic life, which gave me no time to write.  Are you ready for the excuses? Well, first I was out of town (and away from my computer) for that weekend; then I became sick for almost a week upon returning; then I had this important meeting I needed to prepare for as well as preparation for this science competition at school.  Only after that did I have time to complete this chapter.  I worked day and night to get it out.  I hope it turned out all right.  Please forgive me if there are spelling or grammar mistakes that I might have missed during the 24 hour editing session. ;  Well, my schedule has lightened up a bit, so I will definitely try to get the next chapter out in two weeks.  Again, so sorry for the delay.  Thanks for understanding and for your patience.  P.S. you probably didn't expect Allen to appear in this chapter did you?

Next:  Chapter 13:  "Return to Etheria"

Cosmos 2004


	16. Chapter 13: Return to Etheria

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies).  But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

=============================================

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**                               By Cosmos**

Chapter 13:  Return to Etheria

Mysterious crimson eyes observed the beam of light pensively as it slowly faded into the dark fabric of night.  Dilandau narrowed his eyes in irritation.  The Judge had escaped him, again.

"Do not worry, General Dilandau," an unnaturally smooth voice spoke to him from behind.  "Henceforth, we will have no more trouble from the Guardian."

Without turning around, Dilandau said in a stern tone, "For your sake, I hope we will not.  By the way, Aerez, what did you adulterate that arrow tip with?"

"A poison that no mortal can cure."

Dilandau frowned as he spun around to face the old sorcerer.  "You've forgotten, old man," he spoke, "that he is no mortal."

The sorcerer remained confident as he replied, "Indeed, he is not.  But even an Etherian can not be saved from death once he has been poisoned with Neiro."  At length, the sorcerer decided to continue,  "There is, however, one item that could nullify the poison."

"What is that?"

"The purity waters of Illian Lake in the heart of old Etheria."

Dilandau looked up into the dark, star-speckled sky and said in a steady tone, "Then that is where they will go."

"Yes, that is the reason why they went to Etheria, but it will not be easy to reach the enchanted lake.  The Dragons of Ezra guard the Forest of Illusion, which surrounds the lake on all sides.  It will take them more than a day to traverse it unhindered, which is impossible in itself.  Besides, the young Etherian will not live more than two more nights before his life is fully drained from his body.  Their efforts to save him are futile."

Aerez then turned and began to depart but before he could do so Dilandau spoke up in a suspicious tone, "You seem to know a lot about this strange poison and Etheria."

Aerez gave him a mysterious smile while saying, "It is our purpose to know."

Dilandau watched his retreating back darkly.  He had been dubious of their intentions for a long while; however, there was little evidence to support his suspicion to others or to himself.  For the moment, Dilandau reluctantly reclined to accept their aide, but he would keep close watch on the sorcerers' moves should it turn treacherous.

Turning to his men, he gazed critically at their conditions and their numbers.  He brought with him only twenty men, but had he even brought all thirty, it would not have been enough to confront the armies of Etheria.  That was the reason why he did not immediately pursue them into the light.  They must regroup and develop a strategy to capture the Judge without being detected by the great powers of that race.  _Folken will know what to do_, he thought.  Then a smirk-like frown appeared on his face as he continued to think, _Wouldn't he be delighted to know the man he believed to be his brother is born of the very race that supposedly killed his sibling so long ago?_

==================================================

"Brother," the voice of a young child rang faintly in his feverish mind.  Van spun around in the darkness in search for the source of that familiar sound.

"Brother."  The unseen child called out again.  Turning his attention to his left, Van could faintly make out the silhouette of a young boy—no older then five—standing alone against the background of a setting sun.  The child's face could not be discerned but his innocent voice could be heard clearly.

"Brother, where are you?" the five-year-old called again in a tone now filled with distress.

Surprised at the peculiarity of this mysterious scene, Van approached the child slowly.  He analysed the dark features on the small boy, desperately trying to make out the details of his face but to no avail.  All he could see was the outline of someone he deeply felt he once knew.

The lonely boy began to cry.  The haunting sounds of his sorrow reverberated throughout the dark expanse of Van's troubled dream.

Quiet mumbling escaped between his pale lips, immediately catching Hitomi's attention.  Her features were sad and worrisome as she wiped his sweat-covered face with a damp towel.  The dismal light of a small lantern revealed his pain-stricken features as the heightening fever and nightmare continued to torment his exhausted body and soul.  His groaning became louder as the tempo of his fever picked up.  Withholding tears that threatened to betray her, Hitomi reached out with an unsteady hand to pull away the perspiration-drenched locks of hair from his closed eyes.  She maintained her composure despite the fear that immediately rose to her mind upon touching his ice-cold skin.  Observing his laborious breathing, sweat-covered body, and ashen complexion, Hitomi could hardly believe that this weakened individual was the bold and handsome young man who saved her only hours earlier.  Allowing her gaze to fall to his side, she noticed the discolouration around the wound had spread to half his mid-section.  The poison was moving fast through his body.  The quicker it was spreading, the faster he was dying.

"Oh, Van," she whispered tearfully.  "If I hadn't asked you to turn back—."  She laid her head beside his while her hand covered Van's trembling palms.  "Van…my dear, gentle Van…where would I be without you?" Tears drifted down her cheeks. "I would certainly not be alive right now."  She buried her face into his soft ebony hair while whispering, "Why? Why is this happening to you and me?"

A painful moan escaped from between his lips as if in answer to the grievances she whispered into his ears.  Opening her eyes, she looked at his face despairingly.  "Van," she cried softly, "please do not leave me, not like this.  I need a chance…a chance to tell you—."  She closed her eyes while tears finally escaped from its prison down her cheeks.

As the young maiden cried without truly being heard, outside the sounds of footsteps accompanied the rattling of a two-horse-drawn carriage invaded the calm Etherian night.  The full celestial face of an incredibly grand moon followed them along their arduous journey.  On all sides, a sea of rich-green grasses flowed and ebbed beneath the pale heavenly light.

Their appearance portrayed tranquility of companionship but at the same time gave a sense of forlornness like an old man travelling alone on a dusty road of life.  They knew not what the future held, and their destinies were imprisonments to a dark, secluded path.  Ahead of them laid not glory but death.  Behind them laid not memories but nightmares.  They were born of a fate meant to serve and not be served.  Life was given to them for a purpose, and to this dark purpose they must fulfill.  Such was the curse that befell these two innocent hearts and those who would sacrifice their lives for them.

"What kind of place is this?" Theo asked bewilderingly.  He scanned the unfamiliar landscape with curious, and fearful, eyes.

"This is the far western grasslands of Etheria," Allen responded in an emotionless tone.  "The Miroko people live here."

"Hey," Cade finally spoke up after having kept silent since their arrival to this mysterious land, "you haven't explained to us why we're here? And what is this Etheria place you constantly speak of?"

"Etheria is the land in which you now traverse.  Its soil is the home of both myself and Van."  Allen turned to scan the horizon before continuing, "In the heart of Illusion Forest resides a lake with waters which could remedy the poison that now permeates through Van.  It is the only antidote to a Neiro poisoning.  That is the reason why I have taken you all here."  Turning to the other men with a pretentious smirk, he said, "You mortals should be honoured to have the privilege of seeing Etheria."

"Why do you call us that?" Theo asked.  "You're a mortal, too."

"Humph!" Allen said indignantly, "Hardly.  I am born of a far superior blood than yours, mortal."

"Tell me," Rad said carefully, "what…who are Etherians? I have never heard of such people before."

"I would be surprise if you did hear of us," Allen spoke contentiously.  "For your ignorant minds, I will explain."

"Why you arrogant bast—," but  Rad motioned Sythe to remain silent.  It would be foolish to rile a stranger they knew not about.  If his first encounter with Van had taught him something then it was to be wary of people from this mysterious world, who seemed to hold incredible power and skill.

"My people have existed since the dawn of the ninth Succession," Allen explained in a more somber voice, "which came about little under a million turn ago."

"Succession? Turn?"

Allen gave an exasperated sigh.  "Succession is an event which occurs every one millionth-turn."  Giving Theo a glance, he said, "A turn is equivalent to one hundred mortal revolutions, or years as you call it."

Sythe whistled loudly.  "Wow, your people are old."

"Our bloodline has existed in the fabric of this universe for some time, but it seems," Allen became quieter as he continued, "our time may soon come to an end."

"Why is that?" Rad asked solemnly, very interested in the history of these mysterious people.

"The time for the tenth Succession draws near.  Fate will soon choose another people to succeed us in Guardianship."  Looking directly at Rad with a flicker of hatred in his bright blue eyes, Allen spoke, "They will be the new power to rule the Universe."

Unaware of the other man's undertone, Rad asked, "Then what will happen to your people?"

Allen looked ahead with a saddened expression.  He replied frankly, almost bitterly, "We cease to exist."

"You mean," Arik asked incredulously, "you all will die?"

"It is as simple as that."

"That's horrible!" the young boy cried out.

Allen turned to look at him, at first in surprise, then with an expression they could not read.

"Is there no stopping this Succession?"

He looked at Sythe for a moment.  Their questions rather surprised him.  At length, he shook his head dejectedly.  "I had once believed that there was a way," Allen said, "but now I know that fate could never be stopped."

"Does all this," Rad began, "involve—."

"She is at the heart of this," Allen answered before Rad could finish, "but she is not the only one."  Looking at the other men he continued, "You all are here for some purpose as well.  As do I.  Our encounters were not mere coincidences.  You must realize that nothing happens in fate without purpose."  Looking toward the carriage rumbling beside him, and to the two individuals within, he said gravely, "To what purpose we serve, I wish I knew."

==================================================

"So he is from Etheria."

"I saw the wings myself," Dilandau said as he observed the other man's face closely.  "Folken, he is not—."

"Please, Dilandau," Folken interrupted with a tired sigh, "do not bring up that argument again."

"Very well," the younger man conceded, "but there is still the matter at hand.  The sorcerers claim they know of a gateway to Etheria, but once there the journey will be far more treacherous.  Should our identities be revealed, our fates would be sealed in their hands."

Folken remained in thoughtful silence.  His eyes narrowed in deep concentration as he strategized their next move.  Every step was critical.  The lives of his men, and that of this world, were at stake.

Returning his attention to his friend, Folken said, "Prepare the men to leave at first light."

Dilandau nodded solemnly.  Just as he was to depart, Folken said, "And tell them this may be the last time they will see home."

Dilandau hesitated momentarily upon hearing this last statement but soon departed from the tent.  Folken turned a sorrowful face to the far corner of his desk where a small picture of an adolescent was placed.  He whispered, "Soon you will know who you are, my brother."

==================================================

No matter where he would run, no matter how hard he tried to ignore the sounds of that child's crying, Van found he could not escape this nightmare.

The events unfolding before his subconscious was unfamiliar to his current memories but familiar to the basal instincts of his soul.  Deep within the very essence of his life, Van felt the stir of recognition.

Realizing that his attempts to escape were futile, Van decided to take a stand against his fears and see this vision to the end.  Whatever path Destiny was taking him, he became aware that it must traverse through this dream.

Standing within the shadows, Van watched the events of a life long forgotten revealed to him one image after another, each scene bringing him closer to understanding his fate and his destiny.  However, as the nightmare continued on, he began to regret witnessing it.  He soon realized that this dream was leading him to answer one haunting question, which he tried to evade for so long.

Van witnessed the child mature into a young man of around sixteen, whose features he still could not clearly distinguish.  The young man was holding a meeting with seven elderly men and women inside a round hut, warmed by a good-size fire at its center.  The conversation, though he could not hear, did not appear to be a pleasant one.  Whatever was the subject of debate it was a very controversial issue.  He felt the matter of discussion held great significance for the future to which he was heading; hence, he became increasingly irritated that he could not hear what they were saying.

All but the young man's face could be seen through the soft rosy hue of the burning flames.  The elderly men and women, Van noticed, held a certain amused yet fearful expression on their faces.  Although deemed unwise, they were clearly impressed by the courage this adolescent was displaying, but they were simultaneously frightened by the consequences to which his actions would bring.  Van scanned the room with mild interest until he came upon the face of one woman.  Her uncommonly bright blue eyes, in contrast to the blinded or dulled grey pupils of her companions, immediately caught and held his attention.  He noticed this strangely mysterious old woman was intently observing the face of the young man as he angrily defended his opinions.  Her expression was unlike the others; she was neither amused nor frightened.  Her face held the appearance of a deep understanding that extended beyond the boundaries of this small hut.  She watched the young man with wise eyes filled with sorrow and regret.  Her peculiar composure interested Van.  He felt she knew something the others in this room did not.  Then to his utter astonishment, the old woman turned and looked directly at him.  _Can she see me?_ he thought in surprise.  _She couldn't possibly.  This is_…_this is only a dream.  Isn't it?_

He watched as she spoke words he could not hear before becoming silent once again.  The others began their arguments once more but she held her peace.  Van observed as this strange old woman, with unnaturally clear blue eyes, continued to look at him while a single translucent tear drifted down her cheek.  He felt…he knew…she had cried for him.

His skin felt increasingly cold with each passing moment.  Hitomi watched him with mounting despair.  Although she was strong, although she was gentle-hearted, under the continual oppression of misery and utter desolation, Hitomi eventually felt the dark side of her nature.  For the first time, she felt a rage that threatened the very sanity of her soul.  She was angry at this fate, which delivered them nothing but grief; she was angry at the strange men who had cruelly inflicted this wound on the one she loved most; and she was angry at herself for being incapable of helping Van.  Balling her hands into tight fists within the crimson fabric of his shirt, which she still possessed, Hitomi let loose the raging tears.  But they did little to ease the frustration and the despair that ate up her heart.

_How much longer,_ she thought in aggravation.  She looked at Van's frightfully pale face in trepidation.  _He will not make it.  Van_…_he will not live._  "No," she gasped.  "No!" she cried.  "NO!" she screamed.  Her control.  Her steady composure.  All was gone.

But her release of emotions was drowned out by another unnatural cry just outside the carriage.  A horrid shriek of such decibels snapped Hitomi out of her momentary breakdown.  Running quickly to the small window on the left side of the carriage, Hitomi immediately saw looming into view the colossal stature of a magnificent black dragon several stories tall, silhouetted by the silvery leaves of massive trees that stood guard at the gates of Illusion Forest.

"What the world!" someone exclaimed.

Allen narrowed his eyes and drew his silver sword.  He knew that a battle against this beast would be suicidal, but at present that was all they could do…must do.

Hitomi stood petrified beside the small window, ignorant of the rosy light that escaped from within Van's pocket.  From the light, the shadow of an old woman appeared.  Her light blue eyes pierced through the darkness like stars.  A strange sensation of being watched caused Hitomi to turn around.  She gasped in fear at the unexpected visitor before her.  The stranger spoke gently upon seeing the apprehension in the young woman's green eyes.

"Fear not what guards the gates to the ancient heart of Etheria," the stranger spoke in riddles.  "Remove from present the conflict and thou shall remove the pain."  With those strange words, the mysterious woman vanished along with the light.

"What?" Hitomi was utterly confused.  Looking out the window again, she repeated the words aloud while her attention was cast upon the dragon and then at her companions.  She studied the scene, recalled the mysterious words again and again, desperately trying to understand the meaning those two phrases meant.  Slowly, she began to see the connection, the intertwined threads of fate among all those present in the scene.  _Could it be possible_, she thought apprehensively.  "Well, it's worth a try.

"Allen," she called out, "re-sheath your sword."

"What?" the older man looked at her in utter shock.  "The hell I would!"

"Trust me," she pleaded._  For Van,_ she thought determinedly.

He hesitated.  The dragon began to recoil for an attack.

"Hurry, Allen! You must remove the conflict or the dragon will strike."

"Remove the conflict?" he whispered in puzzlement.  Looking into her innocent, determined eyes, he finally acquiesced and re-sheathed his sword.

The dragon sprung toward them at breathtaking speed.  His large, armour plated jaws opened wide like two massive doors corralled by rows of glistening white daggers.  The creature snapped his jaws shut just inches before her face, causing a deafening sound to race through the forest.  Hitomi did not flinch.  She remained still with her green eyes gazing directly into the dragon's garnet pupils.  Jet streams of hot hair escaped through the creature's flaring nostrils, stirring up her short honey-coloured hair.  Hitomi remained calm.

The alert maroon eyes of the incredible creature flickered from side-to-side as it analysed her doleful features.  The large, bottomless pupils dilated and shrunk as if to focus on the cursed soul hiding within those emerald pools.  Moments passed but she did not fidget.  Her gaze remained calm and steady despite the horrific creature that stood only inches before her.  Although his eyes were frightful they did not belie any ill intentions.  Contradictorily, Hitomi found them to be quite serene and beautiful.

Having satisfied his curiosity, the mystical creature gave a gentle puff of warm air through Hitomi's hair almost in playfulness.  She took this as his approval of her.  The dragon raised his head toward the brightening sky and let out a loud bugle; a sound that words could never truly capture.  It was an unnatural musical tone unlike any she ever heard.  The melodies had a wild nature to it, yet comforting.  It was a sound that elicited cries from all their soul to be free of its mortal restraints.  While the dragon sang, she felt neither repression by Fates nor grievances from Destiny.  She felt happy and content.  However, like every joy, it must come to an end.  And so the song of this beautiful creature slowly died away into the awakening horizon where the faint rosy hue of early dawn slowly emerged.

The dragon turned his immense head, covered with glistening black scales, toward her.  He gazed at her briefly for the last time before spreading his grand wings into the sky.  A single flap brought about a surge of whirlwind around the travellers as the dragon ascended into the lavender fabric of heaven, an indication that dawn was soon to break.  She watched, almost in silent mourning, as the mystical creature flew into the blushing clouds.  His large, dark form could still be seen slithering through Heaven's mist toward the towering silver trees in the Forest of Illusion.  The dragon landed gently, despite his size, at the very edge of the enchanted woods.  He folded his majestic wings around his body and quickly faded into the forest background of shadows and light.

An unfamiliar voice whispered within her head of a name to which she spoke aloud, "Enra."

She quickly noticed the astonished gazes the men were giving her.  Without responding to their questioning looks, however, she simply said, "Let us move on."

As the carriage began to lurch forward, Hitomi returned to her vigil beside Van.  During the brief time that passed in the presence of Enra, leader of the dragons of Ezra, the poison had spread to consume all of Van's lower body up to the lower half of his heaving chest.  It was a horrid sight to behold, and a most grievous one.  Hitomi realized that had Enra not appeared when he did she would have been lost in the chaos of her grief.  However, after she looked into the dragon's eyes so full of strength and perseverance, Hitomi knew that she must remain strong if she was to save Van.

The size of the dragon had disguised the actual distance they were from the Forest of Illusion.  It took them another three hours before they finally reached the yawning path leading into the heart of these mysterious woods.  By this time, the sun had fully emerged from the earth.  The trail was faintly distinguishable but obviously little travelled.  Moss-covered boulders emerged here-and-there along the sides of the path while long, elegant vines fitted with small silver leaves hung down from the lower branches of the towering trees, forming a spectacular canopy above the trail.  Due to the dense foliages from the ancient trees high above, little of heaven's light was able to penetrate deep into the woods.  Once and awhile, a broken patch within the canopy would open to the sky.  As a result, bars of light criss-crossing the trail would illuminate their difficult path deep into the heart of this enchanted forest.

The men briefly hesitated at the yawning mouth of the forest, whose dark opening gave a foreboding chill up their backs.  Swallowing her fears, Hitomi urged them on.  As the carriage rattled along the uneven trail, Hitomi leaned out one of the windows and looked around.  She immediately noticed, upon entering the woods, an incredibly large black tree standing alone among its silver friends.  Its warped branches appeared strange and its trunks seemed to be covered in familiar shiny scales.  Looking up toward its leafless top, she had thought she glimpsed a pair of crimson eyes watching her as she passed.  A thought rose into her mind and she gave the false tree a gratified smile.

The scenery was breathtakingly beautiful but within that beauty Hitomi caught glimpses of its fierce nature.  Strange shadowy forms streaked across the dark skirts of this forest, just at the edge of the trail.  _The name is befitting of this strange place_, Hitomi thought; _for behind the allure belies a dark, untamed nature._  Speaking aloud, she informed the men of her thoughts.  "I believe," she said cautiously, "we should at all attempts remain on this singular path."  Turning toward the shadows that continually stalked them from all sides of the trail, she continued, "I do not wish to know what would happen should we stray off it."

Just as she finished speaking, a swarm of voices began to speak in low, almost inaudible whispers all around them.  Together they sounded like the gentle humming from a hummingbird's wings, or the quiet buzzing of a bumblebee.  The mysterious voices seemed to have no origin.  The whispers were projected throughout the region as if it was the very forest itself that was speaking.  The strangely haunting event frightened them a great deal, especially Arik.  He clung to Sythe like he was a part of the other man's arm.  His lips were pale and trembling in fear.  Landen noticed his younger friend's apprehension and came up beside him to bring comfort and security to the young boy with his presence.  Theo also huddled close the group.

Hitomi strained to make out what theses bodiless entities were saying but soon relented to accept them as merely an irritating décor of the forest.

The scene, they soon realized, remained constant no matter how deep they travelled into the forest.  Simple bars of sunlight, which escaped through the thick foliages above, provided the only illumination to guide them on this path.  However, as the day grew older and the beams of light shifted, a new fear began to creep into their minds.  What would happen to them when night falls? When these heavenly lights were no longer present to protect them?

Hitomi was not the only person to notice the strange shadows following them.  Allen had been cautious of their presence immediately upon entering the forest.  The Forest of Illusion was a cursed forest inhabited by strange creatures, which had been rumoured to prey on unsuspecting souls who happened to encroach upon their domain.  No one had ever seen these creatures save their shadowy silhouettes lurking within the skirts of the forest.  The Dragons of Ezra guarded this forest from without as well as from within.  They were the enforcers of Illusion's law that kept these unnatural creatures from invading the bright valleys and plains bordering this strange realm.

It is peculiar, as one would think, for the heart of old Etheria to have fallen to such a dismal fate.  What was the old Etheria like? Were this dark, miserable forest and its sinister offspring the remnant of a once barbaric world? Or was this dark forest monument of Etheria's changing nature into a world of corruption and cruelty?  However, while the dragons remained present Etheria would be guarded from her dark heart.  But Succession was coming.  Its eminent presence in the very near future was slowly silencing the songs these dragons were singing.

The changing light of pale yellow to bloody red signalled the death of another day.  As the sunlight began to retreat from the forest, the creatures slowly advanced.  The small group of travellers increased their pace unconsciously as fear began to take hold along with the night.

Allen drew out his sword when he noticed how far these creatures of darkness have encroached upon them.  Turning to the others he yelled, "We must reach the Lake of Illian quickly before the last light disappears."

Turning to Sythe, he asked, "Do you know how to drive a horse?"

Sythe shook his head.  "I'm afraid I've never even touched one before."

"Damn!"  Allen exclaimed while watching the creatures approach even closer.

"I do."  He turned to look at Landen.  The young man of eighteen spoke in a serious tone.  "One of my foster homes was a horse ranch.  I know how to drive a horse."

"Do you know how to do so with a drawn carriage?"

He nodded solemnly.  His grey eyes shone determinedly from beneath locks of smoke-blue colour hair.

"Fine.  Then this is what we will do," Allen said.

The loud rumbling of a carriage mingled with the rapid pounding of galloping horses rang throughout the dark forest.  The light had long disappeared.  Chasing after them and growling ferociously were the night creatures stalking them earlier.  Indeed, it was only the light illuminating the path that kept them at bay.  Now that this barrier was gone, they were free to invade. 

Rad, Arik, Theo, Sythe and Amano were huddling together with Hitomi and Van within the rumbling carriage.  Rad and Sythe each took the responsibility to guard the two windows on the sides of the gig while Amano saw to the back door.  Allen in the meantime was riding in front with Landen, who was driving the two horses along the dark path.  The forest floor was almost completely dark, except for the faint illuminating light from the strange glowing silver leaves of the giant trees.  Despite this light, Landen found it extremely difficult to manuever the carriage.

Hitomi looked at the back of the carriage in fear as the sinister sounds appeared to come closer.  These hideous monsters were closing in on them.  A cold chill ran through her.  Turning her ashen-white face to Van, she noticed the jolting of the carriage along the uneven ground was antagonizing Van's wound, from which blood was beginning to flow at a greater rate.  His handsome face contorted in pain with each rattle of the carriage.  Upon seeing his condition, Hitomi's fear quickly vanished.  She stood up and reached over for his sword.  Taking hold of the golden hilt of Van's magnificent blade, Hitomi unsheathed it.  Gripping the deadly weapon with both hands, she turned to face her enemies.  The unnatural growl grew louder with each passing moment.

Theo and Arik hugged the bench side, trying to get as far away from the carriage walls as possible.  Sythe and Rad picked up some metal bars, which were spare spokes for the carriage wheels.  The three readied themselves for the inevitable attack.  Allen guarded Landen and the carriage from the outside with his silver sword.

The atmosphere was tense and filled with cold fear.  They were all waiting for the one single attack that would catalyze the chains of horrific events thereafter. 

A hideous roar rose from within the pack of shadows pursuing them.  Its blood-curdling cry froze all their hearts in terror.  Allen immediately noticed the creatures changing position until they were surrounding the carriage from all sides.  His brows furrowed in distress when it dawned on him what was happening.  The loud cry was a command to attack.  They were maneuvering for an ambush.  Just at a glance, Allen knew they were completely outnumbered.  Had it even been nine fully armed, skilful soldiers—and not two armed with one skilful soldier—they would still be in jeopardy.  It appeared that this might be the very end for them all.

Allen noticed one creature was about to pounce on him.  He faced the unknown courageously, determined to fight and upkeep his words to Gaia as well as to protect these individuals that had managed to capture his respect. 

The creature launched at him.  Its hideous white fangs stood in contrast to its featureless dark body like snow on a dark ground.  Strong, sharp claws reached out toward his body bent on inflicting serious damage.  Allen used his sword to block the claws while his hand punched the gaping jaw aside.  And so the nightmarish battle began.

From within, Hitomi and the others could hear the cries of their two friends as they fought against these unnatural beasts.  A loud thud sounded from above.  Hitomi's attention snapped to the roof of the carriage.  The ripping sounds of claws against the carriage's soft, leather top caused her heart to beat faster.  Her grip on the sword tightened.  Soon she saw a rip in the fabric, which widened quickly to reveal a featureless face with white fangs snarling down at her.  From the sides, she heard Rad and Sythe fighting off the ones trying to enter through the windows.  The thudding sounds of metal bars on flesh resounded in her ears but her focus was on the one threatening her from above.

At first, as with natural instincts, she was afraid.  Never had she seen such phenomenally sinister beasts as these before.  They were like a solid shadow fitted with pearl fangs and sharp claws.  No pairs of eyes could be seen.  No conscience or soul could be sensed.  These creatures were born from the very darkness of Etheria itself.  However, natural instincts come with many layers.  The first instinct is fear.  The second is survival.  And this was what Hitomi felt next.

A hot burning emotion erupted from deep within her soul like lava overflowing from the mouth of a volcano.  She would not die here.  Hitomi cried out in rage as she thrusted Van's sword directly into the snarling jaw of the dark creature.  It retreated with an ear-splitting howl of pain when the sword ripped through its mandible.  Breathing heavily, Hitomi withdrew the blade to find a strange type of blackish-red liquid staining the sword's face.  It was the creature's blood.  A kind of overwhelming relief bubbled to the top of her soul upon the realization that these beasts were not immortal.  They could be defeated.

Allen tried to protect Landen as well as he could but, despite his incredible swordsmanship, he was quickly overwhelmed.  Landen reached forward for the handle of a whip attached to the front of their seats.  He had not taken it up before because Landen hated to use such terrible things on these horses.  His gentle nature harboured a strong love for animals.  Grabbing the whip, he used it as a weapon to protect himself and the poor horses running in front.  Those unrelenting dark creatures were attacking all and everything in their path.  Landen knew that should the horses be injured then they would all be doomed.

A creature launched at Landen from the side unexpectedly.  It lashed out with its mighty claws and drew blood across his left cheek and neck.  Landen cried out in pain, which immediately caught Allen's attention.  Spinning around quickly, Allen ran the beast through with his stained sword.

"Landen!" he cried when he noticed the trail of blood on the younger man's face.

"I'm fine," Landen quickly assured him.  "Just a graze."

While his attention was occupied, another beast attacked from behind.  Upon Landen's warning cry, Allen spun around to face the attacker.  He managed to slay the creature but not without consequence.  Four crimson lines were left behind across Allen's chest where the beast's claws made contact.

They all fought valiantly, but it was inevitable to conclude that this group would not survive till dawn.  However, the Fates intervened; for it seemed that their destinies would not end in this dismal forest but on a desolate battlefield of another kind, at another time.  They were tired from the constant onslaught but as their strengths weakened the attack remained unabated.  Hitomi was beginning to fear that this would be the end.  Just as the swords became heavy and the metal bars appeared hopeless, the raging invasion subsided as quickly as it developed; for at this moment, the horses had taken them into the realm of Illian Lake at the heart of Illusion Forest.

A mysterious aura radiated brilliantly from the lake's water to bathe the surrounding land in pale blue light.  It was this light that saved them.  They watched in astonishment when the shadow creatures dissipated like wisps of smoke back into the darkness from whence they came.  The mystical light was similar to a heavenly wind blown against these creatures of the night.  The weary travellers let out sighs of relief but quickly took in breaths of wonder upon sight of this new realm hidden within the surrounding darkness.

A curtain of silver vines oscillated to and fro upon the cool night wind on the far side of this magnificent lake, whose incredible crystalline water lapped hungrily at the shores of fine sand.  The faint beige hue of the sandy shore was illuminated by the pale aura emanating from the depths of Illian Lake.  Once in awhile, from beneath the surface of these mysterious waters, erupted puffs of energy like small fireworks of dazzling white.  A calm silence occupied the atmosphere despite the continual whispers of bodiless voices.  The dense canopy of trees no longer hid the clouds in this realm.  The wide-open sky with its celestial moon surveyed this enchanted region, casting upon the radiant surface its own image.  At the very center of this mysterious body of water hovered a beautiful crystal slab.

Illian Lake was named after the great Gyra who created it.  A Gyra to an Etherian is equivalent to a Goddess in mortal terms.  To the Etherians, Gyra Illian was the greatest goddess to have existed in the eighth Succession.  She was both a Guardian and a prophet.  Rumour had it that she predicted the coming of both the ninth and tenth Succession.  The phrase for which Eos always ended her visions on—"The end will lead to infinity but Infinity will signal the end"—was the prediction this Gyra made millennia ago.  Her people had failed to decipher its meaning, and so they all vanished.  However, this phrase would continually be passed onto each successor until its mystery could be solved.  Gyra foresaw the birth of two souls upon which the two parts of this phrase were personified.  One was the harbinger of the end while the other the saviour from it.  Could the tenth Succession be the final Succession? That even Illian could not predict.  But so long as her prophetic phrase remain unresolved, Succession would continue on its merciless cycle, bringing death to the succeeded and a dismal future to the successor.  Upon her death, a visitor heard her whisper, "Sacrifice it all for the sake of all."  It appeared that she was speaking to someone other than the visitor, but no one was present.  Over time, her prophecy had faded into a legend and nothing more.  However, when Eos mysteriously appeared from the far northern hemisphere of Etheria, Illian's prophecy was reawakened.  The Fates had deemed it time.

Hitomi took a cautious step forward onto the velvety sand.  The others followed close behind her.  Once they reached the edge of the lapping waves, they stopped.  Allen spoke softly from behind her.

"Van must be placed at the heart of the lake where the powers of Illian is most strongest, and we must do so before dawn."

"Why before dawn?" Cade asked.

Allen gave him a solemn look before answering, "Because that is all the time Van has left to live."

"All right," Rad said somberly, "Allen, you and I will pull Van out."

Allen shook his head negatively.  "I'm afraid it is not that easy.  The enchanted water of this lake cannot be touched just by anyone."

"What do you mean?" Cade asked.

Allen frowned worriedly before replying, "Illian Lake harbours the remaining true powers of old Etheria during a time when her powers were purest.  Hence, in order to touch her powers, the individual's heart must also be pure."

"What if it is not?"

"Then you lose your soul and become the darkness."

"So those creatures," Hitomi spoke quietly while her gaze remained on the distant crystal, "were individuals with tainted hearts that had touched this water?"

"Yes," Allen said solemnly, "they were once Etherians, but now they are nothing more than mindless beasts."

"That's horrible!" Arik exclaimed.

"Then what about Van?" Landen asked.

Allen looked at Van while answering, "He will not be harmed."

Rad remained in thoughtful silence for a moment before asking, "But aren't you and Van both Etherians?"

Allen nodded gravely.  "We are, but Van is different.  He comes from a unique bloodline whose origin is from this very place.  The water of Illian will not harm its own child."

The men gave him puzzled looks but he ventured no further into explanation.  Hitomi remained silent.

They looked at the water's edge hesitantly, each questioning the pureness of their own hearts and the risks of carrying out this plan to save Van.  Everyone was dubious and fearful.  Everyone but Hitomi.

Her gentle, mournful gaze fell upon Van's pale face.  The fatal poison had now reached the lower part of his neck.  There were only two more hours before the breaking of dawn.  They were wasting precious time hesitating. 

If she questioned her heart now then it would be as if she killed Van herself.  Closing her eyes, Hitomi listened to the placid thumping of her beating heart; each rhythm signifying the vehement love she felt for him.  No, there was no question in her heart.  She loved him.

Hitomi bent down and slipped off her sneakers without a word.  Her friends immediately protested, Amano most strongly of all, but upon her response they became silent.  Allen carefully placed Van's body into the water.  Immediately, rivulets of white light from beneath the surface snaked toward the young man's body, slowly surrounding him in a ring of pure energy.  The light illuminated Van's face and exposed how truly unwell he really looked.  The darkness had hid his pain but the light had revealed the truth.

Hitomi stood at the edge of the water.  Her eyes never left Van's face.  Her emerald pupils reflected the lake's pure power as well as her own, strong and determined strength.  Quietly, Hitomi whispered to Allen, "Should I not return, then tell Van…" Tears rose to her eyes and she faltered in her speech.  "Tell him…"

Allen interrupted, "I will not…because you will be there to tell him."    She looked deep into his eyes with a mournful expression before a faint smile gradually spread across her lips.  Amano listened in silence.  She turned to the lake.  Slowly, without caution, without hesitation, and with only resolve in her sad heart, Hitomi stepped into the water.

Instantly, a surge of energy coursed painfully through her body.  She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut in endurance.  Sythe took a step forward when he saw the pain on her face but Allen stopped him.

"If you touch her now then both of you will die." 

Sythe let out a despairing sigh as he continued to watch Hitomi struggle alone.

She could feel this strange power invade every fiber of her being until it reached her chest, where it wrapped her heart in a burning membrane.  For just the breath of a second, Hitomi's heart stopped beating.  A strange, tranquil sensation invaded her soul beckoning her to release her hold on this miserable life.  But Hitomi kept Van's face strongly in her mind and heart.  The thought of leaving him only made her fight harder against this power, and hold stronger onto the cursed life she shared with him.  Perhaps it was a test; perhaps her strength prevailed; whatever it might have been, the mysterious power instantly vanished and she was free.

Hitomi gasped for breath as if she was withholding it for some time.  She looked wonderingly at herself to find that she was still alive.  Looking at her friends, she gave a triumphant smile.

Theo and Arik let out a cry of joy.  They urged her on.

Hitomi dove into the cool, incredibly clear water.  Turning around, she grabbed a hold of Van's right arm and began to pull him out to the center of the lake, marked by a slab of glowing crystal.  She need not worried about Van sinking; for it seemed the water made sure that he was kept buoyant.

The lake was vast, and the distance to its center great.  Hitomi owed her physical stamina to the long hours of running on the track each evening.  She never would have guessed that simple gym class would later be used to save the life of someone dear to her. 

"Please hang on Van," she whispered to him.  "We're almost there."

It took Hitomi more than an hour to get from the shore to the crystal slab with Van dragged unconscious over the water's surface.  She heaved Van onto the structure with all her might, just mere minutes before the dawn broke through the surface of the earth.  Immediately, a beautiful beam of light exploded from the sky onto the crystal slab submerging Van in a warm glow.  His body began to sink into the crystal until he was completely encased within it.  Then the crystal began to glow a strange crimson colour from which Van's cry of pain could be heard.

"Van!" Hitomi gasped helplessly.  She watched with much apprehension as the lakes water began to seep into the vesicle until the entire crystal chamber was filled.  Four crystal points from each corner of the slab protruded forth into the chamber, piercing Van's arms and legs.  This elicited more cries of pain from him.

"Van!" Hitomi cried in anguish as she began to swim toward him.  However, a barrier of water rising to surround him on all sides stopped her.  Helpless and watching with much trepidation, Hitomi witnessed his revival.

The crystal protrusions began to withdraw the poison from Van's body into the neutralizing water of Illian Lake.  Gradually, as more of the poison was removed, the water immediately surrounding him turned grey then black.  The dark blood covering most of his body began to retreat back toward the wound from whence it originated.  Once all the poison had been removed, the wound on his side began to heal magically.  As well, the dark water filled with the poison slowly cleared.  Within half an hour, Van was freed of the poison.

The dim light of a single candle lit the dark room in which two lonely individuals occupied; one tormented in sleep the other while awake.  It had been over nineteen hours since Van's joyous recovery but he was still physically very weak.  The day had come and gone.  Now night claimed these souls once again.  It was fortunate Theo found this small hut on the other side of the lake; for the sky was weeping tonight, although it should rejoice.  The pitter-patter of rain provided a tranquil rhythm to the inclusive silence.

The haunting light of the single flame lit up Hitomi's solemn face while she sat at Van's bedside busily mending his red shirt.  _He will be needing it,_ she thought.  Stopping briefly, she gave an affectionate glance at his slumbering face.  Reaching out with one gentle hand, Hitomi pushed aside a soft lock of ebony hair from his closed eyes.  Sighing aloud, she thought depressingly, _I will miss the touch of your face Van_…_once you've awakened._

==================================================

"Why?" a familiar voice asked him through the darkness as the image of the young man and the hut faded away into the night.

Van searched desperately for the individual but to no avail.

Again, the familiar female voice asked him, "Why?"

_Why? _Van thought bewilderingly.  _Why what?_

"Why do you choose this path, Van?"  Now the question was more direct.

"Who are you?" he demanded.  But no one answered.  "Damnit! Who are you? Why do you continue to haunt me so?"  Still no one answered.

Suddenly, an expected wind raged around him, pulling at his clothes, his hair.  Its razor sharp claws raked painfully across his face and bare chest.  Van faltered to his knees in pain.  Struggling to see through this mysterious force, he saw with narrowed eyes the appearance of a young man.  The stranger's features were hidden, but Van knew he was being scrutinized by this newcomer.  Growling in rage, Van struggled to his feet and glared at the dark individual challengingly.

The stranger remained motionless while the wind howled and growled around them.  Then to Van's astonishment, a pair of wings the colour of a moonless night exploded out from the individual's back.  Its beautifully daunting size spread out against a now lavender background of a fading sun, whose fiery tip barely peeked over the edge of the darkening horizon.

Van was stunned.  Black wings, for an Etherian, meant death.  What was the symbolic meaning to this? He must find out.  Van took an unsteady step forward but to his surprise and distress, the ground disappeared.  He began to fall.  Looking up, he saw the individual remained a top observing his descent.  Frowning in anger, Van called forth his wings.  A forceful release from between his shoulder blades signalled the awakening of his greatest heritage.  However, things were not as he had expected.  Van immediately noticed, to his horror, that the wings now unfolding from his very back was also pitch black.

=============================================================

Author's note:

Finally, I've managed to complete another chapter.  I believe this will become a trend from now on.  I'll be posting a new chapter once a month, earlier if I possibly can.  However, the two weeks deadline just isn't enough time for me to complete a new chapter.  I'm terribly sorry but I do hope you'll be patient with me, and continue to read the story.  I will be out of the country all this month so I won't have time to start writing Chapter 14.  I'll try to get that done and out in the month of August.  I believe Chapter 14 will mark the turning point of the story from which things will begin to come together for the big finale.

You've probably noticed there are a lot of mysterious appearances in this chapter.  However, all these characters have appeared before.  Can you guess where and who they are? Also, the nightmares Van was having while he was poisoned are significant to events hereafter.  And if you haven't already figured out, one of the nightmares was a vision into the events in the prologue…hmmm, I wonder why?   Oh, and I haven't forgotten the fact that Van was banished from Etheria.  That issue will be dealt with in the next chapter.

Next:  Chapter 14:  "Tears of Infinity"

Cosmos 2004


	17. Chapter 14: Tears of Infinity

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

* * *

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**By Cosmos**

Chapter 14: Tears of Infinity

What does it mean to have wings of night? Feathers of soft white turned dark and sinister.

Van glanced back at his ebony wings in disbelief. Strong emotions of fear and despondency surged through his torn heart. He frowned in order to fight back the tears threatening to escape; tears born of the injustice the Fates had dealt against him. Looking back up at the dark individual still watching him from above the broken ground, Van spoke aloud in despair: "I cannot escape…"

Hitomi was stirred awake by the soft murmur of a beloved voice. She turned to look at Van's pale face sadly. Hitomi watched with increasing anxiety and sorrow the tears that slipped down from between his closed lids. His lips were moving but she could barely make out the softly spoken words. Curious, she placed her ear near his lips and listened in trepidation.

"I cannot escape," was the one phrase Van kept whispering over and over. "I cannot escape."

Hitomi jerked her face away from him and looked at his pale features. Van had been slumbering for over five days. His eyes would move rapidly beneath his lids and he would murmur inaudible words but he would not awaken. And with these words, Hitomi feared he would never wake up. The poison was gone, but Van still remained trapped within a nightmare that continued to haunt him.

"Van," Hitomi cried softly. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek while her mournful eyes gazed upon him in grief. Unable to withhold the sorrow that swelled through her heart, Hitomi wrapped her arms around him and buried her face within the crook of his neck. There she sobbed uncontrollably, all the while calling out his name and beckoning him to return to her.

As his heart grew cold with desolation, a single beam of light broke through the darkness of his nightmare and bathed him in warmth. He looked up in surprise. The soft crying of a young maiden perforated through the hopelessness and the fear to comfort him. She called out his name with such a sad voice.

"Van," she cried, "please come back to me."

He did not immediately recognize the voice. The names and faces of those in the waking world were hazy and distorted in Van's fevered mind. However, the pulsating beat of recognition stemmed from his emotions did not remain hindered by the darkness for long. At length, he became enlightened with precious memories. _Can it be?_ he thought in astonishment.

"Van," the angelic voice pleaded again, "you must return. I need you…I need you here."

_Hitomi?_

The maiden spoke no more but continued her heartbreaking sob. _She is crying again,_ he thought in anguish. _Crying for me._

Van ached to stop her tears. His heart distended with an indescribable emotion that knew no bound. The dark feelings which once resided within his soul immediately vanished. Struggling hard, he flapped his ebony wings toward the source of her voice and the light. Reaching out with one desperate hand, Van blindly grabbed hold of hope.

She gasped when she felt his hand engulfed hers. Looking down, Hitomi saw her delicate fingers protrude from within his gentle hold. Glancing back upon his face, she took in a sharp breath on seeing his steady crimson gaze beneath beautiful dark lashes.

"Van," she whispered affectionately, and with much relief, "you've come back to me."

He made no response but he need not do so. The look in his eyes, the gentle grip of his hand, told her all that was needed to be said. Exhaustively, Van closed his eyes again. This time he fell into a wonderful slumber, filled with her voice and her presence.

The heavenly songs of forest birds awoke him early next day. A curtain of blinding white light met his eyes as he slowly opened them to the dawn. Squinting to adjust his vision, Van's expression softened upon sight of the angel whose voice he heard in his dream last night. Hitomi was slumbering peacefully at his bedside with her head laid near his pillow. Was it true? Did he really hear Hitomi call out to him? The words she spoke quickly returned to the surface of his mind. His heart raced at the possibility such words implied but his logical mind questioned the odds of this hope. He frowned with uncertainty. Did she really say those words? And did she mean them?

A soft murmur escaped from between her lush lips. He returned his attention to her again. _She stayed with me all this time?_ He tried to raise a hand to brush aside the straggling strands of hair but found that something was holding it back. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her dainty hand hiding within his own. His gaze immediately softened and a warm affectionate expression lit up his handsome face.

_Hitomi, _he thought _you have not the faintest idea of the power you have over me. Just your one hand prevents me from moving._ He let out a sad sigh. Turning his gaze toward the opened window across the room, he continued to think. _Despite how I feel, I can never let you know. _Tears appeared within the depths of his garnet eyes. _I know what shall happen, and I now know what I must do._ The vivid images of his dreams surfaced to his mind. _And so I can never let you know_…_never let you see_…_what is in my heart. So that in the end, there will be no lingering memory of me to give you grief._

_But for now,_ his grip on her tightened, _I will enjoy each and every moment I have with you. And love you while I can._

It was Van's intention to remain in bed until Hitomi woke up, but as fate would have it he caught sight of an individual passing by the window that forced him to reconsider. The features of his childhood rival appeared distinctly through the clear glass opening, causing Van to gasp in surprise.

"It can't be," he whispered in disbelief. "What is he doing here?"

As gently as he could, Van removed himself from bed. Turning around, he carefully lifted Hitomi and tucked her in his place beneath the warm covers. Once he was satisfied that she was comfortably settled in, he headed toward the door with every intention of finding the young man he glimpsed briefly seconds before.

It was not difficult to track this individual down. Perhaps it was purposeful that the man had led him to a small clearing at the edge of the forest, away from the main site. Van stepped into the opening. Beams of golden light fell at an angle across the small grassy area, divided unevenly by the decaying body of a fallen tree. The passing of two turns had dressed the rotting carcass in light-green moss and blooming vines. The rustling leaves played with the light that danced on his solemn face. He looked warily around. The other man was nowhere in sight; yet Van could sense he was near. He placed a hand upon the hilt of his sword while his muscles tensed for action. His eyes constantly scanned the empty surroundings, knowing full well the calm scenery was being rather deceptive; the other individual was here and waiting.

Unexpectedly, Van heard soft rustling to his left along with the subtle sound of wind. He quickly spun around while simultaneously pulling out his sword. He raised it to block an incoming blade just in time. He glared irritatingly at the sky blue eyes laughing at him.

"Very nice," the other man commented pompously.

Van growled in annoyance. "What the hell are you doing here Allen?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in faux ignorance. "I have every right to be here...in Etheria."

Van's eyes widened in confusion, and fear. "Etheria?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Van," Allen said in a more somber voice, while re-sheathing his sword.

Van took an astonished step back. "It can't be," he stammered, "I can't be."

Giving the younger man a sad look, Allen said, "You are."

"But how? Why?"

"You were poisoned by The Hunter," Allen explained. "Bringing you here was the only way to save you."

After a short silence, Van said gravely, "Then I should thank you…for saving my life."

Allen smirked, "It is not to me whom you should show gratitude but Hitomi."

Van looked at Allen in befuddlement.

His companion explained, "Hitomi risked her life to gain us entrance into the Illusion Forest, then she risked her life again to bring you to the center of Illian Lake." He watched as the younger man's eyes widened in astonishment before continuing with a nod, "It was her own decision."

"Did she know--?"

"Oh, she knew the risks. I warned her…but she kept steadfast to her choice." Allen looked at the younger man with serious eyes, "She stayed with you every moment until you've awakened, Van. You owe that girl more than you could ever repay."

Van remained silent. The older man observed him intently but his companion's austere expression could not be discerned. At length, he asked Allen, "How did you know I was poisoned?"

"Because I was there."

Van's eyes instantly narrowed suspiciously; "How could you have been there? I was in the mortal world."

"And so was I," Allen responded in a serious tone. "As a favour to a certain individual, whom I cannot name, I travelled to that inferior realm looking for you and the one other. It appeared that I came just in time."

"For what purpose did this unnamed individual sent you for?" Van re-sheathed his sword and folded his arms across his chest while glaring at the other man through fierce burgundy eyes. "No one but my mother knew of my departure for the mortal realm."

"Apparently, she was not the only one," Allen remarked with a dark frown. Van was about to ask further about this mysterious circumstance but the other man was a thought ahead of him.

"If you wonder how this person knew, then you're not alone. I, too, wonder." Allen turned his gaze to the beautiful silver leaves weaving gently in the unseen arms of the wind. Watching the younger man from the corners of his eyes, he continued, "But I do know that the intention is well-meant." Giving an exhausted sigh, he said, "I have seen The Hunter." Turning to his companion, he commented, "and they are strong. Van, you will not be able to fight alone."

"If you were sent here to shadow me, then you have wasted your time," Van stated curtly. "I don't need any help, especially from you."

Allen was becoming irritated by Van's obstinate and foolish attitude. "Do you think you can protect her alone, Van?"

Van glowered at Allen while responding through clenched teeth: "I have protected her since the beginning, and I will continue to protect her. I trust no one to safeguard her security but myself. Do you understand?"

"What I understand," Allen said calmly, "is that you have lost sight of your mission."

The emotions of surprise and rage flashed quickly through Van's garnet pupils. "So is this why you're sent here? To chastise me about my actions?"

"I am sent here to protect the Chosen."

"Infinity is under my protection!" Van snapped. "It is my mother's wish."

"Do not worry," Allen responded coolly. "She is no concern of mine."

Van's expression immediately showed confusion.

Walking away, Allen said over his shoulder, "It is Judgement I was sent to protect."

"Judgement?"

Van was left alone in the small clearing to ponder on the puzzling statement Allen made. _Judgement?_ he thought bewilderingly. _What does he mean? Could he know something more about the trial that I do not? But how could that be? I am the son of the trial's creator. If there was something else to the trial then Mother would certainly have told me. Wouldn't she?_ Van frowned pensively. _Or could there be something more that even she does not know?_

Van remained brooding over his thoughts alone in the woods, and this was how Hitomi found him. He did not notice her presence at first as she stood slightly off to the side observing his sad and weary face. The invisible hands of the fair wind played with his silky locks of hair, waving it tauntingly in front of his stern, garnet eyes.

Van would not have sensed her presence had the winds not picked up, had she not lifted a hand to push back a rogue strand of hair, or had his crimson shirt not fluttered gently in her frail grip. However, he did become aware of her. What expression was on his face at the time he did not realize but the sad look on hers he would always remember.

Her beautiful emerald eyes watched him silently with a yearning he failed to see. A doleful curtain hid the bright light burning within the depths of her soul but it could not hide the warmth he sensed so clearly radiating from her heart. The mysterious connection between them, which Van had already determined but had still eluded Hitomi's knowledge, allowed him to perceive confusing emotions weighing heavily on her innocent heart. He frowned slightly, unable to fully comprehend the feelings he could detect from her. But one thing was for certain, Hitomi was unhappy. Why?

He began to approach her with his hands tensed by his side. He stopped only an arm's length away from her. Neither spoke. The silence that enveloped them acted like a cushion to ease the storm of uncertainty that raged within both hearts, up-heaving dusts of ambivalence and sorrow.

There were so many things they wanted to say to each other at that precise moment but fear stole their voices. One was afraid of rejection while the other of regret. To love but not be loved. To love with a curse. Those thoughts were barriers that prevented them from realizing the force that threatened the darkness and would bring about much joy.

At length, Van spoke first: "Hitomi," he said softly, "I…I thank you."

She looked up into his eyes in surprise. "For what?" she whispered.

He could not look into her eyes without finding himself completely lost within them. Their seduction was too great for his self-perseverance. He looked away before answering, "For staying by my side…all this time."

Tears glistened in her eyes, but he did not see. _I want to stay with you for all eternity,_ she wanted to tell him but the words would not come out. Instead, she said, "You saved my life many times; it is the least I could do."

He turned to look at Hitomi, only to observe the lovely long lashes that hid the sorrow in her eyes. Looking down at the earth in order to avoid his mesmerizing gaze, Hitomi spoke in a fragile voice, "I have mended your shirt." She held out the clothing to him, but all he noticed was her mournful face hidden beneath sandy locks of hair. "The fabrics I used to fill in the holes are not as nice as the original, but they were all I could find."

He took hold of the shirt, intentionally enveloping her hand in his. He noticed the shocked look upon her face but Van did not let go. Those enchanting emerald pupils focused intently on his hand holding hers affectionately. Immediately, Van sensed confusion within her. A strange aching pain pulsated in the depth of Hitomi's soul stemmed from an unfulfilled desire hindered by doubt and fear.

This pain he perceived in her immediately awakened him to earlier thoughts. Instantly, he withdrew. Turning away with his shirt in his hands, Van said, "Thank you, Hitomi. You've done a magnificent job."

However, his compliment did little to ease the sudden loneliness she felt upon losing his touch. Looking longingly at his back, she whispered in a strained voice, "Your very welcome, Van. It was…it was nothing." Slowly, her hand reached up toward him as if to capture him before he escaped her completely. However, midway, she retreated it back to her side. "I'm glad you're back, Van." Hesitantly, she added before she departed: "I missed you." And she was gone.

He spun around only to watch her slowly fade from his view, captured by the distance and the shadows of this ancient forest. He kept his gaze on her until she finally disappeared around a bend. His carefully maintained expression suddenly deteriorated and an overwhelming sense of sorrow masked his handsome features.

* * *

Within a room occupied by solitude and silence, slumbered a familiar form. The darkness hid half her features while the rest were unveiled by the sympathetic moon casting its light through the opened balcony doors. The translucent silk curtains remained still and undisturbed even by the night wind playing just outside. This place appeared to be caught in time, not by magic, but by fading memories of a past rapidly departing. The night had now become her solace before the devastation of dawn. The moon was her clock. Each time the celestial body shifted across the dark sky, it tolled out the remaining hours she had left to hang onto her beloved son before another part of him disappear from her mind. Without the memories as its tourniquet, her heart bled uncontrolled.

This night, however, was different from the others. Her sleep was more unrestful than before. The darkness could witness her slender form toss and turn constantly without finding the peace it yearned for. A familiar, yet unrecognizable, presence had appeared on Etheria, once again. She frowned in her sleep. She knew this aura. It once had a name and face. But now, this form was nothing more than a faint image quickly fading away.

There were only two hours remaining before the first beam of light pierced the dark horizon, at which time the memory would become fainter still.

* * *

Solemn garnet eyes slowly awoke to the piercing arrows of early dawn. He silently watched the naïve day peep slowly over the line that divided heaven and earth. A kaleidoscope of sunlight weaved across his face, broken here-and-there by the dancing silver leaves of an ancient, massive tree under which he slept.

Since there was only one hut and one bed within that protected region at the shores of Illian Lake, the men honourably left it for Hitomi; thus, each man took a comfortable section on the green carpet to spend the night outside. Van decided to claim the base of a large tree near the clearing he and Allen had met yesterday morning. It was a satisfied distance away from the others; yet still within sight of the wooden house in which Hitomi slept.

Van lay there undisturbed with his head cradled in his arms. The warm morning breeze brushed against his crimson shirt and caressed his cheeks. His loyal sword rested by his side; its golden hilt not far from his hand's reach. Around him, the forest remained dormant. Its children slept without a sound. The silence hummed quietly around them, lulling them into an untroubled slumber; a great contrast to the solitary soul lying in wakefulness, caught deep in contemplation.

He closed his eyes and conjured up the image he was blessed with the morning before, the vision of his angel sleeping peacefully by his bedside. As he remembered, he yearned; and as he yearned, he grieved. Opening his eyes again, Van looked up at the silver canopy with such a mournful expression that caused the Fates to shed tears while they watched him. It was their decision to place this destiny on his soul. It was their decision that cursed him.

Unexpectedly, Allen's words returned to his mind: "_You have lost sight of your mission._"

His expression remained unchanged, but his thoughts had taken a different direction. Doubt began to seep into his mind, and the emotions in his heart only fed it even more. Why was he here? What was he fighting for? What was it that he fought for now? And was it worth all this pain and desolation?

"Hitomi," her name escaped his lips.

She had been and was the reason for his existence, as he was for her. He now understood. His dreams had told him that. However, he knew that he would lead her to her death in the end. It was for this purpose his mother had sent him. His mission was to guard her in order to sacrifice her for destiny. And now, the dreams that haunted him and the voices that constantly disturbed his nights revealed the same conclusion. His hands would not escape being tainted with her blood.

He was meant to. He was destined to. He was fated for. But he loved. The heart could not be predicted, even an Etherian's.

His breathing began to quicken while his heart raced against the tides of emotions surging upon its shore. He had once decided, at a time that now seemed so long ago, to choose duty over love. He was once compelled to follow reason and not instinct. However, he now found himself lying beneath this old tree listening to his heart, against logic and obligation.

When he had acknowledged his love for her, he had in turn chosen the difficult path. It was a decision and a course that went against fate, and all that was predetermined. But he did not know this. Hence, the outcome of their fates remained shrouded in darkness. It could be that this was his real fate, or it could be this was the fate he had truly decided for himself. Only the final sunset would reveal clearly the truth of his destiny. Even the Fates would have to wait and see. Gyra Illian was correct when she predicted that the outcome of the tenth Succession was unforeseeable.

Van grabbed his sword and stood up. Looking directly into the rising dawn, he thought determinedly, _I will protect Hitomi and make certain that she survives. _The image of black wings flashed across his vision. He blinked in astonishment but remained steadfast to his decision. _I have now found my true mission. And I will stop at nothing to fulfill it, even if fate must be changed._

Van unsheathed his sword and looked at the blade absentmindedly. Its beautifully sinister face glistened in his dark crimson eyes. _Mother_, he thought painfully, _forgive me_. He tightened his grip and swiped the weapon across the air in one smooth motion. From a distance, his companion woke up to the haunting sound of Van's blade dancing with the early morning wind. The sharp whistling echoed throughout the silent forest.

It was not to enhance his skill that he unsheathed his sword, nor was it to focus his determination on what laid ahead. Unlike other times when this blade was awakened, Van now practiced in order to forget. Focusing solely on the technique and the sheer thrill of the exercise, he struggled to free his mind and soul of the purpose for which the blade was created; that was to fight battles and to kill.

Indeed he was one of the two best fighters in all of Etheria but unlike the other, Van held great antipathy to his skill. He neither enjoyed the bloodshed nor relished the empty victories such things brought. He fought out of duty and without choice. But as he whirled around in the shaded clearing with the metallic blade drawing silver lines around him, Van thought with some comfort that this skill—once held little meaning to him and filled him with such emptiness—now had a purpose, one that did not deride his honour and his heart. It was at this moment that Van had learned the most valuable lesson in swordsmanship: the sword is meant to protect and defend the truth. And to him, Hitomi was his true destiny.

Believing that he was alone, Van had decided to use the early morning hours to practice. But he was mistaken. A pair of emerald eyes watched his movement with affection and sorrow. Half hidden by the shades of a large trunk, Hitomi observed the man she loved silently. His beautiful fluid dance was almost perfect in her eyes, marred only by the eerie sense of forlornness and despair. As she watched him, she realized from the austere expression on his face and the determined stance that he was fighting a lonely battle against a foe he could never defeat. Yet, he would continue to fight until his body and his life gave way. What she did not perceive, however, was the reason why he chose to fight so hard.

She observed the sweat soaked ebony bangs cling to his forehead as perspiration dripped down the corners of his sullen, garnet eyes. The muscles in his arms glistened and rippled magnificently in the early golden rays. His movements were swift and fluid. Manuevering the blade expertly in one hand, Van quickly spun around to slice the empty air behind him. Ducking away from an imaginary blow, he brought his sword around defensively in front of him. He raised a hand to block the incoming punch of his invisible sparring partner before thrusting his sword at his opponent's midsection. Van took a few quick steps back as if to dodge an attack before leaping easily into the air with a back flip. Upon touching the ground, he promptly charged forcefully, surely toward his foe. Just before he reached the enemy, Van surreptitiously sidestepped to the right and swiftly brought his sword up and through the air, an action that would have relieved his opponent's noggin had he been flesh and blood.

Seeing him so close, and yet so far, brought such aching sorrow to her heart that she could withstand it no longer. As Van continued to parley with his invisible opponent, Hitomi decided it was time to leave. Hearing a subtle rustling behind him, Van immediately spun around but no one was there. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he decided it must have been the wind. He returned to his training.

The early morning sun followed Hitomi's solitary figure through a narrow path along the far shore of Illian Lake. Having fallen into reverie, she failed to notice the unnatural beauty of this trail. Fragile, silver leaves—the shapes of long, slender kayaks—hung on thin sapphire coloured vines created a dazzling curtain on both sides of the dirt path. The glittering face of the lake's surface flickered through the weaving drapery of silver and azure.

Her desultory stroll soon led her to a hidden chamber of magnificent granite opening to a wall of crystalline water. The soothing sounds of the small fall quickly caught her attention. She looked up from her despondent gaze at her feet to be submerged into a world only the imagination could have created. The grey, ragged granite faces were interlaced with breathtaking swirls of magnificent gems unlike any she had ever beheld. The numerous faces of these natural stones reflected the few rays of sunlight that managed to enter this shaded area, causing interplay of light and shadow that astounded its admirer. Had she not known where she was, Hitomi would have thought she was standing in heaven among the thousands of glittering stars. The teasing wind floated in from behind her carrying in fresh air from the grand lake and ruffling her short hair playfully. Turning around to face the tranquil water, she allowed her face to bathe in the sprinkle of minute droplets of water from the fall. Hitomi closed her eyes and smiled. The microscopic droplets collected at the corner of her eye, and slowly formed into a large one. Heavy under its own weight, the water droplet rolled gently down her cheek. Hitomi did not notice.

* * *

A long, solitary shadow fell across a smooth marble floor as an individual stepped before the mid-morning sun cascading through an open doorway, which led onto a lavishly decorated terrace. The figure stood hesitantly at the entrance; her body language conveyed her cacophonous desire to enter the sunlight. Gazing despondently out through the entryway, her crimson eyes took in the dying beauty of her magnificent kingdom. For some strange reason, she felt there was something missing that was once present here in Laurith. Something she dearly treasured; something she ardently loved. But she could not remember. A faint picture of a handsome young man, with piercing garnet eyes—so much like her own—half hidden by ebony hair appeared in her mind. A flicker was all that passed. However, it was enough to awaken so many painful emotions that, without the memories, were incomprehensible. The greatest pain was to know that something was lost but not know what it was. And this was what she had felt for the past month.

Shaking her head dejectedly, she decided to enter the light. However, just before she stepped onto the terrace, a concerned voice spoke up from behind her.

"You seem troubled, my sister," Gaia asked gently.

For a moment, the other woman did not reply but she halted her movement. She remained at the doorway, still contemplating on the bewildering emotions she felt deep inside. Slowly, she spoke without looking at her sister.

"I…have not been feeling well, lately."

"Are you ill?"

She shook her head. "No…I feel just fine except—." She paused for a moment before continuing in the same uncertain voice: "…except, I feel as if I have lost something."

Gaia's expression became grave and sad. Her sister did not see. Instead, she continued wistfully, "I have noticed…how much emptier I feel…with each passing day. It was as if the light of dawn…stole a little part of me each morning before I wake." Shaking her head sullenly, she gave a small, dry laugh. "I'm sure this sounds completely absurd to you, Gaia. But surely, I can't be losing my mind."

"Varie."

But her sister had fallen back into that sad, contemplative mood once more. Her voice conveyed just as much when she spoke again. "But this feeling, this pain pulsing in my heart…it cannot be my imagination. There _is_ something missing, Gaia," the despair heightened in her tone, "I feel it wherever I go. In every crook and cranny of this palace. All of Laurith seemed to wail in mourning at what once was but lives here no more."

Gaia noticed, with much concern, the tears that slowly slipped down her sister's beautiful pale face. As Varie spoke, the image of that unrecognizable young man appeared in her mind once again. And again, it was just an ephemeral memory.

"I keep seeing," Varie spoke in a misty voice, "a face…of a young man, whose features are so familiar; yet, I cannot put my finger on the place or time I have met him before. His name escapes me but I sense that I once knew him. He…his presence…his aura feels so precious…that I…I believe…he was someone I held dear…once. But," she cupped her face in her hands as misery overwhelmed her, "but I can't…I just cannot remember who he is."

Gaia quickly approached her sister and embraced her comfortingly. However, Varie soon regained her composure. She took a step back and looked directly into Gaia's eyes. In a voice that portrayed both fear and longing, Varie asked her younger sister a single questioned that was completely unexpected.

"Tell me Gaia," she asked sadly, bewilderingly, "had I…had I a son?"

Gaia was profoundly taken aback by the unexpected question, and revelation. She, however, chose to remain silent.

* * *

Allen finally located the enigmatic young man resting alone, not to his surprise, atop the battered trunk of the fallen tree. His impassive gaze was indiscernible, but his sullen posture conveyed enough for Allen to comprehend Van's current mood and state of mind. Nevertheless, he decided to approach. It was necessary that he spoke with Van.

"Spending some quality time alone, are we?" Allen asked rhetorically.

His light sarcasm was met with a piercing side-glance. Allen ignored it.

"Are you well enough to travel?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Allen sighed exhaustively. "Then we must discuss plans on escaping this forest."

"That's easy enough."

"For you and I, yes, but surely you haven't forgotten about those _wingless_ mortal companions of yours."

Van sighed inaudibly before jumping down from his perch. Standing regally before Allen, he spoke in a flat tone, "The only time we can escape is when the dawn lights up the path through the forest. The light is the barrier that will protect us, but when the rays of light are gone," Van's face shadowed, "they will attack. As you and the others have already found out."

"Then we must leave upon the first hint of light."

"Exactly."

"Van," Allen asked, "how did you know of this?"

"My mother once told me," the younger man responded in a sadder tone.

"Ah, yes," his companion said recollectively, "she is a direct descendent of Gyra Illian…as are you."

Van simply nodded.

"Well," Allen said as he turned to leave, "then we leave at dawn tomorrow, upon the very first indication of light."

"Allen," Van called him back in a stern told. The blonde knight turned around.

"Tell me who this Judgement is."

Van noticed a dark shadow fell across his companion's face. At length, the older man replied, "In due time, Van."

"No!" the persistent young man exclaimed, "I demand to know this person's identity and how this all connects in with the Trial."

Allen confronted Van's fiery gaze with cool sky blue eyes. "Judgement," he spoke somberly but seriously, "is the deciding factor to the conclusion of the Trial."

"But I," Van said, dumbfounded, "I thought the Judge was the key element."

Allen smirked sadly. "Fate has evidently fooled us all."

Van scowled.

His friend continued, "The Judge is only a mediator, the catalyst of Judgement. But it is Judgement who is the verdict. This person's final decision will decide where the future shall lie...here in Etheria or in the mortal world."

"Then the Hunter have been seeking the wrong person…as have I."

"Not quite."

Van looked up questioningly.

"There could never be Judgement without the Judge. However," Allen added gravely, "there could exist the Judge without Judgement."

That was it! That was the solution to his problem. Van's face suddenly became enlightened with the magnificent thought, and his joyous expression confounded his companion. But Allen did not venture to ask. He took this moment to quietly depart.

Van looked up at Allen's retreating back. He thought, regretfully, _Then it appears that you and I have become much more than simple childhood rivals, my friend; for the one you promise to protect is the one I now seek to destroy_…_to save Hitomi._

The day had now passed into night. Across the plains of Etheria, at the very edge of civilization, a swirl of light began to form out of the fabric of darkness. Its haunting bluish tint eerily lit up the weaving sea of grass and distant mountain face. Gradually, the power began to grow, where flickers of light became dancing flames, which in turn raged into a burning doorway connecting Etheria to the mortal realm. From this unnatural entryway, emerged thirty men cloaked in dark, brown robes. Another ten followed, dressed in a heavier, silkier cloak of pitch black. These were the sorcerers.

Soft, gentle aquamarine eyes looked up at the yawning dome disseminated with stars and decorated with twin moons. A gentle breeze caressed his face and lifted his short bangs toward the heaven.

Adjacent to him, he could hear his companion let out a breath in wonder. From the corners of his eyes, he could see Dilandau's amazed crimson eyes absorb the wonder of this ethereal land. Looking straight ahead to the distant mountain, their initial destination, he let out a sigh to which attached a name, "Van."

* * *

"Allen," Van said, "since you appear to know so much of my mission, then you must also know that I have—."

"Alantia?" The knight finished the sentence for him. "Yes, I am aware of it."

Van's face became openly confused. "Then how is it that you are not affected by its power?"

"On the contrary Van," Allen said, "I am very much affected. But if you wonder why I can still remember you then I'll explain. Alantia holds the power to erase your memory from everyone who knows or knew you. However, the strongest attachments are the first to disappear. You and I are friends, true, but we are also rivals."

Van remained silent.

"I suspect that our contentious alliance helped to weaken our feelings of regard for each other. Thus, I can still remember you…a little bit longer. But the memories are fleeing, I can feel it each time I awaken."

Turning to the silent young man, he said empathetically, "So you must act quickly, Van, while my memories remain…and I can still aide you."

His companion did not respond. Allen observed Van's strained face under the unclear light of the small fire in front of them. Around these two, Rad and the others were busily munching down on the fish Van caught earlier, apparently oblivious to the somber conversation that just passed. Allen pitied this young man, whom he had known since they were very young. He was just a young lad, around thirteen, when his parents had delivered him to Laurith under the care of Balgus, his newly appointed swordsmaster. It was on that day when he encountered a very stubborn, rash, and honourable boy (of about five) with ebony hair and reserved garnet eyes. As he later found out, this boy, Van Slanzar de Fanel, the only son of Queen Varie, was to become his greatest rival and his greatest companion.

_Such a heavy burden these young shoulders carry,_ he thought sadly.

Van stirred beside him. He awoke from his thoughts in time to see the young man stand up and head toward the edge of the forest. Allen remained where he was. Van needed time alone.

All that had happened, all that were revealed to him during the past three days were much to understand. In truth, they brought greater confusion to him, and greater anxiety. Just when he thought he had things figured out, more events unfold that would cause him to relapse into uncertainty. This new element, Judgement, had overly complicated things. Although it provided him with a solution to ensure Hitomi's survival, it also brought on the dilemma of finding this individual…and finding this person in time. Deep down, Van knew time was running out. The clock was ticking toward the end of Succession. Additionally, this Judgement would mean that he would have to kill another innocent person to save the one he loved. Despite his determination to protect Hitomi, Van could not help but feel the injustice of the situation. Had there been a choice, he would rather not kill anyone.

"Amano."

Hitomi's gentle voice quickly snapped him out of his thoughts. Van searched around the darkness for the source of the sound.

"Amano, why have you brought me here?"

Van's head snapped to the left. His eyes narrowed with anger slowly rising to the surface. Swiftly, silently, he headed in the direction of her voice.

They were not far, as was suspected. Van slowed down as he approached them, determined to remain hidden within the shadows. He peered through the wall of leaves and twigs to spy on Hitomi standing alone with Amano at the shoreline. The full faces of Etheria's twin moons were their background. Van endeavoured to calm his raging heart, and listened with newly heightened senses to their conversation. He was very curious as to why they were here, alone…together. However, the first words that Amano spoke immediately answered his question, and awaken his greatest fears.

"Hitomi," Amano began, "I will not beat-around-the-bush. I will be candid with you. The reason I brought you here…is to tell you…how much I love you."

Hitomi was speechless with shock. Van could barely make out her face, but the silence insinuated that she was not expecting this declaration of love. However, he now urgently needed to hear what her reply would be.

Amano observed her face hopefully but as the silence ensued with each second, fear began to overcome his heart. He took a step closer but halted when she finally spoke.

"Amano," she said hesitantly. Then she looked up into his eyes and spoke in a clear, strong voice, "I do love you…"

That was all he needed to hear. Van closed his eyes and his mind to the scene. He quickly slipped away unnoticed back into the darkness. He ignored the abject sorrow burning within his broken heart. Instead, he focused his cold crimson eyes upon the dark path ahead, without a glance back. Pushing his way roughly through the thick underbrush covering this side of the lake, Van walked rapidly; each step he took was filled with increasing rage. The sharp twigs scratched his arms and his face, drawing trickles of blood, but he was numb to the physical pain. His whole body was inundated with the flame of a broken heart. Where he was heading, he could have cared less. All he wanted to do was get away: away from this pain, away from this cursed fate, and away from a love he knew could never be.

However, had he stayed for just one moment longer, he would have understood the words that initially enraged him, for Hitomi had more to say.

"I do love you but it is not the love I believe you would want from me."

Amano was not surprised by the answer. Had he not foresaw this?

"I see."

"Oh, Amano." Hitomi struggled to comfort an individual that had become such a dear friend to her. However, a friend was all she could consider of him. The heart he asked for was no longer hers to give because she had already given it to another. "You are a dear friend to me, Amano, and I never wish to hurt you like this but—."

He raised a hand to quiet her. Smiling sadly, but understandingly, he said, "Do not worry Hitomi. I understand."

"Please," Hitomi pleaded, "say that we are still friends."

He stepped closer to her, and raised a kind hand to wipe away a single tear from her eye. He said softly, "You will always have a friend in me, my dear Hitomi."

Hitomi smiled gratefully.

"So I guess correctly that you love another," he said.

Hitomi's gaze fell to the dark ground below. "Yes," she whispered.

He was a little taken back by her sad tone. Letting out a small laugh to lighten the mood, he said, "Van better prove to be someone worthier than me."

Hitomi looked up in surprise. "You knew?" she breathed.

Amano nodded. "I've guessed it for some time but, for some reason, I still harboured the hope that perhaps I was wrong. That maybe you have some feelings for me. I guess it that he doesn't know yet?"

She shook her head sadly, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

Her friend's expression became sympathetic and concerned. "You should tell him, Hitomi."

"I…I don't know."

"If you don't, you will regret it." Amano sighed as he looked up at the moons. "Our lives are short, and for some it may be shorter still."

Hitomi listened in surprise.

"We may only get one opportunity to truly love, and if we miss that chance then all that's left is disappointment. Things have become rather dangerous for you, Hitomi, and I'm sure for him as well. So I advise that you tell him the first opportunity you get before something happens and you lose the chance of ever letting him know how you feel."

Hitomi knew Amano was referring to the near-death situation Van encountered days earlier. He was right. Should something happen to Van or to herself, and she lost her chance to tell him how much she loved him, she would never forgive herself.

"Thank you, Amano," Hitomi said appreciatively. "I will tell him." _When I get the chance._

Amano soon left her alone, to contemplate on the event passed and the words that were exchanged. Did she feel any uncertainty about her decision to let go of an evident love to pursue one whose heart remained to be understood? Honestly, yes. At first, she was a bit doubtful whether she made the right decision. She knew whom she loved but she didn't know where her future would head. It was natural she should worry whether her decision would lead to any possible happiness in the future. Was she being fatuitous? Following a mad love that might possibly be unrequited. However, as Hitomi stood alone, looking out over the serene face of the enchanted lake, something inside of her told her she made the right choice. _Go with your gut instinct, _her friend always told her before a race. Closing her eyes with a smile, she thought, _Hadn't I always?_

Hitomi decided to take a short stroll along the shore to clear her mind. Incidentally, she soon found herself approaching a lone figure resting on a rocky overhang a few feet above the water's surface. His beautiful garnet eyes looked out over the serene night with a dark fire burning deep within. The inner conflict could clearly be seen on his face. Concerned, Hitomi spoke up, for she knew who this individual was.

"Van," she called gently as she slowly approached him from behind.

He made no move to respond to her presence, verbally or physically.

Slightly abashed by this unexpected cold behaviour, she placed a hand on his shoulder but he immediately shook it off. Withdrawing in bafflement, she asked again, her voice betraying her surprise and offense.

"Van? Is something wrong?"

"It's no concern of yours," he said in an overly sharp voice. Immediately, he felt regret when he heard her sharp intake of breath and the sad tone of voice she spoke with next.

"Why…Why are you acting this way, Van? Why have you become so distant suddenly?"

"Since when have I ever become intimate?" he retorted. He stood up and turned around to face her with jealous anger still in his eyes. However, her appearance of anguish and sorrow caused his expression to soften involuntarily.

She took a step back; tears began to appear in her eyes. Clearly, his words had deeply hurt her. Holding her hands together close to her chest, she whispered in an unsteady tone while her feet slowly retreated, "Evidently, I have…I have mistaken." She spun around to hide the burning emotions escaping down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…" Hitomi fled with a distraught heart.

Instinctively, Van reached out after her but she was soon gone from his sight. For a moment, he stood there with uncertain eyes, fists clenched white by his side. He slumped down in anger: of her, of the world, of himself. Falling back against the cold stone face, he looked up at the dismal night sky with a soul that now felt so empty and lost. The sorrow and betrayal he recalled in her eyes soon quenched the jealous fire that consumed him. Now, all that was left was a wilted strand of smoke that painted his heart with nothingness. The jealousy and anger were gone. Van gradually collected his thought with a lucid mind, which immediately revealed to him all the faults he blindly made. And he repented.

_How could I?_ he thought. _What I felt was natural but how I acted was unacceptable. What vile, self-centered, creature have I become? Oh, what she must think of me now._ He let out a sad sigh._ She has every right to choose the man she loves, and every right to be happy. Should I not rejoice? After all, it will mean she will have happiness at the end of all this misery. Had I not promised myself to love her in secrecy? And yet I become jealous. Had I not wanted her to have no attachment to me? And yet I become enraged when I see that she does not. My heart's action contradicts my words. I cannot let that happen again._ He sat up. _I must see Hitomi tomorrow. There is much for me to say_…_to a friend._

The moon hung high in the sky, but Hitomi found she could not fall asleep. The pain Van had inflicted upon her torn heart was too much to bear. It was better to have accepted Amano's love after all. Certainly, it would not have brought on all this agony. Well, at least now she knew of Van's regard for her. There was absolutely none.

Sighing, she threw aside the blanket and got off her bed. Opening the wooden door gently, Hitomi snuck out into the woods. She had decided to head for that gem-filled chamber she found earlier. It was a place that she could spend in solitude to nurse her heart, and hope that it would heal.

When she finally reached the chamber, the gems were glowing with an inherent light. The entire room was filled with a misty luminescence that was both beautiful and haunting. She stepped into the chamber in amazement. However, the truly unexpected picture was yet to reveal itself to her. As she approached the other side of the chamber, near the opening framing the lake, she froze. A strange disturbance beneath the surface near Hitomi had caught her attention. Suddenly, before her startled gaze, grand white wings exploded through the calm lake surface. Van burst through the surface of that enchanted water with unspeakable magnificence. The pale glitter of water droplets rained down around him. His eyes were closed and wet ebony bangs clung to his face, framing his handsome features. His bare chest glistened in the pale moonlight, while his snowy-white wings radiated an unnatural aura. He shook his wings to free some of the water from his lovely feathers before turning around to approach the small fall at the opening of the chamber, where Hitomi stood. Upon opening his eyes, he immediately froze.

She was a beautiful sight to behold. The glittering background and streaming water in the foreground made her appear mysterious and enchanting like a naïve nymph, gazing secretively at her human lover. However, the sad expression in her eyes woke him to the reality of the situation. Van folded his wings in shame.

She did not flee. She did not move. Hitomi could only stare at the stunning young man standing waist-deep in the water so near to her. The sight of his wings was breathtaking. She could still recall the first time she saw them, and how they held her breath as they did now. His crimson eyes conveyed commensurable surprise. At length, however, she found her legs and the memories of their last conversation, which caused her to slowly retreat. But he would not allow them to depart in the same way again.

"Hitomi," he called her urgently, stopping her before she could escape him again.

She hesitated but decided to leave nonetheless.

"Please," he implored.

She stopped.

Sighing, he looked down at the water's surface. A haggard face, flagged down by exhaustion and despondency, gazed back up at him. He spoke in a tired and defeated tone, "I'm…I'm sorry Hitomi…for what I said earlier."

Her body stiffened in surprise but she did not turn around. She remained silent.

"I…I had no right to talk to you in that way. I spoke in haste and anger. I never meant any of the words I said." He paused briefly before continuing, "After you left, I realized how great of an error I've made; how I've mistreated you. Please, forgive me…if you can."

She wrapped her arms around her upper torso in her attempt to withhold the emotions threatening to overthrow her composure. Hitomi's silence and irresponsiveness created greater despair in Van. Opening his wings, he flew out of the water toward the chamber opening.

"Hitomi," he whispered.

Hitomi was startled to hear his voice so near. Spinning around, she saw him standing beneath the small fall only an arm's length from her. The cool water dripped over his bare chest and pants. His dark hair drooped around his face, framing his alluring garnet eyes. Van's expression was openly sad and contrite.

Hitomi finally asked in a quiet voice, "What had troubled you so much, Van?"

He gazed deeply into her emerald pupils. She was clearly concerned for him. That was all. No traces of anger or hatred. Just concern.

He clenched his fists, struggling to control his emotions. In the end, however, her gentle, kind gaze tore down his barrier. He realized, distressingly, that he could no longer withhold the passion burning in his heart. Turning quickly away, Van dove back into the water to resurface a short distance from her. He turned his back to her in fear of falling under her enchantment once again. He was so close, too close, to the point of telling her what his heart now screamed.

"Van?" Hitomi uttered in a confused voice. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why, Van? Why won't you answer me?"

"I…I cannot," he whispered over his shoulder. Ambivalent burgundy eyes studied the rippling surface absentmindedly. A discordant storm was raging within him, and it shook down every barrier he worked so hard to build around his heart.

They were soon inundated in silence. Both felt uncertain and doubtful of their own actions at this critical moment. Hitomi withheld the urge to runaway, to cry. Something was wrong, and she was determined to educe a response from him. She observed his captivating back framed with grand white wings. The tips of some long feathers wove back-and-forth with the rippling surface.

"Amano declared his love for me this night," she finally spoke again. She did not understand why she told Van that but somehow, she knew she must. And she knew she must tell him much more.

Her statement elicited a startled response from him. His body was now rigid and apprehensive, waiting for what she would say next. His head, however, was bowed.

"Had he told me a month earlier," she continued, her gaze never leaving his back, "I might have accepted with a rejoicing heart. But," she paused for a moment before saying, "he told me now, when I could not acknowledge his love."

Van turned his head slightly to the side. He observed her doleful but sincere expression from the corners of his eyes, briefly, before turning away again.

"Why?" was all he said.

Hitomi slipped silently down into the water and approached him slowly as she responded: "My heart is no longer mine."

He furrowed his brows in bewilderment. _What does she mean?_

Reaching from behind him, Hitomi wrapped her arms around his bare torso. He immediately stiffened in surprise upon feeling her warm touch. Her gentle hands lay flat upon his chest. Van struggled with great difficulty to control the urge of returning her embrace.

She laid her head against his bare back; walls of white surrounded her peripheral vision. Hitomi whispered, " Because it now belongs to you." She closed her eyes and allowed the tears of pain to slip free.

Van remained momentarily suspended between the wonder and the surprise of the moment. Her declaration, so clear and definite, took him completely unaware. He felt as if he should cry: with joy, with sorrow, or with regret. He had averred to discourage her attachment to him; so then…how did it come about that she…loved him.

Clenching his fists, he whispered in a tight voice, "You should not have fallen in love with me."

Her embrace loosened on surprise of hearing his statement.

"I…I understand," she whispered sadly. Slowly, she withdrew her arms and began to step away. Losing her touch and the intimacy with which they briefly shared was more than he could handle. Spinning around, he grabbed her hand.

"Hitomi."

She looked up into his solemn eyes in surprise. She could not understand his action. A mournful frown masked his face. Clearly, she spied conflict beneath those waves of burgundy.

"Va—."

But he interrupted her. Swiftly, allowing the instinct of his passion to overtake his body and mind, Van pulled her into his yearning arms and pressed her lips to his. He held her in a tight embrace as their lips met to convey a love that was withheld for too long.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi everyone! I've finally managed to complete another chapter. Well, the long-awaited event finally happened. wink Van and Hitomi acknowledged their love to each other, but it was a bit of a rough ride to get there, wasn't it? A little extra twist to the story here as well. I'm sure you've noticed the length of this chapter, I bet. Please forgive me for making it so long but I figure since I'll only post maybe a chapter a month, I might as well make it worthwhile. Hopefully, this will last you guys for a while. :p Additionally, excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes I might have overlooked. I had very little time to edit this chapter. Now that school's about to start, I'll have less time to write but I will certainly continue on, albeit slower.

Thanks always for those who took the time to review. I consider them as little presents for my work.

Next: Chapter 15: "Eos"

Cosmos 2004


	18. Chapter 15: Eos

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**By Cosmos**

Chapter 15: Eos

The land was covered with a crimson sheet, washed gently by the tears of a dismal grey sky. The cold, tense atmosphere rang with cries of both struggling and dying men. A pair of garnet eyes witnessed the outbreak of an incredible battle between two fractions struggling for one purpose: the right to exist. Winged warriors with blazoning swords rushed to protect their positions against dark, stealthy hooded soldiers supported by a power they had never before encountered.

The battle continued on as he watched high above them.

A frown appeared on his face. He knew these people. His concerned eyes scanned the horrific scene before two individuals caught his attention. He saw a woman with long ebony hair and beautiful snow-white wings stand defiantly in front of the blood-dripping tip of her opponent's sword, which was held by a familiar young man with short aquamarine hair and a flowing black cloak. Recognition created a fear that instantly froze his heart. Just as the man was about to charge, he hollered out "Stop brother!" He was immediately startled by his own outburst. _Why did I call him brother?_

As if he heard the cry, the man stopped and turned to face the source of the voice, which approached nearer by the second. Before long, he found himself standing with opened wings between these two opposing individuals. He looked at them with pained eyes, witnessing the confused look of one and the grievance of the other.

"Why do you fight?" he heard himself asked.

They did not reply.

"This shouldn't happen," he said. "This must end. This struggle must cease!"

"Then stop it," the woman finally spoke. "It is in your power to end their pain."

He looked at her in ambivalence. Clenching his fist tightly by his side, he dropped his gaze to the ground. "I cannot," he whispered almost inaudibly. "It is not my right to choose."

"It is your fate," the man stated impassively.

"It cannot!" he cried out in frustration, "be my fate to decide who should die and who should live. Besides," he continued despondently, "my decision will be her death. I will not—."

"But you have no choice."

He gave a bitter laugh. "How ironic," he spat, "that I should decide when I am given no choices."

"Van." A familiar voice interceded between the arguing individuals.

He instantly froze. Van looked up slowly to find her standing right before him. _Why is she here?_ he thought, bewilderingly.

"Hitomi?"

She smiled warmly as she slowly approached him. The man and woman remained still as they watched the scene unfold in silence. Van held up his hand to halt her approach as he cried out in distress, "No Hitomi! Don't come any closer!"

Her joyful expression suddenly became sad. Her beautiful emerald eyes searched deep within his soul for answers but what she saw only confused her more. Tears drifted down her cheeks as she whispered, "Why Van?"

He had no answers for her. He could not tell her. He could not burden her with his own pain. Van simply backed away until he felt the cold stone railing against his back. He could retreat no more. "Please Hitomi," he pleaded, "stay away from me. Do not come near me."

"Why Van?" she whispered again as Hitomi shortened the distance between them even more. Van knew he could not run away from her anymore. It was inevitable what shall happen. He allowed silent tears to burn its way down his cheeks as he felt her gentle arms wrap itself around his neck and slowly drew his face closer to hers.

"Hitomi, for your sake—," he managed to whisper before she interrupted him.

"I love you, Van."

He felt her lips on his as she closed the distance between them. He kissed her passionately, desperately, and fearfully. Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi's body tightly afraid of what might happen should he let go.

Then suddenly, Van felt her lips grow cold and her movements began to still. His heart stopped in trepidation. He forced himself to open his eyes. Van gave a grief stricken cry when he saw her pale face rest against his chest. Her body drooped lifelessly against his. Her eyes eternally closed.

"Hitomi!!!" he screamed as he tightened his arms around her cold form while dropping to his knees. Burying his face into the crook of her neck, Van cried out his anguish. "Why must you love me? Why couldn't you have hated me? Why Hitomi? Why?

"You cannot die. I will not let you die." He growled in an angrily determined voice, "I will do whatever it takes to change this!" He wrapped his white wings around her motionless form. "Whatever it takes…because I love you, Hitomi." Caught up in his anguish, Van did not notice the colour of night washed across his white wings making them pitch black.

"Huh!" he jerked up from the cold ground, covered in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. Running his trembling hand through his hair, Van let out a sigh. Turning his gaze to the beautiful woman he loved sleeping soundly beside him, he thought, _Was it simply a dream? Oh god! Hitomi, I wish I knew for certain. _He looked out into the dark forest with solemn eyes. _But I fear_…__

He stood up silently. Bending down, he gathered Hitomi in his arms and took her into the cabin. Once he had her placed comfortably into bed, Van gave one longing look at her before he turned and left. _It was a mistake, _he thought painfully as he closed the door behind him and walked away. _It was a mistake to have kissed her last night and to have allowed her to stay._ Shaking his head, he averred, "If I want to save her then I must not love her." He thought: _In order to save love I must sacrifice love._ Laughing bitterly within, he thought briefly before fading into the darkness, _Life is an irony and fate is its sadistic remark._

Hitomi woke to distinct sounds of horses, men's voices, and the jostling of equipments. Her fuzzy mind remained ignorant to the change in surrounding but she quickly became enlightened by the images of last night flooding in. Instinctively, she gingerly placed her fingers on her lips, reminiscing of Van's sweet kiss. Looking around, Hitomi soon realized she was in her cabin. _Was it real?_ she thought skeptically. _Did we really_…_kiss? Did he truly allow me to sleep beside him that night?_ Letting out a sigh, Hitomi reluctantly got out of bed. _But then how did I end up here?_ she wondered just as she stepped outside. However, any doubts of their exchange the night before was quickly dashed away when she saw the single silver-white feather lying in front of the doorway.

_Van._

Hitomi scanned the purple twilight-lit campground for Van but he was nowhere to be seen. Rad and the other men were busily packing what little belongings they had into the carriage while Allen rigged the horses. Hitomi watched their actions in puzzlement. _What is going on?_

"Ah, so you've finally awakened," Allen said as he approached her, having completed his task.

"What's happening Allen?"

Allen's comforting expression became serious. "We are escaping from this place."

"What? How? Why now?" The questions streamed out of her astonished mouth.

Allen explained patiently, "Van told me when the first ray of light hits the tree tops, a path will be revealed that will enable us to leave Illusion Forest. With the light, the creatures will not attack."

"Speaking of Van," Hitomi said as she gazed around, "where is he? Does he know we are leaving?"

"He does. He and I had planned this yesterday."

"Then why isn't he here?"

Allen observed Hitomi briefly. He noticed the distressed and sad expression in her emerald eyes, despite her efforts to hide them from him. "Do not worry about him, Hitomi," Allen said as he walked away to finish with the packing. "He will come when he chooses."

"But what if the path is no longer lit? The creatures—."

"Van is immune to the powers of Illusion. He is far safer here than us, I assure you."

Hitomi was left alone, standing idly by the cabin to watch the men finish their work. There was not much she could do. Besides, she had too much on her mind to enable her to do any chores effectively.

Soon enough, the first ray of light peeped over the treetops. Allen immediately signalled for Landen to get the horses going. The carriage rattled and shook as they started on their way at a galloping pace. The trail was long and daylight was short. They must move quickly if they were to escape unscathed. Hitomi sat by the window, glancing worriedly back at the lake, still in search of Van. Since she woke till their departure, Hitomi had yet to see hide or hair of that young man. He had chosen to re-enter the shadows and leave that way.

Knowing her concern for Van, Allen placed a comforting hand on Hitomi's shoulder. Startled, she turned to look at him. The knight stated, "He will come."

She meekly nodded before turning her attention toward the haunting beauty of these cursed woods. Hitomi could see the snarling shadows of those nameless creatures lurking at the edge of the light. Images of their hideous fangs and bone-chilling cries made her shrank back slightly. On the ground, a large shadow loomed into her view. Surprised, Hitomi looked up and her expression immediately softened.

Van did come. He flew above them with mighty wings that glistened like snow in the early morning lights. His fine muscles rippled with each wing beat. Van's face was solemn and tense as he observed their surrounding cautiously. There was no need to hide his wings from these individuals any longer. They had already seen them before.

Feeling her gaze upon him, Van glanced down briefly before turning away again. It was only an ephemeral moment in time but so much was conveyed within that quick eye contact that a thousand words could never express.

She saw immediately the turmoil within his soul as well as the affection that lay just beneath the surface. With her soft gaze still on Van, Hitomi thought, _What did that kiss mean to you Van?_

* * *

The ruby pendant around her neck began to pulsate mysteriously. Varie reached up to hold the gem in her hand. Her expression was that of utter astonishment. Grasping her fingers around the cold crimson stone, her dark garnet eyes looked out beyond the mist-covered land toward the darkening horizon. A cold wind swept across the terrace upon which she stood, picking up a cascade of fine ebony hair and ruffled feathers.

There was a chill this twilight. She could feel it in her soul. Varie closed her eyes and faced the silent wind. She realized some time ago that it would soon arrive to meet her, the inevitable future she had tried so hard to avoid.

She felt her sister's presence appear nearby. Gaia had always remained close by her side. Opening her eyes, Varie spoke, "A new power has appeared in Etheria."

Gaia gazed out into the kingdom while she listened to her sister with a heavy heart. After a short silence, she told Varie, "As another will soon awaken."

* * *

He held the worn picture in his hands as if he was holding pieces of gold treasure. The faded image of the young man peered out at him with gentle burgundy eyes so full of life and laughter; yet dark ebony bangs shadowed the twinkle within giving a covert appearance of sorrow masked by happiness.

Gazing in melancholy at the remnant of a long lost past, Folken recalled the last moments he had with his younger brother on the night before the elder's council:

flashback

"This is foolish, Esca!" he admonished. "The elder's will certainly reject your proposal to lead a group of men in search of the Judge. It's a wild goose chase that will put too many lives at risk."

"Then what would you have me do, brother?!" Escaflowne asked angrily. "Would you have me accept my fate as a farmer's son to slave away in the field with the knowledge that I may never live to harvest my crop?"

"At least you lived," Folken said.

"So that is it," said Escaflowne in a falsely calm tone. "To live. That is the only purpose to life? Accept all the crap you're handed and be content because you're alive?!" Turning around, he glared at his brother through raging garnet eyes. "You may accept this pathetic fate but I will not. I will not stand idly by to watch some twisted power wipe out the future of our beloved world. We were given life but we will choose our death."

He watched helplessly as his younger sibling departed, leaving behind angry words for him to remember many years after.

end flashback

"Escaflowne," Folken whispered his dear brother's name. Giving a sad sigh, he continued to speak to the lonely air: "In the end, you did not choose your time of death."

flashback

"Folken!" Dilandau rushed in hollering his name in distress.

"What is it?!"

"It is Escaflowne! Something has happened to him!"

"My brother?" Folken bolted immediately out of the cottage following closely behind Dilandau. He was led to the small shrine erected for the Goddess Gaia, protector of their village. Folken pushed roughly through the horde of people surrounding the front entrance only to stop in terrified shock at the scene before him.

"Escaflowne! Brother!" he cried as he rushed toward the body of his younger sibling, lying motionless at the foot of Gaia's stone statue. Gathering Escaflowne into his arms, Folken shook the young man hard with the hopes that he might revive him. But his brother was gone. He realized this the moment he touched Escaflowne's cold, lifeless body; yet he refused to acknowledge the loss. His brother was all he had left. Their parents' had long departed when a devastating disease ransacked their village. However, now, even his brother left him.

Pulling Escaflowne's limp body tight against his torn heart, Folken allowed his tears to wash over his younger brother's face with eyes and lips that would never laugh again.

Escaflowne was buried the day after, near the graves of their parents. No one was ever able to determine how he died. His soul just simply faded away. Standing over the freshly covered tomb, Folken whispered with burning eyes, "Wait for me brother. I will join you and our parents soon." Looking up into the reddening sunset, he continued, "Once I have fulfilled your last wish."

end flashback

"Soon brother," Folken whispered as the candle within his tent began to flicker and die. "We will meet again."

* * *

They had managed to escape from Illusion Forest just before the last rays of light slipped beneath the darkening horizon. Presently, the sleeping heaven found these lost travelers camping beneath an old Ria tree, with its yawning arms and overflowing canopy of silvery green leaves.

Hitomi remained awake to observe the shadows of the campfire dance across the faces of her sleeping companions: Amano, Rad, Scythe, Landen, Arik, Theo, and Cade. To her concern, Allen and Van were missing from the serene picture. Looking up at the distant stars, twinkling merrily in the dark velvet night sky, Hitomi whispered, "Arius…wherever you are," her gaze returned to the sleeping youths, "please watch over them. Protect them."

Then she fell silent once again. The lonely dance of the flames flicker to and fro within intense green eyes that watched it so forlornly. Unexpectedly, sounds of angry voices drifted through the darkness to her attentive ears. Turning her curious attention to this strange new noise, Hitomi decided to investigate.

She followed the sounds to a distant field with sweeping grasses and wildflowers. The field shimmered like waves in an ocean when the wind swept its invisible hands over the region. Within these waves of grass, Hitomi saw two dark figures arguing passionately, evidently oblivious to her presence. Deciding to listen in, despite the feelings of guilt, Hitomi slunk down into the ocean of greenery. From her position, she could hear the argument very clearly.

"So you haven't told her," she heard Allen speak in a rather agitated tone.

"No," Van replied bluntly.

"Why didn't you, Van? She has every right to know about her fate."

"It will not _be_ her fate," Van said in rage, "if I have anything to do with it."

Hitomi heard Allen sigh sadly. "You know you cannot change her destiny."

"As a matter-of-fact, I can and I will," Van stated defiantly.

"Oh?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"By killing the one you swore to protect."

"Judgement?" Allen whispered the name in astonishment.

"Precisely."

Allen fell silent for a good length of time. His grave blue eyes remained fixed to Van's determined face. Van studied his rival's features carefully. He could detect sorrow, regret, and sympathy within that thoughtful look Allen was giving him. Van did not expect to see these emotions, which appeared to be aimed at him. He voiced his surprise,

"Why do you look at me thus?"

Silence. Allen closed his eyes as a painful expression washed over his face. "Do you know what you have just declared Van?" he finally asked.

Confused, Van responded, "What do you mean?"

Opening his eyes again, Allen said, "You haven't figured it out have you?"

Van remained puzzled.

Sighing, the older man turned away in a gesture that indicated he was about to depart with his secret. However, before he left, Allen said over his shoulder, "Our fates are all linked, Van. The death of one will have a disastrous repercussion to those remaining alive, especially when that death is the key to all existence.

"Hitomi's death may maintain life to Etheria, Van," Allen continued.

A small gasp escaped from between trembling lips. The subtle sound was lost within the soft rustling of the field.

"But that of Judgement may very well end it all. What will you choose Van? The one you love, or the world you are responsible to protect? Your home and people?"

Van listened gravely while he watched Allen's retreating back fade into the darkness. Allen walked away with his gaze at the dark future awaiting them all just beyond the horizon.

Van lingered behind in that silent, lonely field for much longer. Allen's last words rang loudly in his ears. _The world I am responsible to protect_, he thought miserably. _Have I betrayed them? Have I betrayed you, mother?_ Looking up at the distant heaven, he let out a sad sigh. A single tear drifted down his cheek to be lost within the dark weaving blades of grasses below. _But I have made my decision._

"Hitomi," he whispered her name with such endearment that made the listener's heart skip a beat. "I will do all that is within my power to protect you. It might have started out differently but I will make sure it will not end that way." _As to my Etheria, I hope she will forgive me, but I cannot let this innocent girl die. We have lived long; must we selfishly sacrifice her life so that we live longer?_

In anguish, he grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled out the naked blade. Its sinister face shone beneath the starlit sky. Letting out his frustration with an angry cry, Van chopped up the air around him in a maddening dance. Hitomi watched with an aching heart that yearned to soothe his pain. Exhausted in both body and soul, Van stabbed his sword into the soft ground and let out a frustrated scream. His heart was torn between the love for one woman and that of his world.

Hitomi clutched her hands to her heart. A strange, painful anguish quickly swept through her soul. Was this her emotion?

Falling to his knees, Van whispered in frustration, "Hitomi why? Why must this happen to us?" He buried his face in his hands in sorrow and defeat. Unexpectedly, a pair of gentle arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders from behind. Van immediately stiffened in alarm as his head jerked up.

"Shh, it's alright," a gentle voice soothed.

Van clenched his fists tightly by his side while he closed his eyes against the tumultuous emotions stirring deep within him. He could feel her breath against his bare neck as she whispered comforting words to him. Unconsciously, he leaned back against her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Everything will be all right Van."

"Hitomi," he spoke her name in an emotionally restraint voice. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

She did not respond.

A sudden thought brought fear into his heart. He spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders. He asked, "Did you…were you listening to—."

She nodded.

Van allowed his hands to slide down from her shoulders, along the length of her arms before withdrawing them back to his sides again. He looked away almost in shame.

"So you know."

Looking at the dark ground between their bodies, Hitomi whispered forlornly, "I only know that I will die."

He snapped his gaze to her face, but her features were hidden by the shadows of the night. Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms. She let out a gasp of surprise. Holding her close, Van placed his chin on top of her head while he whispered, "You will not die."

"But, Van," she whispered against his chest while her arms returned his embrace, "Allen said it was my destiny."

"Screw what he said," Van responded angrily. "You will not die!" He lifted her face up to him with a gentle hand on her chin. "I will not let you die," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes. She knew the sincerity of his words, and she could see at this moment the affection within his heart. However, sadly, there was something else that she knew, which she decided to disclose to him now.

"Actually, Van," she said slowly, "I had known of my destiny long before I overheard your conversation with Allen."

She watched as his eyes widened in surprise. Hitomi continued in a calm, solemn voice: "I have dreamt of it many times before. Someone…someone tells me that I will die so that it may awaken." Shaking her head, she said, "I do not know what that means but I know…I will die."

_Infinity_, Van thought angrily. Tightening his arms around her even further, he whispered, "She will not awaken. I promise you that."

"She?" Hitomi asked. Her eyes searched deep within his guarded crimson gaze. "So this voice within my dream has a name?"

Letting go of her, Van took a step back with averted gaze. Hitomi decided it was time he told her what all this meant: The Hunter, her dreams, her prophesied death, and this entity living within her.

"Van," Hitomi spoke in a stern, determined voice; one which he had not heard her use before. It immediately commanded his attention. "You must tell me everything, Van. Tell me who this entity is; tell me why I am being hunted," then she added in a quieter tone, "and tell me why you have been avoiding me."

He looked at her hesitantly.

"Do not leave me in the dark, Van," she cried. "Do not torture me this way."

He winced at her words. Letting out a breath of exhaustion and defeat, he gave in…to the first two demands.

"Alright, Hitomi," he said, "I will explain to you why I am here, and why I have been searching for you.

The power that resides within your body, the force that demands to be awakened, does have a name. Her name is Infinity. She is the one I was sent to protect."

He explained everything to her: the trial, Succession and the fates of their worlds, her destiny to be the bringer of Infinity and the death of so many lives. He explained his mission and the selfish reason why he sought her out in the first place.

While he spoke, Van kept his gaze to the ground. He did not want to see the anger and hatred he expected to be visible in her eyes. It was natural to be angry at the treachery he was telling her. After all, he had started out to protect her intending only to sacrifice her for his Kingdom's survival. However, an unexpected thing happened that changed everything; she managed to enter his heart.

When he finally concluded, the windswept field was all that they heard. Neither spoke. Neither moved. The moment seemed so fragile all of a sudden, like porcelain hanging on a thin delicate thread. Their emotions were sitting on thin ice. One quick movement, one false step could plunge them both into anguish.

She felt hollow. All the emotions she expected to feel surprisingly did not awaken in her heart. Perhaps it was shock that made her feel so empty, or perhaps it was simple acceptance. Hitomi watched his hands tighten into an anxious grip. She could sense fear in him, and guilt. She reached out and covered his trembling hands within her own.

He looked up into mesmerizing emerald eyes that portrayed nothing but serenity. He was unsure whether this placid expression on her face was a greater thing to fear than had it been anger or hatred. He could not discern what she truly felt at this moment.

Suddenly, she smiled at him. He was stunned.

"You did not tell me why you changed your mind, Van," Hitomi asked unexpectedly. "Why did you decide for me to live?"

He remained silent. She could see the battle that raged within his ambivalent soul. At length, he spoke, "Because something unexpected happened." He stood up and said as he looked down at her, "Let us leave it at that."

She watched him leave without another word. Looking up at the sky, she thought, _Why won't you tell me Van? You hesitate to voice what I can see so clearly in your eyes._

* * *

The hot midday sun shone mercilessly down upon the bizarre filled with people bustling about with their daily businesses. Merchants from various shops advertised their goods with booming, lively voices, while children laughed and played around the legs of their mothers.

An old, haggard woman dressed in a simple dark blue gown beneath a light grey cloak strolled slowly through the bizarre. Her interest did not lie with the merchandises being presented in front of her by enthusiastic sellers and traders. She was searching for something of greater value, something that breathed and moved on two feet.

Had a passerby been more observant, he would have noticed the dirt that clung to the hem of her cloak and gown, or the dust which covered her shoes and outfit. This old woman had evidently been travelling over a relatively long distance to reach this small village at this particular time. She had foreseen the arrival of a youth on this day, which she must encounter and converse with. It was fated you see.

It did not take her long to spot the individual she was searching for. Despite the exhaustion in his eyes and the patched shirt, his regal disposition stood out among the humble crowd that buzzed around him. Smiling to herself, the mysterious old woman slipped back into the crowd but not before she also noticed the young woman standing close by his side. Her smile quickly faded. _All the pieces have gathered here in Etheria_, she thought sadly. _It will not be long then._ She disappeared into the crowd to wait for the moment when they would encounter, she and the young man.

He frowned at the horde of people pushing and shoving around him. "I don't know why we should be here," he voiced his agitation.

"We must get supplies, Van," Allen explained patiently.

"Why couldn't you just—," but Van stopped when he sensed a pair of powerful eyes watching him. Scanning the crowd quickly, Van frowned when he felt the presence disappear.

"What's wrong, Van?" Rad asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled a response. However, Scythe and Rad noticed that Van kept closer to Hitomi's side from that point on. _Something definitely had disturbed him_, they thought.

"This is so awesome!" Theo and Arik chimed.

"I agree," Cade said. "I have never been to a market like this one before." Landen nodded in agreement.

"It is so lively and beautiful," Hitomi said quietly. Van glanced down at her briefly before turning away. He scowled to himself as he recalled the conversation he had with Allen earlier:

flashback__

"We should head back to the mortal world," Van said.

"No," Allen disagreed. "I believe it would be better if we remain here."

"Have you forgotten, Allen, that I have been banished from Etheria? My presence here would put us in great danger."

"Only if the Queen finds you."

Van remained silent at the mention of his mother.

"Besides," Allen continued, "The Hunter will have a harder time finding Hitomi here. Banished or not, Etheria is still your home, Van. Its powers are still in your blood. By staying in our world, we have an edge over them."

What Allen spoke made sense. Sighing, Van acquiesced.

end flashback

Van watched Hitomi as she looked at the array of flowers presented at a floral shop. Her eyes widened at the varieties, especially at particular plants that could never be found in her world. While he watched her, Van thought, _Will this be our fate Hitomi, to continually run and hide from place-to-place until we can no longer avoid our destiny?_

Hitomi soon noticed how far behind she and Van were from the others. She turned to him and motioned him to quickly catch up before running ahead. Van walked steadily onward. However, he stopped in front of a particular flower that caught his eyes. A few moments later, he followed the others out of the bizarre while putting something into his pant pocket.

As they rested beneath the shades of several large trees near a small babbling brook, Van decided to take a stroll around, particularly to scan the area for any possible hidden dangers. Looking back, he felt comfortable to put Hitomi's security within the able hands of Allen and the others. Besides, he won't leave her for long.

It was along a particular stretch of unused path some distance from the others that Van began to feel the same presence he noticed back at the bizarre. Halting in his stroll, Van stood still while his senses reached out around him. Suddenly, he ran off in a leftward direction. Quickly, he found himself approaching a barren patch of land surrounded by a beautiful field of wildflowers. _That's strange,_ he thought as he stepped onto the dead land. _Why does nothing grow here when life evidently flourishes adjacent to it?_

"Many have asked that," someone spoke up from behind him. Van spun around to find himself face-to-face with a strange old woman, whose white pupils indicated she was blind. Her presence here was a complete surprise, and he completely forgot she answered to his thoughts.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

She smiled as she walked passed him without faltering or reaching out to study the environment with her hands. Van quickly noticed how she knew the exact position of each stone as she walked around them. It was clear that she could not see; yet it was also certain that she could.

"My name is Eos, young Prince," she spoke in a kind voice as she sat down upon a smooth boulder near the center of the lifeless land. The warm breeze blew around her, lifting up her frail grey hair. She was old and unadorned but there was a certain beauty about this woman. Her voice alone denoted the strength that the old spirit possessed.

"How do you—?" Van gasped in astonishment.

"I have been waiting a long time to meet you. Come," she patted a spot near her, "sit down."

Van hesitated. He was highly suspicious of this strange individual. He could sense a great power in her.

She noticed his doubt and gave a light laughter. "Do not worry. I have not come to harm you, Van, or the young woman that accompanies you."

"What do you know about her? What is it that you want with me?"

Clucking her tongue like a mother would to her son, Eos said, "Always so demanding, always so rash and angry. You must be careful with your emotions, young man. Should they mediate your decisions then you will create great pain."

Van listened silently. Taking a deep breath, he tried to regain his composure. Slowly, he approached the old woman and sat down beside her. Nothing was exchanged between them for a short time. They simply allowed the tranquil sounds of the land to bring peace to their hearts before speaking again.

"Tell me," Van said in a calmer tone, "were you the one I sensed at the bizarre?"

Eos chuckled warmly. "It appears you have trained well. Your powers are quite strong. Yes, that was I. I have travelled a long ways to meet you, Lord Van."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I had foreseen it."

Looking at her, Van asked, "Why do you wish to see me, Eos?"

"I do not wish it," she responded. "I must. Our encounter had been fated."

"But it was your decision to come here. It was not a coincidence. It cannot be fate."

"Oh but it is. Fate is not a coincidence, young Lord. Fate is the result of our active decisions. We choose what the outcome of our lives will be."

"Humph!" Van scoffed. "Had that been true, then I would not be here right now."

"Are you certain?"

Van was confused. Standing up, he started to walk away while saying, "You speak nonsense, old woman. I have no time to hear your irrational chatter."

"It is irrational," she said to him, "because you do not understand it." Her smiling expression gradually became sadder as she continued. "My sister had once told me of a young man she talked to a long time ago who vowed to protect a world he deeply loved. He averred to defy a Goddess and go against fate. It was his decision that brought you here. It was his decision that has given you the fate you now lead."

"What?" Van cried out in surprise. "How is it that someone else's decision created my fate?"

"Because it was also your choice."

"This is insane. You're not making any sense."

He turned to leave. However, before he stepped out of the clearing, he heard her say, "Remember, young Prince. Your decision now will also affect what your fate will be later."

_So decide wisely,_ she thought as she heard his footsteps fade away. _Sora. Angerona. Sisters, I fear what the outcome will be. I sense a great defiance in him. This succession will not end the way we predict it would._ Looking through the darkness of her blinded vision, the picture of the beautiful field around her gradually appeared in her mind. A strange smile appeared on her face suddenly. _Perhaps it will end for a better beginning._

His meeting with Eos had left Van rather disturbed. This was twice he encountered a woman who knew him, but he was certain neither of them had met him before. Who were they?

Night had already fallen, and he could hear his companion's gentle breathing nearby. Closing his eyes, he tried to erase his mind of these restless thoughts and get some sleep. However, Eos' words would not be pushed aside so easily. Within his unguarded slumbering mind, it crept back in and warped his dream into one of revelation:

He saw that young man, again, arguing with his elders in that old hut. Van could hear the wild wind howl just outside, reflecting the heated debate unfolding within. Van stepped closer to the young stranger. The shadows on his face gradually withdrew as he approached closer. Van narrowed his eyes suspiciously. There was something very familiar about this man's appearance. However, just as Van was about to glimpse his face, the stranger turned abruptly for the door and left in agitation.

Something deep within urgently tugged at his mind to follow. Van decided to listen to this feeling and left the hut. In his heart, Van held a great desire to see this stranger's face. He had a feeling that that young man held the answers to all his questions. As he left, Van failed to sense a pair of strong sky-blue eyes following him out of the building.

The night was dark. Not a star or moon was in the sky. He followed silently behind the silhouette of the young man walking toward a strange temple set some distance from the hut. The stranger's pace was rushed and filled with anger. Van soon saw him stop in front of a beautifully curved stone statue, whose face was strikingly familiar.

"Gaia?" Van said in surprise. However, his startled gasp went unnoticed by the young man standing forlornly in front of the sculpture. _What is he doing?_ Van thought in bewilderment. Unexpectedly, he saw a strange light erupt from the figurine, engulfing the stranger and himself within its warm embrace. Blinking his eyes several times, Van noticed that they were now standing over a cliff. _This is Elya Ridge,_ Van thought surprisingly. _It overlooks the great castle of Laurith in Etheria._

His surprise was soon forgotten, however, when he heard the stranger speak to his aunt, Gaia. However, Van failed to see the young man's face because his back was to him. Nevertheless, he could clearly hear the words they exchanged. He was astounded by what he heard. This young mortal spoke of Succession without knowing of it. The young man's spirited words echoed his own thoughts and desire. He realized then how similar their goals were. This young man was fighting against fate to save his world, while he was fighting against his destiny to save the woman he cared deeply for. Both were willing to give up everything for what they loved.

Just then, Van saw Gaia fade away. He turned to look at the young man but, to his surprise, saw the individual crumble lifelessly to the ground. The scenery around them returned to what it once was. A passerby noticed the night-cloaked body at the foot of Gaia's statue and ran off to alert the others. Soon a crowd collected around the temple entrance but none dared to approach the motionless young man, who lay facedown against the merciless ground.

Suddenly, an older man with short aquamarine hair bolted through the crowd as he cried out, "Escaflowne! Brother!"

The name and voice struck Van like lightning.

_Folken?_

Van watched as Folken embraced his younger brother's limp body while he cried out his anguish. His shuddering sobs shook his entire body. Van watched sympathetically. _So that is his brother,_ he thought. _But why am I seeing this?_ _I do not need to know about my enemy's past. It will change nothing between us._

Van returned his attention to the brothers. He watched as Folken gathered Escaflowne in his arms and stood up. Turning around, he walked by Van without noticing his presence, as if he was not there. His face was plastered with an emotionless mask but his burgundy eyes foretold the devastation that shadowed his heart. Just as Folken walked by, Van glanced down at the lifeless face of his brother. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw Escaflowne's face. It was the mirror image of his own.

_"It was his decision that has given you the fate you now lead...because it was also your choice."_ Eos' words reverberated throughout his dazed mind.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi everyone! Just a note to clear something up from one of the reviews I received. Folken is not an Etherian. He is a mortal like Hitomi. That's why Van encountered him in the mortal world before the sorcerers' transported The Hunter to Etheria in pursuit of Hitomi. Remember, I mentioned that Varie has only one son, and that is Van. If you were confused before as to why Folken called Van his brother then this chapter partially answers for it. But just a clue, looks aren't everything.

Another chapter done! Phew! I had a small window of opportunity to write (about one weekend) so I pounced on it. I really want to finish this story. I have a good idea of how it will end. I have only 20 chapters planned, so that means only five more chapters to go.

Again, I had very little time to edit this chapter, so please excuse mistakes I had missed.

Thanks always for those who took the time to review. Please, I always love to hear from you.

Next: Chapter 16: "Revelation"

Cosmos 2004


	19. Chapter 16: Revelations

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

* * *

**FATES' JUDGEMENT**

**By Cosmos**

Chapter 16: Revelation

"I sense her," one of the dark hooded sorcerers whispered as he looked purposefully about him. "She is near."

* * *

Hitomi looked over at Van's brooding form, highlighted by the mysterious shadows of the small campfire. She was deeply worried about him. Since two nights ago, Van seemed more remote and quiet. His eyes now held a deeper shade of grief and solemnity. She had tried to approach him on various occasions, but he would brush her away. Each time, he became more distant; each time, he drifted further into the recesses of his troubles; and each time, her heart ached for him more. 

She was confused by his actions, warm at times then so cold at others. She still remembered the kiss they shared and the enigmatic light in his eyes when he looked at her; yet was it all imagined? Was it a misunderstanding on her part? She sighed silently. _Why do you confuse me so, Van?_

Hitomi let her gaze fall back on the flames, whose merry dance mocked her grave mood. Relapsing into her own dilemmas and sorrows, she recalled her last conversation with Van and the notion of her foretold death. Her grip tightened instinctively upon that thought. Fear rose in her as well as despair. How could words ever describe the feelings that surged through a heart awaiting its own death? How could anyone comprehend the dread, the misery, and the loneliness this knowledge brought upon her? No one. No one knew of the storm that raged within her heart.

She had longed to cry out in anguish. She had longed to scream out the pain. But she could not. Looking about her, seeing the weary faces of her companions, Hitomi knew better than to burden them further with her own troubles. So she kept her silence and allowed her suffering to grow ever greater within the walls of her soul…until they could hold it back no longer.

Unbeknownst to her, the young man's gaze shifted over to her clenched fists before resting upon her brooding eyes. An apprehensive frown appeared on his face. He watched as she got to her feet and noiselessly left the camp. He remained motionless but his senses followed her every move until her quiet footsteps faded into the darkness of the surrounding forest. Only then did Van turn his head and gazed in her direction. The moonlit night glared back at him sardonically.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked at the soft ground recently soaked by the gentle summer rain. The imprints of her small feet remained behind in the space where she once occupied. Looking at the indentations, Van felt a strange emotion overcome him. He felt as if he was watching the remnants of a past memory. She was here now but soon she would be gone.

The light of ambivalence danced within the dark recesses of his heart once again. So much dissonance; so many contradictions. Life and death. Right and wrong. To act or to ask for pardon. Which would he choose?

Van decided to follow her.

As he left the encampment, Allen opened his eyes from his resting place on the other side and watched as the young man headed after the girl. Closing his eyes again he sighed aloud, "Have you foreknowledge of this outcome, my Lady?"

Van could hear the gentle weeping of a forlorn heart calling quietly through the tranquil night. He clenched his fists as his steps quickened. Van finally found Hitomi curled up alone on a jagged rock at the edge of a calm lake with the full face of the twin moons shining brilliantly behind her. The warm night wind swirled around her, picking up her short hair and throwing her bangs into her tearstained eyes. Standing deep within the shadows, he watched each drop of tear hit the serene surface of the vast lake, causing unwanted ripples in its smooth face.

She was crying silently, trying to withhold the sounds of her grief as she withheld the pains in her heart. He frowned. How long had she been doing this? Letting out her sorrows gently, soundlessly, into the night. He closed his eyes in distraught as he leaned back against the hard, abrasive trunk of a tree and listened to her tears deep into the hours of darkness; each droplet of her pain was a drop of blood from his heart.

* * *

Mournful crimson eyes glowed from the fabric of utter night as it gazed at her with an unwavering expression that conveyed great suffering. A dark fire burned beneath the garnet shaded pupils, fiercely spirited and loyal. 

She narrowed her eyes cautiously. "Who are you?" she asked. A cold gust of wind exploded from the darkness in answer to her question. She shielded herself with large white wings, while her silky ebony hair blew wildly about her. Lowering her arms from her eyes, she looked out toward the dark wall once again. The lighted outline of a young man stood before her and, as she watched, a pair of white wings exploded from his back in a shower of silver feathers. She was astounded. _He is a royal Etherian!_ Soon, however, her surprise changed to fear and sorrow as she witnessed his transformation. The beauty of his silver wings gradually became adulterated with the bleakness of a desolate darkness, but his eyes remained unchanged…always so sad.

"Huh!" she gasped as she jerked up from bed. A curtain of moonlight streamed through the large windows on her right, casting part of her face in dull light. Perspiration glittered against her forehead as she struggled to control her labourious breathing. "That dream again," she whispered, covering part of her face within a trembling hand. "What could be the purpose of it?"

She threw back the covers and stepped out onto the cool terrace. She surveyed her sleeping kingdom while her thoughts returned to her dream again and again. "Those eyes," she thought aloud, "so familiar…so much suffering…" She fell silent. The image of his startling black wings surfaced to the forefront of her thoughts. A crease of concern and wonder appeared between her gentle brows. "Could it mean…?" Her hands gripped tightly on the cold metal railing as the thought finished itself in her mind. Her heart suddenly became overwhelmingly heavy and a dull aching unexpectedly appeared. A single tear escaped to be captured by the invisible hands of a passing wind. Soon her cheeks felt strangely cold. She raised a hand to her face and stiffened in surprise when she felt the river of sorrow drifting quietly down. "Why…why am I crying? It was only…," her voice felt tight, "only a dream…why am I…?"

The incomprehensible pain was unbearable. She slumped onto her knees and buried her face in her hands, despite her restraint. The indifferent moon watched her small trembling body silently as she cried late into the night for a young man she could no longer remember but could never truly forget.

* * *

"Aerez," Folken spoke in an impassive voice, "how much farther is she?" 

The old man glanced over at the young leader. His gaze remained on Folken's solemn profile for a split second before turning away. He answered in a low voice that held great depths of mystery and power.

"Only an hour's travel east, Lord Folken."

Folken nodded gravely, his eyes ever searching the distant horizon. Aerez continued to watch the younger man standing at the periphery of his vision. A sympathetic expression appeared within the aged sapphire pupils. _Must it always be this way?_ he thought silently.

He heard Folken let out an almost inaudible sigh, followed by the whisper of a word, "Brother."

Aerez frowned. _Poor souls_, he continued to think. _Never have I witnessed such suffering. How did this Succession become this way? Where did we go wrong?_ Closing his eyes, he thought,_ Things have not turned out as the Fates foretold._

* * *

Dawn would soon appear in less than two hours but blood would be shed long before then. 

They sat about the campfire unaware of the impending danger. A quiet conversation was held among the small band of desolate individuals to pass the time, and help them forget the troubles in their struggling souls.

Van watched Hitomi as she listened with a smile on her face to Arik's re-telling of a mis-adventure Rad had with a bear on a camping trip with his father. Arik, however, failed to mention that this camping trip was the last happy memory Rad ever had. A few weeks after, his family underwent a horrific incident that landed him out on the street, divested of his inheritance, to grieve for his lost parents and siblings.

Hitomi's ebullient laughter captured Van's attention and lifted his burdened soul, but it was also his greatest distraction. Fortunately, Van's well-trained senses caught the sounds of danger in the nick of time.

Van bolted onto his feet and dashed toward Hitomi, shoving her forcefully aside. The group watched in shock as the two rolled heavily on the ground. Allen's eyes widened in horror upon sight of the deadly arrow lodged deep within the trunk right behind Hitomi. Without allowing a split second's hesitation, Allen got to his feet with sword unsheathed as he shouted,

"Take cover! We're under attack!"

Just as he finished saying the last word, a net of arrows whistled out from within the distant brushes toward the small band. Immediately, Sythe and Landen grabbed Arik before making a mad dash for the safety of the dark woods. The rest of the men scattered for the nearest cover. By now, Van had already dragged Hitomi to safety behind a large old tree nearest to them. As the arrows flew all around them, landing in resounding thuds against the thick trunk, Van held Hitomi close to him with his body protectively placed between her and their enemies.

He observed their situation carefully before letting out a growl of anger. Hitomi looked up to see a raging flame of hatred burned in his garnet gaze. They could not retreat further until the rain of arrows ceased. However, being a warrior and knowing the strategies of war, Van knew the arrows were merely providing cover for the soldiers surreptitiously approaching them from all around. Looking about him, he hoped that they were not completely cut off from any possible escape. As if in mockery to his thoughts, a ring of blue flames burst up all around them, sealing them in a tight circle, and effectively killing off Van's last hope.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"Van," Hitomi said fearfully, "what will we do?"

His lips set in a thin, grim line as he looked at her, concern and anger conflicting in his eyes. He pulled her closer to him as he whispered, "Don't worry, Hitomi, I'll get you to safety. We'll fly."

She shook her head and to his dismay said, "No, we need to protect the others first." He watched in astonishment as she gazed out to their companions hiding and dodging behind brushes or tree trunks nearby. Her expression hardened upon site of Arik clinging onto Sythe with tears in his young eyes.

_They are caught like this because of me,_ she thought. "If I can lead them away," she spoke aloud.

Van frowned knowing what she was thinking. His grip on her tightened as he growled, "Don't even think it."

"But Van."

"I will not allow you to endanger yourself," he said sternly. The expression in his eyes was affectionate but unyielding. She smiled inwardly at his concern for her; yet she still argued against him.

"But the others…"

"I will think of something," he interrupted her as he returned his gaze to the battle at hand. She fell silent. Her heart cried out to him for always fighting alone.

Quickly re-analysing their new dire situation, Van decided that there was only one way to escape. He looked over at Allen near them and shouted for the older man's attention. Allen turned around and frowned when he saw the signal Van was giving with his hands. It was a soldier's way of speaking when his voice could not be in use or of use.

_She will know you are here_, Allen thought grimly. _However, he is right. It is the only way to save the others._

Allen stood up from where he was crouching beside Rad with a dark expression in his eyes.

"What are you doing, Allen?" Rad shouted in surprise. "Get down or you'll be hit."

Allen ignored his companion's cry. Turning to Van, he saw the white wings of royal Etherian blood emerge from the man's back. He caught the younger man's gaze and nodded. Van emerged from his refuge with wings fully spread out behind him and his sword unsheathed by his side. A powerful aura surrounded his entire being.

"Van!" Hitomi cried out as she tried to hold him back. He shook her hand off his arm as he glanced down at her briefly. "When I give you the word, you and the others escape."

"But what about—."

He bent down and pulled her face close to his, whispering, "We will meet again." Then he swiftly let her go and stepped out onto the incoming arrows.

"Van!" Hitomi cried as she tried to run after him but a pair of strong arms held her back. She turned to find Allen restraining her. "Allen, we must stop him."

Allen remained silent as he continued to watch his Prince walk to the centre of the ring of fire that surrounded them. _I hope your sacrifice for these mortals is worth it, _he thought gravely. Allen glanced at Rad and the others around him briefly. His expression became sympathetic and gentler. Sighing, he returned his attention to Van. _I will protect them until you return. You have my word._

With a tight grip on his sword, Van strode determinedly toward the open centre of the circle. The arrows flying toward him burst into flames as they hit an energy shield he called up to protect himself. However, he could feel his strength weakening as his powers clashed unseen with the sorcerers' dark magic. But he was in Etheria, his home. Its powers coursed through his blood like molten lava, giving him greater strength and allowing him to overpower the sorcerers for the moment. Once he reached the dead centre of the circle of power created by the sorcerers, Van closed his eyes and concentrated. His body grew brighter and brighter until he appeared only as a white silhouette in the middle of the night. He stabbed the tip of his sword into the ground with all his might and channelled his energy down its length into the shadowy soil. Van raised his wings to hover above him like he was about to take off as he continued to channel his powers.

The onlookers watched as four rivers of light flowed outward along the ground from his sword. The light left blazing trails of power all around them in a particular pattern that included eight specific focal points at the circumference of the circle. Once the Insignia of Draconus was drawn, marvellous silver flames engulfed the sorcerers' own fire, illuminating the entire night with pure white light.

Allen watched with concern when he noticed the perspiration drifting down Van's face and body. He saw too the slight tremor in the young man's grip on the hilt of his sword. _He is using too much power. If he does not call them soon, he will die._

Hitomi watched in amazement but the telltale signs of fatigue and pain on Van's face did not go unnoticed.

Van could sense his strength leaving him at an incredible rate. He knew he must complete the insignia soon before he was completely out of energy and life. Sensing that the last river of light had finally completed the pattern, Van folded his wings around him like a cocoon and commanded with his mind the awakening of Etheria's greatest power.

Suddenly a series of loud roars erupted from within the raging silver flames. The arrows ceased because the soldiers were frozen in terror by the unnatural sound. Both sides watched apprehensively as the fire contorted and warped into the forms of eight white dragon-like creatures with fierce crimson eyes and flaming silver wings. These phenomenal animals are the immortal Sentinels of Evern, the eternal protectors of Etheria. Summoning these giant flaming beasts required tremendous power that only the royal bloodline possessed. No opponent of Etheria had ever withstood this type of adversary. However, calling forth these magical creatures was a risk in itself. If the summoner did not die during the process of summoning, then he would certainly die when the Sentinels claim him for Evern.

The creatures immediately lifted into the air with a mighty wing-flap. They tore down the night with the light emanating via the flames erupting from their incredible bodies like solar flares. Their earth shattering roars deafened the individuals below them, foes and allies alike. Swooping down on the hunters lying hidden within the receding shadows of the forest like hawks, the Sentinels attacked with beams of energy bursting from their gaping jaws.

"Escape now!" someone shouted.

Hitomi awoke from her stunned state-of-mind to find Van looking over at her from within the Draconus insignia. Again, he shouted for them to escape. Allen quickly grabbed Hitomi's wrist and dragged her away.

Turning to the other men, he cried frustratingly, "You heard him! Get going!"

"But what about Van?!" Cade yelled.

"He will keep The Hunter at bay. We must escape while we can before the Sentinels turn on us as well."

"What?!" Landen cried as he ran alongside Allen. "You mean he can't control those things?"

Allen remained silent.

"Allen," Hitomi spoke up, "Van will be alright won't he?"

Allen glanced back at the girl he was hauling behind him. "I don't know," he responded sincerely.

"Stop!" she called out to him as she dug her feet into the ground. He and the others halted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Allen shouted angrily. "We can't stop. We have to escape now."

"No, I will not leave Van behind to fight alone," she yelled. "We must go back to help him."

"That is impossible. Once the Sentinels are summoned then the fate of the summoner is now in their claws."

"No," Hitomi breathed in fear. "You don't mean…" She swiftly turned around and started to run back, but Allen grabbed her wrist and prevented her from doing so. She struggled against his grip, helplessly. "Van!" she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Let me go, Allen! Van, hang on!"

"Listen to me, Hitomi!" Allen yelled angrily as he yanked at her arm hard. She jerked forward slightly by the force. She turned her attention to him with a furious expression in her eyes. "Van did this to save you and your mortal friends. Do not let his sacrifice be a waste by getting yourself killed."

"Sacrifice?" Hitomi whispered. Her body began to shudder in fear and grief. "Van," she whispered his name sadly.

Allen sighed as he stepped toward the trembling girl. "Don't worry too much about him, Hitomi."

She looked up in surprise.

"His fate is far too great to end here." Turning around, he said, as he held tight onto her wrist. "We must get going." As Allen led the small group as far away from their enemy and the site of battle as possible, he could not help but acknowledge a small sense of fear and doubt of Van's return. Sighing, he recalled his conversation with Lady Gaia and the oath he gave her to protect Judgement. He frowned. _It could not be helped now._

* * *

He could see through the eyes of these hideous creatures the battle that unfolded around him. Their rage and lust for blood coursed through his body in nauseous waves of burning desire. As the fight wore on, Van grew weaker and weaker. He struggled to maintain the Sentinels' presence in the real world until all The Hunters were gone but he knew he was risking his own life to do so. Through their eyes, Van saw a single sorcerer built a powerful barrier to protect Folken and the white-haired stranger he met during the fight that killed Arius. Upon seeing him, Van became enraged and his anger fuelled the beasts with greater power. 

However, the vengeance against Dilandau only brought Van greater jeopardy; for soon the rage and desire for blood of the unnatural creatures and his own became a blurry line. Van soon found himself uncertain whether this lust for pain and hatred was his own or that of the Sentinels. The ambiguity between his soul and that of the beasts gradually woke him to a new kind of fear; the fear of losing his humanity.

Van continued to watch, his eyes began to glow red like the Sentinels', as the sorcerers put in place powerful barriers to protect their remaining men. Surprisingly, the powers of these mortal individuals were strong enough to withstand the attacks of Evern's powers. Van noticed that two sorcerers were opening a fire door to allow their people to escape. Angrily, Van commanded the creatures to attack more fiercely but in turn at the cost of his own strength. His vision began to waver and his mind slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Just as he felt his vision leave him completely, Van saw Folken look up straight into the eyes of one of the Sentinels, and directly at him. Then the Hunter stepped through the portal and escaped with his men. Van uttered, "Folken," before darkness completely claimed his mind.

The battle was over. The Hunters managed to escape, most of them. However, the sorcerers now learned more about the Etherian they were fighting against. He had royal blood.

With their task completed, the Sentinels now returned to claim their prize. The eight mighty creatures approached Van's unconscious form from all sides. Their jaws opened, revealing jagged rows of sharp teeth. Snarls and growls erupted from their gaping mouths as their blood red eyes focused on the motionless young man.

When the creatures were a few feet from Van, a misty blue vapour appeared at his side from which emerged a tall feminine figure hidden beneath a dark cloak that shimmered like the night sky. The beasts halted in their approach. The mysterious stranger spoke in a calm, commanding tone, "He shall not be claimed by Evern. His life has already been sealed by the Fates, and they determined that his thread shall not end here."

The creatures hesitated briefly. The hunger for blood continued to burn in their eyes, and fury of this intrusion gradually surfaced. They had worked for a price, and now this stranger was standing in their way to claim that prize. The creatures gave a low rumble in response and some even openly roared out their anger at her. However, the woman remained intractable, standing determinedly between Van and death. A powerful aura began to surround her. It was a strange, ancient power unlike any this land had ever beheld, but it was one that the Sentinels instantly recognized. Taking a step back in submission, the eight bowed low to the woman and dissipated into the night as thin strands of dying flames. The figure turned around and gazed down at Van with a gentle expression in her bright azure eyes. Immediately, she disappeared as she came, in the misty vapour, but this time she took Van with her.

* * *

"Dammit!" Dilandau shouted. "Why didn't you tell us he has such power?!" 

Aerez looked steadily into Dilandau's furious eyes, and calmly replied, "We did not know."

"You did not know?!" Dilandau continued in vehemence, "You did not know? You are suppose to be sorcerers, dammit! Can't you sense his powers?" The young man whirled around irritably. "I've lost ten men out there," he said in a low voice. "Can you even comprehend the significance of that? Ten lives…ten." He sighed as he slumped down in a nearby chair erected in the main tent. "Ten lives," he whispered vacantly into the air. Then reducing his voice to barely a murmur, he said, "How many more must we lose before all this ends?" It was a question he recently found himself asking more frequently. Dilandau placed his face into his hand as he leaned exhaustively against one of the armrests. His eyes were closed but the grim expression on his face could not be hidden.

The head sorcerer continued to gaze at the young man empathetically. After a few moments of silence, Aerez turned and left. Stepping outside, he looked up toward the brightening sky and thought, _Each time, it is the same. So many lives are lost, and so much pain comes as a result of it. Succession...why does it even exist? Why does death even exist? Why must life be born only to end?_

* * *

The half old day found Hitomi sitting forlornly beneath a tree surrounded by her companions who were slumbering exhaustively. Though tired herself, she could not welcome sleep. Her heart ached more than her muscles, and her mind was in greater turmoil than her appearance. 

The sound of his voice telling them to run, the look in his eyes as he gazed out at her from between the feathers of his wings, all these painful images of him kept appearing in her thoughts and drowning her soul in pain. The tears were at the gateway of her eyes but she refused to let them flow. What good would they do now? He was gone. Sacrificed himself for her safety when ironically she was the one to be sacrificed. He never did tell her why he chose for her to live.

Lost in her misery, while her companions were trapped in their dreams, the small group did not realize that a new foe was advancing on them. A small, but resounding, snap of a dry twig caught her attention. Hitomi looked about her fearfully but no signs of movement could be seen. Looking to her left, she noticed that Allen's eyes were open and alert, although he made no movement. However, his hand subtly reached for the hilt of his sword lying immediate to him.

Allen looked up and caught Hitomi's eyes. She understood his expression clearly. He then looked toward his left when he noticed a slight rustling in the near bushes. Allen tensed his muscles, gripped his sword tightly, and waited. Soon enough, a tall form emerged from the trees, flanked on each side by a strange cape. The thick undergrowth cast shadows that hid the details of the intruder's features.

Suddenly, Allen jumped up and brought his sword toward the mid-section of the unseen foe. A loud clang of steel against steel broke the tense atmosphere like a thunderclap. Allen dodged the silvery blade sweeping toward his chest before glancing over at his companions and shouted for them to run. Amano, Rad and the other men had awoken by the initial sound of battle. Hitomi grabbed Arik's arm and pulled him quickly to his feet. The men, with Hitomi and young Arik running protectively between them, rushed toward the other side of the forest.

Allen returned his attention toward his foe. Their battle dance quickly brought the intruder into the light, and his identity was something Allen did not expect.

The stranger was a young Etherian knight. From his beige uniform, Allen determined that this soldier was part of the elite battalion under the Queen's command, which he once led before taking his oath with Gaia. The supposed capes behind the younger man were wings the colour of evergreen.

"Sir Allen?!" the young knight exclaimed when he got a chance to view Allen's features in the light. "What are you doing here?" The surprise of encountering his former commanding officer made the soldier hesitate briefly. This slight opening was enough for Allen to slip through.

Despite his emotions, Allen charged at the man and punched him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. The force knocked him unconscious almost immediately.

"I'm sorry," Allen whispered hastily. He then turned around and began to race toward the others. However, he was not given a chance to go very far before two pairs of steel blades were crossed against his throat. They were surrounded. Fifteen highly skilled men of the Queen's Charge stood around them with blazoned swords. Their beige uniform shone in the late noon light.

Allen frowned before dropping his sword to the ground. There was no escaping this time. _She sensed his power_, Allen thought. _That's why they are here. They are seeking him._

"Sir Allen," a knight about his age stepped forward. The dark blue band running down the length of his left arm signified his high rank. "I am surprised and, I must say, rather disappointed to find you in this situation. You were the highest ranking commander of the Charge, but…why…why have you assisted in this criminal act?"

Allen looked at his former acquaintance solemnly. His expression remained impassive and unreadable. However, the tone with which he answered was soft and perhaps regretful.

"I have my orders," was his short reply.

The other man gave him a long look before turning away without another word. With a motion of his hand, Allen was ordered into custody. Drudging along reluctantly, Allen soon approached the others, being held within a large carriage with thick metal bars and dusty wooden flooring. His shoulder slumped upon sight of their captivity. It appeared that their journey was about to come to an end. The carriage door was opened and Allen was allowed to enter graciously. They might be enemies but Etherians were not cruel hearted.

"Allen," Amano said as he saw the knight enter and sat down beside Landen.

"Oh no," Theo cried, "he's caught, too. Now no one will save us."

"You forget," Arik spoke up quietly beside him, "Van is still out there."

The confidence and hope in his young voice caught all their attention. Rad looked at the boy with a gloomy expression.

"Where are they taking us?" Amano asked dejectedly.

"To the Queen," Allen said grimly. "All who break the law must face the Queen for the passing of penalty."

"But we haven't done anything," Cade said.

"Just by being here, you have."

"What?" Scythe asked incredulously.

"Mortals are banned from ever entering Etheria," Allen spoke as he looked at the passing environment. The carriage rattled noisily along, drawn by a team of four beautiful black steeds. Leaning his head against the cold, unyielding steel bars, Allen said, "And I was the one who brought you here."

"What is the penalty?" Theo asked uneasily.

Allen kept silent.

* * *

A brief flash of blinding light ripped across his shadowy vision. Startled, his eyes shifted rapidly beneath heavy lids framed with dark lashes. The light flashed again and again at increasing frequency until he became completely overwhelmed by it. Stunned, Van's eyes flew open. The incoming rush of twilights' tranquil darkness soothed his vision. Slowly, he began to adjust his sight to take in a familiar but unexpected scene. 

Van gasped as he jerked up in bed, throwing aside the cover simultaneously. "How did I get here? Why am I here?"

Van had awoken to a luxurious room with a beautiful vaulted ceiling the colour of ivory, elaborately curved with intricate designs. Two tall windows, framed with flowing translucent silk curtains the colour of the ocean depths, occupied the whole right wall. An elegant, opened glass doorway between the windows led to a serene terrace from which a beautiful floral garden could be seen. An impressive mahogany door stood to his left.

Hesitantly, Van stood up from the grand bed with its silky midnight-blue cover and beige pillows. His uncertain feet touched the cool marble floor painted with silver swirls against a dark background. He slowly headed toward the terrace unsteadily like a newborn taking his first steps. Awakening to this room and the painful memories it roused to the surface overwhelmed his weak body.

He grasped the cool, metal railing of the terrace tightly, leaning his full body weight against it. The cool evening air brushed against his bare arms and chest, helping to calm his stressful soul. Closing his eyes, Van took in a deep, trembling breath.

Opening them again, he took in the view, from the enchanting garden to the twinkling lights of distant villages. A slight sparkle of contentment, but mixed with sorrow, lit up his garnet eyes. A single tear drifted down his cheek as he whispered into the night,

"I'm home."

Van was so preoccupied with the precious sights and sounds of his room and Kingdom that he failed to notice the presence of another standing close behind him, until she spoke up with a gentle voice.

"Welcome back, Van."

Startled, Van whirled around to face his aunt. Briefly, they gazed at each other. Van was at lost for words, so Gaia decided to speak first. She walked pass him and touched the railing delicately with her hands. As she spoke, she watched the horizon brighten as day approached.

"Laurith has not been the same without you around, my dear nephew."

"Aunt Gaia," he whispered still in shock.

She turned to him and smiled warmly. Her eyes skimmed his face, analyzing his handsome features.

"So, Van, have you returned to meet your destiny?"

"My destiny?" Van said in surprise and confusion. "No, Aunt, I did not choose to come here. Things…events have occurred that brought me here. I…" Van turned away from her before continuing, "I shouldn't be here."

"So it was not your choice then," his Aunt spoke in the same calm, tranquil voice he had always heard from her.

He turned and gave her questioning look.

"Then the Fates must have decided for you to be here."

"Look," Van said, anger rising in him, "I am not suppose to be here. I don't know how I got here but I will be leaving now. I have somewhere I must be…something I must take care of."

"You mean someone you must care for," his aunt said knowingly.

Van fell in silent astonishment.

"You know that Succession is drawing near, Van." She paused briefly. "The One will soon decide our fates."

Van frowned, frustration clearly written upon his face and despondency shown in his eyes.

"However," she continued, "the verdict has already been determined."

"What?"

"Judgement has already decided," Gaia spoke, ignoring his exclamation. She turned to him, an indiscernible expression rested in her eyes. "Even the Fates were not able to foretell this outcome. It appears that a human heart harbours greater chaos than even the Universe. The path it takes changes and turns unexpectedly."

"What do you mean?"

"It is time, Van, for you to know of your true destiny and fate."

He felt her intense gaze upon his face. Her unusually bright azure eyes penetrated through his barrier and into his soul. She was analyzing his every feature, from his heart to his moral beliefs. She was judging him.

After a few moments of silence, Gaia returned her attention to the dawn-covered land once again. Gently, like a warm summer breeze, she spoke.

"I have been watching you since the day you came to my shrine harbouring a heart full of spirit and courage but burdened with anger and frustration."

"Shrine?" Van was bewildered.

"You had asked me to help you," Gaia continued unaffected by his confused outburst, "to protect something you held dear to your heart." She turned to him. "You had asked me to help you save your mortal world."

"My…my _mortal_ world?"

* * *

"I understand now," Folken said from where he sat behind a small table erected at the far end of the tent. "Aerez." 

The old sorcerer gave him his full attention.

"We are in Etheria," Folken continued when he felt the elder man's eyes on him, "where the Trial was first born. This is Goddess Varie's domain."

Dilandau looked up upon hearing the name of the Trial's creator.

"It was once believed that the child would always return to the place it was born. Perhaps we should meet the Judge there."

"What are you getting at Folken?" Dilandau asked cautiously.

Aerez remained silent with a grave expression.

"The legendary palace of Etheria, Laurith, is where she is heading," Folken spoke calmly, surly. "Whether she knows it or not, it is where destiny pulls her to." Looking up from the picture he held in his hand, he said darkly, "We will meet the Judge there. This war will end where it began." Then looking down at the picture in his grip, he thought silently, _I will see you there, brother._

The next day…

The early lights of dawn pierced through his darkness and awoken him. He threw the blankets back and stepped outside his tent. Around him, some of his men had already begun to pack for the long arduous journey ahead. Many of them realized there might only be a few more sunrises left to see. Folken looked at the distant horizon painted by the colours of the waking day. Closing his eyes, an unexpected expression of serenity appeared on his face as he thought, _Soon_…_soon, I will finally find my sleep_.

* * *

Author's note: 

Hi everyone! Another chapter done! Phew! So this means only three or four more chapters to go (depends on whether I decide to have a twentieth chapter or the epilogue there instead). Well, a few things happened in this chapter. If your confused about what Gaia is beginning to reveal to Van, don't worry. The next chapter will explain everything and make all the clues come together in one big picture. As you can tell from the title of Chapter 17, the epic battle is next. Things are winding to a closure now. I wonder how this will end…he-he-he!

It's Christmas, so feel generous and please drop me a review. Thanks always to those who took the time to leave one.

Happy holidays to you all!!!!! Stay safe!!!

Next: Chapter 17: "Battle for Existence: Succession"

Cosmos 2004 >


	20. Chapter 17: Battle for Existence: Succes...

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

**

* * *

FATES' JUDGEMENT **

**By Cosmos**

_I can feel_

_That it's time for me to face it, can I take it?_

_Though this might just be the end _

_Of the life I held so dear,_

_But I won't run; there's no turning back from here._

_Stand my ground, I won't give in._

_No more denying, I got to face it. _

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside._

_If I don't make it, someone else will _

_Stand my ground_

_-Within Temptation -"Stand My Ground"_

Chapter 17: Battle for Existence: Succession

Dawn swept over the land like a tide of beautifully blended colours. The veil of a new day gradually draped over the two individuals standing on an isolated terrace on the eastern face of a magnificent ivory palace.

The morning's light was bright but somehow felt forlorn. Ironically, watching the sun's slow rebirth this time felt like witnessing its many deaths. There was no warmth. There was no joy. This new day only reminded them of what little precious time they had left to live.

"I do not understand," the young man asked, his expression was dark and gloomy. "You speak of things that I have never done, places that I have never been, and a request that I never made." He gave a frustrated grumble before continuing, "Why, Aunt Gaia, are you telling me these lies?"

Gaia's expression softened to a sympathetic gaze. Deep within her brilliant azure eyes, the sparkle of hidden tears could be seen if one looked carefully enough. Despite her calm appearance and the reserved look on her face, Gaia felt all the anguish anyone in her position could possibly feel. Unlike Varie, she remembered her nephew all too well, but she also knew of what fate shall befall on him. Looking into his rebellious eyes at this instant, she found her answer. The outcome of Succession had already been decided.

She broke their gazes and looked out over the waking land. She could feel Van's confused expression burning into her. She closed her eyes in grievance. She had told him about her meeting with Escaflowne many turns ago, hoping that he would remember but, alas, he refused to. During her narration, Gaia focused on his face, trying to analyze his reaction to all that was being conveyed to him. She saw his eyes flicker with recognition but denial quickly overcame it. A frown appeared on her lovely features. She must make him understand. He must comprehend the reason for his resolution. At the moment, she saw that the decision was based on uncertainty. Should he come to regret his choice, he would suffer greatly. It was enough that he underwent all this pain but to make him endure it for all eternity was inhumane. She knew she could not extinguish all his suffering but she was determined to alleviate some of it.

The Fates had determined for him one verdict but she wanted to give him the liberty to decide for himself. Despite her powers, she could not eliminate fate's interference completely. With pain in her heart, Gaia knew that he could not escape his destiny entirely.

Opening her eyes again, she asked softly, "Do you believe they are lies?"

He hesitated. The many dreams that haunted him these past months resurfaced. They told him that these were not fallacies but the painful truth. He fisted his hands and looked to the side. Frustration and sorrow swept across his tired face.

She gave him a sideways glance filled with anguish. It greatly pained her to enlighten him with these unwanted knowledge, but he must know. She settled her gaze on the rising sun once again.

"It was I who chose you," she said sadly.

He remained motionless, but his heart was in turmoil.

"Although then, you held within your heart a great love for one world, you also harboured a determination to find a justified resolution. It was this aspect of your soul that decided me. I have placed all my hope in you to choose what is right." She looked at him. His face was turned to the ground with shoulders slumped.

"I do not regret it. I know you will do the right thing, but…"

He looked up at her.

"Do _you_ regret?"

Van did not respond but the expression in his steady gaze told her more than words ever could convey. He then turned away and leaned heavily on the cold railing. He let his head fall forward, his drooping bangs covering the grievous expression in his eyes.

"Why did you have me reborn as an Etherian?" he asked.

"Your decision will decide the fate of two worlds, Van, Etheria and the mortal world," she responded. "I gave you a chance to witness both, to experience both, to live in both."

Van sighed heavily. "So that is why he called me 'brother,'" Van whispered almost inaudibly. "Because I am…was…a long time ago." A lengthy pause ensued while he contemplated on all the events that had happened in recent months. The conversations and advices from his mysterious meetings with Angerona and Eos rose to the forefront of his mind. _It all makes sense now_.

Gaia's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed a sparkling tear drift silently down his motionless face.

"Van," she whispered compassionately.

"Whatever I decide," he spoke in a voice filled with indescribable grievance, "I will bring sadness to the world." He began to tremble as sorrow overwhelmed him. "Must I choose between my two hearts?"

Gaia remained silent as she watched him cry openly now. His body shook with each wracking sob. She approached his drooping form and embraced him comfortingly. Van allowed all the pain he withheld for so long flow freely from his soul and heart. His grief was endless, and he knew no matter how hard or long he cried it would never cease.

"Is there no way for me to protect those I love?" he choked out. In his anguish, he felt anger. Hatred against the Fates and his destiny built up inside of him.

Gaia could feel it as well, emanating from his being in uncontrollable waves.

Suddenly, he shoved his aunt back while spinning around to face her simultaneously. Fury burned in his eyes as well as rebellion.

"I will change this!" he shouted in rage. "I will not let the Fates have their ways! I will not be their Judgement!"

Gaia watched him with a solemn expression.

* * *

It was close to late evening when they finally arrived in Laurith. Allen looked upon the looming palace with a heavy heart. He glanced at the others sadly. There was nothing he could do now. He had vowed to protect them for Van but he failed miserably. 

His gaze fell on Hitomi. The poor girl had not spoken a single word since their capture. Her face was indiscernible. He could not tell whether she was afraid or simply gave up and accepted the inevitable fate. Allen frowned. She was so young, about his sister's age. She looked so innocent and kind-hearted. How could the Fates choose such a gentle soul to destroy?

"Halt!" one of soldiers ahead called out.

They had arrived.

Hitomi lifted her head slightly upon hearing the metal lock clicked open and the squeaking iron-bar door pulled aside. She heard a voice tell them to get out. Mechanically, she followed the others as they filed out of one prison into another. She felt a hand grip her arm gently. Surprised, Hitomi looked down to see Arik's childish eyes look up at her in fear and confusion. For his sake, Hitomi smiled comfortingly and wrapped an arm around the young boy.

The day was dying as quickly as it was reborn. A curtain of crimson light fell upon the land, forebodingly.

They drudged warily after their capturers. All hope felt lost. Their black shadows stretched ominously before them as they turned their faces away from the dying light and headed toward the magnificently daunting palace. Deep within, they knew she was waiting for them.

The walk was short; yet to those who head for death, it felt like an eternity. Soon enough…too soon…they found themselves facing a grand door made of the darkest, lustrous wood ever seen. Its face was hard and cold. One of the Charges grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open. The barrier slipped smoothly aside at an excruciatingly slow pace.

An unforgiving atmosphere hung in the air within the immense throne room. They walked in slowly, depressingly. Hitomi gathered her strength and looked up. The scene opened before her. Magnificent, heavy curtains of deep evergreen hung on both sides of the room in rivulets from where lofty windows occupied. On the right, the windows revealed a lavender scene of a beautiful ancient fountain. On the left, the dying light of the sun streamed through, crossing the path of a long, velvet red carpet leading to the throne. Following this crimson trail, Hitomi looked up into the serene face of Etheria's Queen.

She was a beautiful sight to behold. Her slender figure was framed by the lavish chair upon which she sat. Its gold trimmings outlined her long ebony hair that flowed behind her. A pair of magnificent white wings unfurled slightly behind her to complete a picture that mortals could find only in their imaginations. Her face was calm, emotionless, but her garnet eyes burned with fury.

Those eyes, Hitomi found, looked so familiar. They reminded her of another.

They all stopped before the Queen. The commanding officer stepped forward and gave his Majesty a bow before speaking.

"We have captured the intruding mortals, Queen Varie," he said in a strong voice, "and we have also seized the one involved in bringing them here."

Allen's eyes remained on the ground but he could feel Varie's piercing gaze shifted to him.

The officer fell silent, awaiting his Queen's order, but Varie did not speak immediately. A resolute hush disseminated throughout the room. Varie's eyes shifted coldly from one to the other before a frown appeared on her face.

"He is not here," she spoke.

"Your Majesty?"

"The one who summoned Evern," she spoke in an icy tone. "He is not here."

The commander looked at the small group in confusion before he turned and bowed his head. "Please forgive us," he said. "We thought perhaps he had died during the summoning."

"He is still alive."

"Then we will go out again and search for the missing one."

"There is no need," another woman's voice spoke up from the entryway.

Varie's attention shifted to the far back of the room. Her eyes landed on her sister's gentle gaze. The expression on her face demanded Gaia of an explanation.

Gaia strolled into the room gracefully, unaffected by her sister's commanding stare. "There is no need to search for him," she repeated.

"Then you know where he is?" Varie asked.

"Indeed," Gaia responded, her gaze steadily countered Varie's. "He is here."

"Here?"

"In this very palace."

A round of surprised utterance swept among the soldiers and the prisoners. Hitomi heard Allen intake a sharp breath as he whispered, "He is here?" Hitomi was unsure as to whom Allen was referring to.

"How is that possible?" Varie cried out indignantly. "I would have sensed him."

"Yes you would," Gaia said, "if I had not protected him."

"Sister?!" Varie exclaimed in shock, "Why?"

Gaia did not respond.

"Bring him to me immediately!" Varie demanded. "The book of Allora has his name written in it. He is not to return to Etheria. His presence here is against the ancient law."

"Very well," Gaia said. She turned toward the doorway and called out, "Van."

Varie's grip on her seat tightened unnoticeably. The familiarity of the name struck her like lightning.

_Van?_ Hitomi thought, a light of hope filled her heart.

"Van, you have a choice." Gaia's strong voice carried easily across the vast room to the individual standing within the shadowy doorway. "You are aware of what awaits you in this room. You can either accept your destiny and enter, or deny your fate and run from it. Which will you choose?"

A lengthy silence pursued as the hidden individual contemplated his future. Was it possible to change it?

Closing his eyes before opening them again, Van took a determined step inside. The light from within the room lit up the lower half of his face but his eyes remained in the shadows. From the other side, they heard the Queen gasp in astonishment. His glowing garnet eyes captured her attention from within the darkness. They were the same pair of eyes that haunted her nights.

Van stepped entirely into the light. His face was grim and pale, but the expression in his gaze was strong and persevering. He looked directly into his mother's eyes, but he knew, from the blank features in them, she did not remember him.

"I am the one you want," he said in a low tone, skilfully hiding the sorrow deep within. "I was the one who summoned Evern."

"Who are you?" Varie asked slowly. She stood up and began to approach him. "How did you come to possess the power to summon the eternal Sentinels?"

Van stayed his ground as he responded, "I can only say that I am one whom has been banished from his home."

Varie halted in mid-stride. "Yes, you have been exiled." She added aside, "Although I cannot remember..."

Scrutinizing the young man's gloomy features, Varie continued, "Tell me, young man, why did you choose to return."

Van lowered his gaze. "It was fated," he responded.

Varie's expression was utter astonishment. "You are not Infinity," she said slowly, her brows creased in concern. Looking over at Hitomi, however, she continued, "But I see that Infinity has been brought here as well."

Van scowled.

Varie turned around and spoke her thoughts aloud. "Why is this happening now? Mortals have never stepped upon this land before but now…right before Succession…the unthinkable becomes reality."

"The Hunter is approaching," Gaia suddenly spoke up from the side. Her words caught all their attention. "They, too, have arrived in Etheria, and they are coming to Laurith."

Varie wavered a bit as all this overwhelmed her. "It was never meant to be this way. Succession was never to have come here."

Van stepped forward and announced in a determined tone, "Allow me to fight for you mothe-Queen Varie."

Varie turned to look at him. Her expression was sad and lost.

"You know the penalty for returning."

"I do. It is death." He held her gaze as he continued, "So let me die fighting for you."

_Van_, Hitomi whispered in sadness as she listened to their conversation silently. Tears slowly crept to her eyes but she forced them away.

Varie fell quiet, contemplating his offer. "Very well," she agreed. "But the others…"

"They shall remain with me," Van stated emphatically.

She raised an eyebrow to his audacious declaration but said nothing. Without another word, Varie exited the room. There was much to think about and a lot to fear for.

"You are dismissed," Gaia ordered the Queen's Charge. "They are now honoured guests here at Laurith."

The soldiers bowed respectfully before departing as well, leaving the small band and Gaia alone in the vast room. Everything happened so fast that, overwhelmed, no one said anything. Allen looked over at Van and caught the younger man's gaze. He was taken aback by the look he saw in the other individual's features. Van looked so haggard and so sad. Unexpectedly, the younger man broke their gaze and walked quietly out the room. Hitomi's voice called after him but he did not acknowledge it. The shadows of the hall engulfed his drooping form and shielded him from their sight.

"Van," Hitomi whispered, her voice sounded on the brink of tears.

Gaia glanced over at her. A sympathetic expression fell across her face. She could see clearly the affection the young girl had for her nephew, and she knew the sadness this would bring to them both.

Several days of preparation had come and gone. The moons hung high in the midnight sky as the palace slumbered in a restless sleep. Tomorrow would be the day of battle. The clock ticked away the hours of their lives like the passing seasons. And he watched it all from the tallest tower.

His dark crimson eyes swept across his beloved kingdom like a hawk, taking everything in with a heavy heart. The Hunter was carrying the concluding battle to his home. The final days, he knew, would bring great sorrow to his two worlds. If only he could change this fate. His hands clenched tightly before unravelling again. His shoulders sagged under the burden of his destiny. Van allowed his head to fall onto his chest as he leaned forward on the railing. _How did I ever think I could defeat fate?_ he thought in despair. _I knew_, tears slipped down his eyes, _there is no escaping it._

In his mind, Allen's words surfaced: _'Fate has evidently fooled us all.'_

He closed his eyes as he rethought his destiny and who he truly was. He was neither Escaflowne; he was neither Van; he had been all along, Fates' Judgement.

_'It is Judgement who is the verdict.'_ Allen once told him. _'This person's final decision will decide where the future shall lie.'_

"And where death shall reign," he whispered in horror. _How could I decide? How could I,_ he thought grievously, hopelessly,_ choose who will die and who will live?_

"Van," a gentle voice whispered from behind him. He stiffened in response. He knew immediately who it was. He could hear her approach from the side until he saw her beautiful features at the corner of his vision. Despite everything, Hitomi's composure remained ever outwardly calm and cheerful. But Van knew otherwise.

"Hitomi, I…," he began to say but the sentence was lost to him.

Silence fell between them. There was so much they wanted to tell each other but neither could find the courage nor the words to convey them.

However, at length, Hitomi spoke up.

"There is a lot going on that I do not understand," she said. Van turned to look at her but saw that her attention was on the twin moons floating in front of them. She continued, "And I have a feeling I will never know." She sighed forlornly. "But tell me one thing Van." Hitomi turned to look at him with a pleading expression. "Do you love me?"

He was taken aback by her direct question. His gaze remained steady on her lovely face but he was inwardly trembling. At length, Van turned away before saying.

"You do not know what you have asked of me," he said despondently.

Hitomi's heart sagged.

He sighed aloud before continuing, "I will not lie to you, Hitomi. I have come to care for you too much to do so. Therefore, I will not answer you."

Hitomi turned away from him sadly.

"But know one thing," he added. "That you have stolen from me something no one else has ever taken. And I do not regret it."

They were inundated with an unsettling calm once again before Hitomi said, "Will you leave for battle tomorrow?"

"Yes," he whispered after a brief pause.

"Why must you fight?" she asked. "This has nothing to do with you. It is all because of me."

"Hitomi," he whispered as he turned to her.

"Van," she cried, unexpectedly throwing her arms around him protectively. "Let me die."

His eyes widened in shock.

"Please Van," she cried into his chest. Her tears soaked his crimson shirt. "I cannot stand to see others sacrifice their lives for me. Let me go. Let me end all this misery. Please…"

Van closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. His body shook with sorrow as he held her tight. Tears streamed down his face and onto her soft hair.

"Hitomi," he sobbed. "Can't…can't you see? You need to live. You need to live for me."

"But I can't," she cried. "I can't go through life without you."

"Dearest Hitomi," he said affectionately. "I want…I want nothing more than to be with you."

"Then don't leave me," she whispered. "Let us stay like this forever."

"If only the Fates would allow me."

"The Fates cannot control our hearts, Van," she said into his chest. "If we choose to, we can be together."

"I…I must tell you something, Hitomi." He pulled slightly away from her and looked deeply into her eyes. "You were never the key to Succession."

Her eyes widened.

"You were never the decider of peoples' lives."

"What?"

"It is I. It has been me all along."

"I…I don't understand Van. You…you told me I was…"

"You are Infinity but…I am Judgement. I am the verdict that shall be passed."

"But I saw…I saw my death," Hitomi said.

"Only if Infinity is awakened by Judgement…by me."

"Then Van…"

"No," he said, his voice and expression were intractable. "I have told you. I want you to live."

"But…but what will happen to you?"

He did not answer her. His steady gaze delved deep into her emerald eyes. Unexpectedly, he pulled her back into his embrace and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"We have only twenty men remaining," Dilandau stated. "How do you expect us to make a direct offence against a powerful army of thousands?" 

"By having an equal number of soldiers of our own," Folken responded nonchalantly.

"You have gone crazy," Dilandau said.

"Indeed I have not. Aerez, you have told me that you can conjure up the lost souls of Eldron from the last Succession right?"

"Yes, I can."

"Wha-what are these lost souls?" Dilandau asked warily.

"They are soldiers that have been killed in the last battle for succession."

"What?!" Dilandau exclaimed, nearly toppling backward from his chair. "You…you are going to use dead men to fight for us?"

Folken nodded.

Dilandau scowled in anger. "That is unacceptable. Those men have died painfully in battle. It is improper to wake them and have them undergo the same ordeal again."

Folken looked at him with an impassive expression. "Do you wish to give up then?"

Dilandau remained silent but he let out a gruff remark before settling back into his chair, clearly indicating that he did not agree with this plan.

"You said so yourself, Dilandau, that we have only twenty men. If there was another way, do you not think I would not take it instead?"

"I just hope you know what you are doing," his silver-haired companion said in a low disapproving voice, "because I certainly do not sit comfortably with this." Dilandau stood up and headed out of the main tent mumbling all the while, "…to disturb the sleep of the dead. It is not right."

* * *

He was the last to go to bed and the first to awaken. Van stood alone upon a large terrace outside of the main hall. He watched the yellow and orange light outline the far distant horizon solemnly. The day was about to break. 

He closed his eyes worriedly. Something did not feel right. Van could sense a strange power filter through the land like thin strands of miasmas. Looking out once again, he could not help but have an unsettling feeling deep within the pit of his stomach.

"You can sense it, too," a soft voice spoke from behind him. "An unnatural power has awakened."

Startled, Van spun around to face his mother. Surprise and sorrow wrenched at his heart upon sight of her. She stepped onto the terrace and stood beside him. Her solemn garnet gaze surveyed her kingdom. The gentle morning winds played unnoticeably with her magnificent white wings. She said nothing more as Van continued to watch her. At length, she addressed him without redirecting her attention.

"Why have you chosen to fight for Etheria, young man? Is it for the glory? Or for the thrill of battle?"

He looked away before responding. "It is for neither."

"Perhaps, then, you decided to fight because you believe you have a greater chance of escaping death upon the battlefield than my punishment?"

"I do not fear death," he stated emphatically, "and I would be a fool to believe I could escape it in this fight."

"Then why?"

He remained silent for a moment, looking deep within his heart for the reason. Quietly, he said, "For a love."

Varie turned her attention to him. She analyzed his profile gravely. His presence, his face, his essence, every aspect of this young man gnawed at her heart, seeming to poke and prod at a memory hidden deep within the recesses of her mind. A familial sense of attachment drew her to him. The longer she looked at him, the more she felt of being on the verge of discovering something great or recovering something invaluable. But the hidden memories would not surface. She slowly reached out with a trembling hand to this mysterious stranger but quickly retracted it back to her side. Without another word, Varie abruptly left. Behind her receding back, the young man hung his head in grief.

It was now a few hours after dawn, and the Etherian soldiers were ready to leave for battle. Hitomi stood quietly aside, watching his regal form astride a large black steed. He wore a strange armour the colour of an ocean's depth outlined by thin silver strands of a peculiar metal. The same silver metal was formed into a beautiful insignia on the front of his breastplate. It appeared to be in the shape of a dragon's head. It was the symbol of Etheria. His loyal sword hung by his side.

The black steed danced spiritedly beneath his rider, whom sat calmly with a blank expression on his face. However, Van's eyes told a different story. The early gentle morning wind blew his wild bangs tauntingly in front of his austere gaze. Unexpectedly, Hitomi saw his attention shifted to her. Van looked at her solemnly, affectionately. However, the underlying expression within those dark pupils tugged at her heart painfully. Through his eyes, it appeared as if he was saying his goodbye.

The other men began to file out. Allen, with Gaia's intervention, was allowed to join the troops as well. Van lingered behind a little. Giving Hitomi one last glance, he abruptly spurred his horse into a light gallop and rode off, never once looking back.

Van and Allen made their encampment about a half-day's ride from the palace. The main bulk of troops continued on into the unknown horizon to confront The Hunter, hoping that they might be stopped before coming to this last barricade. Van had wanted to join that front group of soldiers but the commanding officer turned down his request. How ironic that the Crown Prince was refused of his demand, but then few here remember who he was.

It was late evening when Allen decided to join his Prince by a campfire built some distance from the others. A small smirk played on his lips as he approached the brooding young man. As usual, Van preferred the confines of solitude to company. However, it was understandable because he carried within his heart knowledge that truly isolated him from the rest of humanity.

Allen sat down, and for a brief moment, wondered why he was here. Looking over to the young man, he suddenly found in alarm that he did not recognize him. Van saw Allen's momentary look of fear and surprise. He voiced his concern.

"Allen, is everything all right?"

The older man did not reply immediately. However, the lapse of memory soon passed and Allen recognized the figure sitting in front of him again. The Knight gave his companion a distraught frown as he spoke.

"I am now," he said, "but for a second there I...I couldn't remember who you are."

Van's eyes narrowed anxiously.

Allen nodded as he continued, "Alantia's powers are...my memories of you are fading quickly."

It had been two days since they arrived at their site of encampment—two long, anxious days of waiting and fearing. However, they needed not wait for long. About early morning on the third day, Van awoke to sharp sounds of exclamations. Dashing out of his tent, he looked about him confusedly. He grabbed a soldier rushing pass him by the arm and demanded, "What is going on here?"

"They lost," the young Charge cried in panic before heading off toward the main tent.

"You don't mean…"

"I'm afraid so," a sullen voice spoke up from behind him.

Van turned around and saw Allen supporting a very injured soldier on his left shoulder. The young man, about Van's age, was extremely pale. His uniform was soaked with blood and his left wing dragged brokenly on the ground.

Van's eyes widened in horror.

"He is the only messenger," Allen said as he looked down at the battered young man, "who made it here alive." Looking up at Van, he informed him grimly that the front line was broken. "The Hunter is now heading straight for us. Apparently, they used some kind of dark sorcery to call up an army of the dead to aid them."

"The…the dead?" Van gasped. Suddenly, he felt gravely ill.

"From what I was able to understand, The Hunter now has a legion of thousands. They are soldiers of Eldron, brought back to life by those damn sorcerers."

Van's hands clenched white by his sides. His eyes burned with fury. "How could they?" he growled. "How could they stoop so low?"

"They are desperate men, Van."

"They are a disgrace!"

Allen sighed. "Do not blame them. They are doing only what is necessary to protect their home. No one wants to die."

Van gave his companion a stunned look. However, their conversation was cut short when shouts came from the other side of the encampment. Leaving Allen with the injured soldier, Van dashed toward the commotion. He observed the near horizon, wide eyes filled with horror. A frayed line of troops, those remaining alive from the battalion dispatched days ago, was desperately fighting to hold back the invaders but, as he witnessed, they were being easily overcome. One after another, he saw his men fall.

"Van." A hand clamped forcefully down on his shoulder. He spun around to face Allen. The older man pulled out his sword as he nodded toward the impeding danger. "I guess we will be fighting after all."

Van did not respond. Instead, he freed his beautiful sword from its scabbard and, along with the remaining men, took a stand against the incoming foes. They stood their grounds in the face of death.

"I guess this is as good a time as any for confession, don't you think?" Allen said half-heartedly as he glared out at the approaching battle.

Van gave him a questioning look.

His companion continued, "Lady Gaia was the one who sent me to protect Judgement."

Van was not surprised.

"From your expression," Allen said as he gave him a brief glance, "you have already figured that out. Then you know—."

Van nodded grimly.

"I am sorry," Allen whispered. "Such a burden should not be placed on your shoulders alone. Whatever happens, even if I don't remember you at the end of all this," Allen turned and held out his hand to his companion, "know that you will always have my loyalty and my friendship."

Van shook Allen's hand mutually.

"Now," Allen said lightly, although his face was grim, "let us go kick their butts."

The two men charged ahead just as the frontline came into view. Van finally saw the true nature of their enemies. Fear instantly struck him upon sight of their ghastly appearance. The revived soldiers of Eldron were clad in the very clothing of which they died. Their blood-encrusted grey and white armour shone dully in the early morning sun. Upon their pale, ghostly faces rested lifeless eyes, whose misty pupils could no longer see. They drudged headlong into battle as mere puppets on a string with neither a will nor a soul.

Van confronted one of the undead warriors with a clash of his steel blade. Surprisingly strong, the soldier forced his sword back before instantly swiping at his midsection. Jumping back out of his foe's reach, Van sidestepped quickly and whirled around from the side with his blade rushing toward the enemy's chest. His opponent amazingly flipped out of harm's way. Van was stunned. These revived men moved and fought as if they were alive.

Rushing forward, Van brought his sword heavily against the other man's. He shoved his opponent forward forcefully. The soldier staggered back unsteadily with his arms flailing helplessly around him to regain balance. Taking this opportunity, Van thrusted his sword into his opponent's chest. However, nothing happened. There was no blood. Confused, Van hesitated. At this instant, the soldier recovered his equilibrium and reached at Van with his sword. Van cried out in pain as he staggered back holding his left arm. His sword remained implanted in his opponent's body. The undead soldier grasped his lifeless hand around the blade and easily pulled it out of his chest. He threw Van's blade to the ground before resuming his attack. Weaponless, Van could only dodge the blows that were sent to him. The foe thrusted his sword straight for Van's abdomen but missed. The Etherian did a forward flip over his opponent's head, landing heavily on his feet. Quickly, Van rolled on the ground to dodge another attack by another soldier from the side, and grabbed his sword as he simultaneously passed by. He could hear his opponent approach him quickly from behind with sword pointing straight for his back. Surreptitiously, Van whirled to the side just as the blade pierced the back of his shirt and ripped it apart. Continuing his motion, Van did a three-sixty turn with his arm stretched out and sword raised. Instantly, he decapitated his opponent. A flood of bright energy was immediately released from the body, which slumped heavily onto the ground. Staring at the fallen corpse in surprise, Van realized he found their weakness. The only way to kill these undead was to pierce their heads, which was the source of the controlling dark power. However, as he stared at the body—while breathing laboriously and clutching his arm in pain—Van could not help but felt nauseous of the sight. He had fought in many battles before but the horrors he witnessed now was incomparable. However, he had little time to contemplate further before he raised his blade to block an attack from another soldier.

Around him, the horrendous sounds of war rang deafeningly. The cries of the dying hummed horrifically in his ears as he fought against opponents after opponents. He had now become numb to the pain in his injured arm as he focused on staying alive. His clothing had become tattered from the many attacks it was subjected to. Perspiration drifted uncontrollable down his face. However, during his fights, something peculiar constantly nagged the back of his consciousness. Van narrowed his eyes in uncertainty. Something was missing. No…_someone_ was missing.

_The Hunter!_ he suddenly thought. _They are not here!_ Looking around him, it finally dawned on Van that the men he and the others had been fighting were the revived soldiers of Eldron. The living army was nowhere to be seen. Then the dread of another realization hit him like lightning.

"Dammit!" Van cried out angrily as he shoved his current opponent away forcefully. Quickly defeating his foe, he turned around and ran off for the palace. In mid-stride, Van willed his wings to appear. In a burst of silver feathers, the royal Etherian took off at a speedy pace. From the distance, Allen saw Van flew away. He frowned with speculation before unfurling his pale blue wings and followed close behind.

"Van!" he called when he got close enough. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To Laurith," Van shouted over his shoulder. "This attack was simply a decoy. The Hunter is at the palace."

Allen gasped in shock and terror. Quickly, the two men flew toward the palace. Their bodies looked like streaks of colours across the darkening sky.

The lower tip of the sun just touched the dark horizon when they reached the palace. Van took in the appalling scene with grim eyes. At the palace gate, forced open by their enemies, the Queen's Charge fought desperately against Eldron's revived soldiers while the bodies of their comrades littered around them. On the palace steps were another bloody scuffle leading into the building itself.

"Mother! Hitomi!" Van shouted as he scanned the ground and palace for them.

"Check the castle," Allen shouted. "I'll cover the grounds outside."

Van acquiesced. He flew on ahead while Allen descended to the crimson land below. As he flew high above, Van witnessed the result of Succession with pain-filled eyes. The once beautiful palace grounds, with gardens of various blooms, were now covered in a blanket of red. The ancient fountain of old Etheria spurted water choked with blood of the fallen.

A streak of white from a distant tower caught his attention. He veered toward it. As he approached, he could make out two figures confronting each other on the grand marble terrace. His heart sank with dread when he recognized them. It was his mother and Folken.

She glared at him with flaming crimson eyes, filled with determination and spirit. He returned her fierce look with, surprisingly, a calm gaze. Unlike her, Folken did not feel hatred or rage; he did not enter this war due to that. He was fighting this battle to simply fulfill his brother's last wish, and protect their world. Nothing more.

She, on the other hand, saw him as a personification of Fates' injustice. His invasion of her kingdom signified the unfair verdict of Succession. With narrowed, vengeful eyes, Varie called upon her powers. Within her opened palm, the energy of Etheria gathered in increasing strength.

Folken tightened the grip on his sword. Without a word, he charged forcefully toward her just as she raised her hand to release her attack.

"Brother, stop!" a voice cried out from the distance. But it was too late.

The momentum Folken created inhibited him from stopping his blade as it sped toward the Etherian ruler; as well, Varie had already released her powerful attack. The outcome was inevitable.

Unexpectedly, a shadow interceded between them and took the attacks upon himself.

The loud clang of a sword hitting cold, hard marble rang amazingly clear through the tense atmosphere. Folken stepped back in surprise and horror, within his trembling grip laid the bloodied blade of his sword. From the other side, Varie went deathly pale.

Van stood between them with shattered wings, the colour of night. A river of red flowed from his deep wound on the side of his abdomen. Perspiration, mingled with blood, drifted down the sides of his face and between his eyes from his forehead. Despite his injury, Van remained on his feet.

Looking over at Folken, he smiled sadly before painfully uttering, "Dear…brother."

Folken's eyes widened upon hearing the words of endearment.

"Please…stop…" Van grimaced in pain before continuing. "We…must not…fight…any longer." Turning to Varie, he said, "Mother."

Varie gasped in surprise.

"I am…sorry."

Varie watched as tears drifted down his despairing face.

"I have betrayed you."

Varie was stunned by his words.

"But I cannot choose…" However, Van began to waver weakly as his strength quickly left him in a crimson river. His vision began to blur just as he felt himself tumble to the ground. However, he never felt the impact of the hard, unyielding surface before a pair of frail arms stopped his descent.

An angelic voice cried out to him tearfully. On his knees, leaning heavily into the angel's arms, Van opened his weighty eyelids and gazed upon the face of his beloved.

From within the shadows of the corridor, Hitomi had managed to find her way here in time to witness the man she loved fall to the ground. Rushing out she had prevented his complete descent.

"Hitomi," he whispered weakly.

"Van," she sobbed, tears flow freely from her emerald eyes.

He raised a shaking hand to her face and gently wiped the tears away only to find more coming to replace them.

Varie and Folken watched the two tragic figures in abject despair.

From his position, Van looked out to the battle that tore apart his home. The bleeding light of the dying day blanketed his kingdom in a sad hue of crimson. The wails and moans of struggling and dying men haunted his ears.

_In the end, it all comes to this?_ he thought dejectedly.

"Why?" Hitomi cried as she held his head against her chest. He wrapped his weak arms around her trembling form protectively, comfortingly, lovingly. He could feel her tears continue to rain down upon him.

"I had hoped," he whispered sadly to her, "that I would be able to prevent all this." His face contorted in pain as another wave hit his weak body. As the throbbing eased away, he continued, "But I was a fool…to have hoped...that I could change our fates."

"Van," she whispered his name affectionately. "Of all our struggles…will it end this way?"

He sighed sadly.

"So she will be free after all."

"No," he spoke determinedly, "Infinity will _never_ be free." Van's gaze fell upon his sword lying silently behind her. Reaching out, he took hold of the hilt.

Folken watched, wondering what Van was doing?

Closing his eyes, Van flipped the sword around and cried, as he plunged it toward them, "You _will_ live Hitomi!"

Her eyes flew open. Her body stiffened. She could feel the cold blade rested against her side, its hilt pressing in-between her right arm and her chest. Soon, a tide of warm, sticky liquid soaked through her clothing and onto her skin.

"I will always," he whispered into her ears, "love…"

But the agony was too great and he could bear it no longer. She felt him shudder in pain before falling limp within her arms. The phrase was left unfinished upon his cold lips.

"VAAANN!!!!!" she screamed as her grip tightened on him.

Allen, Rad, Amano, and the others arrived in time to witness a most tragic scene. They saw Hitomi sitting in a pool of blood with Van's motionless body embraced tightly within her arms. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed out his name in agony. From behind her, they could see the golden hilt of Van's sword stick out from beneath her arm.

"No," Arik gasped before turning around and buried his face into Cade's shirt, his hands gripping tightly on the fabric. "Van." The name soon became lost in his innocent tears.

"This can't be happening."

"Oh Van," Allen whispered.

Amano felt tears drift down his face. Indeed, Van was a greater man than he could ever be.

Folken dropped his sword and fell onto his knees. His face was haggard and pale as he buried them in his trembling hands.

From a balcony above them, Gaia watched with pain-filled eyes. A single tear slipped down her face. "You have decided."

Suddenly, Hitomi reached behind her and drew the sword out of Van's body. Letting go of him, Hitomi raised the sword in front of her with the crimson tip pointed directly at her heart. Allen yelled out while immediately rushing toward her. Just before she could plunge the blade into her own heart, a strong hand gripped her wrist.

"No!" Hitomi cried. "Let me die!"

Allen rustled the weapon away from her hands and threw the sword across the terrace.

She buried her face into Van's lifeless chest as she continued to scream. "Let me die! Please, be merciful and let me die with him!" She sobbed uncontrollably. "Van," she cried. "How could you?! How could you leave me, Van? How could you think that I would be able to live without you?!" She grabbed his shoulder and shook him as she screamed her agony. "Idiot! I did not ask you to die for me!" Her voice faltered to a quiet sob as she continued, "I wanted for you to be with me. I love you…Van."

Her heart-wrenching cries reverberated throughout the now silent land. All sounds of battle ceased as swords were dropped onto the bloodstained ground. Within their hearts, they felt her pain. It was then that the people of Etheria decided. Succession was complete.

* * *

Author's note: 

HOLD the flying chairs, sharp objects, and the onions! Refrain yourselves from the temptation of seriously injuring this author, please! Remember, I still have two more chapters…anything can happen in two chapters. Yeah, I know this chapter is just sad. Believe me, I felt my heart wrench when I wrote this but I had planned for this moment for quite awhile. However, if you have already figured out an important underlying aspect of this story, then you would not be in so much despair. If you haven't, then hold on till the Epilogue. It will be revealed then. I won't say anymore or else I'll give away too much of the final "twist" to this story. Despite how this chapter turned out, I do hope you will continue to read it until the very end…if you want to alleviate your heartache, you will. Anyway, so you now know how Succession concludes. Do you agree with Van's decision? And has anyone figured out the true nature to the characters: Angerona, Eos, and Sora in this story? I just wanted to know if my underlying tones had been conveyed properly to you readers about them. Do tell me your comments! One more thing…a certain secret about Gaia will be revealed in the next chapter. And YES, I have completed the story…the last two chapters will be posted over the next two weeks.

* * *

Next: Chapter 18: "Reflect" 

Cosmos 2004-2005


	21. Chapter 18: Reflect

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

**

* * *

FATES' JUDGEMENT **

**By Cosmos**

Chapter 18: Reflect

_"One soul, one mind, resides two hearts which the Fates shall design...the final judgement will fall into the hands whose heart is torn between two worlds. The end will lead to infinity but Infinity will signal the end."_

The prophecy foretold many turns ago had come to pass.

The land was amazingly silent. All sounds of battle ceased into the coming night. The last rays of the dying day slipped beneath the dark horizon in reflection to this tragic event. The hauntingly pale light of two sliver moons shone down on them mournfully.

Her tears continued to rain down upon the crimson land, uncontrollable and unending. Within her arms, she still held his lifeless body, rocking back and forth in misery. Her pain was excruciatingly great that she had become numb to any other sensation. Her mind was lost and her heart devastated.

Varie gazed at the pale face of the young man with an incomprehensible expression. However, grief was clearly evident in her despairing garnet eyes. Slowly, she approached the desolate young couple.

Hitomi looked up in surprise when Varie knelt in the crimson pool in front of her. The Queen's composure faltered to reveal a most distraught figure.

"I know him." Tears slipped down her shadowy eyes as she raised a trembling hand to the young man's cold face. She stroked his cheek affectionately as she whispered to no one in particular. "I…I cannot remember but…I know…" She then looked up into Hitomi's eyes, her expression pleading for an answer…for a solution to the turmoil within her distressed soul. "He is…he is my son." She was asking, she was seeking, but she stated the conclusion. She covered her face with her hands in misery as a strange aura began to emanate from her body.

Hitomi watched with widening eyes as the woman in front of her became translucent, then fainter, before evanescing into the night. Her tears of grief lingered behind in the darkness.

Hitomi gasped in surprise. A hand placed heavily on her shoulder caused her to look around. What she saw elicited an audible intake of breath.

Allen's faint form gazed down at her with sadness.

"Allen?" she breathed. "What…what is happening to you?"

"Succession is over," he said as he closed his eyes dejectedly. "Etheria has been succeeded."

"Then what will happen to you all?"

Opening his eyes again, he looked at her one last time with a poignant smile and said, "We simply fade away." And he was gone.

The mortals watched helplessly as the environment around them released its life energy into the night. The people, the buildings, the very world of Etheria herself became fainter and fainter.

"No," Hitomi cried. "Don't go!"

But there was nothing she could do. Fate was continuing, again.

Within her arms, Van's body began to glow with the same mysterious aura. She looked down in alarm and embraced him tighter crying, "NO! Don't leave me!!!!"

No matter how hard she tried to hold onto him, he continued to slip through her fingers. His translucent body escaped from her arms and lifted into the air above her. She looked up with tears in her eyes, crying out for him…attempting to reach for him…but in vain.

His motionless body became fainter and fainter until it completely faded away into oblivion. Hitomi watched with horror-stricken eyes. Her lips moved but no sound escaped them. A single rosy crystal remained behind in the space his body once occupied. It glowed brighter until it blinded the land with incredible power. In an earth-shattering sound, the gem exploded into millions of fragments that disappeared into the night.

Shielding their eyes, the mortals turned away from the scene. Soon they noticed that the blinding light began to fade beneath their closed lids. Opening them slowly, they immediately realized where they were. They were home.

The silent night of the city's main park murmured around them. The warm, late summer breeze blew gently about their trembling bodies. Amano, Rad and the others turned their gaze from the environment to the frail girl still sitting in the same position on the lush grass-covered ground. Her arms were now empty. She was shaking uncontrollably but uttered so sounds.

Amano looked at her helplessly, unable to find a way to comfort her. So he, and the others, remained silently watching by her side.

From within the darkness of the environment, two figures stepped into the sallow lamplight. Their appearance elicited gasps of surprise and fear. Rad, Amano, and Scythe stepped forward quickly to confront the familiar foes but their movements were halted by the stranger's words.

"We have not come to harm the girl," Folken said. His voice was laden with great sorrow and lost. His ashen face appeared haggard as he slowly approached Hitomi with Dilandau standing a little ways behind him. The white-haired young man was drenched in blood, most of which were not his own. His once fierce eyes were now dull and downcast.

Bending down on one knee in front of Hitomi, Folken reached forward and dropped a small object into her hand. With a contrite smile, he whispered, "It is done. My brother's last wish has finally been realized. Now, I can take my rest."

The others watched in shock as his form, and his friend's, began to be blown away like grains of sand in the calm night wind.

Hitomi looked down into her palm and quickly realized what Folken had given her. It was a fragment of a rosy gem. It was a piece of Alantia.

Unexpectedly, a mysterious wave of pale blue light rippled across the dark sky above them. The men looked up in wonder. Their mouths opened in surprise when they noticed that something began to rain down upon them.

Pieces of crimson fabric drifted silently down upon the burning, tear-swept winds like feathers to the harsh ground. Hitomi looked up when the falling material caught her eyes. Her face immediately contorted into anguish when she realized what they were. They were pieces of fabric she had used to mend Van's shirt. Since they were from her world, they returned. Holding up a trembling hand with palm opened and faced up, Hitomi observed a large piece of the material fall softly into her grasp. She closed her hand immediately and brought it close to her heart. A strange light began to emanate from between her fingers.

Grasping the two objects tightly in her hands, Hitomi doubled over in a grief that words could never convey. Her tears moistened the surrounding earth but could not bring life to it. Etheria was gone. He was gone.

They were Guardians of this world unto the very end. Their existence was only to protect the order and peace. That was his judgement.

* * *

What happened to her after that fateful day, I cannot tell you; I do not know. But oh! how I have tortured myself with speculations and guilt. I wish to believe that she had forgotten me; that she had found happiness with another and moved on with her life. It breaks my heart to let her go, but as long as she was happy I will be content. However, my unsettled heart cannot find peace within that presumed reassurance. I had believed I was saving her from a horrible fate but in the end I only brought her greater misery. As I told you at the beginning, it had never been that way. What I had earnestly believed to be my decision turned out to be a move played by fate. I am its pawn all along.

* * *

Six months after… 

It was a sunrise very much like this one, she recalled, when he gave her this gift.

Hitomi unconsciously wound the silver necklace, whose chains were in the shapes of petite feathers, around her fingers as she watched the dawn. His words slowly returned to her in painful waves of unforgettable memories.

-flashback-

She was standing alone watching the men saddle their horses to depart for battle early that morning. Her expression was solemn and sad. She knew Van would be leaving with them, and she was uncertain when he would return.

So lost in her thoughts, Hitomi failed to sense a presence stand close behind her until a gentle hand touched her arm affectionately. Startled, she turned around to find him looking at her with eyes that stopped her heart.

"Hitomi," he said, his voice was soft and gentle.

She could feel tears rise to the surface of her eyes but she refused to let them free. She would not burden him with her sorrow—not now when he needed all the strength she could provide for him.

Reaching within his pocket, Van pulled something out, which she could not see. Holding his hand out with its palm face down, he said softly, "Give me your hand."

She did as was told. He covered her opened hand with his and held it there briefly. Hitomi could feel something cool fall into her palm. All the while, his eyes never left her face. He finally withdrew his hand and revealed to her his gift.

Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the beautiful silver necklace. It was simple, unadorned, but elegantly breathtaking. Unbeknownst to her, he had kept it with him since the day he bought it at the bazaar, right before his meeting with Eos. He had meant to find the right moment to give it to her. Unfortunately, that moment happened to be now, when his gift would be his goodbye.

-end flashback-

She continued to twiddle the necklace around her fingers absentmindedly. Lost in the sorrows of her precious memories. The rising sun caught the face of a peculiar rosy gem that hung from the silver strand. Its mysterious face emanated with a weak power that had begun to fade away.

"_You love him,"_ a familiar voice rose to the forefront of her mind.

-flashback-

Hitomi looked to the side to see Gaia stand there with her mysterious eyes watching the men fade into the distance. Quietly, she repeated her statement.

"You love him," she said before turning to her and added, "don't you?"

Hitomi looked away and, for a moment, failed to answer. However, as tears rose to her eyes, she said, "With all my heart."

Gaia sighed and returned her attention to the horizon once again.

"I have asked him," Hitomi spoke wistfully, "but he refuses to answer me."

"He knows his fate," Gaia said. She could feel Hitomi's questioning gaze placed on her.

Gaia gave her a sympathetic glance before continuing; "He has chosen to shoulder all the sorrows in order to save you from them."

"He could never take away all my grief."

"He knows…but he tries nonetheless." Gaia smiled sadly, "My nephew has always been very stubborn."

"Nephew?"

"I see," Gaia paused before continuing, "he has not told you."

"But if he is your nephew then…"

"He is the prince of Etheria."

Hitomi's brows furrowed with confusion. "But…if Varie is his mother…why does she act so coldly towards him?"

"She does not remember him."

"I don't understand."

"Then I should explain," Gaia said.

A heavy, troubled silence overwhelmed the two figures after Gaia finished revealing to Hitomi the secrets of Alantia and Van's curse.

"Why…why did you choose to tell me this?" Hitomi suddenly asked.

"Because it is time someone else shares his sorrows as well. It breaks my heart to see him be burdened with so much for so long." Turning to Hitomi, she continued, "Your love for him will ease his pain." Then Gaia turned and motioned to leave.

"Wait," Hitomi called after her.

She halted and turned around.

"If all Etherian's are supposed to forget him…then how is it that you still remember Van so clearly?"

"Like him, I also live outside of fate."

"Who…who are you?"

Gaia's expression darkened. "I am an aspect of fate. Some call me chance; others may see me as chaos. I am the possibilities that fate ignores."

-end flashback-

"If the future can be changed…if our destiny evolves with our decisions, then let me be with him," she whispered. "For a day, for a moment, for a breath…just once more."

Her friends found her body the next day upon the balcony of her home. Within her hand held a beautiful necklace. They said she died of heartache but Amano and the men who shared her fate knew it was not so. The Fates took pity on her and had stolen her soul.

They were sad to lose their dearest friend but they were also happy for her. Perhaps now she could reunite with the man she eternally loved.

In a way, Van did change fate. Rad and his group were no longer living on the streets. With Amano's friendship and help, they set up a little store by the corner where they all first met near the park. They had called it Etheria, in memory of a magnificent place that once existed in the heavens. It was a modest shop selling beautiful flowers, of which the most sought after happened to be the iris bloom. With enough money, they lived happily. Arik and Theo were allowed to go to school. It was heard that Arik became a philosopher. His theories of Fate and Chaos were among the most famous. Additionally, he also wrote a secret book that some claimed foretold the advent of the next Succession. However, this book was lost to the world upon his death twenty years after it was written, when he died at a fine age of ninety-six.

However, he did reveal one phrase from this book before his departure from the mortal world:

"Fate is not absolute…because there is love."

* * *

Author's note: 

If you are screaming— "What the?! You just killed them both off!"—then breathe deeply, and wait for the Epilogue. smile surreptitiously Also, I know this chapter was short (probably the shortest I've ever written that is not a prologue or epilogue) because basically this story is winding down to a closure. You know, somehow I kind of miss spending time writing this. It's been my "little" world for a year and now it is coming to an end. sniff Oh ,well…I have plenty of other ideas swimming around in my head, specifically a particular romance plotline between Van and Hitomi (my favourite couple!). -sigh- I guess I should start capturing "free-time" and put it in a pouch. When I have enough, I'll start writing again.

Well, on to the Finale!

Next: Epilogue

Cosmos 2004-2005


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

**

* * *

FATES' JUDGEMENT **

**By Cosmos**

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

_Robert Frost – "Fire and Ice"_

Epilogue

Present day…

The evening breeze plays with my bangs while I sit beneath an old oak. My voice is calm but heavily laden with the grief that I carry with me unto this life. My lips move almost automatically, enunciating each word that weaves the tragic conclusion of my tale. Soon enough, like the life I retell, this story also comes to an end just as the last arrow of day slips beneath the dark horizon.

The silence that drapes over us is, surprisingly, tranquil and soothing. I glance quickly to my listener to see her reaction to all that I have told her. I find her attention rests on something in the distant. I can see her brilliant azure eyes are painted with sadness but also hope. For a moment, neither of us speak. Instead, we simply bathe in the welcoming serenity of a summer's twilight. Around us, the lamps become alit.

I took the moment to look around me. I am sitting on a bench near the edge of the sea, surrounded on all sides by majestic trees planted here purposefully to enhance the beauty of this natural park. Some trees with blossoms release their pale pink petals into the wind like a curtain made of tiny flowers. People are strolling pass me: laughing, talking, and simply being carefree. They do not realize the impending danger I pose to their existence by being here.

At length, I hear the middle-aged woman beside me speak up. Her voice is surprisingly calm and composed. She does not mock me. She does not scoff at the absurdity such a tale as mine may sound. Instead, she speaks in a tone that infers full acceptance of the narrative as a truth.

"If such an end should repeat," she asks, "will you make the same decision?"

I remain silent for a moment, contemplating on the significance such a question poses and the impact the answer will be.

"Yes," I respond.

"Even though you know that you cannot defeat fate."

"I do not intend to defeat fate," I say. Looking out into the aging night, I continue, "But I do not intend to let it win without a fight either."

She finally turns to look at me. I can feel her judging gaze upon my face. Unperturbed, I carry on. "I have come to realize that my destiny is to fight fate." I give a quiet chuckle at the irony my words sound. "Who knows maybe one day I may win, despite the odds."

She sighs despondently before returning her attention to the same spot she was looking at before. Then a smile appears on her face. She says, "Perhaps you will..."

I look at her rather surprised, despite what I said.

She ignores my expression as she continues; "I believe there is a young woman over there that has been waiting to meet you for a very long time."

She raises a slender hand and points in the direction her attention is resting on the whole evening. I follow her gaze and stiffen in astonishment.

Standing by the railing, dressed in a short brown skirt and a simple, yet elegant, white blouse, is a young girl a year my junior. Her back is to me. The warm, night wind amuses itself with her short hair, ruffling it about the nape of her neck.

I stand up and consciously approach her. She does not notice my presence until I slip my arms around her waist. Startled, she spins around within my embrace and looks up into my eyes, filling my vision with the colour emerald.

"Who—?" she begins to say before I cut her off with my lips. She stiffens in my grasp. I can sense fear rise in her but soon it fades away.

As our lips met, our powers amalgamate, unleashing the memories of our complete pasts in a flood of images and emotions. At length, I release her lips and gaze into her eyes affectionately. I can see tears swell in them as she speaks.

"You have come back to me."

"And I will always return to you, my love."

I pull her into my yearning arms and hold her in an embrace meant to last for eternity. I can feel her trembling body as joy overwhelms us both. But sorrow is never far. It is inevitable. I think, as I rest my cheek upon her silky head, _I do not know how long fate will allow me to hold you like this, but I will continue to hold you till the very end._

"He is aware of it this time," someone speaks.

"Even before it has begun, it has been changed."

"Perhaps this will be the last."

The End.

* * *

-This story is dedicated to those whose fates were caught in the South Asia tsunami catastrophe-

-Our hearts and hopes are with you-

* * *

Author's note: 

I am so sorry it took me this long to put the ending up. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it though.

Well…that's the end. I know, bittersweet. I had debated (for two nights) whether I should change this ending (which is how I originally planned) to a "happy ending". I know some of you wanted a happy ending. However, as I thought about it, I decided to leave it as it is. I find that a happy ending would make this story simply fall apart in the finale. This conclusion is much more befitting to such a tale, in my humble opinion. However, I do want to know of your opinion on this story in its completed state.

By the way, if you haven't yet figured it out: Sora, Eos, and Angerona are actually the three Lady Fates. Recall Eos saying "my sisters". And, yes, the person re-telling the story is actually Van's reincarnation but I'm sure you've figured it out, especially after the ending.

This story has been a major challenge to write. There were times when I just couldn't visualize how it would continue, and then there were times when I contemplated over the number of ways it could possibly end, trying to choose a conclusion that would satisfy the plotline (without being too pessimistic or overly idealistic). Anyway, I hope you had enjoyed reading it. **Thank you all who did read this, with special thanks to those who took the time to review it as well.** Your comments encouraged me to continue during "dark" (writer's block) times.

Just to re-quote Arik: "Fate is not absolute because there is love." And I will leave you with that.

Best of the new year to everyone!

Cosmos 2004-2005


End file.
